Hinata's Respite
by Blackjak345
Summary: A year after Naruto left for training with Jiraiya, Hinata felt lost, letting each day pass by. That was however until a certain someone came along. Now she must uncover a dark secret locked deep within her mother's past and fight for her future HinaxOC
1. My name is

A/N: I've been planning on doing this story for a long time and now I've decided to start it now because I might forget it later.

Chapter 1-My name is…

* * *

"Hey get back here!" A boy with brown hair and red triangles on his cheek said as he jumped from branch to branch. A girl with bluish-black and whitish-lavender eyes stared at him with a worried face.

"Kiba I-I don't think yelling at him is g-going to do anything" She said while jumping onto another branch. Hinata and Kiba were immediately sent to search and capture a local thief. But once they found him he immediately fled, so now they have to chase him around the forest.

"Well Hinata do you have any bright ideas?" He said a little frustrated. "We've been chasing this guy for two hours and I'm really starting to get irritated" He laid down on the large branch. Akamaru sat next to Kiba with a tired look on his face. Kiba soon got rid of his jacket and decided to wear the Chunin vest once he became a Chunin. He still wears Capri pants but they are now black instead of greyish-brown, He still wears his headband on his forehead. Akamaru has grown a lot lately, about the size of a rottweiler. Hinata landed next to Kiba's laying form. Kiba looked up to Hinata and sighed. Hinata hair has grown a few inches past her shoulders. She got rid of her large coat and replaced it with the Chunin vest like Kiba. She wears blackish-blue Capri pants with black strap low heels sandals (Tsunade's sandal). She now wears her Headband on her forehead but some of it is covered by her evenly cut bangs.

"C-Come on Kiba or we'll lose him" Kiba groaned and slowly got up.

Kiba began to sniff the air then growled "Damn, he used something to spread his sent around" he sighed "I can't get a good lock on him" Hinata nodded and breathed.

"**BYAKUGAN!" ** She shouted as the vein around her eyes bulged. As soon as her vision enhanced she began looking for their target. She zoomed around until she finally found him. "Found him!" She said began jumping onto branches.

"Hey wait up!" Kiba shouted then he and Akamaru followed the Hyuga heiress.

**Meanwhile deep into the forest-**

A man whose face was covered with bandages began jumping thought the forest. _'Those stupid Konoha ninja will never find me now!' I knew that they would have an Inuzuka, so I simply attached cloths that have my sent on them onto random trees to confused the Inuzuka….But for some reason I feel like I forgot something'_

"There he is!" he looked up to see a Hyuga staring at him with those Byakugan eyes. _'Damn it! I forgot about the Hyugas!' _ He began to move faster. _'No you don't!' _ Kiba thought in his head.

"**MAN BEAST TAIJUTSU: FANG OVER FANG!" **He shouted as He and Akamaru span rapidly at the man. The man looked behind himself and quickly dodged the move, only by an inch. He quickly grabbed a kunai and threw it at Hinata. Hinata Dodged with ease but was shock to find a paper bomb tied to the weapon.

'**BOOM!' **was the sound that caused Kiba to quickly look behind him. _'Hinata…!'_ He thought and growled in anger. He quickly charged at the man, who was smiling evilly. The man tried to escape but was easily caught by Akamaru jumping on him. Kiba grabbed the man and glared at him.

"You better hope Hinata's not hurt" he said then tied the man and roughly put him over his shoulder. "Come on Akamaru, let's hurry and find Hinata!" He said then quickly jumped onto a branch _'Please be okay' _

**With Hinata-**

"Hey, are you okay?" Hinata heard a voice but couldn't see anything but darkness. It took her awhile to realize that her eyes were closed. She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of blue eyes.

"N-N-Naruto….." She whispered then got up slowly and looked at her rescuer. He defiantly wasn't Naruto. He seemed to be around Hinata's age. He has semi-long dirty blond hair,stops at the middle of his back, that was tied near the end that is coned down with light blue eyes. He also has four purple lines, two on each cheek, that go vertically from his chin and stop a few inches from his eyes. He has a sleeveless black shirt that opened at his torso, showing the fishnet he had on under the shirt. He has on gray Capri pants with fishnet on his ankles with black ninja sandals. He also has fishnet on both of his wrist. His headband is on place on top of his forehead with small bangs the ended at the lower part of the headband lying on the side of his village's symbol. Hinata looked close at his forehead and noticed that it had a waterfall symbol. _'What's a waterfall ninja doing here?' _ Hinata thought.

"W-Who…." Hinata tried to get up but was gently put back down by the man.

"Hey calm down lady. You almost blew up, I think you might want to lie down for a minute" The man said while grinning. _'What's with this guy and smiling?" _ She thought to herself. Hinata suddenly got a kunai, pinned him to the trunk of the tree and placed the kunai close to his throat.

"Who a-are you and what is your business in Konoha territory!" She ordered but the man only grinned. She was shocked to see him behind her with his hands behind his head.

"Cool it there cutie. My name is Hachiro. I am a ninja of the Village hidden in the Waterfalls." He said with a serious tone.

"Why is a-a Waterfall ninja in Konoha?" Hinata asked Hachiro.

"My team's reason is for the Hokage's ears only." He said then smiles "And what is your name cutie?"

Hinata blushed at the nickname "My name is Hinata Hyuga from the Village hidden in the Leafs" She said to Hachiro, who was smirking. She gasped in surprise. "Oh my god my mission, I have to go!" She bowed then jumped on branch while activating her Byakugan. Hachiro looked up and smiled. _'She's pretty hot' _He blushed and began to follow her. Hinata looked back to see Hachiro on her tail _'Why is he following me?' _ She shrugged and looked in front of her. _'No time to ask questions now' _

**With Kiba-**

Kiba sighed while standing next to the tied up man. _'I know she's still alive and I don't smell her blood so she isn't bleeding…..so why is she so late meeting me here? What if she broke her leg or something?' _ He looked up at the large tree he was standing under _'I have to go find her!'' _he grabbed the tied up thief and was about to jump onto a branch when he heard Akamaru bark to him. He looked down and nodded.

"Yeah I know" He said then looked up to see Hinata and some weird man appear in front of him. Kiba walked up and waved at Hinata "Well it's about time! I was starting to get bored.

"W-Well I was kind of occupied by almost being blown up and a-all" She smiled gently at her friend. Kiba went up and embraced Hinata in a hug.

"Don't scare me and Akamaru like that Hinata." He said softly and Hinata just smiled. "Besides if Neji found out that you were blown up, he would kill me!" Hinata giggled a little bit. Hachiro looked at the two with a disappointed face. _'Just my luck, she's already taken'_ Kiba looked at Hachiro with a suspicious look on his face. "Hey you, who are you?" Kiba asked the waterfall shinobi.

"My name is Hachiro and I am from the waterfall village" He said with a fake smile on his face. Kiba's eye brow raised in confusion.

"And what are you doing in Konoha?" He crossed his arms.

"Well, like I said to Hinata, my team's mission is strictly for the Hokage to know. Sorry man" He grinned. Kiba looked around.

"Hey where's your team then" Kiba smirked. Hachiro looked around.

"Well, I kind of lost them." Hinata and Kiba looked at him like he was an idiot. "And I don't really know where Konoha is so…..I was wondering if I could kind of follow you two to Konoha" He laughed nervously.

Hinata looked at Kiba with a questioning look "Well….I guess you can but Hinata's gonna keep a close eye on you, got it?" he said to Hachiro.

Hachiro nodded with a huge smile on his face. "I wouldn't have it any other way. By the way what's your name?"

"Names Kiba Inuzuka and This" He pointed top Akamaru "is Akamaru" Akamaru barked.

"Oh, a ninja dog eh." He looked down to Akamaru and gently pet him "He looks pretty strong" Kiba smirked with pride.

"Yep, strongest ninja dog around." He bragged.

Hinata shook her head "A-And the most adorable…." She began scratching the back of Akamaru's ear. Akamaru's leg began to move in enjoyment. Hinata giggled then got up. "W-Well we better get going" Kiba nodded and picked up the man that was tied up and began to walk to their home village. Akamaru soon followed, leaving Hinata and Hachiro alone.

"Your boyfriend seems nice" Hachiro stated. Hinata eyes widen from shock.

"W-Who, you m-mean K-Kiba?" Hinata asked while blushing furiously. Hachiro nodded with a confused face. "K-Kiba is like a brother to me!" Hinata said, her face getting redder and redder.

"So…you're single?" He said slowly getting closer to Hinata. Hinata didn't notice and just nodded. "Well that's a relief now isn't it" He grabbed her by the waist. "Now I don't feel bad about doing this…" He said as his face was slowly getting closer to Hinata's. Hinata closed her eyes and put both of her palms on his chest. He looked down and grinned. "What was that?" he said but then found himself flying into trees. He looked up from the rumble to find Hinata glaring at him.

"Do that a-again and I won't hold back!" She shouted with a blush on her face. Hachiro laughed in pain. _'I think I'm in love!" _

**A half an hour later-**

Kiba looked back and confusion. _'Why is Hinata glaring at that Hachiro guy and why does he have a blush on his face?'_ He asked himself. Akamaru whined to Kiba, he was also sensing the tension in the air.

"So, what happened when I left you two alone?" Kiba asked the two.

"NOTHING!" Hinata shouted walked up in front of them. Hachiro smirked while Kiba stared at him with a confused look on his face.

Once they made it to the Gates, Hinata quickly walked to the Hokage's Mansion. _'The sooner I'm there, the sooner I won't have to deal with this jerk!' _ Kiba looked at Hinata with a confused face.

"What's her rush?" Izumo said while sitting the desk.

"Oh Hey Izumo and Kotetsu, didn't know you two were guarding today. Kotetsu laid back into his chair.

"Yeah…me neither" he yawned then closed his eyes. Hachiro looked at the two with confusion written on his face. _'Well Konoha security_ _sure looks….battle ready' _ "Hey who's that guy?" He said while lazily pointing at Hachiro.

Kiba looked behind him and grinned "Oh this guy, well he apparently has something to tell the Hokage or something" Hachiro grinned at the two.

Izumo nodded "Okay well I suggest you hurry up before she takes her…medicine" Kiba nodded and quickly ran to the mansion with Hachiro following him. Kotetsu looked at Izumo and sighed.

"You know if I was around Kiba's age, I would think that Hinata girl was pretty hot" Izumo blushed and glared at his partner.

"For the love of…..she's a teenager!" Izumo shouted at Kotetsu while getting up from his seat. Kotetsu smirked while looking at the direction Hinata ran off to.

"Oh come on Izumo, it isn't like you weren't thinking the same thing" Izumo blushed rapidly then sat back down, facing away from his partner. Kotetsu snickered at his friend. "Well what do you know?"

**At the Hokage's Mansion- **

Hinata gently knocked on the Hokage's door and softly heard the Hokage say come in. Hinata slowly opened and was surprised to see the Hokage was not alone in her office. She saw three other people that she never seen before. One was a fairly tall male, but was probably her age. He has brown spiky hair that stopped at his lower back, dark brown eyes and tanned skin. He had on a red sleeveless shirt, which showed off his many muscles, that opens on his torso showing his chest. He had on white pants with black ninja scandals. His headband was placed on his head as a bandanna. Another one was almost Hinata's height, but slightly taller. Her hair was a light blond that was tied into long pig tails with bright green eyes and tanned skin. She had on an orange long sleeved shirt that showed her thin stomach. She wore a short orange skirt with openings on both sides. She wore tight yellow shorts that ended above her knees under her skirt. She also wore black ninja scandals. Her Headbands was placed around her neck. The last one was a tall young woman, probably in her late twenties, She had long purple hair that covered the left side of her face; she also has dark purple eyes with black lip stick and fair skin. She wore a black sleeveless short that showed off her large bust and her toned stomach. On her arms was long black gloves that ended below her shoulders, She had on a black skirt with an opening on the right. She wore fishnet on both of her legs underneath the skirt with black ninja shoes with low heels. They all had Waterfall village headbands. _'They must be that Hachiro's team' _Hinata concluded in her head.

"Oh Hinata, Come in" Tsunade smiled at the Hyuga heiress. Hinata nodded and walked in. She stood straight next to the blond girl, who smiled brightly at her. "So have you captured the thief?"

Hinata nodded "Yes Lady Hokage. Kiba has him and is on his way" As soon as she finished Kiba quickly opened the door with the man tied to his back. Kiba roughly put down the man and walked next Hinata.

"Sorry I'm late but Hinata kind of got a head start here" Kiba said, not noticing a blushing Hinata. Hachiro ran in and gasped in surprise. The tall woman looked down at a shaking Hachiro.

"Oh Hachiro so you finally decide to show up. Took you long enough" She said with her arms crossed over her large chest. Hachiro laughed nervously. The blond walked up to him and punched him on the arm.

"You jerk, where the heck were you?" She said with her child sounding voice. The tall male walked over with a grin on his face.

"Damn and I made a bet that you wouldn't show up for another hour." He chuckled loudly.

Hachiro's nervous laughing didn't stop "W-Well I kind of got lost and then there was this girl and…" The tall man looked at him with an amused smirk.

"A girl huh, well was she hot?" he asked the still shaking ninja.

"She's over there" he pointed to Hinata, whose blush grew deeper. The tall man looked at her and grinned.

"She _is_ pretty hot" Kiba and Tsunade's eyes began to twitch. "Your pretty lucky Hachiro" He patted Hachiro on the back, causing Hachiro to step forward. Tsunade cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Well we can discuss your mission tomorrow" Tsunade said "You are all dismissed until tomorrow morning. Hinata and Kiba, I expect a full mission report on my desk by then." They all nodded and walked out of the room. Tsunade sighed and turned to the man "and Now what to do with you?" she said to the cowering man. She sighed and called an anbu to her side. "Take this man to the interrogation center." The anbu nodded, picked up the man and disappeared. Tsunade pulled out a large bottle of sake "Now it's time for some fun" she smiled eagerly.

**With the others- **

So, what's your name?" The blond giggled at Hinata. Hinata smiled gently.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga and this is Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru" Hinata said to the blond. The girl smiled at Kiba and Akamaru.

"Oh you have such a cute dog!" she said as she began to pet Akamaru. Oh I almost forgot! My name is Kiyomi nice to meet you" She grinned brightly at Hinata. She walked over to the tall male and gently punched him in the stomach.

"Names Tamotsu" he grinned at Hinata and Kiba. The older woman sat down on a nearby bench and wave.

"My name is Masami" Hinata nodded to her. "I guess Hachiro has been getting on your nerves, I'm so sorry" Hinata giggled at her statement, making a sad Hachiro.

"Hey Masami-sensei, that's not true is it Hinata" Hachiro sad with fake tears. Hinata was about to answer when Hachiro interrupted. "See she doesn't think that" He said while embracing Hinata. Hinata blushed then glared as she felt a pair of Hands on her butt. She quickly kneed him in the 'sensitive spot' and began walking away. Kiba quickly followed her with Akamaru behind him. Kiyomi sat down next to Hachiro, who was in intense pain.

"You're an idiot!" Kiyomi shouted then punching him in the head. Tamotsu shook his head while Masami simply sighed. Once Hachiro was feeling slightly better, he slowly sat up and grinned at the direction Hinata went.

"Can I make a request Masami-sensei" Hachiro grinned at his sensei.

Masami raised an eye brow "What is it?" Hachiro grinned widely.

**With Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata-**

Kiba sighed as they made their way towards the Hyuga compound.

"Hachiro seems to like you, Hinata" Kiba said while smirk at the blushing Hyuga. Hinata huffed and walked a little faster.

"W-Well I don't like him. He's so rude!" She crossed her arms.

"I don't know I thought he was kinda cool. Maybe you're just stuck on Naruto" He said thoughtfully. Akamaru barked in agreement. "See even Akamaru agrees with me."

Hinata's blush deepened" I-I am not Kiba. I got o-over that crush" Hinata began to walk slower. Kiba noticed the disappointment in her voice and sighed.

"Geez Hinata, He just left a year ago. Don't need to get so gloomy on me" Kiba said while he put his hand on the girls shoulder. "Come on turn that frown upside down!" Hinata giggled a little. "See a happy Hinata equals a happy Kiba"

Hinata kissed Kiba lightly on the cheek "Thanks Kiba" She smiled at the blushing dog trainer.

"No problem. Hey you know that Kiyomi girl was pretty cute" He said to himself, waiting for Hinata to blush but she just stood there. "Hey Hinata are you-?"

Hinata cried out in pain "AHH!" She grabbed her head. "I-It's Back!" She said as she fell to her knees. _'Damn it, not now! T-This pain is unbearable!' _

"HINATA!" Kiba rushed to Hinata's side.

"K-Kiba….t-the pain is back!" She said in agony; she soon past out on the ground. Kiba gently pick her up bridal style.

"We better take her to the hospital" He jumped onto a nearby building. "Let's go Akamaru!" Akamaru barked and began to follow his master to the Hospital. _'Hang in there Hinata'

* * *

_

A/N: I know its short but I just wanted to put this up before school starts. I don't really have a specific date for when I will be updating this story because I have two really long ones I'm working on but I promise it won't be too long (but it might take awhile) I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any question don't be afraid to ask.


	2. Hinata's new mission!

A/N: Well I hope you enjoy….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters (except the ones I made)

* * *

Chapter 2- Hinata's new mission!

'_Hinata….'_ Kiba thought while sitting to the right of an unconscious Hinata lying in a hospital bed. Tsunade sighed while leaning on the wall of the hospital room, next to the window. Hiashi sat on the other side of Hinata's hospital bed with his arms crossed over his chest. Once Kiba made to the hospital and put Hinata down in a bed, he quickly told her father and her father must have informed the Hokage or her assistant Shizune.

Kiba sighed "This is worse then the last time" He said softly. Hiashi nodded and got up slowly.

"Lady Tsunade, have you finally found something that can stop this from continuing?" Hiashi said with an impatient tone. Tsunade slowly shook her head.

"Hiashi, we've been trying but we still can't find anything to 'cure' her" she said to the raging Hyuga leader. Hiashi looked at his daughter with saddened eyes.

"Lady Tsunade….the Inuzuka boy is right; it will only get worse if we don't find something fast. I….I don't want her to end up like her mother." Tsunade and Kiba's eyes widen in surprise. Tsunade lowered her gaze, thinking about Hinata's mother.

"She was a great ninja and loving mother" Tsunade said to a saddened Hiashi. Hiashi nodded and looked out of the window,

"If we don't stop it soon, Hinata could-." He stopped what he was saying and looked to see his nephew and daughter's teammate burst into the room. Neji quickly ran to Hinata's side. Hiashi looked at his nephew with a small smile. _'He sure has changed' _

"Is she alright?" Neji asked while moving a stray hair from her face. Hiashi nodded and sat back down. Neji sighed in relief "That's good….but sir, this is the fifth time this happened and, by the looks of it, it's only going to get worse. Please tell me you have found a cure" Neji said Hiashi. Hiashi slowly shook his head and looked away. Shino stood next to Kiba and leaned against the wall.

"From what I've observed Lord Hiashi, It seems that if she doesn't get any help or find this 'cure' then she could possibly….die" Shino said with a monotone voice but inside he was breaking apart. Hiashi slowly nodded and put his hand on Hinata's soft face. Kiba growled.

"Maybe we should tell her the truth or something?" Kiba asked with Akamaru nodded his head.

"I can't do that to her. She has enough burdens on her shoulders….being the heiress, a ninja, having to know that she would have to kill someone who probably has a family out there….I can't cause her anymore pain, not anymore" Hiashi said "I will tell her eventually but for now…I want for to be a normal ninja, before I tell her that she's a-." He stopped when he heard a noise come from the sleeping Hyuga. Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see her teammates, father and cousin, and even the Hokage looking at her with shocked expressions.

Hinata slowly sat up "W-Why are you all staring at me?" She asked. Hiashi cleared his throat and looked away. "W-What's going on?" everyone seemed to look away from her with nervous faces. Hinata soon realized that she was inside of a hospital bed. _'Oh right….A had a terrible headache than I blacked out. I've been getting those a lot lately. I wonder if they might know why.'_'

"Well I'm glad that you're awake Hinata" Tsunade said with a fake smile "Well I better be-." Tsunade tried to escape but Hinata softly called to her.

"Excuse me but…does any of y-you know w-why I'm here?" She asked. They all nervously laugh, which only raised Hinata's suspicion. _'Don't look in her eye…don't look in her eyes…don't look in her eyes'_ They all kept repeating in their heads. They all know that you can't lie to Hinata when you look her in her child-like eyes, which is the reason why Tsunade usually uses her to interrogate enemy ninja, but Hinata is completely oblivious to her power over people, which is fine with everyone "W-Well…."

"T-Tsunade don't you have a mission for my daughter?" Hiashi said quickly. Tsunade nodded rapidly.

"Yes of course, Hinata I have a mission for you and it starts…um….right now!" Hinata nodded and was ready to be told of what her mission was.

**In the streets of Konoha- **

Hachiro walked with a giant grin on his face _'This is perfect!'_ He thought and smiled at his 'tour guide.' Hinata mumbled a few words _'Why me!' _ She thought to herself.

"So cutie, how's it been lately?" He said as he put an arm around Hinata's shoulders "I sure missed you" Hinata groaned and moved his arm off of her shoulders and glared at him. "What I do? What….are you still made about that incident behind the Hokage's Mansion?" She didn't say anything but just kept glaring at him. "Okay Okay I'm sorry!" He said with a playful smile "geez you're like my sister Fumiko from back home" Hinata stopped glaring at him and sighed.

"You have a sister?" Hinata asked as they sat on a bench in the park.

"Well I actually have three sisters and four brothers" Hachiro said with a smile. Hinata's eyes widen. _'That's a lot of siblings' _

Hachiro began to chuckle "I know that's a lot but hey what are you going to do, Chain my parents apart from each other" Hinata giggled, much to her surprise, but caught herself and cleared her throat. "So do you have any siblings?"

Hinata nodded "I have a younger sister named Hanabi" Hinata said with a gentle smile "what are your siblings' names"

"Well from oldest to youngest, there's Akihiko, Hideo, Fumiko, the twins Aimi and Akiko, Tadao, Toshio, and then there's me!" He breathed heavily "geez, saying all their names sure takes a lot out of a person!" Hachiro laughed, causing Hinata to softly giggle again. Hachiro stopped laughing and grinned at Hinata. "Oh so now she decides to laugh" Hinata stopped giggling and blushed lightly.

"W-Well we better get going" Hinata got up but stopped when she felt Hachiro's hand on her wrist.

"Or we can stay here and make out" He pulled her to him and embraced her again. Hinata blushed but remembered what happened last time. She growled then easily got out of his embrace. "Oh come on Hinata all I want is a hug. He tried to hug her again but stopped him by kicking him in the 'sensitive area' again. He fell down to the ground and moaned. "Why are you so cruel?" He moaned.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PERVERT!" Hinata shouted at the groaning ninja.

"Hinata?" a voice called from behind her. Hinata turned her head and smiled brightly. Hachiro looked up to see three girls. One has long blonde hair that's tied in a high ponytail with a long bang almost covering the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright blue and she has fair skin. She wore a chunin vest with a short purple skirt. She also wears fishnet underneath the skirt with her weapons holster on her right leg. She has the usual ninja sandals and her headband is placed on her forehead. Another one has long pink hair with green eyes and fair skin. She wore the chunin vest with tight shorts with her weapon holster on her right leg and the usual ninja sandals. She wore her headband as a hair band. The last one was the tallest out of the three and has dark brown hair tied into two buns and brown eyes. She wore a chunin vest with green pants and black ninja sandals. She wore her headband on her fore head with bangs on both sides of her headband. She also had a giant scroll on her back.

Hinata ran up and hugged the girls. "I-I missed you guys so m-much" Hinata smiled. Hachiro got up and walked next to Hinata.

"We missed you too" Tenten said with a bright smile.

Ino looked at Hachiro and began flirting "Hinata, aren't you going to introduce us to your handsome friend?" She said slowly batting her eyes at him. Hachiro looked at her with a confused and oblivious face. Hinata moved her head around "what handsome friend?" Hachiro fell down heard to the ground.

"Ow Hinata, that's cold!" He said with fake tears. Hinata just shrugged and looked at her friends.

"G-Guys, This is Hachiro and Hachiro these are my best friends." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hi, my names Sakura Haruno" Sakura waved at him.

"Names Tenten" Tenten said with a grin.

Ino pushed Sakura and Tenten away from Hachiro "And my name is Ino Yamanaka" Ino got really close to his face and winked. Hachiro just stared at her with a confused look and slowly backed away. Ino's eye twitched and she moved next to Sakura. Sakura glared at Ino then looked Hachiro's headband _'A Waterfall ninja?' _

"Hey what's a waterfall ninja doing here?" Sakura asked Hachiro.

"I can't really say, top secret you know" he put both of his arms at the back of his head.

"Oh a mystery man" Ino said with a wink. She once again moved close to him and started making circle in his chest "I love mystery. Maybe sometime we can…_solve _your mystery" She batted her eyes up at him. _'This girl's weird'_ he thought then moved next to Hinata, almost causing Ino to fall down, Ino quickly got her balance and stood straight "So anyways Hinata how's life going so far?"

"O-Oh well I am working on a new jutsu and…." Tenten smiled at her _'she sure has change in the past year….'_

**Flashback**

'_U-Um….'_ _A slightly younger Hinata stuttered. She wore a black Kimono with a white obi. Her hair was up to the upper part of her neck and her headband was tied around her neck. Tenten smiled at the stuttering heiress. All four of them where standing in front of the Konoha gates, saying their goodbyes. _

"_Man I wish Lady Tsunade would have let you come with us on the mission' Ino complained. Sakura nodded. _

"_We tried talking her into letting you go but she said that this mission calls for only three ninja. What a bummer' Sakura said while resting her arm around Hinata's shoulders. _

"_I-It's a-alright really" Hinata said while twittering with her fingers. _

"_Why does this mission have to be six months? We're going to miss you so much Hinata" Ino ran and hugged the young heiress with all her strength. She then slowly put her down. _

"_I-I'll m-miss you guys too" Hinata said with sadness leaking out of her voice. Tenten noticed this and hugged Hinata softly._

"_Don't be sad Hinata. How about when we come back, we can all go on a girls day out" Tenten smiled brightly._

"_Yeah, we can go shopping, train, flirt with boys and pig out on gallons of junk food-." Sakura started._

"_And we can get some delicious, mouth watering sweets" Ino said with drool rolling down her face. Tenten shook her head with a smile on her face. _

"_How about that Hinata?" Tenten asked the cheered up Hyuga. _

"_T-That sounds great!" Hinata smiled softly at her friends. _

"_Okay so it's settled then!" Sakura looked down at the watch she was wearing "we better be off" Sakura said then began to walk with Ino and Tenten following her" Hinata waved goodbye and they waved back with huge smiles on their faces. _

**Flashback over**_**  
**_

…a-and I guess that's all really" Hinata said with a smile.

Hachiro wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist "You forgot the best part, when you met me" He grinned. Hinata groaned softly then slammed her foot down on his foot. He quickly let go and began hopping and rubbing his injured foot.

"You mean the worse part!" He fell down on the ground with fake tears rolling down his face.

"Why are you so abusive?" he whined. Sakura, Ino and Tenten looked at Hinata with wide eyes. Hinata turned to her friends with her usual shy smile.

Sakura coughed "So, can we do our girls day out now?" Sakura asked with Ino nodding rapidly.

Hinata looked them with a weak smile "I-I'm sorry but I'm on a mission right now" Tenten looked at the ground disappointed then looked up with a confused look.

"What do you mean right now?" Tenten asked.

"W-Well I'm Hachiro's guide" Hachiro put his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"Yep, she's stuck with me until my mission is complete" Hinata's eye twitched and she quickly got out from under his arm, much to his dismay.

"Horrible I know." Hachiro turned to Hinata with a fake hurt expression. "I-I guess I better be off" Hinata waved to her friends and turned to Hachiro. They all waved goodbye and began to walk to the Hokage's office.

"So Hachiro, what do you want to do now" Hinata asked. Hachiro looked at her with a slight blush.

"Well…" Hinata punch him on the head, knowing where he was going. _'I could feel the love in that last punch'_ He thought as he held his injured head.

"PERVERT!" Hinata shouted at the injured blond ninja. "Remember what I told you last time!"

"Hey I was just kidding!" He said with a huge grin. "Besides, wasn't that if I _did _something, not _saying _something.

"THERE'S NO DIFFERENCE!" she shouted. Hachiro put his hands in front of himself. _'Why is she nice to her friends and not innocent me?' _ Hachiro thought.

"Anyways, I heard that Konoha has like the best ramen" Hinata raised an eye brow. "I was wondering if we can go get some" He closed his eyes waiting for her attack but it never came.

"Okay, I guess that's fine" She said with her back to him. "Let's go" she actually smiled at him. Hachiro nodded and ran ahead of her. He gently grabbed her hand and began running to whatever location the Ramen stand is. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes and a small blush on her face. _'Naruto…..'_ She thought to herself.

**With Sakura, Ino and Tenten-**

"Hey Sakura?"Ino called to her pink headed friend. "Did you notice how Hinata was acting with that hot guy Hachiro?" Ino walked next to Sakura. Tenten raised an eye brow.

"No, the only thing I noticed was that guy blowing you off" she chuckled evilly. Ino glared at Sakura, who glared back.

"I'm serious Sakura, she acted like you with Naruto" Ino said. Sakura looked at her with confusion written on her face.

"I noticed" Tenten said to the two girls. "She stutters when she's talking to us but when she's with that waterfall ninja it's like they've know each other for years." Tenten said with her arms crossed.

"Well I guess we can ponder about this later. Right now we have to give Tsunade the bad news." Sakura said with a sad tone. Ino and Tenten stopped talking about Hinata and Hachiro and looked at Sakura with sadden eyes. They slowly walked up the stairs to the Hokage, breathed and opened the door.

**With Hinata and Hachiro-**

Hinata watched with wide eyes as Hachiro finished eating his fifth bowl. _'Oh my gosh!' _

"Wow, the rumors are true! This ramen is the best!" He said while eating another bowl. Hachiro looked to see that Hinata hasn't even eaten her first bowl. "Hey aren't you hungry?" He asked with his mouth full. He swallowed hard and grinned "Come on relax, eat" He smiled. Hinata nodded and quickly began eating the ramen. Soon she was on her fifth bowl as well. Hachiro looked at her with a shock expression _'I've never seen a girl eat like that before…..It's kind of hot' _ he blushed and looked away from her. Hinata noticed this and looked at him with a confused look.

"I'm sorry but I haven't eaten at all today" Hinata burped then blushed from embarrassment. Hachiro laughed loudly and fell on his back. Hinata growled, slammed the money on the counter and began to walk away. Hachiro got control of himself and walked up to Hinata with a smile.

"Oh come on Hinata, You have to admit that was kind of funny" Hachiro was pushed away by Hinata. Hachiro pouted "Come on Hinata chill for a second. I'm sorry I laughed"

"Laughed about what?" The two turned around to see Masami, Kiyomi and Tamotsu. Masami looked at Hachiro with a suspicious look "What Happened?"

"N-Nothing Masami-Sensei we were just going for a walk" He smiled nervously. Masami looked up and down Hachiro then shrugged.

"Whatever, it's not my problem. Well we better be off" Masami turned around.

"Hey! where are you guys going?" Hachiro shouted. Kiyomi turned around and giggled.

"We're going to the Hokage's office, duh" Kiyomi said then poofed away.

Hachiro whined "Hey why aren't I going?" He asked with a pout.

Tamotsu grinned "You are, stupid" He patted Hachiro on the back then poofed away with Masami and Kiyomi. Hachiro turned back to Hinata.

"So….do you forgive me" He said with apologetic eyes.

Hinata sighed "Okay I forgive you. But I have one question" Hachiro jumped in the air with a huge smile on his face. "Why are you with me anyway?" Hachiro fell down on his feet.

"Because this is my first time here and I don't know where everything is" He said while running around Hinata childishly.

"Well then why is your team without a guide?" She said, slowly getting dizzy form his running around her.

"Because Masami-Sensei has been to Konoha a bunch of times so she's kind of my team's personal guide" He said, still jogging around her.

"So why are you not with them then?" He stopped next to Hinata and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Because I requested for you to be my guide" He whispered in her ear. Hinata's eyes widen in shock with a blush forming on her face. _'H-He requested me…to be his guide?'_

**Flashback**

"_So can I have Hinata as my guide?" Hachiro said to the Hokage. Tsunade looked at Masami, who just shrugged. _

"_He asked me if he can have that Hyuga girl to be his guide around the village and I said why don't you ask the Hokage" Masami said with her eyes closed. Tsunade nodded then looked at the anxious Hachiro. _

"_Well I'll have to ask Hinata about it but if you really want to, by all means" Tsunade said with a small smile. Hachiro's smile grew wider and he bowed. _

"_Thanks a lot Lady Tsunade!" He said but was pushed down by someone. _

"_Lady Tsunade!" a woman with short black hair and a black kimono with a white obi._

"_What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked. _

"_Hinata Hyuga has just past out and right now is in the hospital" Shizune said while bowing. Tsunade quickly got up and ran out. _

"_This is the fifth time! It's getting worse" Tsunade mumbled before running out. Shizune bowed to the two ninja. _

"_So sorry but we have to go" Shizune said then just disappeared out the door. Hachiro was about to follow when Masami held him back. _

"_This doesn't concern you. Stay out of it" Masami said softly. Hachiro growled then calmed down. 'Hinata…' "Come down, that woman said that she just passed out, nothing big." She assured him. Hachiro didn't say anything but just walked out and headed towards his team. 'She's right….I hope' _

**Flashback over**

They were like that for about ten minutes until Hinata felt something on her butt. _'He never learns'_ She elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to let go.

"Come on you perverted jerk, we have to get to the Hokage's office" She mumbled some words then began to walk away from the on his knees Hachiro. Hachiro nodded slightly with a grin and ran next to Hinata.

"Sure thing cutie" He said with a bright smile.

* * *

A/N: Wow I can't believe how early I finished this chapter! I thought it would take longer to upload but what do you know! Thank you for reading.


	3. It is getting worse

A/N: Man, I'm uploading pretty fast with these chapters aren't I?

* * *

Chapter 3- It is getting worse

Once they got to the Hokage's Mansion, they were greeted by a running Ino, Sakura and Tenten. Hinata was nearly pushed down but Hachiro quickly caught her.

"Sorry Hinata!" Ino shouted while running away.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go up there!" Tenten said then disappeared behind a building. Sakura tried to escape but immediately was stopped by Tsunade's shouting.

"SAKURA GET BACK HERE NOW!" Tsunade shouted from her window, behind her was Hachiro's wide eyed team. Sakura moaned and ran back to Tsunade's office. Hachiro turned to Hinata with a scared expression.

"D-Do I have to go up there while she's like….that?" Hachiro said while hiding behind Hinata. Hachiro looked down and realized how short Hinata actually was _'Wow she's short' _he thought.

"Oh come on Hachiro, don't be a big baby" She said then grabbed his hand and walked inside, Hachiro blushing lightly at how soft Hinata's hand was. Once they made to Tsunade's office, the two quickly turned around when a scared Sakura stumbling out.

"RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" She warned then jumped out of a nearby window and immediately ran once she landed. Hinata quickly released Hachiro's hand.

"Hey why'd you let go" He said, missing the warmth of her soft and gentle hand.

"I can't go in there. This is a meeting between the Hokage and your team. It would be rude to enter when it has nothing to do with me" Hinata said with a smile. _'But I don't want you to leave you…..'_ Hachiro thought until something else pop into his head.

"Or maybe you don't want to go in there because you're afraid of Tsunade" Hachiro said while pointing his index finger at Hinata. Hinata nervously laughed and pushed Hachiro though the door.

"H-Have fun" She said then quickly shut the door. Hachiro was about to say something when he felt an evil aura behind him. He slowly turned his head to see the pissed off Hokage glaring at him. Hachiro began sweating _'Oh God!'_

**With Hinata- **

Hinata sighed while sitting on a nearby chair that was on the side of Tsunade's office's door. She rested her head on her hands and began thinking to herself _'Why do I feel like everyone is keeping something from me. If they know why I'm getting headaches and blacking out then they should tell me, right?...But on the other hand, I'm kind of smart so maybe I can just figure it out by myself. Okay so….Headaches then passing out plus I get some strange feeling when ever I use a jutsu, like there's something inside of me that wants to get out or something. Then there's that dream I've been having,' _Hinata soon began to remember the recurring dream she's been having.

**Hinata's dreams-**

_**I was walking in a forest with glowing trees. I enter a clearing where there's a bunch of people with leaf village headbands. My eyes widened when I saw my mother standing in front of them with a smile on her face.**_

"_**Hinata…" She said to me. I try to run to her but my body wouldn't move. "Hinata my daughter…." As she said that the people behind her began to fall down with blood oozing out of their mouths, eyes and heads. "My daughter….." person by person fell down to the ground dead. **_

"_**M-Mother….!"I tried again to move. "M-Mother, you have t-to r-run!"**_

"_**There's something I have to tell you Hinata" She said before falling in front of her. Tears began to fall form my eyes. I knelt down and hugged my knees. Soon the trees and everything around them began to fade into black. **_

"_**MOTHER...!" I shouted in the blackness. **_

"_**Hinata…" My eyes widened when I heard my mothers voice from around me. "Hinata, there's a secret that you must know before it's too late" I heard her say. **_

"_**What is it mother?" I began looking around franticly "Please don't go!" My sobs became louder and louder. **_

"_**My lovely daughter…You are a-." I wake up in cold sweat then cried myself back to sleep, while repeating mother silently. **_

**With Hinata-**

Hinata sighed _'I always wake up before she finishes her sentence. Who were those people behind mother? They're obliviously leaf ninja and I know I never come seen them before….yet for some reason I feel like I have known them, but how and where?' _ Hinata suddenly felt the same pain she always feels. She fell off the chair and onto her knees. She slowly got up and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"W-What's wrong with me?" Hinata asked herself in between her teeth. She looked in the mirror but she only saw a horrible creature with horns and big lavender eyes with blue in the middle. Strange lines began to show on her skin. _'What?' _ She fell down on the floor, holding her head. Images of people being tortured, strange men in green lab coats were sticking long black needles in her people's skin. _'My people…?' _ She questioned. "AHHH!" She screamed while rolling on the floor "GET THE IMAGES OUT MY HEAD!" She shouted while banging herself on the bathroom stall doors, small bents appearing on them. Hinata looked up to see someone staring at her with widen eyes.

"Hinata…!" Kurenai screamed. Hinata backed away in fear. She began to see one of the men approaching her with a black needle with an emotionless face.

"STAY AWAY!" She shouted. Hinata crawled away from Kurenai until she hit the wall of the bathroom. Kurenai slowly walked closer to Hinata.

"Hinata listen, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you" Kurenai held her hand out in front of Hinata. "Come on Hinata" She said in a gentle voice. Hinata slapped Kurenai's hand away. Hinata then saw him roughly stabbed her arm with the needle, the pain becoming unbearable. Soon more scientist came and began sticking more long needles into her body

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hinata hugged her knees and began to sob. "P-PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!...W-We didn't do anything wrong" Hinata said softly. Kurenai knelt down to Hinata and looked at her with gentle eyes.

"Hinata, who is we?" Kurenai asked the shaking Hyuga female. Hinata looked up at Kurenai, causing Kurenai's eyes to widen. Hinata's face was covered with strange purplish-blue lines. Her eyes were glowing bright lavender.

"My people" She said then passed out in Kurenai's arms. _'My people…? What does she mean by my people?' _ Kurenai picked up Hinata and walked out of the bathroom. _'I better take her back to her house. Hiashi should know.' _ Kurenai jumped out a nearby window and landed on top of a branch. She sighed then made her way towards the Hyuga compound. _'Wait….doesn't Hinata have to be a tour guide for one of those ninja that is visiting here? I better drop her off then go inform the person that she's guiding. I think they're having a meeting with the Hokage, so I guess I'm going to have to wait until it's over' _ Kurenai looked down at the unconscious Hinata _'Is this what Kiba meant by it getting worse?' _

**With Hachiro and his team-**

"So now that it's settled, I hope you enjoy your stay in Konoha." Tsunade said with a smile.

Masami smiled back "I always do" She turned to her team. "Now you all know what to do right?" all three of them nodded. Hachiro grinned _'Now I can finally spend some more time with Hinata!'_ he hurried out of the office only to bump into someone.

"Sorry…" He looked up and saw a woman with long black hair and red eyes. She wore a red T-shirt with white Capri pants.

"Oh it's alright" She said while helping Hachiro get back up. Kurenai then turned to Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, I came to inform you that Hinata is unconscious again" Everyone in the rooms eyes widened with shock. "I found Hinata in the bathroom down the hall acting panicky and screaming uncontrollably. She was also slamming herself on the stall doors and crying in pain" Kurenai paused and tried to control her emotions " S-She was also saying things like 'please don't hurt my people' and 'We didn't do anything wrong' before passing out" Hachiro looked at Kurenai with a look of shock and worry _'Hinata…' _ "She had strange markings on her as well" Once Kurenai finished her sentence, Tsunade quickly got up from her chair and walked out of the office.

"Where is she now?" Tsunade stopped right at the entrance.

"I dropped her off at her house. Hiashi seemed worried and I am too" Kurenai said with her red eyes filled with seriousness. Tsunade nodded then turned to the Waterfall ninja, who she forgot was still there.

"I'm sorry but I must take care of someone right now" Masami nodded and looked at Hachiro, who was walking next to Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, may I please come with you to see Hinata" Hachiro said with worry leaking out of his voice. Tsunade stared at him with a soft gaze and nodded. Hachiro turned to his team "sorry guys but…" Tamotsu put his hands on his teammate's shoulders.

"We're coming too!" Kiyomi ran up to Hachiro with a fake put on her face. Hachiro nodded and looked up at his sensei. Masami sighed.

"Fine, I'll come" She sighed again and walked out of the office. Everyone quickly followed. Hachiro began thinking _'Man, I hope Hinata is okay….' _

At the Hyuga compound-

"Hinata….." Hanabi said to herself while sitting at her sister's bed side. Hanabi looked to see her sister, whose face was covered with slowly drying sweat. Hanabi grabbed a wet rag and wipe the sweat off. She quickly turned to see Neji and Hiashi walk in.

"Is she okay now?" Hiashi asked his youngest child.

"She stopped screaming and now is just sleeping" Hanabi said then got up and to re-wet the rag. "Father, what's wrong with Hinata? From what I hear this isn't the first time this happened" Hanabi asked her slightly shocked father.

Hiashi looked at the floor "I will tell you in due time." He said then turned back to Hinata. Hanabi sighed and walked out of the room. Neji looked at his uncle with a worried look.

"Uncle…..She's starting to become violent. This is getting too out of hand sir….I'm scared for her" Neji said to his uncle. Hiashi nodded.

"I never thought of you being scared before my nephew" Hiashi gently pulled Hinata's sheets up. "I'm just as scared as you are Neji. I'm scared for her and I'm scared of what she can do. I've seen first hand on what this can do and I feel that unless we do something quick, you well too" Hiashi said while him and Neji out of Hinata's room. "Come, Hinata needs her rest" He shut the door and sighed.

**With Hachiro and the others-**

"Freeze…!" A tall muscular Hyuga said to Hachiro and the rest. "Who are you and what do you want?" he said to the shaking with fear Hachiro with his rough and deep voice. Tamotsu smirked.

"Where here to see Hinata Hyuga buddy" He said with a rough tone as well, The Hyuga was about to say something when the Hyuga that was standing next to him elbowed him in the arm. The Hyuga looked down to see Tsunade with a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry Hiroki and Hisoka, They're with me" Hiroki nodded and bowed.

"A thousand apologizes Lady Tsunade, please enter" he moved from the huge gate and let them pass. Hachiro looked up at the glaring Hyuga and quickly ran in. Kiyomi waved at him and Tamotsu nodded. Masami and Kurenai both said thank you and walked in. Kiyomi looked wide eyed at the Front yard of the compound. Medium sized apple trees stand in straight lines, making a path to the main house. As they walked they noticed the Hyuga symbol placed on each tree. Tsunade walked up to the main house and knocked. They waited a few seconds until a medium sized female branch member opened the door.

"Lady Tsunade, what an honor" She bowed to the blond Hokage. "What brings someone of your status here?" Tsunade smiled.

"Yes I'm here to see Lady Hinata" Tsunade said, trying her hardest to sound proper. Hachiro looked at her with confusion. _'Lady Hinata?' _

"Oh of course right this way." She said as she led them to where Hiashi and his family lived. They walked up to an enormous house and walked inside. Once she led them to Hinata's room, they saw Hiashi and Hanabi standing next to her door.

"Lord Hiashi, Lady Tsunade and her companions would like to see Lady Hinata" She said while bowing her head.

Hiashi nodded "Thank you Azumi" she bowed and walked away. Hiashi nodded and stepped aside. Tsunade slowly opened the door to see an unconscious Hinata lying in a lavender bed. Hachiro quickly sat at Hinata's side and sighed in relief. _'Thank God, she's alright' _Tsunade walked over and observed Hinata closely. Hanabi looked at the waterfall ninja that was sitting at Hinata's bed side with a confused look.

"Excuse me for asking but who are you?" Hanabi asked trying not to sound rude. Hachiro grinned.

"Oh, you must be Hanabi, Hinata's sister, right?" Hanabi nodded. "I'm Hachiro; Hinata's my guide around your village. Hanabi looked at him with a suspicious look then shrugged. Hachiro quickly turned, seeing Hinata slowly open her eyes. Hinata looked around and saw everyone staring at her again. _'Is this going to happen everyday'_

"W-Why is everyone in my room?" She said softly. She slowly got out of her bed and stood up straight, surprising everyone.

"Hinata…!" Hanabi rushed to hug her sister. Hinata returned the hug. Hinata sat down on her bed. She turned her head to see Hachiro grinning brightly at her.

"Wow Hinata, you really scared me for a second" He scratched the back of his head _'you could have thought of something more romantic. Idiot!' _he scowled himself in his head.

Kiyomi jumped onto Hinata's bed with a concerned look "How you feeling?"

Hinata smiled "Better, thank you for asking" Kiyomi smiled.

"That's great!" she said then jumped off of Hinata's bed and landed on Tamotsu's shoulder. "I was worried." Kurenai sat next to Hinata and checked her arms for any bruises. Tsunade sighed and checked her other arm. Hinata blushed at the attention and looked at her feet. Once they were finished Hiashi walked over to Hinata.

"Hinata, I must speak with Lady Tsunade" Hinata nodded and began to walk out of her room, with Hachiro and his team following. As soon as they were out, Hinata turned to Hachiro, who smiled brightly at her _'why does this guy smile so much?'_ Hinata asked herself in her head but shrugged it off.

"Well, I guess we better get going. Kiyomi, Tamotsu, Let's leave the love birds to themselves" Hinata blushed at Masami's statement. Kiyomi and Tamotsu snickered and began to walk off with their sensei. Hachiro grinned and turned to Hinata.

"Well I guess we can walk around the compound for awhile" Hinata said and slightly stumbled. Hachiro caught and looked at her with a worried expression.

"Are you sure you're alright Cutie?" Hachiro said with concern. Hinata nodded and they began their walk around the compound. Hinata watched as passing young female branch and main house members blushed and giggled. Hachiro looked at Hinata with a confused expression. "What's so funny?"

Hinata tried to stop giggling "You seem to have a few admirers" she pointed at a group of girls giggling and blushing while walking over to Hachiro and Hinata.

"Lady Hinata, who is your incredibly attractive friend" One of them asked.

"Oh Katsumi, This is Hachiro" Hinata said pointing at the clueless ninja. Katsumi walked over and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"What a handsome name for a handsome man" She said while pushing her bust onto his arm. "Well my name is Katsumi Hyuga" Hachiro got out of her grip and held his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you" Everyone around them eye's began to twitch. Katsumi fake a smile and shook his hand. Hinata held back a laugh and walk to Hachiro.

"I-I'm sorry Katsumi, but I have to take Hachiro back to his team." Hinata said. Katsumi quickly bowed.

"Of course Lady Hinata" Katsumi said then walked off with the other girls.

"Hey Hinata…?" Hinata looked up at him "Why do they call you _Lady_ Hinata?" Hachiro asked while walking with Hinata to the inn he's staying at.

Hinata looked at him with a smile "Well, it's because I'm the heiress to the Hyuga clan" Hachiro's eyes widen. Hinata noticed this "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…." He said then walked ahead of her. Hinata shrugged and walked next to him. They walked in silence until Hachiro finally spoke "So, why did you pass out?" Hinata stopped walking, causing Hachiro to stop with her.

"I don't really know. I get these Headaches then I just black out but this time…" Hachiro and Hinata sat down on a nearby bench.

"What?" Hachiro asked. Hinata sighed.

"When I looked in the mirror in the bathroom, I saw this horrible drooling monster. And before I black out…I saw these horrible images in my head. There were people who were putting these long black needles into these people who were tied up and screaming in pain. It was horrible, Children were being experimented on, the shouts of pain and agony was too much to bear. I wanted to stop it so I began pushing the scientist away from them but no matter how many times I tried I would just pass through them. Then they started to come near me. I tried to back away form them but they pushed me down and started stabbing me with the needles" Hinata stopped, feeling arms wrap around her. She soon realized that Hachiro was embracing her comfortably. Hinata sighed and leaned into the hug. _'He's so warm…..' _

"It's okay Hinata. It's over now. They won't hurt now that I'm around" He said softly. Hinata relaxed and leaned into the hug more. _'Why do I feel so comfortable around him? He's just so warm and relaxing…..' _ Hinata slowly closed her eyes but opened them quickly and pushed him down on the ground.

"YOU PERVERT!" Hinata shouted at him _'why is he always touching my butt?' _ Hinata thought to herself.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata" Hachiro said with a nervous smile and blush "I can't control myself" She stepped on him and huffed.

"Come on, I have to take you to your team, pervert" Hachiro quickly got up and walked behind her with a grin on his face. Once they got to his room, Hinata said bye with angrily and walked off. Tamotsu opened his door to see a blushing Hachiro.

"See you tomorrow cutie" He said then walked in. Tamotsu shook his head and sat down on his bed.

"Women huh" Tamotsu said while lying down on his bed. Hachiro nodded and sat down on his bed. "They are so confusing sometimes. Like when we were picking out rooms, they wanted to get a separate room! I mean what the hell is wrong with sleeping in the same room with us?" He said then burped and scratched his arm pit. "Nothing that's what" he yawned "so you like that Hinata girl?"

"Like her….I think I might love her" Hachiro said while digging in his drawl for some clothes.

Tamotsu chuckled loudly "A little early to say four letter word Hachiro. You got to ease into it you know" Tamotsu said with a smirk.

"Sad thing is that I just found out that Hinata is an heiress to the Hyuga Clan. She's probably into those rich, snobby, handsome types." He sighed.

Tamotsu looked up and chuckled "Oh come on man, from what I've seen she seems doesn't really look like a girl to have a general type" Hachiro nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Hachiro walked over to the bathroom door, "Hey do you wanna go first?" Tamotsu shook his head.

"Already took one" He said then yawned again "Good night" He said then automatically fell asleep,

"Good night" Hachiro said then entered the bathroom. Hachiro got out of his clothes and quickly got into the shower. As he was standing under the hot water he began thinking _'I wonder what's wrong with Hinata? I know she's fine right now….but what if it happens again and she…..I've got to stop thinking like that' _he walked out of the shower and put on a clean T-shirt and shorts. He fell on his bed and sighed _'I can't believe Hinata is an heiress, to the Hyuga clan in that matter. Maybe Tamotsu is right….she did lean into me while I was hugging her. Maybe she's falling for me' _He made a girlish squeal but got a hold of him self before he woke up Tamotsu. _'I can't wait to see her tomorrow'_ He sighed then quickly fell asleep, dreaming about Hinata (A/N: wink wink)

* * *

A/N: I am on fire! I can't believe I uploaded this fast! I kind of tend to speed up relationships in my fanfictions so I if you think I am then please let me know. I love suspense so I don't think I will reveal what's wrong with Hinata for awhile (sorry XD) or Hachiro and his team's mission (then again….) I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Cinnamon rolls, swimming and training

A/N: So sorry for the long wait. There goes the 'I'm on fire thing' T-T

* * *

Chapter 4- Cinnamon rolls, swimming and training!

Hachiro woke up bright and early and jumped out of his bed then jumped into the shower. The sound of the shower easily woke Tamotsu up slightly. Once Hachiro was done with his shower, he quickly ran to his bag and pulled out his ninja attire.

"Hachiro….what are you (yawn) doing?" Tamotsu asked tiredly. Hachiro stopped putting his fishnet shirt on and looked at his teammate/friend and grinned while scratching the back of his head.

"O-Oh, I didn't mean wake you Tamotsu. I was just getting ready to met Hinata" Hachiro said while putting his shirt on, making sure it shows enough of his chest.

Tamotsu looked at the clock and groaned in his pillow "Dude, it's five in the morning. Go back to sleep" He threw his pillow at the love struck idiot." Hachiro caught the pillow then threw it back at him.

"Hey early bird catches the worm" He said while brushing his teeth.

"What ever happened to 'easing it in'" Tamotsu said getting up with a struggle _'I'm not going to get any sleep now'_ he got out of bed and stretched. He only wore a pair of pajama pants and no shirt, showing his flame tattoo he got on his arm "You never woke up this early before."

"I never met a girl like Hinata before" Hachiro said while tying his head band behind his short bangs. Tamotsu slowly walked into the shower.

"Hachiro, you only knew her for two days" Tamotsu shouted from the shower.

Hachiro grinned as he put on his ninja scandals "Haven't you ever heard of Love at first sight?" Hachiro said while stretching some more.

"Haven't _you _ever heard of rushing it?" Tamotsu shouted again. Hachiro shock his head.

"I like to call it pushing forward' Hachiro said then left the room. Tamotsu shook his head _'What a moron' _

**In the Lobby- **

"Maybe I should have waited a little while longer?" Hachiro said while sitting on a couch in the lobby. A group of young maids were giggling at and blushing at the oblivious ninja.

One of them had gained enough courage and walked up to him "Excuse me sir but my name is Jun and I was wonder….are you waiting for someone. Hachiro looked at her with a confused look. She had short brown hair that was tied into three buns and light green eyes. She wore a maid's outfit like the others but she customized hers to show her large breast. "Maybe I can help you look for them." She said as she bent down, exposing more of her bust. Hachiro grinned.

"No thanks Jun, I'll just sit here and wait for her" Hachiro said with a large smile. Jun gave a weak smile.

"So, who is she….your girlfriend?" Jun said while sitting down next to Hachiro.

Hachiro slowly shook his head. "I wish…..she's my tour guide around the village" Hachiro said with a saddened face.

"Oh….so you're from another village" she said trying to change the subject.

Hachiro nodded "Yep, headband says it all" He pointed at his headband. Jun mentally slapped herself _'of course the headband, idiot!' _ "Hey I have a question for you?"

"Huh….what is it?" Jun asked. Hachiro looked away with a blush.

"H-How does a guy impress a girl?" Hachiro said with a nervous grin.

"Well, most guys usually just show off their physical features like their muscles or their abs" Jun said, drooling slightly.

"Great…." Hachiro said defeated. _'I don't have any of those….'_ It wasn't like he was a toothpick or anything. He had small muscles on his arms and body and he had a small four pack but he was no Hercules. Jun noticed this and went into panic mode.

"B-But some girls go for the smart type" Jun said with a weak smile but Hachiro only went more into depression mode. He was defiantly not the smartest guy around. His grades in his academy days were barely passable and he didn't become a chunin with brains. Jun sighed. "But I think most girls like the funny guys." Hachiro's eyes widen_ 'that's it! I'll win Hinata's affections with my comic genus! I can only imagine it now' _He blushed at the thought.

"_Oh Hachiro, you're so funny" Hinata would say with hearts in her eyes. Hachiro turned with flowing long hair, a muscled body, with a rose in his mouth. "Kiss me Hachiro" Hinata said while in a skimpy shirt that barely covered her cleavage and really short shorts. _

"_Oh Hinata…."He imagined him kissing her while waves it the shore and birds circled around them with rose pedals falling gently from the sky. _

Hachiro moaned in pleasure with his hands holding his head. Jun looked at him confused. _'I was trying to flirt with this?' _ She laughed nervously and began to walk away. _'What a strange man' _Hachiro stayed like that for 2 hours until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see Hinata staring down at him with a weirded out face.

"H-Hinata" he jumped in the hair, landing on his butt. "W-Why are you here?" Hinata looked at her watch.

"Um…wasn't I supposed to come at around 7:00" Hinata asked with a confused face. Hachiro nodded and quickly got up. _'Oh I almost forgot!' _

"Hey Hinata I have a joke for you" Hachiro said with a grin.

"Okay….." Hinata sat down on the red couch.

"Okay, what did the Leaf ninja say to the sand ninja after the attack a year ago?"

"What?" Hinata asked.

"You know one day you're going to get your just deserts!" Hachiro said with a laugh but died down when he realized Hinata wasn't laughing. "G-Get it because deserts kinda sound like desserts and…" Hachiro blushed and looked down at his feet. Hinata's eye twitched _'W-Was that the joke….?' _ Hachiro laughed nervously and began walking to the door. Hinata slowly followed. They walked for an hour without talking. _'Geez, He's really taking that bad joke hard. Maybe I should make him feel better…after all he made me feel better last night, even though he acted like a complete pervert' _ meanwhile Hachiro was beating himself up fiercely in his head. _'Damn it Hachiro, you are such an unfunny, not smart, unmanly human on the face of the earth! That joke was terrible…Hinata must think I'm a complete dimwit'_ Hachiro slowly turned around to see Hinata smile gently at the waterfall ninja.

"Hey Hachiro, it was kind of funny" Hinata said with a weak smile. Hachiro grinned brightly.

"Y-You thought it was funny?" Hachiro looked up with a huge grin. Hinata nodded with a weak smile "Good because I have plenty of others if you want me to tell them to you" Hachiro said while putting his arm around her shoulder. Hinata smiled weakly.

"T-There's really no need" She sniffed the air. _'Wow, Hachiro smells nice. Like pine trees and fresh water'_ She blushed _'what the heck are you thinking? Get a hold of yourself'_ She glared when she felt a hand on her left breast.

"Wow Hinata, you have really big boobs. What are you….D cup?" Hachiro said with a huge smile on his face. Hinata growled and punched him dead in the face.

"WE CAN"T HAVE ONE DAY CAN WE?" She shouted while dragging Hachiro by the leg.

"Hinata be gentle, not the face please!" he begged and whined. Once they made it to Konoha Park, she threw him in a nearby lake.

"Go cool yourself off!" Hinata shouted and walked away. "You are so lucky that I can't just leave you here" Hachiro slowly swam out of the water and dried himself off.

"What an idiot" Hachiro quickly turned around to see Kiyomi and Tamotsu standing on the water. Hachiro laughed nervously with a blush on his face. Hinata walked back, after cooling off, and waved towards Kiyomi and Tamotsu. Kiyomi jumped off the water and landed on a nearby tree branch near the tree Hinata was standing under. "How's it going?"

Hinata glared at Hachiro and then looked back a Kiyomi "I-It could be better" Kiyomi nodded.

"He's a little pervert isn't he?" Hinata smiled and nodded. Tamotsu sat next to Hachiro and sighed.

"Why don't you ever listen?" Hachiro slipped on his back and groaned "I told you to ease in but instead you….." he motioned for Hachiro to speak.

"I-I…um….t-touched her boob and a-asked….if she was a D-cup" Tamotsu hit Hachiro on the head hard.

"You moron" Hachiro nodded while rubbing his head.

"Why are you here anyway? Aren't you and Kiyomi supposed to be with Masami-sensei…doing our mission or something" Hachiro crossed his arms. Kiyomi and Hinata walked over to the boys and sat down next to Tamotsu.

"Masami-sensei had to meet with the Hokage about something" Kiyomi said with her cheerful voice.

"In other words Masami-sensei and Lady Tsunade are out getting drunk or something" Tamotsu yawned.

Kiyomi glared at him then continued "Anyways, she said for us to find you and Hinata and stay with you guys until she's finished with business" Kiyomi jumped up on her feet.

"Or when she's done with her hangover" Kiyomi kicked Tamotsu in the face then sighed.

Hinata groaned_ 'So I have to play babysitter for two more people? At least they're more tolerable then Hachiro' _Hinata sighed and got up slowly. Hachiro got up with her and grinned.

"So cutie, what do you want to do now?" Hachiro asked. Hinata glared and turned to Kiyomi.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Hachiro feel down on the floor with fake tears.

"Why so cold?" Hachiro dramatically said with fake tears falling from his eyes. Tamotsu shook his head and got up, stomping on Hachiro's stomach. Suddenly the whole park was felled with the threes growling stomachs. Hachiro, Tamotsu and Kiyomi looked at each other with blushes on there faces. Hachiro quickly got up and cleared his throat.

Hinata giggled "I-I guess I could make you guys something to eat" Hinata suggested.

"You cook?" Tamotsu asked. Hinata nodded and Tamotsu smirked "Okay sure"

"Yeah food! I haven't eaten breakfast so it's chow time" Kiyomi ran up to Hinata and locked arms. She then pulled her to away with a bright smile on her child-like face. "And while we're walking, you wouldn't mind telling me a little bit about your dog friend" Kiyomi winked. Hinata blushed and laughed nervously. Hachiro and Tamotsu quickly followed the two chatting girls.

**With Hanabi-**

Hanabi sighed with her eyes closed as she laid on the cool wet grass of her family's garden. _'Now this is how you start your mornings'_ she quickly got up sensing three different chakra signatures. She sighed in relief seeing it was only Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

"Hey what's up guys?" Hanabi smiled.

"Hey Hanabi" Moegi grinned. Moegi wore a light pink short-sleeve shirt with a dark purple skirt that ended at her knees. She wore black standard ninja sandals with fishnet on her ankles. She also had on goggles on her forehead.

"Hello Hanabi" Udon said with his runny nose. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt with black shorts and black ninja sandals. His goggles were tied around his neck.

"H-Hey Hanabi" Konohamaru shyly greeted. He wore a dark green short-sleeved short with black shorts and black ninja sandals. He wore his goggles on his forehead. Hanabi looked down with a small blush on her face. Moegi and Udon were silently snickering, but not silent enough for Hanabi and Konohamaru to not hear, Konohamaru looked at his two friends with a shut up expression.

"So Hanabi, what are you doing out here?" Moegi asked, ignoring Konohamaru.

"Oh, well since my father is out of the village for some reason, I thought that I can take a day off from training…but don't tell him" Hanabi motioned for them to seat down next to her. Konohamaru quickly sat next to Hanabi and began smiling like an idiot. Udon shook his head and sat next to Moegi. "So what are you guys doing in the Hyuga compound?"

"We wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out with us today" Moegi smiled at the Hyuga. "It was Konohamaru's idea" Konohamaru turned a bright red. Hanabi turned to Konohamaru and smiled.

"I would love to" Konohamaru looked up and smiled with a blush on his face. Hanabi returned the smile and blush. Moegi looked at Udon with a confused face.

"They haven't said anything in five minutes" she whispered to her friend. "It's really starting to get creepy" Udon nodded and cleared his throat. Konohamaru and Hanabi snapped out of their staring contest and looked at the other two with red faces. Hanabi sniffed the air and smiled brightly.

"Hey Hanabi, what's that great smell?" Konohamaru asked while sniffing the air. Moegi and Udon sniffed the air as well and drooled slightly.

"My big sister is making cinnamon rolls come on, lets get some" Hanabi quickly got up and motioned for her friends to follow her. The three quickly got up and ran to the location of the smell.

**With Hinata and the Waterfall ninja-**

"Wow Hinata, that smells great!" Hachiro shouted with a huge grin on his face. Hinata smiled softly and waited for the cinnamon rolls to be done. She walked over and pouring tea in their cups.

"S-So, how long are you three going to be in the village?" Hinata asked after pouring tea in her own cup and sat down with her legs crossed.

"Six maybe seven months, tops" Tamotsu said with his head rested on his hands. Kiyomi elbowed his shoulder to keep him awake than smiled brightly at Hinata.

"I'm sorry but he's really tired" Hinata nodded and sipped some of her tea.

"Yeah I wonder whose fault that was." Tamotsu glared at Hachiro, who was smiling nervously and scratching the back of his head. Soon the door flew open, showing Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon with drool dripping from their mouths. Hinata smiled softly.

"Hanabi, is there something you need?" Hinata asked. Hanabi quickly ran over to her smiling sister with puppy dog eyes.

"Big sister Hinata, could my friends and I have some of your cinnamon rolls, please?" Hanabi asked with Konohamaru and the others giving her the same puppy dog look. Hinata nodded and went into the kitchen, leaving Hanabi alone with everyone else. Hanabi turned and sat down. Moegi hopped over to Hanabi with excitement.

"Oh I can't wait to taste some of your sisters cooking! I heard it's the best in the village, possibly the entire Fire Country!" Moegi said with excitement leaking out of her body. Hanabi nodded with just as much excitement. It was true that many, if not all, the villagers in Konoha would sell their leg for a bit of Hinata's home made foods. Tsunade often asks her to cook for diplomats and noble men when ever they come around Konoha. Hinata, much like her ability to make people tell her the truth, is completely oblivious to her talent as a chief and blushes often whenever someone compliments her cooking. Hachiro sniffed the air and tried to control his drooling _'Damn that smells good' _Hinata came out with a pan full of freshly made glazed cinnamon rolls. Hinata gently put it down and grabbed four plates then gently put a cinnamon roll on the plate. Hanabi quickly grabbed hers and thanked her sister. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon grabbed theirs and thanked her in unison.

"Thank you!" they said then left with Hanabi. Hinata smiled and turned to her own guest. Each of them grabbed and plate and a cinnamon roll and slowly bit on them. Each of their faces glowed with joy.

"WOW, this has to be the best thing I've ever tasted in my entire life!" Hachiro stuffed the cinnamon roll in his mouth and smiled while grabbing two more.

"They weren't lying when they said that you were the best cook!" Kiyomi complimented while quickly chewing on her cinnamon roll. Tamotsu grabbed two more cinnamon rolls and shoved them down his mouth. Hinata smiled and took one for herself and began to slowly eat one of her quickly eaten cinnamon rolls.

**With Hanabi and the others-**

Moegi nearly cried when her cinnamon roll was eaten up. "Wow Hanabi, your sister cooking can't be beat can it?" Hanabi shrugged with a smug smile.

"I wouldn't say that. Hinata has been teaching me how to make some of her dishes and I think that I'm doing a descent job at cooking" she grinned _'Who am I kidding; no one can beat Hinata's food.'_

"So Hanabi, What (sniff) do you want to do?" Udon said while rubbing his stuffed up nose. Hanabi thought for a second then smiled.

"How about we go swimming!" Hanabi grinned, seeing her friends nodded and get up. Konohamaru blushed _'Oh my god! I get to see Hanabi in a bathing suit!'_ he giggled and quickly ran up and ran next to his friends.

**With Hinata and the waterfall ninjas-**

Once the four were finished, they decided to train for a bit. Hachiro silently grinned in his head. _'This is perfect! Now I can show Hinata how strong I am. Luckily the guys would go easy on me this time' _Hachiro thought as they made it to the training grounds. Tamotsu and Hachiro sat under a tree and grinned.

"Hey you want us to go first?" Kiyomi shouted at the two.

"Ladies first Kiyomi" Tamotsu smirked at Kiyomi's anger. Hachiro grinned at Hinata, hoping she doesn't get made. Hinata smiled and walked with Kiyomi to the center of the training grounds _'Perverts just want to see two girls fight each other' _ Kiyomi thought while getting into a fighting stance, Hinata nodded and got into her gentle fist stance. Once Tamotsu shouted go, Kiyomi ran up to Hinata and tried to kick her in the head. Hinata ducked and grabbed Kiyomi's leg then threw her on the ground. Kiyomi quickly flipped up on her feet and punched Hinata in the face. Hinata recovered quickly and swiped her foot on the ground, causing Kiyomi to lose her balance. Kiyomi quickly got up and flipped over Hinata. As she flipped over her, she quickly threw four shiriken at her. Hinata easily dodge them and jumped back as she threw five kunai at the flexible ninja. Kiyomi flipped over the kunai and tried to slam her right leg on Hinata. Hinata barely dodge the attacked and gasped as Kiyomi left a crater on the ground. Kiyomi did a few hand signs and grinned.

"**WATER STYLE: WATER SHOOTER JUTSU!" **As she shouted the jutsu's name, water began to shoot from the ground. Hinata jumped away trying to dodge the water that was springing out of the ground. Kiyomi stopped the jutsu and punched Hinata in the stomach, causing the air to leave her mouth. Hinata slowly recovered and charged chakra to her hands. Kiyomi stared in confusion and gasped as she realized that Hinata's eyes had a cold look. Kiyomi tried to move away but for some reason she couldn't move. Hinata rushed at her and kicked her to a tree. She did a few hand signs and activated her Byakugan. She channeled chakra to her palm and slammed her palm to Kiyomi's stomach, sending her through the tree and onto the forest floor. Hachiro looked with wide eyes _'those aren't Hinata's eyes' _Hinata threw Kiyomi up in the air and, just as Kiyomi was about to hit the ground, she kicked her in the back, sending her back to the center of the training ground. Kiyomi slowly got up and smirked while rubbing some blood off her lips. She quickly did a few hand signs **"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" **She shouted as a large dragon made of water shot at Hinata.

Hinata smirked and slowly spun her hands around her. **"PROTECTION EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" **as Hinata said her attacks name, sharp chakra strings began to surround her. Kiyomi bit her lip, seeing her dragon being deflected by Hinata's defense. Once the dragon was gone, Hinata ran and hit Kiyomi right in her central chakra network, turning off all her chakra. Kiyomi gasped in pain as she fell to her knees. Kiyomi slowly looked up to see Hinata's eyes glowed dark lavender. Kiyomi backed away slowly in fear. Hinata's fingernails slowly grew sharper.

Hachiro quickly got up and gently put his hands on her shoulders from behind her "Hey Hinata, calm down" he grinned at her. Hinata fell back into Hachiro's arms and looked up at him with her normal lavender eyes.

"W-What happened?" Hinata asked while getting out of Hachiro's arms and helping Kiyomi up.

Kiyomi giggled nervously "You….won I guess" Hinata helped Kiyomi sit under a tree. "I guess it's you guys turn now" Hachiro and Tamotsu nodded and walked to the center of the training ground. Hachiro looked at Hinata with a worried expression. _'Hinata…'_

"Ready Hachiro?" Tamotsu shouted while stretching his arms. Hachiro nodded as he got into his fighting stance and grinned. Tamotsu smirked and also went into a fighting stance.

**With Hanabi and the others-**

Come on Moegi stopped splashing me!" Udon said while covering himself from the continued splashes from Moegi. Moegi swam around him and stuck her tongue out. Hanabi smiled while taking off her towel, showing a light purple one piece, and dived into the lake. Konohamaru tried to cover his blush and jumped in with her. Moegi giggled and went under water. She came up next to Hanabi and giggled.

"So Hanabi, what's with you and Konohamaru?" Hanabi blushed rapidly at Moegi's statement.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about" Hanabi said while looking away from Moegi.

"Oh come on Hanabi, You and I both know you like Konohamaru. It's so obvious" Moegi swam around Hanabi. Hanabi looked down at the water. "Can't blame you though, I used to like Konohamaru too. But…" She looked over at Udon and smiled. "I found some one slightly more well for me" Hanabi looked to where Moegi was staring at and giggled.

"Udon...? I would have never guesses you liked Udon" Moegi smiled at her.

"Love surprises you." Hanabi nodded in agreement. Konohamaru swam over to Udon and sighed.

"Thinking about Hanabi huh" Udon said with a grin. Konohamaru turned around and blushed so hard he looked like a tomato.

"I-I was not!" Konohamaru defended himself.

"Look, the Great Konohamaru just stuttered." Udon pointed at him. Konohamaru looked away in embarrassment. He looked over at Hanabi and smiled shyly.

**With Hachiro and Tamotsu-**

Come on Hachiro!" Tamotsu shouted with a smirk. Hachiro quickly ran at him and tried to punch him in the face but Tamotsu easily dodged this and went to kick him in the stomach. Hachiro blocked this kick, jumped in the air and threw five kunai at the tall ninja. Tamotsu quickly grabbed a kunai from his weapon pouch and deflected the kunai. Tamotsu rapidly did a few hand signs and shouted **"EARTH STYLE: RISING STONE SPEARS!" **he shouted as earth spears shoot out from the ground and headed towards Hachiro.

Hachiro did a hand sign **"FIRE STYLE: BURNING SHIRIKEN!" **Hachiro's hands caught on fire and soon he threw shiriken shaped flames at Tamotsu. Tamotsu barely dodged the shiriken but noticed the bottom of his shirt was on fire.

"AAAH..! STOP DROP AND ROLL! STOP, DROP AND ROLL!" he shouted while rolling on the floor. Hachiro snickered and jumped down helping Tamotsu up. "Thanks…" He smirked and threw Hachiro across the field and into a tree. Hachiro slowly recovered and glared at Tamotsu, who had a victorious grin on his face. Hachiro quickly ran at him then jumped over his shoulder, kicking him down to the ground. As soon as Hachiro landed, he quickly grabbed Tamotsu arm and threw him in the air. Hachiro jumped high into the air and flipped over Tamotsu then, as he was above him,kicked him down again. Tamotsu quickly recovered in the air and landed on his feet. _'Huh, he wants to be serious now' _Tamotsu smirked as he ran up to Hachiro as soon as he landed. He jumped in the air and quickly kicked him in the head. Hachiro flipped on the ground and threw a kunai at him. Tamotsu grabbed the kunai and threw it back. Hachiro jumped over the kunai and gripped onto a branch.

Hinata watched in interest and smiled "I never thought that Hachiro was actually a decent ninja."

Kiyomi smiled "Yeah he's like that. But it's funny on how much those two are holding back" Hinata nodded and looked over at Kiyomi.

"I-I'm sorry about our training session. I don't k-know what came over me" Hinata said while looking and picking at the grass. Kiyomi smiled cheerfully at Hinata and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Hinata. It was actually kinda fun." Hinata smiled and looked over at the two male ninja, who were breathing heavily. Hachiro grinned and sat down on the ground and sighed.

"Wow Tamotsu that was fun" Hachiro grinned. Tamotsu smirked and helped Hachiro up. The two slowly walked to the girls, who were getting up to walk to them. Hachiro quickly ran over to Hinata and smiled cheerfully. "So Hinata, what did you think? Aren't I the strongest ninja you ever seen?" Hinata playfully smiled.

"No not really" Hachiro fell down with from disappointment. Hinata went down and smiled brightly "But your one of the most decent" Hachiro smiled _'its close enough!' _ Kiyomi and Tamotsu shook their heads with smiles on their faces. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

Tamotsu rub his stomach "How about we get something to eat?" Hinata nodded.

"Well I can always make something again" Kiyomi jumped on Hinata's back.

"You don't look like you're in the cooking mood. How about we go out for lunch?" Hinata yawned and nodded.

"Hey Hinata, we can go to that ramen stand again!" Hachiro jumped from the ground in excitement.

"Okay fine with me" Hinata smiled and walked with them closely following them. Hachiro ran up next to her and grinned. _'She thinks that my joke was funny and that I'm a decent ninja! I'm so close into winning her heart!' _ Hachiro began laughing softly like a pervert. Hinata stared at Hachiro with a confused face _'Why is he laughing like Lord Jiraiya?' _ Hinata questioned in her head.

* * *

A/N: I'm not that happy on how this chapter went but I still think that it's okay. Sorry for the wait but I was a little stuck on how this chapter was going to go. I'm sorry to inform you that school is coming and that means I won't be able to update my stories that fast so don't give up on me yet. I am still going to finish all my stories no matter how long it takes. Oh and one more thing, some of you might notice that Hinata's eyes glowed dark lavender when in the last chapter they glowed light lavender. You see her eyes glow when of the way she feels like when she felt scared they glow light lavender or when she was fighting they glowed dark lavender. That's all the spoilers I'm going to give (maybe….) Oh and if you want to take a guess on what is wrong with Hinata then by all means go ahead and it you get it right…..You get a free car! Just kidding but I really would like to hear your thoughts XD


	5. Hanging out with Team Gai!

**A/N: Hi there! Sorry I haven't been updated lately but school just started and it's taking a lot out of my free time, which sucks! Before it began I would just like to thank all the people that are being so patient and for supporting me and this story. YOU'RE THE BEST!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters (except for the ones I created from my sick twisted mind)

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Hanging out with Team Gai!**

As soon as they were close enough to the Ramen stand, Hachiro pulled Hinata into the stand and sat Hinata next to him. Kiyomi and Tamotsu sat next to Hachiro, who was too busy blushing and grinning at Hinata. Ayame soon walked over to them with a smile on her face.

"Hello Lady Hinata, what would you and your friends like?" she smiled softly.

Hinata blushed _'I told her to just call me Hinata' _ "U-um, I'll have the usual plain Ramen"

"I'll have a bowl of beef ramen" Kiyomi smiled.

"I'll have the same" Tamotsu smirked and winked at Ayame. Ayame shrugged it off and wrote down their orders.

"And I'll have a bowl of pork ramen" Hachiro grinned. Ayame nodded and went to make the four's dishes. Kiyomi turned to the others and smiled.

"So Hinata, How's it feel being an Heiress to a clan like the Hyugas?" she asked while Hinata blushed slightly. "You know if wasn't for your eyes I wouldn't believe you were a Hyuga"

"A-A lot of people say that for some reason" Hinata said with a confused face. Tamotsu smirked.

"Well you can't blame them" Hinata turned to the red ninja. "Whenever a Hyuga comes to the waterfall village they act all high and mighty, sticking their noise in the air with a stick so far up their ass that it sticks out their mouth. But you on the other hand is kind of fragile" Hinata looked at him with saddened eyes. Hachiro noticed this and nervously laughed.

"In a good way Hinata!" he smiled at her. Hinata looked in Hachiro's eyes _'Blue…like him…' _ Hinata thought while looking down at the table. Hachiro glared at Tamotsu, who shrugged in confusion.

"What did I do?" He asked Kiyomi, who only shook her head. Ayame came with their meals and looked at the four with a confused and worried expression.

"Well, here's your food. Enjoy" Ayame smiled then went to the back of the bar.

**Half an hour later… **

Hinata just finished her second bowl and smiled weakly as Hachiro finished his fifth bowl, Kiyomi finished her fourth bowl and Tamotsu finished his seventh. Hinata grabbed her wallet and sighed_'There goes my paycheck' _she thought as she began to put her money on the table. Tamotsu saw this and poked Hachiro in the stomach.

"Don't be an idiot, pay for the damn meal!" He whispered to the blond ninja. Hachiro looked at Hinata and smiled at Tamotsu.

"H-Hey Hinata, you don't have to pay. I'll pay for the meal" Hachiro grinned at the blushing Hyuga.

"Oh, I don't want to oppose Hachiro. I'm the guide and I should pay for the meal" Hachiro gently put his hand on hers.

"You don't have to Hinata. A woman shouldn't pay for a meal when a man could" Hinata looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"So my money isn't good because I'm a woman" Hachiro's grin quickly turned into a panicked frown.

"N-No Hinata, I-I didn't mean it like that!" he tried to correct himself but was failing miserably.

"Hey! You idiots make me pay for everything!" Kiyomi shouted at Hachiro.

"He said _'women'_ not evil monkey thing" Tamotsu said with a smug smirk. Kiyomi punched Tamotsu dead in the face, causing him to fall off the stool and onto the floor. Hinata stepped down and held Tamotsu's head.

"Tamotsu, are you okay?" Hinata gently put Tamotsu's head on her lap. Tamotsu smirked then moaned.

"She hurt my head bad Hinata" Tamotsu nuzzled into her lap. Hinata slowly looked at the bump and giggled.

"Tamotsu, it's just a bump" Hinata smiled at Tamotsu.

"But it hurts. Maybe you should kiss it to make it better" Hachiro slowly began to claw the table and glare at Tamotsu. _'That bastard!' _ Hachiro thought in his head. Hinata went down and kissed the bump that was on his cheek. Hachiro was about to get up and kill Tamotsu when suddenly a white and black flash tossed Tamotsu into a wall. Hinata stared in shock seeing a man with long dark brown hair that was tied at the end. He wore the chunin vest and under the vest was a tight black long-sleeved shirt. He wore black Capri pants with black ninja sandals. His headband was placed on his forehead with hair covering most of the sides of his headband.

"B-Big brother Neji?" Hinata asked with a shock expression. Neji's arm was roughly put on Tamotsu's throat.

"What the hell were you doing with Lady Hinata?" he shouted at the brown head. Tamotsu smirked.

"I wasn't doing anything" he said with a weak voice. Hinata ran over to Neji and pulled Neji away from him

"Big brother what are doing?" Hinata asked, while standing in front of Neji.

"What were you doing kissing that guys head?" Neji said with narrowed eyes. Hinata turned her head and smiled.

"H-He hurt his head. I was simply kissing it to make it better." Hinata said staring Neji in the eyes. Neji narrowed his eyes at Tamotsu.

"Its true man, I would never pull anything on sweet, innocent Hinata" Tamotsu said with a grin then winked at Hinata, who didn't seem to notice. Neji glared at him then turned to Hinata.

"Lady Hinata. I would appreciate it if the next time this or any guy in the matter gets hit on the head, you would just give them a band-aid" Hinata nodded and smiled. Neji cracked a small smile and sighed. "Well if that's all then, I guess I should be on my way then" Neji turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked the tall Hyuga prodigy.

Neji slightly turned his head. "I'm meeting Gai-sensei and the others at some small spot in the park. You can come along if you want" Neji smirked. _'There is no way that I'm leaving her with that brown-headed punk' _

"Well, I guess if you guys want to come" Hinata turned to the others.

"I would love to come!" Kiyomi said while jumping out of her seat and onto the floor.

"Yeah sure I'm game" Tamotsu said, rubbing his throat softly. Hachiro didn't say anything but glared daggers at Tamotsu

"Well okay then. Let's go" Hinata said softly _'Is something wrong with Hachiro?' _ Hinata thought as she walked beside Neji. Kiyomi ran up to Hinata and started a conversation. While Tamotsu and Hachiro walked slowly behind them. Tamotsu looked down to see Hachiro glaring at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tamotsu asked with a confused expression.

"What the hell is my problem? You were flirting with Hinata back there, that's my problem!" he whispered harshly. "Why would you do that knowing I like her?"

Tamotsu put his arms behind his head "What can I say Hachiro. She's hot so I went with it. It was just innocent playing around" Tamotsu said with a smirk. Hachiro continued to glare at the brown head. Tamotsu rolled his eyes.

"Didn't look innocent" Hachiro said with his arms crossed.

"Well you get over it Hachiro" Tamotsu said, slightly annoyed. Hachiro didn't say anything but glared at him. Tamotsu sighed and stopped him and Hachiro in their tracks. "I'm sorry okay geez" Hachiro stared at him and nodded.

"You promise not to try something on Hinata again?" Hachiro asked with his arms over his chest.

"Well, I'll try but the human body is a weak thing man" Tamotsu said then quickly walked next to Kiyomi. Hachiro's eye twitched in annoyance. _'That jerk!'_ he thought as he ran up to the others. Hinata looked around and slightly jumped seeing Hachiro stand next to her.

"Hey there Cutie" he grinned. Neji's eyebrow rose slightly. "Sorry about Tamotsu back there, he just can't control himself sometimes." Hinata looked at him confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hinata said then waved, seeing Lee and Tenten waving at her. Tenten ran over to the five and smiled.

"Hinata, I didn't know you would be here" Hinata blushed slightly as Tenten hugged her tightly. Lee ran over and hugged them both.

"Lady Hinata, it is an honor to have her youthfulness here with us!" Hinata blushed while turning light blue. Neji growled and punched Lee in the head.

"Put them down you idiot or they'll die of suffocation!" Lee pouted then put them down gently. Hinata fell out of balance and was about to fall when Tamotsu caught her gently in his arms.

"Hold it there sexy. We don't want your pretty little head getting hurt, now do we?" Hinata blushed slightly and quickly got up from his grip.

"T-Thank you Tamotsu" Hinata said then walked over to Tenten, Lee and Neji. Hachiro walked over to Tamotsu and glared daggers.

"What the hell man, again!" Hachiro said in between teeth. Tamotsu grinned.

"What, I didn't do anything" Kiyomi shook her head and punched Tamotsu in the back of his head. "OW! What was that for?"

Kiyomi glared at him "For being a jerk!" Kiyomi grabbed Hachiro and walked over to the others. Tamotsu mumbled a few curses then slowly walked over to them as well. Hinata gently sat down under a tall near by tree were everyone else was sitting and looked around.

"U-Um….Where's Gai-Sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, Shizune ran over here to ask him to help with Lady Tsunade and some other woman." Tenten said with a smile.

"I believe that Shizune said that the Hokage and this other woman were heavily intoxicated and were throwing objects out of the Hokage's office" Lee said, trying to hold back a chuckle.

Tamotsu sighed "Looks like Masami-sensei having fun" Kiyomi nodded with a weak smile. Hinata blushed in embarrassment _'Lady Tsunade….' _

"You should have seen the way Shizune was running in frantically" Tenten giggled. "It was hilarious!" Lee let out a small chuckle but quickly held it back in.

"Anyways, I don't believe we have been properly introduced" Neji turned to Hachiro, Kiyomi and Tamotsu. "I am Neji Hyuga, Lady Hinata's cousin and _protector_" he put empathic on protector.

"I know you Hachiro so to you two…I'm Tenten, one of Hinata's best friends and Neji's teammate" Tenten smiled cheerfully.

"My name is Rock Lee! I am Neji's teammate and youthful rival!" Lee shouted, causing the people walking to stare at spot full of ninjas. Tenten roughly pulled Lee down and glared at him.

"Nice to meet you two" Kiyomi said in a cheerful tone "My names Kiyomi!"

"Names Tamotsu, what's up?" Tamotsu said with a smirk. Hachiro glared at Tamotsu then grinned at the three Leaf ninja.

"And I'm Hachiro, nice to meet you" Hachiro grinned. Neji twitched _'why is this guy so loud and smiley? He reminds me of Naruto.'_ Neji asked himself in his head while glaring at Tamotsu _'And if that guy tries anything on Lady Hinata again, I'm gonna rip his little-'_

"Hey, will you stop glaring at me, geez" Tamotsu said then glared back. Neji's glare deepened, causing them to have a glaring contest. Tenten sighed while Lee looked at the two with burying eyes, literally,

"Yes Neji, show him your youth and defeat him in glaring!" Lee shouted, causing Tenten to hit him in the head. Hinata giggled softly, sounding like an angel to Hachiro. Kiyomi quickly turned around to see a Young man pushing a fancy red and yellow cart with ice cream inside the cart. Kiyomi jumped with a cheerful expression.

"Oh look, an Ice cream cart! I love ice cream!" She shouted then ran over to the ice cream cart. Tamotsu broke the glare with a smirk then got up and followed Kiyomi.

Neji turned to Tenten and sighed "Would you like an ice cream?" Tenten nodded with a small smile. Neji got up and walked over to the cart were Kiyomi and Tamotsu were standing next to. Hachiro glared at Tamotsu's back then turned to Hinata.

"I shall go a retrieve an ice cream cone" Lee stood up and walked over to the cart.

"Hey cutie do you want an ice cream?" Hachiro said while slowly putting his hand on her hand. Hinata blushed slightly at the contact and looked away.

"You don't have to get me any ice cream" she said softly, surprising Hachiro.

"Come on Cutie, I want to" Hachiro grinned "so what kind do you want?"

"Um….I guess I'll have strawberry" Hinata smiled, which surprised him even more. Hachiro nodded and walked up to get the ice cream. Hachiro stood next to Kiyomi and waited for her to get her ice cream.

"And on double scoop banana and chocolate ice cream for the pretty little lady" The man said while handing her the food.

"Thank you!" She said then walked down while licking the dessert. Hachiro grinned.

"Can I have one strawberry and one chocolate?" The man nodded and began making the cold treat. Hinata watched Hachiro standing there with a grin on his face and smiled softly.

"Someone's is starting to like someone" Kiyomi said while licking her ice cream. Hinata blushed and looked away.

"I-I am not!" Hinata said with her arms crossing over her chest.

"Yes you are! I can totally see it on your face!" Tenten turned from licking her vanilla ice cream and smiled.

"Aw, little Hinata has a crush on Hachiro" Hinata's blush deepen as Neji's anger grew darker.

"I-I don't like him like that" Hinata said, trying to cover her blush. Hachiro sat down next to Hinata and handed her ice cream with a huge grin. Hinata smiled. "Thank you Hachiro" Hinata slowly began to lick her ice cream, Hachiro soon began to same thing. Rock Lee smiled as he quickly finished his cherry flavored ice cream.

"So, what brings you three into our happy village?" Rock Lee asked.

"We're here on a mission" Kiyomi said with a smile, quickly crunching on the cone.

"What kind of mission" Neji asked with his eye brow slightly up.

Kiyomi was about to say something but Tamotsu quickly covered her mouth "Top secret, on need to know bases" Neji looked at them suspiciously.

"Only the Hokage can know about the mission for right now" Hachiro said, he his hand gently on Hinata's. Neji growled lowly, seeing his hand on Hinata's.

Sensing the tension Tenten decided to quickly change the subject "What class of Ninja are you?" Tenten asked with a nervous laugh.

"We're all chunin!" Kiyomi said with a smile.

"Really, because I haven't seen you guys at the Chunin exams this year"

"Well, that's understandable. There were a lot of people but I think I ran into one of your ninja" Kiyomi said with a thoughtful look on her young face. Her eyes brighten.

"Yeah, I ran into you!" she pointed at Rock Lee. "I was going to get some water when I bumped into you. You said sorry and something about my youthful spirit then left."

"Oh, I remember! How could I have forgotten someone with such a youthful energy?" Rock Lee said while standing up dramatically. Kiyomi giggled and jumped up with him.

"No, how can I forget someone with such a cool fashion sense!" Kiyomi said with a cheerful grin. Lee grinned back and sat down. Hinata giggled, not releasing that Hachiro's hand was on hers. "So, what are you guys?"

"Well, Rock Lee, Hinata and I are chunin while Neji here" She put her arm on his shoulder "Just turned Jonin this month!" Neji looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Congratulations" Tamotsu said, not really caring if he was a Jonin.

"And congratulations on you being a Chunin" Neji said with a slight attitude. Tamotsu glared at him then looked away. They spend the next hours talking and joking with each other, telling stories, having good old fun until Tenten suddenly checked her watch.

"Wow, time flies pretty fast" she slowly got up and smiled. "I have to go, walk me home Neji?" Neji looked at Hinata. Hinata smiled and nodded. Neji slowly turned to Tenten and began walking away. "Come on Lee" Lee waved goodbye and walked to the four. Hinata slowly got up and smiled.

"I guess I should take you guys to your hotel" Tamotsu slowly got up and yawned.

"What time is it anyways?" Tamotsu asked to no one particular.

"Um….7: 30pm" Hinata said softly.

Kiyomi grabbed onto Hinata's arm "Oh but Hinata, its only 7:30! We can stay out longer, Come on let's hit the hot springs!" Hachiro quickly looked up and blushed like a pervert.

"Well, if you really want to" Kiyomi grinned and jumped.

"Oh, I always wanted to go to one of Konoha's hot springs!" Kiyomi said with a happy tone. Hachiro and Tamotsu walked slowly behind them, watching Kiyomi go on with Hinata. Tamotsu looked to see Hachiro still not speaking to him. "I heard that they have like the best hot water, but clearly no match for ours" Kiyomi stuck her tongue out playfully. Hinata smiled and nodded. Tamotsu sighed and stopped Hachiro.

"Are you done acting like a kid?" Tamotsu asked, slightly irritated. "I'm sorry I did it again but I can't help it that I'm put in those situations"

Suddenly Hachiro had on a playful grin "I'm not mad at you Tamotsu" Hachiro said with a smile.

"Then what the hell is with the freaking silent treatment?" Tamotsu shouted. Hachiro stuck his tongue out.

"I just wanted to see the look on her irritated face. Now hurry up to the hot springs!" Hachiro ran up to Hinata and Kiyomi, who were having a very girly conversation. Tamotsu quickly ran up to them, thinking about all the naked woman that would be laying in hot water in the hot springs.

**With Neji and the others-**

"I think that they're nice" Tenten said while walking with her two teammates.

"I completely agree!" Lee said loudly.

Neji sighed "I don't trust those two boys with Lady Hinata." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Neji, you don't trust the waiters at a restaurant when they're talking to Hinata. Besides, what makes them so untrustworthy?" Tenten asked.

"Did you see how that blond one was staring at Lady Hinata" Neji said, his eye's narrowing at the thought.

"Blond, I'd say he was a light brown" Tenten said thoughtfully.

"Really, I'd say a very dark blond actually. Almost brown but not brown" Neji's eye twitched.

"Does it really matter what his hair color is? All I was asking was if you saw the way he looked at Lady Hinata!" Neji shouted.

Tenten smirked "So the guy likes Hinata, it's not like it isn't mutual" Neji turned to Tenten with a glare, "I saw the way she stared at him and I think that Hinata might not have such a crush on Naruto anymore." Rock Lee nodded in agreement. "Oh don't give me that look! She's old enough to like someone and be liked back" she smiled.

"She's only 14" Neji countered "I know what those boys think-."

"Because you think that same things" Tenten smirked.

"I think Neji is only trying to keep Hinata from the dangers of men, such youthful love in one human!" Rock Lee shouted with tears falling from his eyes.

"Neji, let Hinata grow up. It's not like you can freeze her in time." Tenten said with a soft smile. Neji mumbled something that Tenten couldn't understand "I know what would cheer you up; I nice dip in the hot springs!"

"Yes the hot springs! The youthful heat of the steaming water will cleanse you of your woes" Lee shouted in Neji's ear.

"Whatever" Neji said as they turned they're direction to the hot springs.

**With Shizune and Gai-**

"At least we calmed them down" Shizune said as she wiped some sweat off of her forehead. Shizune and Gai were carrying an Unconscious Tsunade and Masami out of the Hokage's office.

"Yes Shizune. They were a handful though" Shizune nodded and smiled tiredly. "I guess I'll take Masami back to her hotel room" Shizune nodded.

"I'm sorry to have called you when you were spending time with your students" Shizune apologized.

"It's alright. You needed my youthfulness so I couldn't say no" Gai grinned. Shizune nodded and turned to Tsunade's room "I'll see you at home then?"

"Yep" Shizune kissed Gai softly then carried the Hokage to her room. Gai smiled and jumped out of the window and ran to the Hotel she was staying at.

* * *

**A/N: SHIZUNE AND GAI! Bet you didn't see that coming did you? I know this chapter is a little :P but it was the only thing I could think of right now. The other chapter would be like two chapters I already thought of put into one! Once I have any free time I'll definitely start the next one, which well be out sometime either really close to the end of this month or sometime in October (hopefully it's the first one.) Until we meet again. See ya!**


	6. Hot Springs and Missions!

**A/N: I just reach 10 reviews! I felt so excited about this that I just ran to the 6****th**** chapter. Well, here you go!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6-Hot Springs and Missions!**

Kiyomi awed as they entered the hot springs lobby. It was a median sized room with statues of Hokages and legendary ninjas standing near the walls. The walls were dark red and white and the Leaf symbol was hanging gently above a median sized desk. An old woman in a gray kimono smiled at the four teens.

"Well, I had no idea that Lady Hinata herself would visit my Hot springs" the old woman bowed to Hinata. Hinata blushed and gently put her hand on the old woman's shoulders.

"T-There really is no need miss" Hinata said. The old woman stood and smiled softy.

"Well Lady Hinata, what brings someone like yourself to my hot springs?"

Hinata smiled "I would like to enjoy the waters with my four companions if it's okay" The old woman nodded and clapped her hands. Two young women dressed in gray kimono's that ended at their knees ran in and guided the four into a red hall. They stopped at two doors at the end of the hall.

"This door on the right is the woman's bath and the other is for the men" The one with the blonde glossy hair said while bowing.

"Please enjoy your stay at the hot springs" the one with long black hair said then left. The blond soon followed, winking at Hachiro and Tamotsu. Tamotsu smirked while Hachiro looked confused.

"What's wrong with her eye?" Hachiro asked to no one particular. Tamotsu rolled his eyes and smirked at the two young kunoichi.

"See you girls later" he said then pushed Hachiro into the door. Kiyomi grinned and pushed Hinata in as well.

**With Hinata and Kiyomi-**

Hinata sighed while walking out of the ladies locker room, only a towel to hide her naked body and was surprised to see Sakura, Ino and Tenten smiling while soaking in the water. Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Hinata, I didn't know you would be here!' She said cheerfully. Ino grinned and swam over to the edge.

"You were going to the hot springs without inviting us?" Ino said playfully.

"Y-You guys are here without inviting me" Hinata said then slowly began entering the water. Kiyomi smiled and jumped into the water, splashing everyone there. Hinata smiled as she sat down in the hot water.

"So Hinata, who's your friend?" Sakura smiled.

"Oh, her name is Kiyomi, she's a waterfall chunin" Hinata smiled.

Kiyomi swan over to Sakura and Ino "So, what's your names?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno and this is Ino Yamanaka" Sakura motioned. Her eyes widened as she heard splashes on the other side of the wooden wall.

"Tenten…." Ino signaled.

**A/N: Warning, sexual references are about to show up so if you don't like them then skip down to Hachiro and Tamotsu!**

Tenten nodded and cleared her throat "Boy girls, could someone help me with washing my back?" Ino giggled as she heard more splashes.

"I would help but I don't think I can control myself, knowing your big soft breasts are on the other side" Ino said in a teasing voice.

"Don't worry, if you want to touch them I won't mind" Tenten snickered as the splashes became louder. Kiyomi snickered as she watched the scene.

"But who would help me wash my back?" Ino asked seductively.

Sakura snickered as she swam over to Ino "Don't worry I'll help, if I can touch your breast as well" Ino snickered "but my back wouldn't be washed" more splashes could be heard from the other side, and a few whispers as well.

"Don't worry, I'll help" Hinata giggled. A low growl could be heard but Hinata quickly ignored it. "But what about my back and lower area, my hands would be so busy with your back that I won't have time to wash my lower areas.

"Don't worry, I'll do it for you" Kiyomi snickered. They then began to start making fake pleasurable noises.

"Oh, that feels so good!" Tenten shouted.

"You lips are so soft and warm looking, I just want to kiss you" Ino moaned.

"Your rubbing so low, I think you might reach my-Oh!" Sakura chuckled. The splashes were becoming loud, signaling that men were listening.

"Oh my, your hands are so cold in this hot, burning heat" Hinata said seductively _'This feels so wrong but fun' _She thought while washing her hair.

"Your skin is so smooth" Kiyomi moaned while soaking in the water. Sakura swan over to the wall and smiled.

"I think I might, I think I might...want to kick some perverts asses if they don't stop listening!" Sakura shouted and smirked as she heard loud splashes and screams of fear. Sakura swam over to the girls and giggled uncontrollably. The other girls soon joined her as they laughed loudly.

**With Tamotsu and Hachiro-**

The two watched with confused faces as they saw a large amount of naked men running out of the locker room, forgetting their own clothes.

"Well, I'm scarred for life, how about you?" Tamotsu said while turning to Hachiro, who nodded slowly. Tamotsu sighed then walked out of the locker room and entered the hot springs. Hachiro soon followed while thinking to himself _'Man I wish this was a co-ed hot springs! To see Hinata's naked body….those huge breast completely wet with sweat and hot water…..' _ He blushed as drool slowly fell from his mouth. He quickly rubbed it off and walked out of the room. He was surprised to see Kiba, Neji and some other ninjas that he never seen before. Neji sighed as he saw Hachiro walk out of the locker room.

"Hey, what's up Hachiro and Tamotsu?" Kiba shouted from the waters.

"What's up Kiba? Yo what's up Neji and Rock Lee?" Hachiro grinned as he entered the hot water.

"What an unexpected surprise" Rock Lee said with a huge grin.

Neji sighed then looked at Tamotsu "Nothing, why are you here?" Neji asked with narrowed eyes.

"I think the bigger question here is why all of your faces are red?" Neji's eye twitched at Tamotsu's question.

"N-Nothing that concerns you" Neji stuttered and swam to the other side. Choji sighed and swam over to Hachiro and Tamotsu.

"Hi there, I'm Choji Akamichi" Choji shook both of their hands while smiling.

"Hi I'm Hachiro and this is Tamotsu" Hachiro smiled. He smiled slowly faded as he saw a creepy man, probably his age, sitting in the corner of the pool. "Who's he?" Hachiro asked.

"Oh, that's Shino" Kiba said with a grin. "He doesn't talk much" as he said that Shino slowly swam over to the two and nodded.

"I am Shino Aburame of the Aburame clan" Shino said in a deep voice.

"The Aburame clan, I heard of you guys. Don't you guys have bugs in your skin or something" Tamotsu said with a freaked out face.

"In a certain sense, yes we are injected with Kikaichu at birth" Shino said, slightly confused at why his is like he's thinking that it's strange to have insect residing in her skin. Hachiro looked and saw someone with a pineapple shaped hair style sleeping face up. Choji turned and poked him in the stomach.

The boy slowly opened his eyes "What is it Choji?" he said in a tired voice. Choji motioned for him to introduce himself. "What a drag, my names Shikamaru Nara, pleased to meet you" he said then quickly went back to sleep.

"Anyways, so I guess you know Neji, Lee and Kiba already"

"Yeah I met Kiba while heading to Konoha" Hachiro grinned.

"After you got yourself lost" Tamotsu pointed out. Hachiro ignored Tamotsu's comment and laughed loudly.

"So, you guys aren't from here?" Choji asked.

"Nope, born waterfall ninja!" Hachiro said with a proud aura surrounding him.

"What is a Waterfall Ninja doing in Konoha?" Shino asked with a suspicious tone in his deep voice.

"Where on a mission that only the Hokage can know about" Tamotsu said while slowly putting a rag over his eyes.

"A Secret mission, that sounds pretty cool" Choji said with a smile.

"Yep, plus we get to see all this beautiful Konoha Kunoichi" Tamotsu said with a smirk. Kiba grinned and nodded.

"They are cute aren't they" All the men nodded with blushes on their faces. "As a matter of fact I think Hachiro probably has a crush on one of them" Hachiro blushed as Kiba pointed to him. Neji glared at him then sunk into the water. _'Creepy….' _

"Really, who is it?" Shikamaru asked, immediately awake. Choji shook his head _'When it comes to gossip, Shikamaru is as awake as the sun. I think he might be spending too much time with Ino lately'_ Choji sighed.

"Hinata Hyuga" Tamotsu said with a cheap smile. Everyone looked wide eyed at Hachiro.

"You like Hinata? But she's so…..fluffy" Neji shot up and glared at Shikamaru.

"She is not!" Neji growled.

"Then why does she wear that overly large Chunin vest and that huge coat when she's going out?" Choji asked.

"Because I told her too, I will not let her go out and have idiots like you drooling over her like this guy is right now" Neji pointed to a slightly drooling Hachiro. Hachiro quickly wiped the drool away and laughed.

"Come on your lying! I haven't even seen her outside of that coat and I was on the same team as her" Kiba snickered.

"Well we can always check if it's true." Shikamaru said with a devious smile. Neji glared and swam at him.

"Choose your words wisely Nara" Neji glared, slightly happy that Hachiro was glaring as well.

"Hey they're next door and if we're very careful, we might get to sneak a peek at Hinata's body" Shikamaru smirked but ducked as Neji threw a punch at him. Neji went down and grabbed Shikamaru by his pony tail.

"You didn't choose your words did you?" Neji said in a dark tone. Choji grabbed Neji's hand and laughed nervously.

"Listen Neji, how about this, we do go when Hinata has her towel on okay?"

DO YOU HONSETLY THINK I'M GOING TO AGREE TO THIS?" Neji shouted.

"Listen, I'll just be for a second okay, I promise we won't see anything" Choji promised. Neji growled.

"I SAID NO MEANS NO YOU LAZY ASS MORON!" Neji shouted then got out off the water and into the locker room. Rock Lee glared at the boys then went with Neji.

Choji smirked then turned to the others "Anyone coming?" Choji asked.

"Count me in on this!" Kiba swam over to them

Shino shook his head and leaned on the edge of the bath _'This is not going to end well for them' _Hachiro quickly swam over to the three.

"Sure thing I'm in!" Hachiro grinned. Tamotsu shook his head.

"I've seen Hinata mad, so I don't think so" Tamotsu swam to the edge and sighed. Shikamaru shrugged and swam up to the rocks that laid in front of the wooden barrier. Choji went on all fours and allowed Hachiro to climb on top of him. Hachiro then let Shikamaru climb on his shoulders. Shikamaru slowly looked up and smirked. _'Damn, they're in the water. _

**With the girls-**

So Tenten, "how's it with Neji?" Sakura asked while sitting in the water. Tenten sighed.

"That Neji is so emotionless sometimes" Tenten complained "It's like talking to a brick wall" Hinata giggled. Tenten turned to Hinata and slightly splashed her. "But besides that, same old same old"

"I still can't believe that you and Neji, it just seems so wrong" Ino shivered. Tenten glared at Ino and harshly splashed her. "Hey watch the hair!' Ino was about to get up when she sighed and sunk deeper into the water.

"What about you and Shikamaru? Word on the street is that you two are an item" Tenten said with a smug smirk. Ino blushed in embarrassment.

"WHAT THE HELL TENTEN THAT"S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Ino shouted with a blood red face. Kiyomi giggled. "Anyways, so Hinata, how's your friend Hachiro" Ino asked with a smile and a wink.

Hinata blushed and looked down "O-Okay, why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been spending most of your time with him and I'm starting to get jealous" Ino pouted playfully. Hinata looked away blushing.

"I'm his tour guide Ino, I have to" Hinata swam to the wooden wall, unaware of the guys eyes dropping, and sighed.

"That's not what Tenten told us" Sakura teased.

"W-What did you tell them?" Hinata asked the smirking brown headed kunoichi.

"All I told them was that you and Hachiro were destined to get married and have lots and lots and lots of children" Tenten swam around Hinata, perfectly concealed her body, and smiled gently at the blushing Hyuga heir.

"Tenten, how a can you say such….such…" Hinata tried to say.

"Such truthful cute things" Kiyomi interrupted.

"Hinata you have to admit, he is pretty cute" Ino said with dreamy eyes "That body, face and that smile! EEEE!" Ino squealed in glee. Sakura rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

"W-Well I guess he's kind of cute" Hinata admitted with a small blush softly grazing her soft cheeks.

**With the boys-**

Hachiro almost fainted in happiness _'She thinks I'm cute! This has to be the happiness moment of my life!' _he grinned. Shikamaru growled lowly _'Ino's drooling over this guy? I'm way better then him! What, I don't even know the guy. This is such a drag' _Shikamaru thought while unknowingly clawing the wall. Choji sighed. _'This is so boring. I can't see or hear anything!'_ Kiba groaned _'This is no fun at all!' _

**With the girls-**

"Ha! So you do like him!" Ino shouted with a smile "Welcome to the fan club Hinata!"

"I-I do not like him" Hinata soft but firmly spoke "He's perverted and immature and possibly irresponsible and, and…."

"He's not Naruto" Sakura sighed. Hinata quickly looked down, not wanting to face Sakura's knowing gaze. Kiyomi looked at Sakura with a confused expression.

"Who's Naruto?" Kiyomi asked.

Tenten sighed "He's this guy that Hinata is completely in love with but is too blind by his crush on Sakura" Kiyomi nodded. Ino swam over to Hinata and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Hinata, there has to be something you like about this guy" Hinata looked down at the tiny waves of the water.

"W-Well, he maybe perverted but he's also friendly, strong, he has the best smile I've ever seen in my life, and I feel comfortable around him. He's also pretty funny when he doesn't try to be" Hinata blushed. Ino smiled.

"Well then I don't see what the problem is" Kiyomi yawned and leaned back on the edge of the bath. "You like him and he likes you so go for it Hinata"

"You don't understand" Hinata said then grabbed her towel while getting out of the bath.

**With the boys-**

"Hinata is getting out of the bath!" Shikamaru whispered. Hachiro, Kiba and Choji quickly added chakra to their feet and ran on the wall then slowly peeked above. They're eyes landed on what they assumed was a goddess. Hinata's body was perfectly formed, with curves at the right places and long smooth legs. Her other assets were something to brag about too, her large breast tightly covered by the white towel, sticking to the soft skin. Hachiro's nose was bleeding hard but he was too hypnotized by Hinata's beauty to notice.

"Damn Shikamaru, she's freaking hot!" Choji whispered to Shikamaru "I take back everything I said about her body." Shikamaru nodded and quickly rubbed his nose, blood quickly appearing on his finger. Hachiro licked his dry lips and breathed heavily. _'Oh my god, she's hotter then I ever imagined! I don't know how much long I can handle' _He thought while trying not to jump over the wall and pleasure her right in front of everyone.

Neji slowly walked out and saw Shikamaru, Choji and Hachiro staring over the wall. _'What the hell are they looking at?' _ Neji snuck up behind them then anger started to fell his eyes. _'THAT'S LADY HINATA!' _ "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING?" Neji shouted, causing the boys to fall down in the water. Neji's blood was boiling with anger.

"N-Neji, U-Um…..W-We can explain" Shikamaru tried to say.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PEEK AND WHAT DO I COME HERE TO SEE!" Neji grabbed Shikamaru and threw him onto the wall.

**With the girls-**

Ino looked jumped a bit, hearing Neji shout loudly from the other side. Tenten quickly grabbed a towel and pressed her ear to the wall.

"HAVE –YOU – LOST – YOUR – MIND – PEEPING – AT – MY – COUSIN! " Neji shouted while punching Hachiro and Choji in the stomach. Tenten's eyes widened in shock and anger _'THOSE ASSHOLES!' _

"This is no way to treat a woman!" Rock Lee shouted while grabbing Shikamaru and kicking him in the stomach then turned and slammed Kiba on the hard ground floor. Tenten slowly turned to the girls with narrowed eyes.

"Girls, we have some ass kicking to do" They all nodded, excluding Hinata who was blushing uncontrollably.

**A few hours later-**

"How can you three idiots try to spy on Hinata?" Tenten shouted at the partly beaten up Hachiro, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. Hachiro couldn't help but take small glances at the blushing Hyuga. "ANSWER NOW" Tenten punched the four in their faces. Hinata slowly walked to Tenten and stared at her with worried eyes.

"Tenten, they said they didn't see any skin…..s-so maybe you should let them off with a warning first" Hinata said softly.

"Hinata, they peeped on you! What the hell do you mean let them off with a warning?" Ino shouted, slightly hurt that Shikamaru was peeping on her best friend. Sakura noticed this and sighed.

"How can you three be so stupid?" Shino asked with an uninterested voice but the four knew he was furious in his mind. Kiba smiled weakly.

"Really Hinata, we're really, really, really sorry we peep and I promise we'll never do it again" Kiba apologized, with Shikamaru. Hachiro and Choji nodded rapidly. Hinata looked down at him and sighed.

"I guess just this one time" Hinata said softly "But if you do it again…..I'm afraid I would be forced to kill you" Hinata said while smiling gently, but the horror and seriousness was flooding her eyes. Kiba stepped back and got on his knees, Shikamaru, Hachiro and Choji quickly following suit.

"I-I promise Hinata, merciful, kind, caring, loving Hinata" Kiba said with fear running through his blood.

"Thank you Hinata for being so kind" Hachiro said, more scared then all of them.

"We won't ever do it again!" Choji said quickly.

"W-What he said!" Shikamaru said, too scared to find words, Hinata bent down and smiled.

"Sakura and Ino, could you please heal their wounds?" Hinata asked. Sakura and Ino nodded and slowly walked to them and began healing the four perverts. Sakura glared at them, along with Ino.

"I don't care if Hinata forgives you or not, if you ever do something like this again, I'll crush all of bones and use your skin as a new coat and boots" Sakura said with a dark voice.

"And I'll kill you three, bring you back to life then smash your faces so far into the ground that you won't feel or see anything for a long time" Ino said with just as much anger and hate in her voice. Hachiro laughed nervously.

"I-I promise" Sakura and Ino nodded at Hachiro then got up quickly, seeing that their wounds were now healed. Hachiro turned to Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji "They didn't mean that, did they?" The three didn't look at him, causing Hachiro to flinch in fear. _'Its official, Konoha ninja are crazy!' _Suddenly Shizune and Kakashi appear from a cloud of smoke.

"Lady Shizune, Kakashi-sensei" Everyone bowed, showing their respect. "Pardon me for asking but what are you doing here?"

Shizune smiled "Lady Tsunade has a mission for you, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Hachiro, Kiyomi and Tamotsu"

Sakura looked at Shizune with a confused face "Why Hachiro, Tamotsu and Kiyomi? They're not Leaf ninja"

"It's a long story, Lady Tsunade will inform you of it at another time" Kakashi said while reading his 'novel' "Well you best get going now" They nodded and said goodbye to others. Soon they too left as well, leaving Shizune and Kakashi alone. "Well, I better be going as well"

"Got a date with Anko again" Shizune said with a teasing smile.

Kakashi sighed "Gai must have told you" Shizune nodded and poofed away. _'I better hurry, Anko isn't one you would want to be late for' _he thought as he too ran off.

**At the Hokage's office-**

The eight walked in to see Tsunade talking to some unknown person in front of her desk.

Tsunade looked over and smiled. "Speak of the devil, her they are now. Please stand here" Tsunade motioned in front of her. They stood straight and tall, waiting for their orders. "Shinobi, I need you all to guard and escort Katsuro Nakagawa to the Land of Lightning's Kumogakure. Katsuro if you would like to fill in"

The man cleared his throat "My name is Katsuro Nakagawa, the Leader of the Nakagawa clan. My clan is a rich and prosperous clan and every year we set up a meeting with the Raikage, for territory issues. But sadly my regular guards are unavailable so I called Konoha for assistants" He said in a slightly smug voice. Hinata smiled and got a good look at him. His hair was long, stopped at his lower back, and sliver; his eyes were a dark blue. He wore a long blue kimono with a one darker blue sash and one white sash. He looked at Hinata and smiled smugly.

"This is a very important meeting, which is why I called all of you down here. Do you guys have any questions?" Tsunade asked. Sakura slowly raised her hand.

"Yes Lady Tsunade, Not to be rude but why are they here?" Sakura pointed at Hachiro, Kiyomi and Tamotsu.

Tsunade smiled "I'll tell you soon but for now just go with it, okay" Tsunade smiled. Sakura wanted to say something but slowly shut her mouth. "Now you have until Tomorrow to say your goodbyes and get ready. Dismissed!" they all bowed and left the office quickly. Katsuro stopped Hinata and smirked.

"You are a very pretty Kunoichi. It's a shame such beautiful eyes must see such violence in her life" Hinata blushed as he kissed her soft hand. Hachiro glared and pulled Hinata away from the clan leader. Hinata looked up at Hachiro and blushed _'That look in his eyes…' _ Katsuro smirked with narrow eyes. "Oh, so you must be her boyfriend"

"No, I'm her friend" Hachiro said while glaring at Katsuro.

Katsuro smirked "Then you wouldn't mind the kunoichi and I talking then" Katsuro firmly grabbed Hinata and pulled her to him "I'm sorry but I must have forgotten to ask your name"

Hinata blushed and looked down "H-Hinata Hyuga, please to meet you" Katsuro eye brow slightly rose.

"Of the Hyuga clan?" Katsuro said with interest.

"Yep, she's the heir" Kiyomi smiled cheerfully.

"Oh Really?" Katsuro smirked at Hinata. Tamotsu saw the look in Hachiro's eyes and decided to intervene. Tamotsu stepped in front of Hinata and Katsuro and smirked.

"Well, we better be going now" he gently grabbed Hinata and began walking away. Sakura and Ino looked at each other then shrugged and followed the brown headed ninja. Kiyomi waved then ran after then, leaving Hachiro and Katsuro alone. Hachiro glared at Katsuro one more time then left with Kiyomi. Katsuro smirked while walking to the room he was staying at in the Hokage's Mansion. _'This is going to be enjoyable' _

**With Hinata and the others-**

Well Hinata, we better get going. Got to wake up early tomorrow" Sakura said then began to walk away _'I got to get away from the tension' _Ino nodded and followed Sakura.

"See you tomorrow Hinata!" Ino shouted while walking out of the Hotel lobby. Hinata smiled and then turned to Hachiro and the others.

"Um, do you want me to pick up you guys tomorrow or can you find it yourself?" Hinata asked softly.

"I wouldn't mind walking with you Hinata" Kiyomi grinned. Tamotsu shrugged.

"Whatever is fine with me" Hinata turned to Hachiro, who was too busy looking at the floor then to answer.

"Hachiro, are you okay?" Hinata asked. Hachiro quickly looked up and put on a fake smile.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" The truth of the matter was that Hachiro felt pretty bad, the memory of what Hinata said back at the Hot springs still fresh in his mind.

**Flashback-**

"_Ha! So you do like him!" Ino shouted with a smile "Welcome to the fan club Hinata!" _

"_I-I do not like him" Hinata soft but firmly spoke "He's perverted and immature and possibly irresponsible and, and…." _

**Flashback over-**

Hachiro felt bad and guilty. If Hinata thinks about him like that then there's no possible why he could ever dream of her liking him the way he loves her.

"Okay then…..see you tomorrow" Hinata smiled and walked away, turning slightly to see Hachiro grinning weakly at her.

"Come on let's get some sleep" Kiyomi ran in the elevator, followed by Hachiro and Tamotsu. Soon Hachiro was in his bed, trying hard to fall asleep. _'But she did say that I was cute and that I'm friendly, strong, has the best smile she ever seen and that she feels comfortable around me…..Maybe that's a sign. Maybe I do have as chance! But…What about that Naruto guy everyone keeps talking about? What if she still likes him or something? And then there's that rich smug ass Katsuro Nakagawa? If that snob thinks that I'm gonna let him try and take Hinata, he's got another thing coming' _Hachiro yawned looked outside the window that was the closest to his bed _'I wonder what Hinata is thinking right now'_

**With Hinata-**

Hinata sighed as Neji went on about protecting herself during the mission tomorrow.

Neji grabbed a kunai and gently put it in with her things in her back pack "Big brother, I can pack for myself you know" Hinata sighed and zipped up her back pack then turned to Neji.

"I just want to make sure that you have everything you need Lacy Hinata" Neji sat next to Hinata and gave her a small smile "I wouldn't want you to get hurt or that would make me seem like a bad protector….and brother" Hinata giggled as Neji blushed slightly. Hinata quickly embraced the blushing prodigy and giggled a little more. Neji sighed and slowly returned the embrace "Just be safe out there, okay?" Hinata heard the worry in his voice.

"I promise" Hinata said softly and slowly ended the hug. Neji nodded and began to walk out of the room, leaving the Hyuga heir to herself. Hinata smiled and laid down on her bed _'Why was Big brother Neji so worried, this isn't the first time I've been going on a long mission and he's never acted this worried before. I guess it's probably nothing' _Hinata shrugged and turned her body to the large window doors that lead to a small balcony outside _'I wonder why Hachiro was acting so distant after the hot spring. I forgave him for the peeping yet he still wouldn't really talk to me…Could he have heard what I said about him? He probably feels bad and it's all my fault. I know I'll make him an apology snack, to say I'm sorry for what I said! That will cheer him up I just know it…..Wait, Why am I getting so excited on cheering Hachiro up? He's just a ninja from another village, why do I care so much if he's happy? What's wrong with me? Why am I blushing so hard…was Ino right? Do I actually like Hachiro?' _ Hinata quickly shook her head _'N-No, I can't like him like that, maybe as a friend, but not like a-a…..a-a…..boyfriend' _Hinata slowly nodded her head and laid back down _'but he's is cute, and kind, strong, loyal, friendly…' _ Hinata slowly fell asleep, surprisingly dreaming about Hachiro's smile.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was long to update, but thankfully I finally finished it. This may be really random but I just found out that I have the same birthday as Ino Yamanaka! What are the odds to have the same birthday as an anime character? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm so excited to start on the next one. By the way, I hope you don't mind me putting another guy that likes Hinata. I just wanted a little rivalry for Hinata's affections, I can't help myself. See you when I see you! **


	7. The Misssion Begins!

**A/N: Happy Hinata's Respite month everyone! As you might know if you read my profile, I will be spending this entire month on Hinata's Respite which means that I would be updating faster. So enjoy and have fun reading.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- The mission begins!**

Hinata awoke to the sound of birds chirping from her balcony. She stretched while yawning loudly then slowly got out of her soft Lavender bed. Hinata looked at her clock and sighed _'I didn't have to wake up for another hour' _Hinata went to her curtain covered balcony and slowly opened them up, causing the morning sun to hit her sleepy eyes.

"AAH...!" Hinata blocked her eyes and walked into her large bathroom. She quickly turned on the shower then walked out to get a clean pair of clothes. When she walked back in she smiled, seeing the water has become nice and hot. She quickly walked in and sighed. _'Today I'll be going on a mission with Hachiro and the others. I still don't understand how I have to go on a mission when I'm already guiding Hachiro around and how he and his team are going on a Leaf village ninja's mission. But I can't doubt Lady Tsunade…..even though she has given me reasons to.' _ Hinata gasped, now realizing that she was in the shower for far too long, and quickly jumped out. She rushed to put her chunin jacket and black Capri pants on. Once Hinata was fully dressed, she grabbed her back pack and walked out of her room. She stopped in front of the entrance to the kitchen and started thinking _'Maybe I should make lunches for everyone' _Hinata thought. She smiled as she ran into the kitchen and prepared lunch for everyone on the mission. She turned slightly hearing someone call her name.

"Hinata…." She smiled as her sleepy sister walked in while rubbing her eye. "What are you doing up so early?" Hanabi asked.

"Don't you remember? I have a mission today" Hanabi got the 'Oh yeah' look on her face then went to the fridge for some orange juice. "The real question is why you are up so early?"

Hanabi shrugged "I don't know" Hinata giggled then turned to pack the food away. Hanabi sniffed the air and drooled. "Do I smell white rice, fried beef, sliced oranges and cut carrots with…..cinnamon rolls?" Hanabi rushed to her sister's side with a puppy face. "Sister…..why are you making so much of that delicious food?"

It's for everyone on the mission" Hinata said while picking up the food and putting it into a picnic basket. Hanabi whimpered with a fake tear falling from her eye. "Don't worry Hanabi, There's a bento box in the back of the fridge" Hinata whispered to Hanabi "Don't tell Neji" Hanabi giggled with her hands clapping in joy.

"I'm gonna miss you Hinata!" Hanabi hugged her older sibling tightly. Hinata quickly return the hug "You're going to miss Father's return from the fire temple, he's gonna be disappointed" Hinata nodded.

"Can you tell father that I should be back soon when he comes?" Hanabi nodded then walked with her sister to the entrance of the Hyuga compound. Hinata waved as she saw Hiroki and Hisoka standing guard. Hiroki grinned while waving at Hinata and Hanabi, until Hisoka glared at him and smacked him at the back of his head. Hiroki quickly stood up and glared at Hisoka.

"Lady Hinata, have a peaceful mission!" They shouted in unison. Hinata laughed nervously then waved goodbye to the guards and Hanabi.

"Hisoka…?" Hiroki asked the taller male. "Did I smell Hinata's cinnamon rolls a second ago?" He asked with drool running down his mouth. Hisoka nodded with an equal amount of drool on his lips.

**With Hachiro and the other ninja on the mission-**

Sakura groaned with her hands crossed over her chest. "Where is Hinata?" they have been waiting for the Hyuga heiress for about half an hour and Sakura was starting to get impatient. "It's not like Hinata to be so late" Ino nodded looking equally annoyed. Hachiro looked around and sighed. _'I came at like 4 in the morning in hope that me and Hinata could spend time together and so that I can once again apologize for peeping but now that everyone else is here, that seems like a busted plan' _ Hachiro grinned brightly when he saw Hinata rushing at them.

"I-I'm so sorry that I'm so late but I wanted to make everyone a lunch…." Hinata trailed off seeing everyone staring at her with hungry eyes.

"Y-You mean, you made lunch" Ino asked with shaky hands. Hinata nodded and handed her a box. Ino grinned and jumped a bit while staring at the box like its gold. "I haven't had your food in so long" Ino was about to open the box when Sakura smacked her hand.

"She said lunch not breakfast Ino!" Ino whimpered and gently put the box in her pack. Katsuro smiled at Hinata with a smug expression.

"Oh Lady Hinata, how kind of you" Hinata blushed and smiled at the tall man. "Obviously anything made by your angel hands must taste divine" Hachiro glared at the rich leader, who was heavily flirting with Hinata, and was about to say something when Tamotsu firmly gripped Hachiro's shoulder. Sensing Hachiro's anger, Sakura decided that they should be departing soon.

"Come on everyone, the sooner we leave the sooner we can come back" Everyone nodded and began walking until they were stopped by Katsuro.

"What do you think you're doing?" Katsuro asked with an annoyed tone.

"We're walking" Hachiro said with restrained anger. Katsuro noticed this and smirked.

"Do you honestly expect me to walk all the way to our destination?"

"Well mister rich guy, we can't just fly on magic clouds" Hachiro argued with the man. Katsuro sighed and whispered loudly, soon a blue carriage with gold rims and handles being pulled by a white horse.

"Someone of my status shouldn't walk that far a distance. I shall be riding in my carriage" He said while walking in the carriage but stop and turned to Hinata "Lady Hinata, would you like to accompany me?" Hinata blushed and looked down to the floor. Hachiro glared at the clan leader, who glared back, then turned to Hinata.

"U-Um….I'm fine" Hinata said softly.

"Are you sure? It would be so lonely being alone in that carriage" Katsuro said while getting dangerously close to Hinata. Katsuro shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the carriage "Suit yourself." He walked into the carriage then looked out the window. "We can leave now" Sakura rolled her eyes then turned to the gates.

"Okay here's the plan, Hinata, Ino, Kiyomi and I will take the left and Kiba, Shino, Tamotsu and Hachiro will take the right, understand?" Everyone nodded and went to their positions. Sakura smiled then turned back to the gate. "Let's move!" She shouted then quickly began walking out of the village. Ino grinned and walked up to Hinata.

"So, from what I see that snob Katsuro likes you" Hinata blushed and looked away.

"I-I don't think he thinks of me that way" Ino rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hinata, don't be a Naruto. He was just flirting with you a few minutes ago" Ino whispered. Hinata looked at Sakura with a pleading expression. Sakura smiled then grabbed Ino by her collar.

"Ino, leave Hinata alone. She can't help being a Naruto" Hinata's blush increased.

Ino grinned "Come to think of it, she's more like being a Sasuke then a Naruto" at the mention of the Uchiha suddenly made Sakura's smile immediately turned to a frown. Ino noticed this and sighed "You still haven't gotten over him yet?"

"Gotten over who?" Kiyomi asked cheerfully.

Ino looked at Sakura and sighed once again "I'll tell you later" Ino whispered in her ear. Kiyomi nodded then looked up at the sky.

"You guys have really blue skies here. It's so pretty" Ino looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Never realized it before but the sky is really blue today" Hinata looked back and smiled.

"You guys be careful before you-." Hinata stopped seeing Ino and Kiyomi tripped onto the floor. Hinata ran over and helped the two girls up. "Are you two okay?" Ino nodded while rubbing her knee. Kiyomi grinned.

"That was fun!" Hinata looked at her with a confused face. _'Tripping is fun?' _ Hinata shook her head then got back to the front of them.

"Hinata, activate your Byakugan" Sakura said softly. Hinata nodded slowly then softly whispered the name of her Kekkei Genkai. She looked around the forest with her enhanced eyes. "Do you see anything suspicious?"

"No, everything seems to be normal" Sakura nodded then looked ahead. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. "Sakura is everything alright"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" Sakura said with a smile but Hinata knew it was a fake. Hinata turned to the front of her and sighed _'This is going to be a long mission' _

**With the guys-**

Hachiro mumbled curses while thinking about Katsuro flirting with Hinata. Tamotsu sighed and turned to Hachiro.

"What's the problem now?" Tamotsu groaned.

"Did you see that rich snob seducing Hinata like that?" Hachiro nearly shouted. Kiba looked back and grinned.

"He only flirted with her, Hachiro" Kiba smirked "I mean you act like Hinata likes the guy" Hachiro looked up and Kiba with a worried face.

"What if she does fall for him?" Kiba chuckled at Hachiro's antics.

"Come on Hachiro, Hinata is not like that. She doesn't go for a guy because he has money. She liked Naruto and he didn't have a penny to his name" Hachiro looked down _'There's that Naruto again! Who the hell is this guy anyway' _Hachiro thought but shook his head. "Besides I think she likes you not him" Hachiro's face lid up with joy.

"You really think-."

"As much as fun as it is talking about the love life of Hachiro, Are we not on a mission at the moment" Shino said with a beetle crawling from his hood. Hachiro stepped back a bit then straightened up. "Besides, Kiba is correct. Hinata isn't one to fall for material things or men only interested in material things" Shino fixed his glasses.

"Yeah, you guys are right" Hachiro grinned. Tamotsu looked at Hachiro and sighed _'Dumb stupid idiot still doesn't believe us' _

"You know Hachiro, you can take this mission as a chance for you to spend some alone time with Hinata" Tamotsu whispered, causing Hachiro to blush while smiling cheerfully. Kiba shook his head then turned to the front of him. Akamaru looked up at his master and barked cheerfully.

"I know what you mean Akamaru" Kiba agreed "But the guy doesn't seem that bad so I don't think I have to say anything to him…..yet" Kiba smirked, making Akamaru smirk with him. Shino noticed this and sighed _'What is Kiba and Akamaru planning now?' _

**A few minutes later-**

Ino groaned in annoyed tone "Can we stop now? It's like one in the afternoon!" Sakura growled and stopped immediately. Hinata sighed while looking at her surroundings. They were all covered by tall trees that shielded them from the sun's rays. Near them was a running river with wild fish swimming through its clear water. Hinata smiled at the peace but frowned softly when she turned to her loud friends.

Sakura quickly turned to Ino with an annoyed glare "Ino, will you shut up for about five minutes? Stop complaining!" Ino huffed and glared at her pink headed friend.

"Don't tell me what to do! Who do you think you are forehead" Ino shouted back. Kiyomi slowly stepped back with a scared expression.

"What did you call me, pig?" Sakura countered. Soon Ino and Sakura were in a heated argument, scaring all the others. Kiyomi slowly walked up to Hinata and whispered in her ear.

"Are they always like this?" Hinata smiled at Kiyomi nervously.

"Well, kind of" Hinata gave a shaky laugh, not helping Kiyomi one bit. "But don't worry, they usually make up after a few minutes" Hinata smiled. Kiyomi nodded then grinned. Hinata tapped on Sakura's shoulder trying to get her attention. Sakura turned and smiled. "Um…Maybe we should take a break Sakura, the horse looks like it needs a breather and you guys need to eat and rest as well" Hinata looked down, slightly embarrassed, but quickly looked up hearing Sakura chuckle softly.

"Maybe you're right Hinata" Sakura turned to the driver of the horse and signaled him to stop. "Okay everyone, we'll head into that small clearing near the river" Everyone nodded and made their way to the clearing. Katsuro poked his head out his window and frowned.

"Excuse me Kunoichi but why are we going the wrong way?" he said with an obvious annoyed tone.

"Well Lord Katsuro, your horse seems tired and we ourselves need to rest as well" Sakura said with a fake smile. Katsuro narrowed his eyes at her and huffed.

"Well Kunoichi, the next time you decided to make a decision, inform me first" and at that he closed his window, leaving a pissed off Sakura.

"What a jerk!" Ino shouted. "Who the hell does he think he-."

"He is our mission. And no matter how much I want to slam his face down, we have to protect him no matter what" Sakura said with restrained anger. Ino groaned then sat down under a near by tree. Sakura motioned for the driver to stop. The old man nodded and stopped the horse. Hachiro ran from the other side to Hinata with a huge grin. Kiyomi rolled her eyes and sat down next to Ino. Tamotsu yawned and sat down next to Kiba. Akamaru and Shino, who were sitting close to the river that the tired horse was standing in. Hachiro grabbed a blanket from his pack and sat it gently on the ground.

"Here Hinata, sit here" Hinata blushed slightly and sat down on the red and black blanket. Hachiro's grinned widen as he sat down with her _'Yeah, I'm totally in' _Hachiro quickly frowned, hearing the carriage door being opened slowly. Katsuro looked around with a smug smirk and sighed.

"I guess this will have to do" He walked over next to Hinata and kissed her hand "Then again, with your beauty radiating the area, it makes it almost perfect" Hinata blushed and looked away. Hachiro glared and pulled Hinata closer to him.

"Back off Lord A-." Hachiro was interrupted by Ino's hand on his mouth.

"Who's hungry?" Ino said nervously "Hinata, can we eat what you made us now?" Hinata, sensing the tension between Hachiro and Katsuro, nodded. Ino cheered then ran to her bag to grab her Bento Box. Everyone followed her example and quickly began grabbing their lunch. They all said their thanks and immediately began eating Hinata's home cooked meal.

"Hinata, this is so good!" Sakura complimented the young heiress.

"Yeah, I wish I would have this everyday for the rest of my life" Ino cheered, hurting Sakura's ear who was sitting next to her. Everyone shouted their compliments and thanks to Hinata, who was growing completely embarrassed at all the attention.

"They are all correct Lady Hinata, I have never had such a delightful meal before" Katsuro smirked at Hinata, slightly angering Hachiro, and gently kissed Hinata's hand. Hinata blushed and looked down while muttering a thank you. Hachiro took a deep breath and grinned at Hinata.

"You know Hinata, if you keep cooking like this, I may not ever want to leave Konoha" Hachiro's grin slowly widen seeing Hinata smile at him, the blush softly gracing her cheeks. They all looked towards Sakura's direction, hearing her whistle loudly.

"Okay everyone, enough compliments, it's time for us to get going. So repack your things and get back into your positions" Sakura smirked hearing everyone's groans of protest. Hinata was about to get up when Hachiro and Katsuro grabbed her hands. Hachiro and Katsuro quickly began glaring at each other.

"Hear Hinata, I'll help you up" Hachiro said while pulling Hinata one direction.

"Oh please Lady Hinata, allow a _gentlemen _to help" Katsuro narrowed his eyes at the dark blond and pulled Hinata to his direction. Hachiro quickly pulled Hinata to his direction and then Katsuro pulled Hinata to his once more. Hinata flinched, feeling small pains on her arms. Kiyomi walked over to Hinata and pulled her out of Katsuro and Hachiro's grips.

"Boys are so childish" Kiyomi smiled then grabbed Hinata's hand and walked over to their side of the carriage. Katsuro and Hachiro stared at each other with a dark aura surrounding the two. Katsuro smirked and walked away, leaving a pissed off Hachiro to his self. _'Jerk!' _ He thought while repacking the blanket into his pack. _'Who does that guy think he is? Little snob, that's what he is' _Hachiro sighed then glanced at Hinata. Hachiro grinned brightly _'Hinata would never fall for a jerk like him' _he took one last glance then walked over to the guys.

**A Few hours later-**

Tamotsu yawned while looking up at the setting sun. He looked over to the carriage and narrowed his brown eyes.

"Why does Lord Butt hole get to ride in style while we walk?" Tamotsu complained. Kiba shrugged his shoulders and looked down at Akamaru. Shino looked up at the sky and cleared his throat.

"Sakura, I think that we should stop for the night" Shino said in his deep tone. Sakura nodded and told the old man to stop. She pointed to another clearing in the forest and told him to go there. The old man nodded and began moving the carriage to the direction Sakura pointed to. As soon as they made it to the clearing they immediately began building camp. The clearing was surrounded by tall trees with soft grass on the ground. Once Hachiro had his tent up and ready he walked over to Hinata with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Hinata, do you need any help with your tent?" Hachiro asked while kneeling down to Hinata.

Hinata smiled and shook her head "No thank you Hachiro" Hinata declined politely. Hachiro smiled and sat down next to her.

"Come on Hinata, four hands are better then two, right" Hinata nodded and allowed him to help her, even though she was already done. "So Hinata how's the mission for you?"

"Oh, its fine" Hinata answered" I'm a little worried about how far the distance is to Kumogakure. And on foot too" Hinata said with a tired smile. Hachiro nodded.

"I know, plus we're traveling with that rich snob Katsuro, so that isn't making it any better" Hachiro said with an angry tone.

"Hachiro, you've only known him for one day" Hinata said while putting the final touches on her tent.

"One day is enough for me" Hachiro pouted, which to Hinata's surprise found it to be cute. Hachiro helped Hinata up and smirked at her. "So Hinata, nights get very cold you know. Maybe I should sleep with you to keep you warm" Hinata narrowed her eyes and kneed him in the stomach. Hachiro fell down to his knees while holding his aching stomach "It was just a suggestion"

"Well maybe you should think before making a suggestion like that again! Pervert" Hinata muttered the last part and glared at Hachiro. Hinata's eyes soften _'What a pervert' _she sighed and helped Hachiro up. Hachiro heard his name being called and turned to see Tamotsu waiting for him to help him build their tent. Hachiro turned to Hinata with a large grin on his face. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah I'm fine but next time can we not hit my stomach" Hinata giggled then nodded. Soon Hachiro began laughing as well and to everyone around them they looked like the perfect couple. They slowly stopped laughing and stared into each other's eyes _'What is this feeling….?" _ Hinata thought while Hachiro was slowly getting closer to her face. Hinata wanted to move but the soft look in Hachiro's blue eyes made Hinata lose all control of her body. _'I haven't felt this way since…since…..' _ Their moment was soon broken by Katsuro wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"Lady Hinata, would you like to go for a walk in the forest?" Katsuro asked with a smirk. Hinata snapped out of her trance and stared at Katsuro with a small blush.

"S-Sure" Hinata quickly said _'I have to get out of here' _Katsuro smirked at Hachiro, who was glaring daggers at him, and grabbed Hinata's hand. Hachiro watched Hinata and Katsuro disappear into the dense forest with anger and jealously filling his eyes. Kiyomi was about to walk up to him when she saw the look in his eyes and rushed back to her tent. Hachiro walked over to Tamotsu with a pissed off expression.

"Hey are you okay?" Tamotsu asked with a worried tone. Hachiro looked at Tamotsu then at the half built tent. Tamotsu figured Hachiro would talk about it once they were in the tent so he dropped it for now. Once everyone was done building their tents they walked over to the center to discuss watching hours.

"Okay everyone listen up. Shino will take the first watch. Then one hour after him it's Ino, then Kiba, then me, then Tamotsu, then Kiyomi, then Hachiro and finally Hinata. Everyone understand that"

"Shouldn't we discuss this arrangement while Hinata is present?" Shino pointed out.

"We will tell Hinata once she is done with her date with Katsuro" Sakura smiled.

"It's not a date!" Hachiro shouted with fire in his eyes.

Sakura's smiled turned slightly wicked "Of course it's not" everyone quietly began to snicker.

"IT"S NOT...!" Hachiro argued "right?" His voice softened. His sudden voice change didn't get undetected by Sakura, who suddenly got an idea.

"You know Hachiro, we do need fire wood, so do you mind by getting it for me?"

"Why can't someone-."

"And if were to run into Hinata and Lord Katsuro, could you tell Hinata about the order of the watch hours?" Sakura looked at Hachiro, who still wasn't getting what she was saying, and began winking.

"Hey Sakura what's with your eye?" Hachiro asked the heavily winking Sakura.

"She wants you to go spy on Hinata and Katsuro" Tamotsu pointed out while walking by them. Hachiro grinned.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" Hachiro jumped onto a nearby branch and immediately began 'getting fire wood', leaving an annoyed and shocked Sakura.

"What an idiot" Sakura muttered.

Kiyomi jumped next to Sakura and nodded "Yep, he's a big idiot" Sakura chuckled and walked with Kiyomi to the others, both unaware of the fact that they were being watched.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next one, I know I can't! I don't really have anything to say except that the next chapter will be up pretty soon (I hope) so keep your fingers crossed! **


	8. Hachiro's jealousy&confession

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! The month started out great but somethings that had happen that ruined my updating time! **

* * *

**Chapter 8- Hachiro's jealously and confession**

Hachiro grinned as he landed on top of a large wide branch then folded his arms with a thoughtful look on his cheerful face. _'Now if I was a snobby, rich, prick who is trying to steal the girl of my dreams, where would I be?' _Hachiro asked himself in his head. Hachiro was determined to stop Katsuro from trying to steal Hinata from him, even if she wasn't his to begin with. Hachiro knew that Katsuro was probably planning on doing something perverted or something to Hinata and Hachiro wasn't going to just sit around and let him try to. With new found determination, Hachiro quickly re-began his search for Hinata and Katsuro. Hachiro thought that maybe he should try to sense her chakra, even though he wasn't that good at sensing chakra, and maybe he would soon find his princess. Hachiro closed his eyes and tried to find her presence but for some reason she wasn't showing up on his radar.

"Hinata must have hidden her chakra so that enemy ninja wouldn't detect her presence" Hachiro said to himself "She's so smart" Hachiro said with a dream-like tone and a goofy smile and blush on his face. Hachiro, being distracted by thoughts of Hinata, didn't notice that he was heading straight for a very large tree. **'SLAM!'**Hachiro slammed head first into the tree then fell hard on the cold ground. "Ow" Hachiro groaned while he slowly began rubbing his head. "I really need to watch where I'm going" Hachiro slowly got up and stretched a bit "No time to waste!" He jumped back onto the branch of the tree that he hit and rubbed the of his head "But maybe I should watch where I'm going next time."

**With Hinata and Katsuro-**

Hinata and Katsuro were walking around the forest for awhile until they found a small lake deep within the forest. Around the lake were tall trees that shadowed the moon lit lake. Katsuro looked at Hinata, who was too busy being mesmerized by the beauty of the lake, and smirked smugly.

"Lady Hinata, it would be an honor and a pleasure to walk with you around this wonderful lake" Katsuro gently put his hand out in front of Hinata. Hinata blushed and muttered a 'okay' and gently took his hand and began to walk with him with her hand in his. They didn't say anything, which was fine for Hinata because her mind was on other things besides the boy she is walking with at the moment. _'Why does this feel wrong slightly? Why do I feel like I'm dong something wrong and...Why can I not stop thinking about Hachiro?' _Hinata said while thinking about the brownish-blond hair boy with a cheerful smile and a thumbs up. Hinata tries her hardest to not think about Hachiro, how he always tries to make her smile, how he always seems to bring out the fire within Hinata, how his smile brightens her day or how, even when he acts like a complete pervert, she can never stay completely made at him. Hinata didn't know what she was feeling and deep down she didn't want to know what the feeling was. The sound of Katsuro's voice quickly brought Hinata out of her thoughts "Lady Hinata, the moon lights light only maximizes your already incredible beauty" Katsuro complemented the blushing kunoichi "I feel like I'm walking beside the Goddess of Love and Beauty herself."

Hinata looked down with a large blush on her face "T-Thank you very much for the c-complement" Hinata said softly.

"Lady Hinata, what I am saying is the absolute truth. There is no need for Thank yous when the person who you are thanking is telling the truth" Katsuro stopped moving, causing Hinata to stop as well. Katsuro turned to Hinata with a look in his eyes that Hinata saw before but only when guys look at Ino or Sakura. "Lady Hinata...you are so innocent. So pure and kind...why do you choose to be in a occupation where there is only violence and death?" He said softly while gently touching Hinata's soft and slightly red cheek.

"U-Um..."Hinata tried to say something but to no avail. She then found herself unable to move while her heart was pounding loudly. Hinata was shocked to find Katsuro's face moving closer to hers, his hot breath warming her already warm face. _'W-Why does this feel so wrong. I shouldn't be doing this but...why? It feels like I'm about to cheat on someone but who...Naruto...or...' _

_**With Hachiro, near the lake-**_

Hachiro smiled as he finally found a trace of Hinata's chakra and jumped down to, from the moisture in the air, a near by lake. Hachiro suddenly heard a voice and quickly pulled out a kunai. he turned to see Katsuro and Hinata walking hand in hand around the assumed lake. Hachiro put his kunai away and hide behind a near by tree and eased more to hear what they were saying. _'What is that asshole doing holding Hinata's hand like that?' _Hachiro thought angrily, feeling a possessive and jealous feeling fell his lungs.

"Lady Hinata, the moon lights light only maximizes your already incredible beauty. I feel like Im walking with the Goddess of Love and Beauty herself" He heard the stuck up clan leader say with a smug smirk. _'That prick! That was the cheapest line I ever heard in my entire life!' _Hachiro shouted in his head. _'Not to say that it isn't true' _Hachiro thought with a small blush. the moon's light gently touching Hinata's soft skin makes her glow slightly, appearing as a angel from heaven. If Hachiro was him he would probably feel like he was walking with a Goddess too. But that didn't give him the right to go and complement Hinata like he's her boyfriend when, if Hachiro had anything to say about it, was not and would never be true. Hinata doesn't deserve a self-centered, egotistical jerk like Katsuro. She deserved the perfect man, which Hachiro knew he was not. _'But neither is Katsuro!' _His rage only grew as he saw Katsuro touch Hinata's cheek. Hachiro slowly began scratching the bark of the tree, leaving deep nail marks. Once Hachiro saw Katsuro going to try and kiss Hinata, that was the last straw.

"No freaking way!" Hachiro whispered as he quickly began walking to the two.

**With Hinata and Katsuro-**

Hinata gasped softly as she heard a twig snapping beside her. Her eyes widened when she saw Hachiro with a frightening look in his eyes. Hinata suddenly felt herself being pulled roughly and blushed as she was staring right at Hachiro's open chest that was covered his mesh undershirt. Hinata looked up and saw Hachiro glaring deeply at Katsuro.

"What the hell are you doing with Hinata?" Hachiro shouted. Hinata winced at how angry his voice was. _'I never thought he could look this frightening when he's mad'_Hinata thought with a scared and worried expression.

"Well, if you must know, Lady Hinata and I were mearily taking a stroll around the forest, until we stopped at this lake, and then I asked her if I may do the honor of walking with her around the lake. We were actually having a wonderful conversation until you appeared and ruined it" Katsuro smirked.

"Oh yeah, about to freaking make out with Hinata sounds like a wonderful freaking conversation!" Hachiro's glare deepened.

"I do not think that what Lady Hinata and I do has nothing to do with you" Katsuro pointed out smugly.

Hachiro growled lowly and roughly grabbed Katsuro's collar "That's it I had it with your smug attitude you pompous, rich, snobby, arrogant, 'I'm better then everyone else. I can't take a punch' attitude having, bastard!" Hachiro said as his hand was balled into a fist and readied to knock Katsuro face in until Hinata gently yet firmly grabbed onto his wrist. Hachiro looked at Hinata then at Katsuro and made a frustrated sigh as he let go of Katsuro then grabbed Hinata's wrist. "Lets go Hinata" Hinata couldn't object as she stared at Katsuro who was slowly following them. Why was Hachiro acting so strange? Hinata asked herself. She would have never image Hachiro to be so angry. It was so out of character of him to act so angry and violent that Hinata wasn't very sure that that was Hachiro in the first place. Hinata looked at Hachiro with a suspicious expression. Hachiro looked down at her with anger still in his eyes "What!" he snapped at the Hyuga heiress. Hinata quickly looked back down.

"N-Nothing" Hinata stuttered "I'm sorry" she then slightly looked up to see Hachiro's expression on his face relax.

"No...I'm sorry Hinata" Hachiro apologized sincerely. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that"

"Oh it's alright" Hinata tried hard to smile but it wouldn't come out. Hinata looked back to see Katsuro smirking.

"Oh Lady Hinata, it's only natural that people like Hachigo to lash out on the innocent." Hachiro glared at the smirking wealthy man.

"It's pronounced _Hachiro _Jack-ass" Hachiro's eyes narrowed at Katuro.

"Like it really matters" Hachiro stopped and turned to Katuro.

"Listen Buddy, the only reason I'm not pounding you into the ground is because I don't want Hinata to see any blood or violence but if you run your mouth one more time and Hinata isn't around...your dead meat" Hinata's eyes widened at Hachiro's threat. Hachiro turned back onto the path and walked with Hinata's wrist still firmly in his hand.

**A half and hour later-**

Hachiro was still fuming about what happened back at the lake. _'God that ass-hole is so freaking lucky that Hinata was there' _Hachiro shouted in his mind. The three have been walking for half an hour now and it had to have been the most awkward silence in the entire world. Hachiro looked down and blushed hard as he quickly began to realize that he was holding onto Hinata's wrist. But instead of quickly releasing her he migrated down to her hand and blushed even more. _'Man, Hinata probably thinks I'm some jealous bully! I don't know what I was thinking but...when I saw Katsuro trying to hit on Hinata, I just lost it' _Hachiro battled in his mind. Hachiro felt regret, not for what he said or did with Katsuro but for letting Hinata see him in that light. He wanted to apologize again but felt that silence was the best for now. At least until they heard a loud boom coming from the camp grounds.

"What was that?" Hachiro asked the Hyuga. Hinata quickly her Byakugan and gasped.

"Sakura and he others are fighting a bunch of enemy ninja! We have to hurry now!" Hachiro nodded and grabbed Katsuro and threw him over his shoulder. Hinata and him then jumped onto a branch and raced to their comrades.

**At the camping grounds-**

"Sakura, Look out!" Ino shouted as Sakura dodged a fume shuriken heading straight for her. Ino looked over and quickly used her kunai to block kunais being thrown at the carriage driver and watched as Sakura slammed her fist into a enemy ninja twice her size, sending him flying into burning tree. Kiyomi ran over and kicked an enemy the head then jumped over to another and stabbed him in the chest. Tamotsu grabbed Kiba and threw him straight at a near by enemy while Kiba quickly did the 'Fang over fang' technique. The man screamed in pain as he was pummeled by the fierce attack.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Kiba shouted while grabbing another one and slamming him into a tree. Kiyomi jumped next to Kiba with a frustrated smile.

"I have no idea to tell you the truth" Kiyomi ran over to another enemy ninja then slammed him in the stomach with her foot. Kiba groaned in frustration and ran over to Akamaru, who was dealing with another enemy.

"Quick! Look for the Nakagawa clan leader!" One of them souted. Sakura looked around and quickly scanned the area as more enemy ninja were popping out of the trees _'how many ninjas are there?' _Sakura thought frustrated at their current situation. Suddenly loud screams were heard as All of them saw a large number of enemy ninja fall down, obviously dead, and smiled as Hinata and Hachiro with Katsuro holding tightly onto his back, appear in front of Sakura.

"Finally you guys go here" Ino ran over to the pair with a tired smile on her face. "What took you so long?"

Hachiro looked over at Hinata, who had a blush on her face, and sighed "It's a long story"

"Well we don't have time to talk about that now. Hinata you did make sure that at least one is still alive" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded and went back into a bush and gently dragged out a tied up enemy ninja. "Good" Sakura looked over to the others "Tamotsu, go and rebuild a tent and Ino, once he is finished, go and interogate the enemy. The sooner we figure out who these people are and why they want Lord Katsuro, the better the chance we have of getting the problem solved" Tamotsu and Ino nodded and quickly began their orders. Hachiro looked behind him and smirked as he dropped the clan leader had on the floor. Katsuro glared hard at the smirking ninja.

"How dare you treat someone of my status in such a matter?" Katsuro shouted while quickly getting up and pointing his finger at the still smirking Hachiro.

"I dared myself rich boy" Hachiro eye's narrowed Sakura signed and got in the middle of the two quarreling men.

"Okay, I don't know what happened back there but now is not the time to be acting like a bunch of immature children" Katsuro and Hachiro made one last glare then quickly walked away from each other. Sakura turned to Hinata with a tired expression. Hinata giggled nervously.

"S-So um...how did all this happen?" Hinata asked.

Sakura smirked then sighed "Well we were discussing watch man hours until a explosion suddenly set off! Luckily Shino's beetles surround us like a shield and protected us from the blast. Once that was over like ten enemy ninja fell from the trees and tried to attack us. They were all shouting 'Get the Nakagawa' and 'Forget the Konoha ninja and retrieve the Nakagawa!' And the rest is just history" Hinata nodded and was about to say something when Sakura cut in "So what about you and Katsuro?"

"O-Oh, u-um..." Hinata stuttered. Thankfully Hachiro walked over to the two with a saddened face.

"Hey Hinata...could I talk to you for a bit?" Hachiro asked with a blush on his face. Hinata looked over at Sakura and nodded. Hachiro nodded and walked next to Hinata into the forest. Sakura shook her head with a smirk on her face.

**With Hinata and Hachiro-**

Hinata looked over at Hachiro, who had a thoughtful look on his face, and looked down to the ground. _I wonder what Hachiro is thinking right now? I hope its not something that has to do with violence and Katsuro in the same catogory'_Hinata looked over to see Hachiro stopping while grabbing Hinata's hand, causing her to stop too'

"Hinata..." Hachiro started softly "I'm sorry you saw me act like such a jerk back there" Hinata looked up and blushed at how hansome Hachiro looked at night _'Not like he doesn't look that during the day' _"It's just that...when I saw you and Katsuro together, it made me feel so jealous and angry. I didn't know what came over me" Hinata couldn' believe what she was hearing. Hachiro was actually jealous because she was walking with Katsuro. Hinata kept asking herself why would he be jealous until she realized that the best way to find the answers to these question was to ask Hachiro himself.

"B-But why?" Hinata asked softly. Hachiro was actually surprised that she asked that questions. Hasn't he made it obvious before.

"Hinata...I was jealous because...I really like you. In fact I think I might be in love with you" Hachiro said with his eyes closed tight. " I know we haven't known each other for long but...I guess it was love at first sight. The moment I saw you, I couldn't help but think about you. The way you care about others with such kindness. The way you can be gentle yet fierce at the same time. The way your hair blows in the wind. All that and more has caused me to fall in love with you even more. You are the most beautiful girl I ever met in my entire life and I don't know what I would do without you" Hachiro said with a huge blush on his face. Hinata suddenly felt weak in the knees. No one has ever said such kind words to her before in her life and the fact that the person was none other then Hachiro was even an more surprise. "Hinata..." Hachiro quickly grabbed onto Hinata and smashed his lips onto hers soft ones. Her eyes widened at the kiss she was sharing with Hachiro. His lips were so warm and soft, almost causing Hinata to give in. Hachiro wrapped his arms possessively around the Hyuga heiress and moved over to the side of a nearby tree to keep Hinata from fainting. Hinata slowly put her hands onto his shoulders and gave into the kiss. Hachiro gave a surprised moan then deepened the kiss. Suddenly Hinata opened her eyes and slowly pushed Hachiro off. Hachiro looked into Hinata's eyes with a worried expression on his face. "Is something wrong Hinata?"

"I-Its just that...I have been having feelings for you as well but..." Hinata looked down.

"But..." Hachiro looked away with saddened, still holding onto Hinata tightly.

"I don't want to rush into anything. I'm not saying that I don't want to be with you it's just...I want this to start right and...I don't want anything to ruin the relationship we might have in the future" Hinata said truthfully.

"So...there's a chance that we might be together?" Hachiro said with hope in his eyes. Hinata smiled and nodded. Hachiro grinned and kissed Hinata softly on the lips "I'll wait forever if I have to" Hinata blushed and gently touched her lips. "I guess we better get back to camp" Hinata nodded and slowly felt Hachiro let go of Hinata and stood beside her. Hachiro slowly grabbed Hinata's hand and smiled as she graciously accepted his hand. Hachiro smiled as Hinata and him walked side by side to the others.

* * *

**A/N: Well once again I would like to apologize for being so late but things that were out of my control got in the way of me updating Hinata's Respite. I will try and I mean TRY to update faster but my luck sucks bad. PLEASE FORGIVE ME T_T**


	9. Village of the noface prt 1

**A/N: OH cruel fate WHY! I could have sworn I put up the 9****th**** chapter a long time ago but when I checked Hinata's Respite IT WASN'T THERE! And when I started writing the chapter I saved it onto a different computer that broke! Now I have to look deep within my mind and try to remember what the chapter was about. T_T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so please don't sue**

* * *

**Chapter 9-Village of the no-face part 1**

Hinata sighed while taking in the peaceful scenery of the early morning camp site. The glistening dew on the soft grass and the sound of the now awakened birds singing their songs calmed the female Hyuga. Hinata took her watch hours as time for her to think about her relationship with Hachiro. For the past week Hachiro has done everything he could to show Hinata how much he cares about her. From giving her flowers, helping her pack up her things, sitting with her during their breaks, just anything that he could think of to prove to her that he truly cares for her. Hinata at first felt very uncomfortable with all the attention he was giving her but soon found it to be kind of cute and heartwarming. She knew that she had feelings for him and seeing him doing things for her that he knew he doesn't have to do just to be with her is only increasing her feelings for him more. But she kept thinking about the fact that they are from separate villages and, as the old saying goes, 'Long distance relationships never last' Hinata was afraid that once he returns to his villages that he would eventually forget about her and move on to someone else. Another huge problem in her and Hachiro's future relationship was one person…..Naruto Uzamaki. No matter how hard Hinata tries she can't stop thinking about the cheerful blond and it's starting to serious annoy her. She realized long ago that Naruto isn't going to feel the say way but she still thinks about him like she did when she was 12yrs old. When he left to train with Lord Jiraiya, Hinata vowed to be stronger and to secretly give up on Naruto, the latter being harder then she thought. She's 14yrs old and still holds that crush to her. But ever since she met Hachiro, his cheerful outlook on life, his smile, his kindness and even his perverted attitude towards her, she's been thinking less and less of Naruto but sadly that still means she's thinking about him but to a lesser degree.

"Naruto…." Hinata whispered to herself, unknowing that someone was listening.

**Meanwhile with Hachiro…..**

Hachiro awoke to the sound of a bird chirping in his ear. He yawned and turned to see Tamotsu still asleep. _'Guess I woke up early if Tamotsu is still asleep.' _Hachiro thought. This early wakening gives him some time to think about his relationship with Hinata, which to him is going pretty good. He has given her flowers, helped her pack up her things, sitting with her during their breaks, anything to make her happy and he can tell that she's starting to like it and him more. What's getting him is how long it's taking her to decide if she wants to be with him or not. Hachiro isn't the most patient person in the world and he can't wait until the mission is over so that he can finally have his long awaited answer. Hachiro then remembered that Hinata was to take the last watch hour. Hachiro quickly but quietly got up and crawled out of the tent, careful not to wake his teammate. He looked over and stopped to admire Hinata's quiet beauty, thanking God that her back was to him so she couldn't see him. Hachiro sighed to himself while picture himself combing his fingers through her silk-like hair but stopped when he heard Hinata say something.

"Naruto…." She whispered softly. Hachiro's eye twitched in annoyance and jealously. _'There's that Naruto guy again! Why is it that I can't get away from that stupid name?' _Hachiro thought darkly. Hinata sensed the dark aura coming from Hachiro and turned to see a pouting Hachiro.

"Good morning Hachiro" Hinata greeted "Are you alright?" Hachiro walked over to the fallen log Hinata was sitting on and sat down with his arms crossed over his naked chest. Hinata blushed at Hachiro's body, trying not to stare at his semi-muscled body.

"Yeah why?" he turned his head away from the heiress. Hinata went to touch Hachiro's shoulder but he quickly grabbed her wrist and stared into her light lavender eyes.

"Hachiro….?" Hinata whispered as Hachiro's lips started to head to her lips. Hinata eyes widen once Hachiro's lips gently touched hers. Hachiro gently wrapped his arms around Hinata's small waist and pulled her closer to his body. Hinata soon fell into his lip's spell and wrapped her arms around his neck and softly pushed her lips onto his more. After a few more moments of pleasure both slowly parted, softly breathing from lack of oxygen. Hachiro grinned cheerfully.

"Good morning Hinata" Hachiro said then went in for another kiss but Hinata quickly stopped his lips from reaching hers. Hachiro looked at her with a confused expression. "What's wrong? You didn't like the kiss?" Hachiro joked but on the inside he was hoping that wasn't it. Who would want to date a bad kisser?

"No….it's not that" Hinata whispered.

"Then what's wrong?" Hinata looked away. How can she tell him that when he was coming in to kiss her again, she saw Naruto instead of Hachiro? Hinata felt so guilty for what happened but she couldn't kiss him while picturing Naruto, she just couldn't.

"I-It's just that….I-."

"What are you two doing?" Hachiro and Hinata quickly turned to see Sakura and Ino smirking at the two while snickering under their breaths.

"S-Sakura, Ino" Hinata quickly got up and stepped away from Hachiro, with a huge blush covering her soft face. "W-What are y-you guys doing up so early?"

Sakura's smirked widen "Actually it's about time for us to be heading off."

"It's weird Sakura; Hinata is usually the one with the perfect time keeping. What could have these two been talking about or _doing _that would keep her mind off the clock" Ino fake asked Sakura.

"I don't know" Sakura turned to Hachiro "But whatever they were doing had better not been anything dirty" Hachiro blushed and looked away from the pink headed leader. "Well whatever. Pack up your things and let's get going" Sakura turned away from them and went to go wake the others. Ino smiled at the pair and followed Sakura behind. Hinata sighed and walked over to her tent. Hachiro looked over and walked over to the Hyuga.

"Hey Hinata, let me help you pack your things" Hachiro offered like always.

"No it's fine" Hinata said plainly. Hachiro frowned slightly in confusion. _'She never said no before' _Hachiro thought.

"Really Hinata I want to" Hachiro stretched his arm out to Hinata's shoulder but stopped feeling her aura.

"I said it's fine" she said softly then went inside her tent. Hachiro stood there in shock. Was Hinata mad at him? Did he do something wrong? Hachiro asked himself this questions while walking back to his tent with a sad expression. Hachiro looked over at Hinata's tent one more time before sighing and walking into his.

**~Later in the early Afternoon (with the girls) ~**

The group of young ninja has been walking for over eight hours and it has not been easy for either Hinata or Hachiro. Both have been bantered with questions after questions and both were getting slightly annoyed with them. But everyone was starting to get annoyed with the person they were assigned to protect. Katsuro was becoming so much of an annoyance with his many demands and complaints that they had to hold back Sakura more than once. The girls were busy listening to Ino talk about this morning's events

"And we just found them making out on the log like there was no tomorrow" Ino giggled softly. Kiyomi looked over at Hinata with a playful smile. Hinata looked down blushing uncontrollably.

"So, does this mean that you and Hachiro are an item?" Kiyomi asked happily.

"Um…." Hinata stuttered "Not really" They all turned to Hinata with shocked expressions.

"But I saw you two eating each other's faces this morning and you stand here and say that you two aren't together?" Ino almost shouted but was careful not for the guys to hear on the other side.

"It's really hard to explain" Hinata said honestly.

"Well we have time to kill so you might as well spill it" Sakura smiled softly. Hinata sighed, knowing that they were going to get it out of her eventually.

"Well it all started a week ago…" Hinata began.

**~With the guys on the other side of the carriage~**

Hachiro wasn't having a better time with the guys then Hinata, If not it was worse.

"So Ino tells me that she and Sakura caught Hinata and Hachiro spit swapping on the log this morning" Kiba chuckled. Shino simply sighed and moved his glasses closer to his face "Look at the blush on Hachiro's face! It's true!" Hachiro looked down at his feet "Hahaha!" Kiba loudly laughed, almost tripping over his own feet. Shino quietly slapped Kiba at the back of his head and moved up the line. Kiba glared at Shino then turned to over to Hachiro. "So you and Hinata, huh?"

"Tell you the truth I never thought you had it in you Hachiro" Tamotsu put his arm over Hachiro's smaller shoulders. "So when is the wedding?"

Hachiro coughed in shock and surprise "W-Wedding? We aren't even together!" Tamotsu looked at Hachiro with a confused expression.

"What do you mean you two aren't together?" Tamotsu asked "You kissed her right?" Hachiro nodded, which only raised Tamotsu's confusion. "And you two aren't together?"

"Well it's like this….." Hachiro began to explain.

**~With the girls on the other side of the carriage~**

Ino stared at Hinata with a confused expression "So, you two aren't together because you're afraid of ruining your friendship with him" Hinata nodded slowly "Oh Hinata" Ino embraced Hinata gently "That's the cutest thing I ever heard!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So, when are you going to decide?" Sakura asked her friend. Hinata looked up at the sky sighing.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe this mission would be a good opportunity for me to have some time thinking about Hachiro and I" Hinata said softly but still loud enough for the other girls to hear. Sakura nodded and looked straight ahead.

"He must really love you if he wants to wait until the mission is over for him to hear your answer" Sakura grinned "It's so cute"

Ino jumped in front of Sakura, almost earning a punch from the pink headed ninja. "I say she should be with Hachiro already" Ino suggested "Unless she still wants to chase after Naru-…." Ino quickly covered her mouth.

"Ino you are such an idiot!" Sakura shouted loudly "Don't you ever think or are you too stupid to-…"

"It's alright Sakura" Hinata smiled weakly "I was thinking the same thing but….It's hard trying to give up on someone you love" Hinata said with a heavy heart. Sakura nodded with sad eyes and a sad smile. _'Trust me Hinata; I know exactly how you feel' _

Sakura sighed "Your preaching to the choir Hinata" Sakura stopped and looked at the map. "Hey on the map it says that there's a village near here" Sakura said while looking closely at the map. "It's not too far from where we are now actually."

"We can stop there and load up on supplies" Kiyomi said cheerfully.

"Plus we can spend the night at a hotel with beds!" Ino cheered. Sakura shook her head and walked up to the carriage driver.

"Excuse me sir" Sakura looked up at the old man "I looked at the map and I found out that there is a nearby village and we were discussing that maybe we should stop there and reload on supplies"

"That sounds like a marvelous idea young lady" The old carriage driver said kindly "But I would go and inform Lord Katsuro if I were you" Sakura growled annoyingly, nodded then slowly walked over to Katsuro's window. Sakura knocked on the glass slowly. She waited a few minutes until Katsuro popped his head out from his window.

"What is it woman?" Katsuro said grumpily "You interrupted my nap."

Sakura faked a smile "Well Lord Katsuro" Sakura began "There is a village nearby that we think we should stop by and reload on our supplies" Sakura finished.

"Hmm" Katsuro looked at Hinata for a second then back at Sakura "This village, would it have a hotel?"

Sakura looked at him with a confused expression "Most likely sir" Katsuro gave a sinister smile.

"Very well then" Sakura looked up at him with another fake smile "But we must stay there for the night. I'm growing tired of sleeping outside" he said then went back into his carriage. Sakura sighed again and walked back to the front, while muttering curses. "Ino, go tell the guys about what we're doing" Sakura said with a frustration brought headache approaching. Ino nodded and walked over to the guys.

**~With the guys on the other side of the carriage~**

Tamotsu sighed in annoyance "Dude, are you freakin stupid?" Hachiro glared at his friend. Hachiro has just finished his explanation on why he and Hinata have not become an official couple.

"So, guess you're kind of confused" Kiba said while scratching the back of his head. Hachiro nodded with a sigh. "Well by the time the mission is over, she should have an answer."

"But what if she rejects me or something" Hachiro whined.

"Come on Hachiro. Hinata is not the one to just reject someone" Kiba tried to comfort the brown-headed ninja.

"Yeah" Tamotsu joined "I might not have known the girl for a long time but from what I've seen, she's the nicest girl you could ever meet" Hachiro nodded in agreement.

"You guys are right" Hachiro smiled but then frowned "But can I ask you guys a question?" Kiba shrugged and nodded. "What exactly does Hinata feel about this Naruto guy?" Tamotsu noticed a change in the expressions of Kiba and Shino's face, though Shino's was hard because of his coat. "I mean I heard Hinata say Naruto when I woke up and she said it like she was sad or something."

Kiba looked away awkwardly "Well um….Hinata used to kind of…..h-have a crush on him" Hachiro's eyes widened.

Hachiro, while trying to control his temper asked, not really wanting to hear the answer, "How much does she like him?"

Kiba looked away again "A-Actually Naruto was sort of her first love I guess" Kiba muttered but Hachiro could still hear him. _'HER FIRST LOVE?' _Hachiro thought with anger. How is he supposed to compete with her first love? Hachiro controlled his anger and sighed. "B-But he's gone on a really long mission" Kiba quickly said "And he might be gone long enough for you to impress Hinata and win her heart" Kiba sighed, seeing Hachiro calm down slightly.

"You have a point there" Hachiro said thoughtfully. He then grinned and turned to his fellow shinobi "then it's settled then! My goal for this mission is to win Hinata heart from Naruto! There is no way I'm losing to him!" Kiba and the others looked at the determination in Hachiro and grinned, even Shino smiled slightly from under his hood. They all turned to see Ino jump next to the guys.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" Kiba greeted.

"Well, Sakura found a village nearby on the map and decided that we should take this as a chance to reload on supplies and rest" Ino said cheerfully.

"Really? That's cool" Tamotsu smirked "So when should we be there?"

"We should be there in an hour or so I think" Ino guessed "See you guys" Ino jumped back over to the other side of the carriage. Kiba turned to Hachiro with a smirk.

"Hey Hachiro, this is a perfect chance to take Hinata out on a date" Hachiro looked up with a blush and a smile.

"Yeah, I can take Hinata out on a date, show her how romantic I can be and boom! She's in love with me" Hachiro and Kiba grinned.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that this is not going to go as they plan" Shino said with a sigh. Tamotsu nodded.

"You're not the only one buddy" Tamotsu said while watching the two grinned at each other. Akamaru barked and nodded in agreement.

**~An hour later~**

It's been an hour since they started walking to the village and finally they made it. Ino looked around at the large village. The houses were all colored different shades of brown with dark wooden ceilings and walls. The streets were littered with people of all sizes. The men were all dressed in workers clothing while the women were dressed in bright kimonos. Ino squealed at the bright clothing the women were wearing. But what also caught the blonds eyes were that they all were wearing bright and colorful mask that hid the front part of their faces.

"They must be having a festival or something" Ino said to herself.

"Probably" Sakura shrugged "But if they are that means it's going to be twice as hard to find a decent hotel" She then continued to walk down the crowded road.

It was not long until she and the others found a decent inn for them to stay at for the night. Sakura walked up to see a short woman with dark black hair that was tied in a bun. She wore a bright green kimono with a dark green sash.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes I would like six rooms for the night" Sakura said with a gentle smile. The woman nodded and began giving her the keys to the room. Sakura paid her the money then walked out. She turned to her fellow shinobi and smiled. "Okay, here are the room orders. Ino and I will be sharing a room, Hinata and Kiyomi will be sharing a room as well, Tamotsu and Shino will be sharing a room, Hachiro and Kiba will be as well and finally Lord Katsuro and….."

"Kenji ma'am" The driver smiled.

"Right sorry" Sakura apologized "…and Kenji will be sharing a room too"

"Excuse me" Katsuro said outraged "I will not share a room!" he huffed.

Sakura groaned "Lord Katsuro, I only had enough money for six rooms" Sakura said with hidden anger "Unless you want us to sleep outside again" Katsuro thought for a second and growled.

"Fine" Sakura nodded "Well you guys are all allowed to do what you want but meet back here before the sun goes down. Ino and I will be going to look for easier routes to our destination" Sakura said then began to walk with Ino.

Tamotsu looked down at his stomach "I'm gonna go get some food" Kiba nodded and walked next to Tamotsu. Kiyomi smiled and walked with them as well. Shino didn't say anything but just walked away.

"Wait up you fools!" Katsuro shouted "I am hungry as well. Come Kenji" Kenji nodded and walked with the others. Hinata looked around to see that it was only Hachiro and her left. Hachiro smiled _'Thanks you guys' _He walked next to Hinata.

"Hey um Hinata" Hinata turned to Hachiro with a smile

"Yes?" Hinata asked.

"You wanna hang out" Hachiro said while looking down at the floor. Hinata blushed and looked away "Or not"

"Okay" Hinata agreed "sounds like fun" Hachiro had to make sure that he was not dreaming. Did Hinata just say yes? Hachiro grinned brightly and pulled Hinata to follow him. Little did they know that there outing was going to be cut short by an evil force.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this awaited chapter. I kind of feel that I rushed at the end but what are you going to do. Now here's the plan. I'm not going to make any promises on when I'm going to update this story again but I will try to make the wait less of a wait. Until next time Bye XD**


	10. Village of the noface prt 2

**A/N: I personally don't like this chapter very much but at least it's something, right?**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Village of the No-face part 2**

Hachiro was so happy that he is finally one a date with Hinata. He thought that this day would never come but now he finally has his chance to show Hinata how he could be the perfect boyfriend. Hachiro first took them to a small restaurant but felt a bad vibe while entering the brown building. He looked around to see that everyone had a mask on their face, creeping the heck out of him. Hachiro and Hinata took a seat outside the restaurant, both feeling slightly uncomfortable. Hachiro noticed how Hinata would look at the ground and got a frown on his face. _'These people are making her uncomfortable' _He thought with slight anger.

"Hey Hinata, if you want us to leave…." Hachiro slowly touched Hinata's hand. Hinata smiled softly.

"Oh no its fine really" Hachiro knew she was lying but decided to not press on. They waited for about ten minutes until the waitress walked over to their table.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she said in an emotionless voice. Hachiro was not surprised to find that she too was wearing a mask on her face.

"Yes may I have a glass of water" Hinata said kindly.

"And I guess I'll have a glass of lemonade" Hachiro ordered with a smile, the girl nodded and walked off. Hachiro thought that it would be nice to start a conversation with Hinata while they wait for their drinks. "So, how does it feel to be the heiress to an entire clan?" Hachiro asked now remembering that she was the heiress to the Hyuga clan. Hinata blushed and looked away smiling.

"It's okay, it's a lot of responsibility though" Hinata answered. Hachiro nodded.

"I guess it would be" Hachiro said with a grin "I don't know how I would be able to handle all that responsibility"

"Well, it's not that hard really. There's just the occasional event or meeting that I have to attend. Plus all the extra training that I have to do" Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah well being the youngest of eight kids makes me the lesser in the bunch when it comes to family things" Hinata looked Hachiro with a surprised expression.

"Oh I forgot that you have seven siblings" Hachiro nodded "I could never imagine having more than one sibling"

"Yeah that's what most people say" Hachiro grinned "It's kind of hard you know, having seven other people to boss you around but I can't imagine having less then what I have now"

"I'm sure your father and mother must love you all equally" Hachiro looked away quickly.

"Yeah I wish. He's more interested in my older brothers and sisters than me" Hinata looked at him with a saddened face.

"Hachiro I don't believe that"

Hachiro sighed "It's true, he trains them to be the best ninjas in my village. Everyone looks up to them and me….I'm just there little brother" Hachiro said bitterly "Everyone always says 'There's Akihiko's little brother' or 'I bet he's so proud to have a big sister like Fumiko' It's really aggravating" Hachiro turned to Hinata and grinned "I'm sorry Hinata, I'm ruining our date"

"Oh, you're not ruining it" Hinata said, a light blush on her cheeks. They both looked to see that their drinks have been served. Hinata went to thank the waitress but the waitress disappeared. Hachiro looked suspicious for a few minutes but shook it off.

"Hey Hinata, after this you want to go look around the village?"

Hinata smiled her trademark smile "Okay" Hachiro nodded with a grin and slowly began drinking his lemonade. Hinata followed but stopped when she saw a small note on the ground. She picked it up and read it slowly. _'Get away from this village!' _it said in rushed yet neat handwriting. Hinata's eyes widened in slight fear _'Did the waitress drop this?' _She thought. Hachiro asked what was wrong, breaking Hinata out of her thoughts. Hinata looked up and gave a weak smile "Nothing Hachiro, let's go" Hinata quickly got up and waited for Hachiro to follow her example. Hachiro shrugged and got up. Hachiro put down the money and slowly took Hinata's hand. As Hachiro and Hinata began to walk away, Hinata felt a strange feeling that they were being watched. She looked behind her to see the waitress look over at them and nodded.

**Hinata's Respite**

Ino yawned in complete boredom while standing next to Sakura. The two Kunoichi have been searching for about an hour on an easier way to their destination but luck was not on their side at the time. Ino turned her head slowly to Sakura, who was reading a map at the time.

"You know Sakura, I thought that 'Finding an easier way' was code name for go shopping" Ino whined. Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"You know Ino, there's more to life then clothes" Sakura pointed out "This isn't a vacation anyway. This is a mission"

Ino huffed and crossed her arms over her chest "Yeah but missions can be fun to you know" Sakura smiled at her friend.

"The only I'll be having is at the end of the mission where we can leave Katsuro for good" Ino nodded, remembering the man they had to protect. Ino wasn't much of a fan of this guy as well. Because for about four days she has secretly had to deal with Katsuro's constant perverted flirting and actions, she even has to stay up most nights making sure he doesn't rape her in her sleep. She didn't want to tell anyone mainly because it wasn't much of a big deal. Ino has been dealing with this stuff whenever she has to protect a man on a mission. Ino couldn't count how many times a guy has 'accidently' touch her breast or her thigh or any part of her body. One time she almost got raped if it hadn't been for her ninja skills. Sometimes she gets a little saddened seeing that most men that she deals with only see a pretty face. Even her fellow male Leaf ninja don't see her as much of a threat. But Ino shakes it off and puts it the back of her mind. _'One day' _ she thought is when she will show them that she can do whatever any guy can do. Sakura noticed the expression on Ino has and tap her shoulder.

"Hey Ino, why do you have that look on your face?" Ino turned to her friend with a smile.

"Just thinking" Ino simply said then walked over to a clothing store, pulling a reluctant Sakura with her. They walked inside a fairly small store with not so colorful clothing. Ino looked at the clothes and frowned. Its walls were a dark grey with only a handful of costumers looking around the store.

"These shirts are so….boring" Ino said putting away a grey colored short sleeved shirt. Sakura nodded, putting away a similar shirt but black. Ino walked over to notice that shirts were the only thing you could buy in the store. "What kind of store is this? All I see are shirts" Ino stopped searching feeling a strange presents. She turned to see a masked man with a black robe on.

"Did you by chance realize on how beautiful you are?" Ino stepped back slightly.

"U-Um thank you" Ino smiled nervously. "S-Sakura" she whispered. Sakura walked over and smiled.

"Excuse me but we have to go" Sakura grabbed onto Ino's hand and slowly began to walk away when she felt that Ino wasn't moving. She turned to see Ino being held by the strange man. "Sir let go" Sakura said with a serious tone. Ino tried to get out of the man's grip but it was no use.

"But I just wanted to tell your friend how beautiful she was" he said wickedly. Ino looked around to see other masked people come out from the walls. Ino step on the man's foot, loosening his grip, and kneed him in the stomach. Sakura slammed her fist into the face of another strange man and ran out the store with Ino. Sakura looked back and noticed that they did not leave the store but instead re-entered it.

"Are we in a genjutsu?" Ino asked. Sakura shrugged and tried to use the release technique but it didn't work. "What the hell is going on?" Ino suddenly felt herself being held down by a body. Sakura tried to help but the clothes suddenly manifested bodies and pushed her down as well. The girls both gasped as the floor turned into a strange liquid substance pulling them down. Ino and Sakura tried to scream but found themselves unable too. _'What's going on?' _ They both thought.

**Hinata's Respite**

Tenten looked around the crowd of people and frowned.

"Okay, where's Sakura and Ino?" Tenten asked the crowd of people. It was around night time when everyone decided to return to the hotel they were staying at. What seem strange though was that neither Ino nor Sakura have returned from their search of an easier route. Hinata looked around and also noticed that her friends have gone missing. Tenten bit her lip "No one saw them today?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Guess we have to go looking for them" Kiyomi said cheerfully, which was strange when two people of your team disappear. Everyone jumped out of the window and landed on the ground perfectly. Hinata activated her Byakugan and Kiba and Akamaru began sniffing the air.

"They went that way" Kiba pointed down a dusty road. Tenten nodded and lead everyone down the road only to reach a dead end. Hinata searched the area but did not find her two friends.

"I don't see them" Hinata said with frustration and worry mixed together. Kiba sniffed the air once more.

"But they definitely were here" Kiba said suspiciously. Tamotsu gently touched the ground and felt the dirt.

"He's right they were here but…..it looks like they just vanished" Tamotsu got up and sighed. "I don't know show we are going to find them now. The wind is probably carrying away their scents now, huh Kiba" Kiba nodded slowly. Suddenly the group found themselves beginning to be sink into the ground. They tried to pull out but they found themselves unable to. Hachiro looked over to see Hinata struggling to be free. He tried to move over to her but found himself stuck.

"HINATA!" he shouted them sunk into the ground, seeing nothing but blackness.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was short but I just had to put something up soon before the idea escapes me. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. **


	11. Village of the noface prt 3

**A/N: Hello friends! Hi and salutations or something like that. Its here and boy am I glad. I hope you enjoy Chapter 11!**

* * *

**Chapter 11-The village of the no-faced part 3**

All Hachiro saw was eminence darkness surrounding him _'Where am I?' _ Hachiro thought sluggishly, _'Where is everyone…..Kiyomi…..Tamotsu…..Hinata?' _Suddenly a bright light consumed the darkness and Hachiro could now see again. He noticed that he was chained from his arms and legs to a wall. The room he was in was moldy and dark with cobwebs all around. The walls were brick with cracks and rusted chains on them while the ground was cold stone. Hachiro wanted to shout but his mouth felt so dry so he just looked around the room for his friends. He noticed an unconscious body chained next and gasped when he realized who it was.

"Hinata!" he shouted in a raspy voice. He heard footsteps and turned to see a man with a mask, a black shirt with grey pants and no shoes, his hair was long and grey. He was walking to them with two slices of bread and two glasses of water. Hachiro looked at the man with suspicion then watched as he placed the tray of food in front of him.

"Here you go young man" The man said as if this was normal. Hachiro was about to say something when the man grabbed his face and forced the cold liquid down his dry throat. Hachiro coughed hard, echoing in the large room. Hachiro suddenly found that he could finally speak and looked up at the man.

"Who are you and where are we?" Hachiro shouted angrily, the chains rattling as he moved his arms. The man just stood there and chuckled. He then went over to Hinata and kicked her awake "Don't you touch her!" Hachiro growled. Hachiro looked down to see Hinata groaning on the floor. The man roughly pulled Hinata up and shoved the slice of bread and water down her mouth, causing her to make choking noises. The guy was lucky that Hachiro was chained or he would have smashed him to the ground.

"There we go" The man picked up the tray and walked out the room, leaving Hachiro and Hinata alone in the room. Hachiro looked over to Hinata with a concerned stare.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Hinata nodded and looked over at him, still coughing.

"Where are we?" she asked in between coughs. Hachiro shrugged and looked down.

"I don't know" Suddenly an idea point into his head "Hey Hinata; can you use your Byakugan to see where we are?" Hinata smiled and nodded then closed her eyes. Once she opened her eyes, veins appeared around her eyes, showing that her Byakugan was now activated. Hachiro watched as her smile turned to a frown and sighed.

"There's a chakra shield around this area" Hinata said disappointed "It's confusing my Byakugan" Hachiro wanted to go over and hug her but sadly being chained to a wall made that very difficult. Instead Hachiro grinned weakly.

"Don't worry Cutie" Hachiro said with confidence "We'll find a way out of here, I promise" Hachiro said reassuringly. Hinata nodded and looked over at Hachiro. She was about to say something when the man came back with keys in his hand. He did a few hand signs at poke Hachiro in the head. Hachiro was going to shout at him when he saw that he was unlocking the chains. Hachiro was about to jump at him but found that he did not have the ability to move. _'Damn it he used a freaking paralyzing jutsu' _He looked over and noticed that he did the same thing to Hinata, causing anger to build in his stomach. He looked to see another man with a mask walk in with shining chains in his hands. He had the same cloths as the other guy but his hair was short and black and he had more muscle then the other one as well. Hachiro watched as he put chains on both Hinata and him then released the jutsu, allowing them to move again. Hachiro glared at the tall, muscular man then turned to Hinata, who was looking at the ground. Hachiro looked down walked with the men, not like he had a choice with being pulled by the chains on his arms and all. He looked around and saw that they were entering a long hall with grey brick walls and cold stone floors. Torches hung dimly on the walls, only giving small amounts of light and heat.

"Ya know you kids are lucky" The tall man said with a smirk. "You two could have just been easily killed but by the kindness of our supreme beauty she decided for you kids to have the ultimate gift" Hachiro looked at him with confusion.

"What gift and who is this 'Supreme Beauty" Hachiro shouted but received no answer. Hachiro glared at him "Hey I just asked you a question now start talking!" Still Hachiro received no answer. Hachiro gave up and looked at Hinata again. Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"You promised right?" Hachiro grinned and nodded, trying to be happy for her at least. Suddenly the men stopped in front of two large doors and pushed then opened, a bright light blinding Hachiro temporarily until he looked up and gasped.

**Hinata's Respite **

Hachiro looked around and gasped as he walked into the humongous room. The walls were instead of grey brick but pure gold that lid up the room in light. The floors where made of marble adding to the light of the room. Up on the sealing was a giant chandelier with diamonds and crystal scattered on top of it. Hachiro looked at the wall and noticed that a woman with long blond hair that reached to the bottom to her feet and shining blue eyes. She had on gold and black robes that revealed much of her cleavage with no shoes on. She walked over to them and smirked.

"So, you two finally decided to come" She said in a sick and seductive voice. "Thank you Akio and Aoi now put them with the rest" as she said that the wall next to them rose, revealing their now chained friends. Hachiro then felt his body being thrown next to Shino and Tamotsu. "You idiots don't just toss them like that!" She shouted "I will not stand for bruised skin!" The one named Aoi nodded and walked out, leaving the ninjas, this woman and Akio. Hachiro glared at the woman and was about to shout something at her when Kiba decided to beat him to the punch.

"Who the hell are you and why are we tied up like this?" The dog ninja shouted with anger. The woman stared at him and chuckled lightly, angering him more "What the hell is so funny?" The woman stopped laughing and smirked at him. She slowly walked up to him and gently touched his face.

"You're the loud and obnoxious type, aren't you?" She dropped her hand and walked to her huge throne. "I am Hisako, the leader of this village and soon the leader of many more" She said with confidence "You see…..I am over the age of 100 but you wouldn't know from my magnificent beauty" she gloated "I am a…._collector _you may say. But instead of collecting trivial things like jewels and money" she said while picking up a gold necklace that was placed on her throne then smashed it with her hands "I collect more important things…the youth of a human being" They all gasped in horror "I have the ability to sap the youthful energy out of a human body, it's quite easy" Ino looked down then up with wide eyes.

"T-The masks-"

Hisako smirked "Yes my darling. By sucking out the energy of my prey, it leaves their face completely blank" her smirk widen "Quite sad if you think about it"

Hachiro glared at the woman "You sick bastard!" Hisako smiled at Hachiro then looked over at Ino.

"You are a Yamanaka, correct?" Ino looked at her with confusion and nodded "Ah yes! Yamanakas have the most beautiful youthful energy; you have to be most beautiful Yamanaka I have ever seen!" She grinned "You are definitely first" Ino watched as the ground sprouted arms and pulled her down.

"INO!" Sakura shouted. Hisako chuckled and turned to Sakura.

"Don't worry darling, tomorrow you will see her again, for the last time" Sakura growled and nearly broke the chains that held her "Good night for now" As she said that the wall slowly blocked there vision, leaving them in complete darkness again but soon a small light coming from Hinata's hands gave them the ability to see each other.

"I learned this from a scroll, it's useful when in complete darkness" Hinata explained.

"We have to save Ino!" Kiyomi shouted with determination.

"But how are we supposed to do that if we're stuck here?" Tamotsu pointed out.

Kiyomi turned her head to Tamotsu "How the heck am I supposed to know?" Hachiro looked over to see Sakura looking down at the floor, her hands balled into fist.

"I-I can't lose her" Sakura said with held back tears "S-She's my best friend. I can't lose another precious person, not today" Sakura looked up with determination. "I have a plan now listen up!" Everyone stopped talking and looked over to Sakura, awaiting to her the pink headed girl's plan.

**Hinata's Respite **

Morning finally came, though they wouldn't know with being trapped in a wall for a whole night and all. Hachiro looked up to see the wall rising again, showing the woman and Ino, who was dressed in a simple white robe. Hachiro looked to see that the room they were in the other night has change. Large fires surrounded Hisako and Ino with people bowing to her. Hisako was now in a red and black Kimono with black thorns around the bottom and a black sash. Hachiro noticed that the people where chanting unknown words while bowing to this woman.

"Oh, your finally awake, I thought that I was going to have to start without you to watch" She said in a sickly sweet tone. "Now you can see what a wonderful gift I'm going to give to her, the gift of joining with perfection!" She chuckled and pulled Ino close to her. "Now my beautiful Yamanaka flower, look into my eyes and don't look away" Ino tried not to but looked into her eyes, which were now glowing in a bright red. "Yes now **JOIN ME!**" her voice suddenly changed into a demonic sounding tone. Soon the fires turned black and Ino's body was glowing red while her energy was being sucked out of her.

"Shino now!" As Sakura shouted this Shino's bugs popped out of his arms and swarmed Hisako's face.

"AAAAH!" she shouted, breaking contact with Ino's face. Sakura charged chakra into her fist and broke out of the chains. Soon though, masked men jumped in front of her, blocking her way.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she shouted as she smashed her fist into one of their stomachs, shooting them into the wall. Kiba suddenly span around with incredible speed and smashed into another enemy. Hinata activated her Byakugan and quickly did the Rotation and freed herself. She ran over and freed the others then jumped into battle. Sakura ran over to Ino and slowly woke her up. "Ino, are you alright?" Ino nodded and got up slowly but was pushed down as a claw smashed into her and Sakura. She looked up and gasped as the Hisako arose with her right hand transformed into a claw.

"Nice try but now you must die!" Sakura ran at her but was easily pushed aside and knocked unconscious. Ino quickly got up and into a fighting stance. "Do you really think that you can defeat me?"

Ino looked at Sakura's body then back at Hisako "I know I can" she ran at her and dodged a claw to her face and kicked her hard in hers. Hisako chuckled as she got up and grabbed Ino.

"Let's go somewhere more suitable" she smirked and disappeared with Ino to an unknown destination. Hachiro looked over and ran to Sakura.

"Sakura wake up!" Sakura slowly started to wake up and looked around for Ino.

"Where is Ino?" She asked with worry and concern.

Hachiro looked around then back to Sakura "I…don't know" He quickly grabbed Sakura and dodged a sword being swung at the two. Hachiro let Sakura go and quickly executed hand signs **"FIRE STYLE: BURING CHAINS!" **Hachiro shouted as flaming chains wrapped around the masked warrior and chained him to the ground. Sakura looked over and slammed her fist into an approaching enemy.

**Hinata's Respite **

Ino moved forward and landed a punch on Hisako's face, throwing her to the ground. Hisako roared, surprising Ino, and launched at her with full speed. Ino dodged as she tried to land a hit on her face. Ino jumped back and glared at her.

"What are you?" The woman chuckled evilly.

"I am eternal!" she grinned "I have lived for years, stealing the youth from the young. I have taken lives of over a thousand men and woman and children. I kept my beauty and my power for generations! You cannot defeat me" She jumped up in the air and grinned **"EARTH SYLE: GAIA'S CLAWS JUTSU!" **Black claws shot from the ground and tried to grab Ino.

Ino stepped back and glared **"FLOWER STYLE: VIOLET PETALS JUTSU!" **Purple glowing petal shot at the claws and blocked Hisako's attack. Ino quickly jumped from wall to wall and kicked Hisako to the ground. Hisako fell on her feet and roared loudly, sending Ino crashing to the ceiling. Ino shouted in pain and slowly began to fall down. Ino flipped in the air threw a kunai with a chakra rope attached to it to the ceiling then swung over to the wall. Ino landed on the wall with chakra helping her stick on. Hisako growled and expanded her claw and smashed it on the wall. Ino jumped away from her claw and jumped down. "You're nothing but some sick freak who is too obsessed with herself to see that she's insane"

Hisako glared angrily at Ino "HAHAHAHA! You are nothing but a child that the only thing that's special about you is your face. I have beauty and power, I have grace and strength. I AM SUPERIOR!"

"Ino got into a fighting stance "If you're so superior then come at me!" after she said that Ino ran at her, ready to take her down.

**Hinata's Respite**

Sakura dodged a slice to the head and throw the attacker with full force. She jumped over and smashed the ground, sending enemies around her flying. Hinata ran over to Sakura, noticing that the enemies were gone.

"Sakura, I think that was the last of them" Sakura nodded and looked around.

"Did you find Ino yet?" Sakura asked with concern.

Hinata looked down and shook her head "Hisako must have put a chakra shield around this whole area, probably to conceal it from other ninjas" Hinata said softly. Sakura nodded and called all of her friends.

"Okay guys, we need to go search for Ino and we need to start now" Everyone nodded. "Shino, can you send one of your beetles to go search for her" Shino nodded and sent a beetle out to search for Ino's chakra.

"Once the beetle finds Ino, it will immediately alert me" Shino explained.

Kiba crossed his arms "So what the hell do we do now, just wait here until he gets a call?" Sakura looked down then back at Kiba.

"W-We…..We stay put until we receive information, I don't want us to go on a wild goose chase and end up with nothing" Sakura said seriously, knowing that she really wanted to go and search for her friend. Everyone nodded then went over to different areas of the room.

"Looks like we're trapped in here anyway" Kiba sighed "Doors locked shut and by the looks of it some stupid seal must have been placed on the exits, encase something like this happens" Hinata nodded and confirmed it with her Byakugan. Kiba bent down and petted Akamaru "You okay boy?" Akamaru nodded slowly "That's good"

Hinata smiled over at Kiba then walked over to Sakura "Sakura, are you okay?" Sakura looked up at Hinata "I know Ino, she should be fine"

"I know…." Sakura said with a distant voice "….But I can't help but worry, she's like a sister to me" Hinata nodded and sat down next to Sakura.

"She's like a sister to us all" Hinata spoke softly "Without Ino, I would still be stuttering" Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, One day with Ino and you will never be shy again" Hinata nodded "That's what she did for me" Sakura said with a distant voice again "She was my first true friend, I mean sure we would argue about Sasuke but that was how we showed our love for each other, kind of weird huh?" Hinata shook her head.

"I don't think it's weird at all, in fact I think that it is kind of cute in a way" Sakura blushed and looked away.

"Yeah…..I just hope she's alright" Sakura and Hinata both looked at the floor, praying that Ino will be okay.

**Hinata's Respite **

Ino breathed heavily as she jumped back from Hisako, who looked like she wasn't even breaking a sweat. _'This has been going on for hours, I'm almost out of Chakra but she's perfectly fine' _Ino bit her lip on frustration _'I don't know what I'm going to do now but I can't give up just yet' _Ino ran at Hisako and kicked her straight in the face, sending her to the wall. The room was full of craters and blood stains, the ground had cracks and holes in it.

"Did you think that would hurt me?" Ino stepped back "You really are weak aren't you?" Hisako smirked and walked over to Ino. Ino gasped as she felt hands grab onto her legs, backing her motionless "I wish that I could have fought that pink headed girl, she looks a whole lot stronger than you" Ino glared "Maybe after I'm done with you, I could go pay her and the other mortals a visit" Ino suddenly felt a new strength in her and busted out of the binding hands and punched Hisako to the wall. Ino jumped onto the other wall and quickly activated a jutsu.

"**Yamanaka art: Blossoming Rose Jutsu!" **Soon a red rose shot from the ground and encircled itself around Hisako, digging it's thorns into the crazed woman. Ino was sure that she was dead until she heard a crazed laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA, you idiot!" Ino's eyes widened "With the power of all the youth I absorbed the only person that could kill me is me!" The rose soon wilted and died, freeing Hisako. Hisako's arms grew large spikes and eyes grew large and yellow. Her skin became grey and her long hair turned white. "**Now DIE!" **She raced at Ino and grabbed her shoulders. **"I do you see what is happening? I'm losing my youthful energy! I'm turning back into my original form" **Then something hit Ino.

"Y-You're not human" Ino whispered "this isn't some jutsu. Y-You're a demon!" Hisako smiled wickedly and threw Ino across the room.

"**That's right Yamanaka"**Hisako grinned **"I am the demon Hisako, stealer of youth and master of time. For years I have disguised myself as a human to attract more youth. Sadly though youth never last, so I must constantly absorb more and more youth in order to live long" **Ino stepped back then gasped.

"This sounds a lot like Orochimaru's jutsu" she said to herself.

Hisako over heard her and grinned **"Oh Orochimaru, that name rings a bell" **Ino looked up.

"You know Orochimaru?" Ino asked.

"**Yes, I remember a young man named Orochimaru who was the first person to defeat me. He asked me on how I do what I do and I decided that for a reward I would show him a jutsu that is similar to my powers, He was so handsome, I wonder what happened to him" **Ino gave a short look of disguise _'Orochimaru handsome, yeah right" _Hisako grinned. **"But enough of the past, Now I must kill you" **Hisako said with a grin and shot at Ino.

**Hinata's Respite**

Hinata looked around then walked over to Shino "Um Shino?"

Shino turned to Hinata and smiled, at least she thinks he did "Yes Hinata"

"Where's Lord Katsuro? I haven't seen him since we can here" Shino cleared his throat. Kiba ran up and grinned.

"He was whining so much that Hisako kicked him and the old man out, I think they are back at the hotel by now" Hinata giggled but stopped when she saw Shino's eye brow rise.

"Ino has been found!" Shino shouted, surprising everyone. Sakura quickly got up on her feet.

"Kiba, break down that door!" Kiba nodded and spun rapidly in the air and smashed into the door, but it sadly still stood. Sakura pushed Kiba out of the way and balled her hand into a fist. "GET THE HELL OPEN DAMN IT!" She shouted as she put all her strength into the punch and smashed the door and walls around it to rumble. Sakura turned to Shino "Lead the way!" Shino nodded slowly and ran ahead of everyone else. Everyone stared at Sakura with fear then slowly followed. Hachiro ran up to Hinata and looked at her with fear.

"W-Why is Sakura so scary?" Hinata smiled.

"She's just worried about Ino" Hachiro nodded and continued worried, knowing that he would be twice as angry if something like this would happen to Hinata. Sakura ran with a serious face. _'I'm coming Ino!' _

**Hinata's Respite **

Ino rushed back and did a sixteen hit combo to Hisako, who block all sixteen hits. Ino jumped back and threw Kunai with explosive tags on them, causing a huge explosion at Hisako. Hisako jumped from the fire and smoke and landed on the wall. Ino looked up tiredly. _'How the hell am I supposed to defeat a demon?' _ Ino asked herself _'The only person that I know that ever defeated a demon was the Fourth Hokage and he died in the end' _suddenly a thought came to Ino. _'I know what to do now' _Ino thought then jumped back from Hisako.

"**What's wrong Yamanaka? Finally gave up?" **Ino just shook her head and smiled.

"I just thought of a way to beat you" Hisako chuckled and jumped down.

"**And how do you expect on doing that?" **Ino got into her signature jutsu.

"Like this" Ino grinned **"Secret Yamanaka Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" **Suddenly Ino's body went limp and fell on the floor.

"**Mind Transfer What?" **Hisako smirked but screamed as Ino took over.

**_In Hisako's mind…._**

_What the hell are you doing?" Hisako shouted as she floated in a dark abyss. Ino walked over and smiled. _

"_I'm going to kill us both" Hisako gasped. _

"_Y-You wouldn't dare!" Hisako said with fear "Why would you do that?" _

_Ino smiled "Because, I figured that the only thing I kill you is probably yourself, right?" Hisako backed away "So If I transfer my mind over to you and control you for this short amount of time, I can just kill you with your own hands" _

_Hisako heaved with anger "But how would this kill you?" _

"_The side effect of this jutsu is that any injury that you face while I'm in control of your body will cause harm to my body as well, so if I you get killed then I get killed as well" Hisako smirked. _

"_At least I'm going to hell alone" Ino nodded and walked off. _

"_You know for someone who was supposed to be so beautiful, you sure are ugly on the inside" _

**_Back to reality….._**

Ino smiled as she stabbed her hand into Hisako's stomach and watched as blood appeared on her real body. Ino chuckled "So. This is it" She walked over and sat down on the wall "I guess this figures, I die in the body of a demon that wanted to be beautiful so bad, can't say I saw this coming" Ino grinned "S-Shikamaru…..Choji…..Asuma Sensei…..Hinata…..Tenten….S-Sakura…..I'm sorry" she closed her eyes and pictured Shikamaru's lazy smile, Choji's round face, Asuma's smoke exhaling grin, Hinata's gentle smile, Tenten's smirk and Sakura's grin. "Good…Luck" She whispered and closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you review. I'm so glad that I can finally do a fight scene I mean so much talking! I will try, and I stress try, to update soon so keep your fingers crossed, okay? GIGGLES :D**


	12. Village of the noface prt 4

**A/N: Hey I'm back and better than ever. I wanted to make this longer and stuff but I had to kind of rush some stuff so sorry if it seems rushed or anything. Any-whos…..Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Village of the no-faced part 4 **

Sakura didn't know how long she has been running but the thought of Ino in danger caused Sakura to focus more on her search than the time.

"Sakura slow down!" Kiba shouted from behind the pink haired leader.

"No, not until we find Ino" Sakura muttered. Hinata looked over at Sakura with worried eyes. Sakura and Ino have been friends since the Academy. They have been through so much together, be it bad times or good times. Whenever the other needed help, the other would do anything to give help them. Hinata always knew that behind their arguing there was something that could never be destroyed…true friendship. You don't see true friendship these days, especially in the world of a ninja but those two were special, they were more than friends…they were sisters. Hinata looked down and said a silent prayer. _'Please Ino….be safe' _Hinata looked up with determined eyes. Sakura looked back at Hinata and nodded then ran even faster.

"Geez, she sure can sprint" Hachiro said while running next to Hinata.

Hinata smiled and looked over at Hachiro "When her friends are in danger, Sakura would do anything to help them" Hachiro nodded and grinned at Sakura.

"She's an awesome friend" Hinata nodded.

"She really is" Hinata said softly to herself.

**Hinata's Respite **

"Sakura stop!" Shino shouted, causing the pink haired Kunoichi to stop. Sakura turned to Shino with a frustrated frown.

"What Shino?" Sakura asked hastily.

Shino stopped in front of Sakura "My beetle has traced her to be in this area" Shino said in his normal tones. Sakura looked around only to see nothing but walls.

"Where, I don't see anything" Sakura looked around. Hinata activated her Byakugan and gasped.

"I-I see Ino…" Hinata said softly. "But she's on the ground and her chakra flow is moving too slow" Sakura gasped.

"Which way?" Sakura asked angrily. Hinata stepped back at Sakura anger and pointed to the wall next to her. Sakura ran over to that wall and pulled her fist back.

"CHAAAAAA!" Sakura shouted as she slammed her fist into the wall, creating a huge hole in the wall. Sakura scanned the area and gasped in horror as she saw Ino on the ground with blood surrounding her small frame. Sakura ran over and knelt down to her "INO?" She shouted "H-Hold on Ino!" Sakura quickly began to heal her close to death friend. They all just stood and watched as Sakura tried to heal the dying Yamanaka. Sakura couldn't help but thought of all the times with Ino, even if they made her cry on the spot.

Flash back…

"_Bring it on Ino!" Sakura shouted as she ran at Ino with full force. Ino dodged her punch and tried to kick Sakura but Sakura ducked and rolled back "Too slow!" Sakura ginned but gasped as Ino ran and kneed her in the stomach. Sakura quickly recovered and flipped Ino to the ground. Ino rolled up and grinned. _

"_Nice one Sakura" Ino complimented. "Let's take a break" Sakura nodded and sat down next to Ino. Ino turned to Sakura "So are you nervous about the Chunin exams next week?" _

"_A little bit" Sakura said softly. Ino turned to her and smiled. _

"_Really, just a little bit?" Ino asked "Because I'm nervous all over!" Ino giggled. _

"_To tell you the truth…so am I" Sakura smiled "But don't worry, we'll do fine this time. After all we were both trained by the Hokage for crying out loud! This Chunin exam is nothing for us" _

"_Your right" Ino smiled then got up "Ready for round two" Sakura smirked and jumped up into a fighting position. _

"_Bring it on!" Sakura shouted then ran at Ino with all her strength. _

_Flashback over…_

Hinata slowly walked up to Sakura and gently placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked at Hinata then back Ino. She looked down at her friend's dead body and screamed all the sadness and horror that she felt inside her.

"H-How can you just die like this Ino?" She shouted then placed her hands over Ino's chest once more. Hinata watched Sakura's glowing green hands then at Sakura's eyes that were now filled with both rage and sadness. "Wake the hell up Ino! Don't be so selfish and leave everyone behind!" The glow on Sakura's hands became brighter. "I'm not going to let you die on me!" Sakura put more force into her hands. Sakura looked down at her friend and bit her lip seeing how pale her skin has become _'She was always so proud of her looks…..'_

Flashback…..

_Come on Ino or where going to be late!" Sakura shouted from down the stairs. Ino and Sakura were getting ready for a night with the girls and Ino decided to get ready at Sakura's house, unknown and unwanted by Sakura. Sakura sighed and looked in the mirror in the hall. She had on a pink long-sleeved shirt that was tight enough to show off her curves but still breathable. She also had on a red skirt and white open toe heels. She looked up the stairs and sighed in relief when she heard the door opening. Ino walked down the stairs with a smirk on her face. _

"_How do I look?" she spun around slowly. Ino was wearing a black one strap shirt with a purple skirt that ended mid-thigh. Underneath that skirt was black leggings and she had on purple and black boots with a 3 inch heel on each. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Ino's beauty. _

"_You look fine" Sakura said hastily. "Now let's go before we're late again" Ino rolled her eyes and stopped Sakura. _

"_Hold on their Sakura" Ino went in her purse and pulled out a red ribbon. "Give me a second" She said and tied the ribbon around Sakura's hair; she then pulled the hair up and brushed it down so that the ponytail went straight down. "There we go, now you look awesome!" She grinned. Sakura smiled and opened the door. _

"_Thank you Ino" Sakura said as She and Ino walked to Hinata's house. _

_Flashback…._

Sakura hands were starting to get sore but Sakura didn't care, she only cared about her friend returning to life. But eventually the light faded away. Sakura looked down with tears flooding from her eyes.

"Sakura…." Hinata said softly.

"I-I can't do it, I can't save her" Sakura said in an equally soft tone "I can't bring her back!" Sakura cried into Hinata's shoulder. Hinata wrapped her arms around her friend and let her cry all her frustrations out. Hachiro looked down with sorrowful eyes until they widened at the feeling of the ground shaking.

"This place must have a self-destruct system if the mistress where to have fallen" Shino said coolly "I would suggest leaving now or we get crushed to death."

"But how?" Tamotsu asked "If you might have forgotten, where kinda stuck in here!" Tamotsu shouted. Hinata looked around and but her lip _'W-Where not going to make it out here!' _ Hinata thought but stopped feeling a sharp pain in her head.

"AAAHHHH!" Hinata shouted in pain. Sakura looked up and gasped _'No….not now!' _ Hinata held her head and screamed in pain. Everyone turned to the screaming Hyuga and ran over. Hachiro grabbed Hinata and stopped her from moving.

"Hinata calm down, I'm here" Hachiro said softly. Hinata screamed so loud that it pushed everyone away. She looked up at the ceiling and raised her hands above her head.

"AAAAHHHH!" she shouted and shot a huge purple blast that broke through the roof and the chakra barrier that surrounded the prison. Everyone stared at Hinata with complete shock and fear. _'What kind of jutsu was that?' _Kiba thought with confusion and fear being the only emotions he could express now. Hinata collapsed on the ground, completely unconscious. Hachiro ran over and gently wrapped Hinata in his arms. _'Hinata…..' _ Hachiro looked up and gasped when he saw the moon hovering above him.

"She broke a hole through!" Hachiro shouted with joy. "Come on let's go!" He grabbed Hinata and jumped from wall to wall. Everyone followed but Sakura, who was still next to Ino's body. Kiba jumped down and landed next to Sakura.

"Sakura what are you doing let's go!" Kiba shouted at the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Not without Ino-" Sakura looked down and gasped as Ino's body was sinking into the ground. "INO!" Sakura shouted and tried to pull her body out. Just then a piece of the ceiling fell onto the ground shaking the room violently.

"Sakura this place is falling apart! We have to go!" Kiba grabbed Sakura and jumped into the air.

"INO!" Sakura struggled to be freed from Kiba's grip but found it to be completely useless. Kiba jumped out into the roof and ran, seeing the ground falling behind him. Kiba growled as the ground that held him collapsed and quickly began to fall. Kiba quickly jumped from one piece to another until he was almost at the top.

Tamotsu looked down and shouted at Kiba "Come on Dog boy!" Kiba ignored the comment and threw Sakura to Tamotsu. Tamotsu grabbed Sakura and Looked down again "What about you?" Kiba smirked and did his signature hand sign.

"**FANG OVER FANG!" **Kiba spun around quickly and rushed in the air. Kiba stopped spinning and landed next to Tamotsu. Tamotsu smirked and jumped off the roof and onto a tree branch, with Kiba following after. Kiba turned and watched as the fortress, which he now found out was in the middle of the forest, collapsed and fell to the ground, shaking the tree that they were standing on. Tamotsu and Kiba watched as the pieces of the fortress sunk into the ground never to be seen again. Kiba and Tamotsu jumped down to see the others waiting for them. Sakura looked over at the sinking pieces of the fortress and looked away. _'Ino…..' _ Kiba looked over to Sakura and looked down "Sakura, I'm sorry but we had to get out of there."

"Let's just get back to the village" Sakura said in an emotionless tone. Everyone nodded slowly and walked with the Kunoichi to the cursed village.

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro looked around in shock once he came through the gates of the village and saw people young and old walking around without those mask. They turned and cheered at the ninja walking through their village. They were stopped by a woman with green eyes and long black hair with a black kimono on.

"You freed us from that demons curse; we now have our faces back! You have given us back the ability to taste and smell" The woman cheered "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am the leader of this village, Akemi Takahashi" She shook Sakura's hand happily. Everyone turned to see Katsuro smirking flirtatiously while being surrounded by blushing woman.

"And I bravely broke through the guards and made my escape with only the clothes on my back as shelter.

"You're so brave!" They all said with hearts in their eyes. Hachiro rolled his eyes and turned back to the leader.

"You see, the only way to break the demon's evil grip on this village was to kill the demon herself but sadly the demon was too strong….That _was_ the reason until you young ninja have freed us from a hundred year old curse."

"Thank you but…..we didn't kill the demon" Everyone gasped. "The true person who risked their lives and killed the demon…..died in the process" Akemi looked at Sakura with sorrow filled eyes.

"Child, were they a friend of ours?" Sakura nodded. "Then we shall have a feast, a Grand feast on behave of the brave warrior who saved our lives at the cost of their own. Who was the warrior's name?" the leader asked.

"Ino….Ino Yamanaka" Sakura said softly.

"Then from this day forward today will be pronounced Ino Yamanaka Day, to celebrate the brave woman who went against and defeated the evil Demon that ruled us for so many years. Sakura couldn't help but smile softly _'At least you have a day named after you' _Sakura noticed a noise and turned to see Hinata awaking in Hachiro's arms.

**Hinata's Respite**

All Hinata saw was blackness until a hazy face appeared in front of her. At first she thought it was Naruto with the blue eyes and grin _'Naruto….is that you?' _she asked the hazy figure in her head. But soon the figure turned to Hachiro's worried expression, his usual grin turned into an uncharacteristic frown and his usually cheerful eyes holding back unshed tears.

"Hinata…..are you okay?" Hachiro asked worriedly. Hinata nodded slowly and leaned her head more into Hachiro's chest, forgetting that his chest was only covered by fishnet. Hachiro blushed feeling Hinata's soft skin on his semi bare chest, sending electric shocks to his whole body. Hinata realized where she was and quickly got up and cleared her throat.

"U-Um….y-yes thank you" Hinata said while pushing her fingers together _'Oh I thought I broke this habit!' _

Tamotsu shook his head and walked over to the two "Well if you two love birds are done then can we go? They have food waiting for us" Tamotsu said while rubbing his stomach. Hinata nodded and followed Tamotsu. Hachiro looked with a small grin and ran over to her.

The feast was to, put it lightly, magnificent! Never have the ninja ever seen such an array of food in their lives. Hachiro discovered something new about Hinata, she defiantly was an eater. _'I thought that she only eat ramen like this' _Hachiro thought seeing Hinata downing another plate of food. Hachiro looked over to see all his friends smiling except for Sakura, who slowly got up and walked out. Hachiro excused himself and followed Sakura out. Hachiro looked around and saw Sakura looking up at the sky underneath a tree.

"Hey….why did you leave the party?" Hachiro asked surprising Sakura. Sakura turned to Hachiro then back at the sky.

"I'm not really in the partying mood" Sakura said with no ounce of emotion. Hachiro walked up to her and sighed.

"I'm sorry about Ino" He said softly "But….she died protecting us so….I guess she died a hero's death or….." Sakura looked at him then the ground. "Look, I'm not really good at this but….I might not have known Ino for that long but…would she want you to be moping around like this" Sakura looked up and stared at Hachiro's serious expression.

"But….how can I go on without my best friend?" Sakura asked "We've been through so much in the past. We let our friendship fall because of a boy….who didn't care for either of us. Then when we finally have it back this happens!" Sakura cried "It should have been me; I should have been the one to have died!" Sakura cried into Hachiro's shoulder. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to her" She spoke softly.

"But it's not too late" Sakura looked up with wide eyes. "When I was little my grandma always said to me that _'Even though someone is gone from this world physically, the memories and friendships that they made, will keep them here forever'_" Sakura looked down "So even though Ino may be dead physically, the friendship that you guys have kinda lives on in you so in a way…..Ino is inside you" Sakura slowly stepped from Hachiro and nodded. "So don't think that she's out for the count now" Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Hachiro" Sakura said softly "Hinata is defiantly lucky to have a guy like you" Hachiro blushed and looked down at his feet. Sakura giggled and walked past Hachiro "Come on or they'll eat all the food. Hachiro nodded and ran inside with Sakura, happy to see her back to her old self again.

**Hinata's Respite **

Sakura grinned while saying goodbye to the leader of the village. It was now time for the ninja to return to the road, even though one of them is gone. They packed up all their supplies and headed out when they found the whole village waving at them. Sakura walked up to the leader of the village and smiled.

"Please come back anytime!" she said cheerfully.

"We'll be sure to and thank you for your hospitality" Sakura bowed. The leader grinned.

"No need to thank us, we are glad to help the saviors of our village" Sakura smiled and shook Akemi's hand. Sakura then turned to her fellow ninja and smiled.

"Now, let's move out" Everyone nodded and began to walk down the path once more. Hinata walked up to Sakura and smiled softly.

"You seem better" Hinata said worriedly "are you okay?"

"Yeah just….I feel Ino walking with us right now, probably going on about her hair" Hinata giggled and walked behind Sakura.

"That sounds like her" Hinata giggled. Sakura sighed and looked up ahead _'I know your with me Ino…..I know it' _Sakura thought to herself with a smile on her face.

**Hinata's Respite **

Katsuro looked out of his window and growled _'Damn! She got the wrong girl and she ended up dying! That's what you get for working with demons I suppose' _Katsuro thought to himself. He turned back to looking at the scroll that he held tightly in his grasp. _'Now I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands' _He slowly unraveled the scroll and grinned evilly. _'Soon, I shall have everything that I desire' _He looked out the window and stared at Hinata with an evil grin _'Everything.'_

* * *

**A/N: OH NO! What is Katsuro planning? What does it have to do with Hinata? Well I already know all those answers but YOU don't and will have to find out next time! Until then….REESES! **


	13. True Feelings

**A/N: I know that I am really really late with my updates but I can totally explain! The computer I was using was busted so it had to get fixed, which took a LONG time. But I'm back and better than ever. I just got over a research paper and now I'm fired up for Hinata's Respite so bring it on BABY!**

**Disclaimer: I like don't like own like anything but like the like characters that I like made up and stuff (giggle!)**

* * *

**Chapter 13-** **True Feelings **

"Hachiro!" Kiba growled with restrained anger "will you concentrate on what you're doing?" Kiba shouted at the blushing and giggling Hachiro. After about three or so weeks the shinobi have finally made it to the boat that would take them the rest of the way to Kumogakure. The port was a little beat down and village was to say the least crooked but the boat was the exact opposite. The boat was large and shining with gold and blue paint glazed on its huge body. Its sail flowed in the wind with the Nakagawa sigma placed, which composed of a circle with three curvy lines coming from the center and a well design N placed in the middle of the circle. The Bad part was that Hachiro volunteered all the guys with carrying everyone's luggage onto the large boat, the majority of it being Katsuro's. The main problem they were facing was that the one guy who said that they would do it wasn't doing much of anything. All Hachiro was really doing was staring at Hinata while she was going over the route to Kumo with Sakura.

"HACHIRO!" Hachiro looked over at Tamotsu with a confused expression.

"What?" Hachiro asked then looked around to see all the luggage on the boat "Great job guys!" Hachiro grinned. Tamotsu looked over at Kiba who was equally ready to blow.

"Yeah great job for _US_!" Kiba shouted "You didn't do sh-" Kiba stopped, seeing Hinata walking up to the guys.

"Wow, you guys did a great job!" Hinata smiled. Kiba was about to say something when he saw the look in Hachiro's eyes when he stared at Hinata and sighed.

"It was a team effort" Kiba muttered. Hachiro grinned and placed his hand in Hinata's, causing her to blush gently.

"So Hinata, want to go a check out the dining hall later?" Hachiro asked.

Hinata looked up at Hachiro and smiled "sure" Hachiro's grin widen.

"So it's a date?" Hinata blushed and looked away.

"U-Um….maybe" Hachiro felt like he was about to die when he heard that magic word. Hinata was about to say something else when she heard her name being called from the boat. She looked up to see Katsuro smirking down at her.

"Dear Lady Hinata, you wouldn't mind accompanying me to lunch now would you?" Hinata looked over at the others who were giving her mixed signals about agreeing to his offer. Hinata sighed _'He is the mission and I have to make sure that he's happy' _Hinata looked up and put on a small smile.

"Why of course not Lord Katsuro" Hinata said then turned to Hachiro "Um…I'll see you tonight okay?" Hachiro nodded with a small frown on his face. Hinata pretended not to notice his sudden change of mood and walked up the stairs to get on the boat. Hachiro watched as Katsuro gently kissed Hinata's hand and walked with her to the dining hall, not before turning to look at Hachiro with a smug smile. Hachiro growled and crossed his arms.

"Man I hate that guy" Hachiro huffed "He thinks that he's the freaking king of the world!" Kiba nodded and sighed.

"He kind of reminds me of Sasuke" Akamaru barked in agreement. Hachiro gave Kiba a confused look.

"Who's Sasuke?" Hachiro asked. Shino walked up from dealing with a suitcase that fell into the water and stood next to Kiba and Tamotsu.

"Sasuke was a former member of Team seven which consisted of Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei" Shino said while fixing his vest. Hachiro sighed _'There goes that name again'_ Hachiro thought.

"What happen to him?" Hachiro asked. He soon regretted asking, seeing the looks on all of their faces.

"He left the village about a year ago in search of power from Orochimaru" Hachiro's eyes widened. He's heard of Orochimaru before. The people in his village call him an evil monstrous snake who betrayed

his village for his own sick pleasure. Why would someone want power from him? "In fact, that is the sole reason why Naruto is not with us right now"

"Why" Hachiro said, a little annoyed with this Naruto guy.

"You see Sasuke and Naruto had a special bond…..like brothers some might say and when Sasuke left….that broke him" Shino said in his normal cool tone, though it was slightly lower due to the memory of Naruto. "He went off with Lord Jiraiya to become stronger so that one day he could bring Sasuke back from Orochimaru" Hachiro nodded and looked away _'Guess I could get his point. If any of my brothers left the village for power, I'd find them and knock them across the head then drag them back by their feet' _Hachiro nodded _'But that doesn't get over the fact that everywhere I go all I hear is Naruto this and Naruto that!' _Hachiro thought with an annoyed look appearing on his face.

Tamotsu tapped Hachiro on the shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts "Hachiro, are you okay?" Hachiro blushed and cleared his throat.

"Y-Yeah just a little tired, that's all" Tamotsu nodded, not fully convinced.

"Maybe we should get on the boat before it leaves without us" the guys nodded and quickly started walking on the boat, the sound of the horn that means it's time to sail ringing in the air.

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro nearly fainted once he entered Tamotsu and his room. _'I can't believe I'm actually going to go on an ACCIDENT free date with Hinata! The last one ended up horrible but this time I will NOT let this one fail!' _Hachiro proclaimed dramatically but jumped when he heard loud laughter from behind him, Hachiro turned to see Tamotsu and Kiba dying of laughter on the ground while Shino was shaking his head slowly. Hachiro stepped back and cleared his throat.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Hachiro asked shakily.

"This is my room too dumbo and they just followed me here" Tamotsu said while getting up from the floor from laughing "But the real question is why are you in here with your fist in the air like some dumbass?" Hachiro blushed and looked away.

"I-I was just practicing my taijutsu that's all!" Hachiro said defensively. Tamotsu walked over to his bed and sat down grinning.

"Or were you just thinking about your date with _Hinata_" Tamotsu said while raising his eye brow suggestively. Hachiro blushed and looked away.

"Okay so maybe it was that, so what?" Tamotsu sighed.

"So what? Dude you can't be acting like a moron when you're trying to get a girl" Hachiro looked to see Kiba and Shino nodded in agreement. "You have to be smooth, natural, cool and collected.

"You have to be a gentlemen and do dumb stuff like pull out her seat and open doors for her" Kiba grinned at Hachiro.

Shino sighed and leaned on the wall "I think the best thing that Hachiro could do in this situation is to just be himself" Tamotsu and Kiba thought about it for a moment and shook their heads.

No way!" They said in unison. Hachiro's eye twitch _'what is exactly wrong with being me?' _

"The first thing we need to do first is your clothes dude" Tamotsu grinned. Hachiro looked down and then up and Tamotsu.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Hachiro said slightly offended.

"Everything" Kiba smirked "Akamaru, go in my room and get my bag" Akamaru nodded and ran out the small room. Hachiro looked confused to no end. _'This isn't going to end well' _

**Hinata's Respite **

"So Hinata…." Hinata stopped putting her clothes away and turned to Kiyomi "Have any plans this tonight"

Hinata looked down at her hands with a small blush on her cheeks "Kind of….."

"With Hachiro maybe?" Hinata looked up to a grinning Kiyomi.

"H-How did you know that?" Hinata asked the small girl.

"Tamotsu can't keep a secret for his life" Hinata sighed and looked outside of the window, watching the small waves go by as the moon lit up the ocean. "So, what are you wearing?" Hinata turned to Kiyomi with a confused stare.

"Um….this" Hinata pointed to her usual Chunin vest and pants. Kiyomi giggled and shook her head.

"No way, you are totally not going out with that on!" Kiyomi put her hands on her hips and smiled at Hinata "You're going on a date not training, silly!" Kiyomi jumped "Now you stay here, I have the perfect outfit for you" Kiyomi grinned and ran into the walk in closest, leaving Hinata to her own thoughts. Hinata was surprised to say the least. For a long time she has always pictured her first official date would be with none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata tried to stop her thoughts from going to him but couldn't help herself but think about that blonde ninja that used to plague her thoughts when she was 12. Hinata wondered what he was doing at that moment in time. Was he thinking about home, about his friends…about her? Hinata blushed and gently touched her cheeks, feeling the warmth growing as she continued to think about Naruto. Hinata then started to think about the new guy in her life, Hachiro. _'I have to stop comparing them to each other' _Hinata thought to herself _'I….I have to move on but…..I don't know how?' _Hinata sighed and fell down on her bed _'Too many things are happening. There's Hachiro and my confusing feelings for him and then there's…Ino…..' _Hinata felt a tear fall from her eyes _'I can't believe she's really gone. She's was like an older sister to me and now…she's gone. How is Shikamaru going to feel when he finds out? How is Lady Tsunade going to react to the loss of a student? Ino, I wish you were here right now!' _Hinata wiped away more tears falling from her eyes and looked up to see Kiyomi walking into the room with saddened eyes.

"Hinata….is everything all right?" Kiyomi sat down next to Hinata and gently placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata nodded while wiping away tears "Just thinking about Ino that's all" Kiyomi nodded.

"Listen, Ino is still with us so there is no need for stupid tears. Just close your eyes and all the memories of her will come flying right back to you and it would be like Ino never left" Hinata looked up and nodded.

"Thank you Kiyomi" Hinata said softly "I needed that."

"No problem! Now back to the issue at hand" Kiyomi jumped up and grabbed the garment bag next to her.

"This is the perfect outfit!" Hinata slowly unzip the back and blushed.

"A-Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"Absolutely!" Hinata sighed and looked up in the sky. _'Ino if you're watching…..help me!' _

**Hinata's Respite **

Hachiro swallowed hard as he slowly knocked on Hinata's door _'Man I hope Hinata doesn't think I look stupid!'_ Hachiro thought nervously. Hachiro was wearing a white short-sleeve button down shirt with blue jeans and white sandals. His hair was the same but you could tell that he brushed and combed it neatly; you can also notice that he lacked his head band which made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He breathed in and out slowly and waited for Hinata to finally answer the door. Hachiro looked down at his feet and prepped himself for the night _'Okay, I have to be everything that they said! Cool, collected, smooth and I will not I repeat NOT act like a freaking m-' _Hachiro shopped what he was thinking and stared at what he would like to call pure beauty. Hinata stood at the door with a simple spaghetti strap light blue dress that ended above her knees. She had a blue hair-pin of a hawk (1). She also had light blue open-toe heels that made her appear slightly taller, but still shorter than Hachiro.

"Wow…." Hachiro said like his breath was taken away. "You look…..beautiful" Hachiro said giving Hinata a goofy grin. Hinata blushed and looked away.

"Thank you Hachiro" Hinata said softly "You look really nice too" Hinata didn't want to embarrass Hachiro or herself by saying how handsome Hachiro looked at the moment. Hinata looked up and saw Hachiro gently take her hand.

"Well, we better going now" Hinata nodded and walked with Hachiro to the dining hall where they will experience their first official date.

Hinata looked around in aw seeing the beautiful décor of the dining hall. She saw a table with a red cover and a beautiful candle in the center. Beautiful calming music was playing gently in air which made Hinata give a small smile. On the ground leading to the table were rose petals laid gently on the ground.

"You like it?" Hachiro asked softly. Hinata looked up with a blush.

"Y-You did this?" Hinata blushed. Hachiro gave a quick nod, trying to hide his red cheeks. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"It's really romantic" Hachiro grinned and shouted with joy in his head. Hinata turned to see Shino dressed in a black suit, his sunglass still covering his eyes.

"Excuse me ma'am and…._sir_, but please take your seats" Shino said with restrained anger. Hinata giggled and followed Shino to their table. Hachiro grinned at Shino but only received a silent glare from the Bug Nin. Hachiro was about to sit down when he heard Shino clear his throat. He looked up and remembered what Kiba then ran over to pull Hinata's seat out for her. Hinata blushed and whispered a thank you. Once Hinata sat down Shino gave a small bow.

"Dinner will be out in a moment" Shino said quickly than slowly walked into the kitchen. Hinata giggled and turned to Hachiro.

"How did you get him to do that?" Hinata said in between giggles.

"I have a way of persuading people" Hachiro grinned. Hinata giggled and smiled at Hachiro. Hinata turned to see Kiba and Tamotsu grinning with plates of food and beverages.

"Here you go!" Kiba gave a wide grin "Enjoy" Kiba said then ran back into the room. Tamotsu placed the bottle of apple cider and cups down and walked after Kiba. Hinata smiled and looked down at the food below her.

"I never knew Kiba could cook" Hinata said while taking a small piece of steak and placing it into her mouth. She smiled "It's really good!"

"Hachiro nodded and started eating as well. Soon the two were engaged in conversation and started chatting and eating happily.

"So Hinata…?" Hachiro asked "Where's Sakura, I haven't seen her since I got on the boat.

"Oh well she's been up with the captain and the crew discussing a safer route to Kumogakure. I guess they must be taking longer than I thought they would. I guess….." Hinata stopped "I guess with Ino not being with us, kind of pushed Sakura into her work more as the leader of the group"

"I think that maybe she just doesn't want anyone else to get hurt" Hachiro said with a soft tone "She's trying to protect us more" Hinata nodded and looked out the window. Hachiro looked at Hinata and wondered what she was thinking. "Hey Hinata….?" Hinata turned to see Hachiro with a serious look in his eyes.

"Yes Hachiro…?" Hinata said softly.

"This Naruto guy….." Hachiro need to choice his words wisely or he will never have a chance with her "do you still like him?" Hinata's eyes widened and then looked down to her empty plate. Hachiro noticed this action and looked down nervously "I-I mean I know that you…had a crush on him when he was around but I was wondering….do you still-" Hachiro was cut off by Hinata's soft voice.

"When I was small, my mother died and that change my Dad, made him harder and more emotionless. He started pointing out my false and took more interest in my sister's training then mine. I was sad and my self-confidence was really low" Hachiro looked at Hinata with saddened eyes. Hinata noticed but continued "but Naruto…..Naruto gave me confidence because….were sort of the same. Everyone used called him weak but he didn't let them get to him at all. He continued to say that one day he would be the Hokage and show them all and I believed him then and I still believe him now. He helped me become stronger by showing me to never give up on what I believe in and to reach my goal no matter what people say to me. He has become some-what of a role model for me" Hinata said with a smile. Hachiro looked into her eyes and saw how much they were glowing with admiration. Hachiro looked down and slowly began to get up until Hinata stopped him. "B-But…" Hinata softly "When I'm with you I feel…..different. The feeling I felt for Naruto is different than the feeling I feel for you. I don't know what it is but it feels…..good. I like the feeling of you being with me, around me….just the sound of your name makes me smile. I like your sense of humor and your love for the people you care about. I like how you can be a complete clueless moron and that….your able to be you without the fear of people judging you. You bring out someone I never knew was inside of me and I…..I…" Hinata softly spoke _'I can't be selfish anymore…..I know what that feeling is now' _Hinata smiled and moved closer to Hachiro. "I-I think that…..I love….." Hinata moved closer and closer to Hachiro, his and her lips almost touching "y-" Hinata jumped back as a huge explosion broke out of nowhere, the ship shaking from the loud boom.

"What the hell was that?" Hachiro shouted while holding onto Hinata. Hinata felt dizzy but shook her head. Soon Kiba and Tamotsu ran into the room with fear and anger written on their faces.

"W-What's going on?" Hinata asked while standing up right again.

"The ship is under attack!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was exciting. I know that this chapter didn't have much of aan action feel till the end but I thought that I should have focused on Hachiro's growing jealously towards Naruto and Hinata's feelings for Hachiro overpower her feelings for Naruto. Again I'm sorry for the wait and I promise that it won't happen again (at least I hope not) Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed. **

**1-If any of you guys are reading my first story Deadly Kunoichi 5 then you would have caught the little placement there.**


	14. Battle on the ship!

A/N: Now back to your previous presentation

* * *

Chapter 14- Battle on the ship

Hinata and the other's ran out onto the deck of the ship and gasped as strange men in black hoods appeared before them. Everything was quiet, nothing but the sound of the siren to fill everyone's ears, until one of the hoodied men looked toward Hinata. She suddenly felt a small headache and stepped back. Hachiro looked over to Hinata with a worried expression.

Hinata are you-" Hachiro quickly dodged a kunai that was thrown towards him by one of the hoodied men by jumping quickly to the side. He narrowed his eyes at the figure then rushed at him in full speed. Hachiro tried to land a hit on him but he was unimaginably quick and dodged all his attacks. he then grabbed Hachiro's arm and threw him to the wall. Hachiro slowly got up and wiped blood off his lips.

Tamotsu looked at Hachiro then glared at the hoodied figure "You got some nerve

messing with one of my friends!" Tamostu rushed at the figure and slammed his fist right in his stomach, sending him flying to the sea. Tamotsu smirked and turned towards another one. "That all ya got?" he shouted then ran after the other figure. He stopped and stared at the figure, feeling a strange aura radiating from this man. 'I never felt something like this before' he was pulled out of his thoughts by a feeling of danger from behind him. He turned to see the man that he just threw in the sea pop behind him with a kunai in his hand. Tamotsu jumped back and shot four kunai at the stragne man and watched them penetrate his skin but his eyes widened as the kunai absorbed into the man's body then shot out towards him. Kiba quickly ran out and pushed Tamotsu out of the way then rolled onto his feet. "Who the hell are these guys?" Tamotsu shouted.

"I think the better question is what are these guys?" Tamostu looked to see Shino appear next to kiba.

"You're probably right Shino, can't smell anything human on these guys" Kiba frowned. Kiba watched as the things turned to Hinata and nodded to each other. "Hinata look out!" Hinata looked up from trying to heal Hachiro to see the things rushing towards her. Hinata quickly closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but she suddenly heard a loud 'CHA!' and a punching sound. She opened her eyes to see Sakura with her fist by her side.

Sakura slightly turned her head towards Hinata "Hinata...run" Hinata looked at Sakura with a confused and worried expression.

"W-What?"

"Hinata you have to run now!" Hinata stepped back from the tone in Sakura's voice. "I don't have time to explain just do it now!" Sakura turned to Hachiro "Watch her with your life and make sure none of those things go near her, got it?" Hachiro noticed the looked in her eyes and nodded quickly. He grabbed Hinata's hand and ran inside the hall. Hinata looked back and saw Sakura charging at another of those things 'What's going on?'

Hinata's Respite

Hachiro stopped, seeing that he had no idea where to go, and turned to Hinata.

"Hachiro, what are those monsters?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know but there definitely nothing good" Hachiro looked down the hall 'Tamotsu...Kiyomi...' he thought with worry. He looked down at Hinata and pulled out a fake grin "Don't worry Cutie, whatever those things are there's no way-" Hachiro stopped as the sound of a huge explosion filled the hall. Hachiro turned to see the figures standing outside of a huge hole in the wall. Hachiro grabbed onto Hinata's hand and bit his lip. Hachiro slowly wnet into his weapon pouch, thanking God that he brung it with him just in case, and threw three smoke bombs down on the ground, covering both him and Hinata from the enemies sight. Hachiro quickly ran down the hall and stopped at a door. He ran into the door and noticed a flight of stairs going up. He heard the things running towards them and looked up at the stairs. "Come on!" he pulled Hinata in front of him and ran up the stairs. Hachiro heard the door being broken down and the sound of rushing steps up the stairs and hurried his pace. He quickly knocked the door in front of them open and slammed it shut, knocking the things down the stairs. Hinata looked around and saw that they were on the upper part of the ship and realized that they had no where else to go. The thought of those men caused Hinata to feel a massive headache and cried out in pain.

"AAAAHHH!" Hinata shouted and grabbed the sides of her head. Hachiro quickly wrapped his arms around Hinata and held her close.

"Hinata, it's okay" Hachiro tried to sound calm but it was really hard being in the situation that they were in at that moment. Hachiro looked to see the things knock down the door and stare down at Hachiro and Hinata. Hachiro gently put Hinata down adn stood up straight. He quickly unrolled a scroll and summoned a katana "Hinata, stay back" Hachiro said calmly and rushed at the strange figures.

Hinata's Respite

Tamostu looked over and smirked, seeing Kiyomi flip backward and kick a figure off the ship. Tamotsu jumped back and landed next to Kiba and Shino. Shino slowly moved his arm through the air and sent his beetles to devour the things heading toward them. Shino then let out a sigh of frustration, seeing them pull themselves out of his pool of beetles.

"How the hell do we beat these things!" Kiba shouted, being back up by Akamaru's barking. Sakura jumped down next to him with a serious expression.

"We don't" she said then threw a punch at one of the figure's head, flinging it to the sea. Kiba stared at Sakura with confusion and anger.

"What the hell do you mean?" Sakura turned to Kiba with expressionless eyes.

"I don't have time to explain, just keep until Hinata is in a safe location.

"What do they want with Hinata?" Tamotsu asked another one away from them.

"Again, no time to explain" Sakura said with frustration in her voice.

"Well, when you do have the time to explain, please inform us" Shino said while sending more of his beetles out to destroy the enemy. Kiyomi jumped behind Sakura and smiled.

"This is fun!" she giggled and flip over Sakura, spun in the air and kicked a hoodied figure in the face.

Hinata's Respite

Hachiro jumped back and block a figure's kunai then pushed him back. He ducked as another one tried to land a kick then sliced it's leg off, only for it to grow back. he rolled to the side and shot a kunai at it's head, only for it to dodged the weapon and rush at him. Hachiro dodged a punch and fliped onto a railing. He ran on the railing and kicked a figure in the face then fliped him off the platform. Hachiro rushed at another one and tired to slice it in it's stomach but missed slightly. "Damn it!" Hachiro muttered then shouted as he was hit by a figure and landed next to Hinata, the katana flying out of his hand and off the platform they were on. Hachiro tried to get up but was grabbed quickly by the leg and thrown to the railings. Hinata gasped and looked up at the figure. Hinata suddenly felt a strage feeling as her eyes began to glow a dull purple. The hoodied figure tried to reach for Hinata but was stopped when a kunai was shot straight towards it's arm. Hinata looked over to see Hachiro breathing heavily and ran over to him.

"Hachiro!" Hinata gently placed his head on her lap. Hachiro slowly got up and stood infront of her protectivily. "Hachiro don't!" Hinata grabbed his arm "You're too hurt, you can't fight anymore!" Hinata pleaded "Please, if you go on you'll-"

"I-I don't care" Hinata gasped "I-I don't care if they kill me or not. If they want you, if they want to hurt you...Then they're gonna have to go through me!" He shouted and rushed at the figures.

HACHIRO!" Hinata shouted as he was quickly pushed aside by one of the hoodied things and flew off the platform, the screams of Hachiro echoing through Hinata's head. Hinata's heart stopped as tears fell from her eyes. "N-No..." Hinata sasid softly "NO!"

Hinata's Respite

"Come on bring it!" Tamotsu shouted as he slammed another figure on the ground. He stopped as he heard a loud thump from behind him and gasped in horror as a badly beaten but surprising still alive Hachiro laid before him. Tamotsu quickly knelt down beside him and slowly shook him "Hachiro!" Tamotsu shouted "Hachi-" he stopped as the ship began to rock uncontrollably and a huge explosion was heard. He looked up and saw Hinata jumping down with blood all over her body. He noticed that her eyes were glowing a bright yet dark purple and she had strange markings on her arms and legs. She looked down at Hachiro and her eyes began to glow brighter as she growled, showing her sharpened teeth. Hinata looked over at the battle in front of her and rushed in it with amazing speed. Hinata shouted as she sliced a hoodied figure in the stomach with her razor sharp nails then threw him off the ship. She looked over at another and plunged her hand straight through it's chest. then pulled her hand out, the blood dripping from her fingertips and roared. she charged a dark purple ball in her hand and shot it into the air. The ball soon shout more ball and they shot into the figures beaten bodies. Kiba looked at Hinata with fear 'What the hell?' Hinata roared and looked above Tamotsu. Tamotsu looked up and saw a smirking Katsuro.

"Well done Lady Hinata" He said evilly "I knew you had it in you" he jumped down and landed gracefully on his feet.

"You bastard!" Tamotsu quickly got up and rushed at Katsuro but was quickly pushed back by Katsuro. Katsuro walked up to Hinata and touched her cheek, only for her to try and slice him with her nails. Katsuro jumped back onto the railing above Tamotsu and frowned "Now that wasn't very lady like, now was it?" He smirked "Now the fun really begins" he rose his finger to his lips and widened his eyes, causing everything to go black, nothing but the sound of Katsuro's sick laughter could be heard.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if the chapter is pretty short but I wanted to save everything else for the next chapter, which well be awesome if I do say so myself! Thank you all for liking my story and I hope that you stay tuned for the next chapter of Hinata's Respite


	15. Truth within the Lies

A/N:Hello everyone! I have been feeling the urge to update this story for awhile and Finally I get to do update! Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 15- Truth within the lies

'What happened?' That echoed through Hachiro's subconscious like a chant being repeated again and again without an end in sight. All Hachiro could remember was protecting Hinata, then getting thrown off the platform by a monster. After that Hachiro couldn't really put together anything else that happened. Hachiro slowly opened his eyes and groaned in pain. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

"Hachiro?" a voice whispered, causing Hachiro to jumped in shock.

"Who said that?" Hachiro asked the voice.

"Its me Sakura!" She said angerily. Hachiro chuckled and immediately recongized the voice.

"Sakura?" Hachiro looked around for her pink hair "Where are we?"

"I don't know but where obiviously moving, I can feel it" Hachiro nodded, feeling movement under him as well.

"Is there a light in here somewhere?" Hachiro asked the pink haired female. He waited for a minute until finally a small light in the center of the stange box that they were trapped in.

"Good that light tag I dropped in here still works" Sakura said with relief. Hachiro looked around and saw all the other knocked out on the walls and watched as they all slowly started to wake up.

Kiyomi yawned then noticed her surroundings "W-What? W-Where are we?" Kiyomi asked while looking from side to side. Tamotsu tried hard to break out of the ropes that bound him but found them to be completely unbreakable.

"What the hell are these things made of?" Tamotsu said while still trying to free himself. Kiba growled and tried to break free as well but stopped and noticed something about Hachiro.

"Hey, you're not torn up anymore." Hachiro looked down at himself with a confused look. Kiba was right. Sure, his clothes were torn and sliced up and dried blood was still evident on him, but beides that he looked completely unharmed. "Sakura, did you heal him or something?" Sakura shook her head then looked around to see that they were in fact inside of a large carriage with no way out from what she could see.

"Sakura what happened?" Kiba shouted with Akamaru barking beside him.

Sakura looked away "There's something I have to tell you guys." Hachiro looked around and gasped.

"Where's Hinata?"

Hinata's Respite

Screams weren all that Hinata could here from within her mind. Cries of pain were surrounding her like nightfall on the earth. Hinata screamed in horror and tears started falling from her eyes. Hinata didn't know what happened but she found herself inside of a strange and new room ontop of a large bed. Hinata then noticed that her wrist were chained to the bed as well as her legs. 'Where am I?' Hinata asked herself but she was cut out of her thoughts when she heard the door opened. Hinata looked to see Katsuro walking in with smirk placed happily on his face.

"So glad to see that you have finally awakened." He said while walking over to Hinata. He tried to touch her face but she quickly moved her face away from him. "Oh Lady Hinata, so beautiful when angry!" Hinata looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"W-Where am I?" Hinata asked with a firm tone. Katsuro smiled evilly and slowly got up.

"Why you're at my palace." Hinata looked at him with confusion written on her face.

"But I thought that we were heading to Kumo." Katsuro turned to Hinata and smirked.

"That was just a small ploy to get you to come with me." Hinata glared at Katsuro and frowned. Katsuro chuckled and walked over to a window, staring at the moonless sky with evil in his eyes "You see Hinata, you are a special young woman, a blessed and cursed child." Hinata looked away and down at the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked the young villian, "You don't know a-anything about me"

Katsuro turned to Hinata with a smirk "Oh but in fact I do." Hinata looked up at him "More than you will ever know."

Hinata's Respite

Sakura sighed and looked at the group "You see, When we were meeting up in the captain's meeting room...something horrible happened!"

Flashback

Sakura watched as the Captain discussed their route. They have been talking day and night on a safer way to their destination, being Sakura's idea from the start. Sakura didn't want anymore of her friends to end up like Ino. Sakura stopped her thoughts from thinking of her blonde friend who died defending herself from that demon. Sakura shook her head and listened intently to the Captain.

"So if we keep this route, there shouldn't be any casulalties" The Captain finished. Sakura was about to say something when suddenly Katsuro cleared his throat.

"I do think that this route is very planned but unfortunetly this does not fall within my personal plans" Sakura smiled kindly.

"Don't worry Lord Katsuro" Sakura ensured "This route is perfect for getting to Kumo on schedule." Katsuro chuckled, surprising Sakura.

"Unfortunetly...I have no true intentions of going to Kumo at all." Sakura stepped back in shock.

"But isn't that where the meeting is held, or has there been a change in plans?" Katsuro stood up slowly and smirked at the pink haired kunoichi.

"In a way, there has been." Sakura jumped back as a hoodied figure jumped down from the ceiling and smashed the circular table that they were sitting at in pieces. Sakura looked over to see the Captain with huge hole in his chest and quickly dodged a attack from the figure. Sakura narrowed her eyes and slammed her fist into the figure's face, sending it flying into the wall. Sakura turned to Katsuro, who was smiling evilly.

"What is going on Katsuro?" Sakura shouted.

"Nothing really, now if you would mind I must find my darling Lady Hinata!" Sakura's eyes widened then narrowed as she rushed at him with her fist tightly together. Sakura watched as Katsuro easily dodged her attack and stopped in her tracks.

"What do you want with Hinata?" Katsuro's reply was a simple chuckle then he vanished without a trace. Sakura looked around and stopped, hearing the alarm being sent out through the entire ship. 'I have to find Hinata before it's too late' Sakura smashed through the door and raced down the hall.

Flashback ends

"So Katsuro has some plan that involves Hinata?" Shino asked with silent worry in his voice.

"Yes, I don't know what but it's obviously nothing good." Sakura said with a serious expression. Kiyomi looked over to Hachiro, who had both a look of shock and anger.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Hachiro shouted loudly. Kiyomi saw the pure anger that was in Hachiro's eyes and looked away. 'Hachiro...'

"I know how you feel Hachiro." Sakura said to the angry brunnette "But shouting and screaming isn't going to do anything."

"What we need is a plan" Shino said. Hachiro looked at the two then down at the floor. 'Hinata...' Hachiro was shout out of his thoughts by a sudden stop, sending all the teens to the other side of the carriage. Hachiro groaned in pain and looked up to see two of those strange things that attack them on the boat with chains in there hands. The things wrapped the chains around Hachiro and the others and forced them out of the carriage. He noticed that it was night time and looked in front of him to see a huge golden palace, its gleam creating a light source of it's own. The courtyard was huge with trimmed grass leading to two huge doors.

"What the-" Tamotsu was about to shout when he was forced to walk forward and growled.

"I wonder where are they taking us?" Kiyomi whispered to Sakura.

"Hopefully...to Hinata" Sakura said softly while walking to the doors.

Hinata's Respite

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked the smirking villain.

"You see Hinata, you were born into the one of the richest and most powerful clans in the fire country. You were blessed with the Byakugan which gives you the ability to se things that other people cannot. You have the power to completely destroy a person from the inside. You are the future leader, a princess in some sense." Katsuro listed "Yet...another thing about you tops all those like those were just small tokens compared to a larger game..."

Hinata looked away, "You're not making any sense" Hinata said softly.

Katsuro sighed "Looks like I'm just going to have to just tell you the story then. But be warned young princess, this is not a fairy tale that your father or who ever would have told you when you were a mere child." Katsuro turned to Hinata "Are you ready for the truth?"

Hinata looked in Katsuro's eyes "I'm ready. Tell me everything that you know!" Katsuro smirked at Hinata and cleared his throat.

Hinata's Respite

Hachiro shouted as he was pushed into a circular area. He looked around and saw nothing but sand and uptop were windows that circled around him. He noticed how high those windows were and knew that he would never be able to jump that high.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted as he saw the monster shut the door behind them. Kiba growled and tried to jump up to the top but found his chakra not working properly. "What the hell?"

"These walls seem to be chakra depleting, resulting in our ability to ascend on walls completely useless." Shino examined. Kiba growled once more and sat himself on the floor.

"So what do we do now?" Tamotsu shouted at the calm shinobi.

"I would probably suggest that we wait for either another one of those creatures to appear or find some way out" Kiba sighed and looked down at the sand.

Hachiro looked at the two and sighed 'I wonder how Hinata is?'

Hinata's Respite

Katsuro sat down next to Hinata "You see, a long time ago when Orochimaru was still a resident of Konoha, there was another clan that lived within Konoha. They were a special clan with unimaginable abilities. The well feared Miyamoto clan"

"The Miyamoto clan?" Hinata said to herself.

Katsuro nodded "The Miyamoto were powerful shinobi with a dark past and dark end. They possessed the ability of controlling and becoming monsterious demons with power beyond our comprehention. They were so powerful that even the Kages feared of their power. Such power they had, makes me so jealous!" Katsuro said while licking his lips. Hinata looked at him with confusion.

"What happened to this clan?"

Katsuro sighed "Unfortunetly Orochimaru sought their ability, hungered for it I should say. He secretly took the Miyamoto and experimented on them with horrid tests and horrid methods. He would drain them of all their control and watched as they went mad with power!" Hinata gasped 'The strange visions?' Hinata thought in her head "He experimented on all of them, until there was none left?" Hinata covered her mouth in horror.

"H-He killed them all!" Hinata said in horror.

"Almost all of them."Katsuro said, "You see Hinata there was one left, the one that escaped from Orochimaru's grasp and lived."

"W-Who...?" Hinata found herself asking, her heart racing with suspense.

Katsuro looked Hinata straight in the eyes with a evil grin "Your mother..."

* * *

A/N: DUH DUH DUH DUH! CLIFFHANGER BABY! What ya think? Good or bad, I personally really like this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this littlecreation of mine! R&R


	16. Hinata's Lineage

A/N: HEY FRIENDS OF FANFICTION! Welcome back to another thrilling chapter of Hinata's Respite. When we left off Hinata has just found out the true dark past of her mother and Hachiro and the others find themselves in a sticky situation. Come and find out more about Hinata and her hidden power.

* * *

Chapter 16- Hinata's Lineage

Tamotsu growled in anger then slowly sat down on the floor that was covered with golden sand, heavily breathing from his chakra being drained.

"Damn." Tamotsu said through his breaths "What kind of sand is this?" Tamotsu slowly picked up the strange sand and shouted in pain as he felt his chakra being drained from his hand.

"Must be some kind of chakra reducing sand." Shino analysed. Hachiro looked down at the sand and sighed.

"This mission just gets better and better." Hachiro crossed his arms and looked up at the high ceiling. 'Hinata...where are you?'

Hinata's Respite

"M-My mother...?" Hinata looked at Katsuro with both surprise, shock and slight anger. "But h-how?"

Katsuro sat closer to Hinata and put his hand gently on Hinata's "Your Mother was Hikari Miyamoto, the last surviving Miyamoto." Katsuro smirked "She was just a child when the Third Hokage found her outside of his mansion, shivering with fear. He raised her as if she was his own daughter but the village elders feared her for her hidden potential. They quickly put her in your Ninja Academy, to train her into controlling her inner power, the fools." Hinata looked up at Katsuro "Eventually she met your father, fell in love and had two daughters...one of them who has inherited the Miyamoto clan's power" Katsuro gently touched Hinata's face "Do you know what made the Miyamoto clan so fierce?" Hinata slowly shook her head "They used more then just mere chakra based attacks...they used something much more deadly."

"What?" Hinata said with her heart racing.

"The Miyamoto clan praticed more then chakra but to also call on the power of rage and fury and the pure inner energy that they possessed to change their physical form and to give them power over the energy that they harnessed from their soul." Hinata gasped.

"B-But, in the Academy we were taught that it is impossible for anyone to harness any power from anything but their chakra network."

"Yes that was true...until the Miyamoto clan came along." Katsuro smirked "This clan was able to do the impossible! Can't you see Hinata?" Katsuro stood up and faced Hinata "Your own mother was from a family of super ninja, a new species of shinobi, a evolution in power. Your mother would have been one of the strongest shinobi to ever live if your idiotic village had not held her back!" Hinata stared at Katsuro with fear "You are a part of a line, a lineage, that could have token over the world if they wanted to. Don't you see what you can accomplish? Don't you see who you are?" He grabbed Hinata's shoulders and forced his lips onto her. Hinata responded with muffled screams and jerking her body around to try and release herself from Katsuro's grasp. Katsuro moved away slowly and stared at Hinata while looking her deep in his eyes. "You are one of the strongest shinobi in the world and soon you shall be all mine!"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Katsuro "What do you mean 'yours' ?" Katsuro chuckled, farther confusing Hinata.

"Lady Hinata..." Katsuro said in a sickly sweet tone "Do you even realize the perdicament that you are in right now? That your friends are in?" Hinata quickly looked up and glared hard at the young lord.

"What have you done with my friends?" Hinata shouted at Katsuro, who remained unfazed.

"Nothing...yet." Katsuro chuckled " Would you like to see them? I can take you to them, if you behave like a lady." Hinata narrowed her eyes then sighed.

"Okay..." Hinata muttered. Katsuro nodded and unchained the young heiress. Hinata slowly got up but gasped as she felt cold metal touch her wrist tightly. She looked down to see that chains were indeed wrapped around her small wrist "I said I wouldn't d-do anything."

"Oh but I was taught to never trust a kunoichi's words." Katsuro gently touched Hinata's cheek "No matter how beautiful she is." Hinata turned her head away from his cold touch.

"J-Just take me to my friends." Katsuro nodded and opened the door for the Hyuga with a sick smirk on his face. Hinata looked down at her feet and waited for Katsuro to lead her to her friends.

Hinata's Respite

Hachiro looked up with the thoughts of Hinata and her where abouts being the only thinks flying through his head. Sakura turned to Hachiro and sighed. 'He worries about Hinata more then Neji does...and that's saying something' Sakura giggled to herself, drawing Kiyomi's attention towards the pink kunoichi.

"What's so funny?" Sakura turned to the tanned skinned girl and smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking about something." Kiyomi grinned and nodded.

"Okey-Dokey!" Kiyomi grinned then looked up to see none other then Katsuro with Hinata next to him looking down at them.

Hachiro turned and immediatley the look of worry was washed away with joy and relief "HINATA!" He shouted up to the blue haired girl. Hinata pressed herself against the glass with worried eyes.

"GUYS!" Hinata shouted while banging hard on the glass. Katsuro shook his head with a smirk and gently touched her shoulder. Hachiro saw his gesture and growled wwith anger.

"Let go of her!" Hachiro demanded. Katsuro smirked at the young ninja and chuckled.

"Fool, have you yet to realize where you are?" Hachiro looked at Katsuro with confusion then gasped when the walls suddenly began to rise to reveal glass, allowing them to see the red walls of the room that they were in. Sakura looked around and finally noticed where they were.

"An hour glass?" Katsuro chuckled.

"Not just an hour glass Sakura Haruno, but a hour glass filled with chakra draining sand!" He smirked. Katsuro grabbed Hinata and jumped down to their level. Hachiro ran to the glass and banged his fist hard on the glass.

"YOU BASTARD!" Hachiro shouted at the lord. Katsuro chuckled and pulled out a remote from his robe's sleeve. Hinata looked confused as she watched him press a large button then looked back to see sand quickly fall from the top of the hour glass then stopping at the narrow area of the hour glass. Katsuro grinned evilly as he pressed another button, allowing the sand to be released from the top to where Hachiro and the others were standing. Hinata gasped as the bottom was slowly starting to fill with the deadly sand.

"Hinata!" Hachiro put his hand on the glass and stared at Hinata.

"No Hachiro!" Hinata ran over and put her chained hands on Hachiro's, staring deep into his eyes. "Stop it Katsuro!" Hinata turned and shouted. Katsuro slowly walked over and smirked.

"I shall under one condition..." Hinata looked up at Katsuro.

'What condition? I'll do anything just please...stop." Hinata spoke with tears falling from her eyes. Hinata would do anything for her friends, no matter what Katsuro made her do.

Katsuro smirked "You would have to be my bride" Hinata and Hachiro both looked at Katsuro with both shock and anger.

"W-What?" Hinata said softly. Sakura ran over and slammed her fist onto the unbreakable glass.

"Don't do it Hinata!" Sakura shouted. "We'll be fine!" Hinata looked and saw that the sand was already to their knees then back at Katsuro.

"I-If I do...will you let them go?" Hachiro gasped and slammed his fist on the glass as well.

"No Hinata!" Hachiro said but stopped when he felt a strange weakness in his body. Hachiro started to breath heavily and his vision started to fog up.

"HACHIRO!" Hinata said with tears falling from her eyes "P-Please don't..." Hinata sobbed and looked up at Katsuro. I-I'll do it! I'll marry you just please don't hurt my friends!" Hinata shouted at Katsuro. Katsuro chuckled and pressed the same bottom, which started to pour the sand out of the glass. Hachiro gasped for air and fell hard on the cold bronze floor.

"You made a wise chose Lady Hinata." Katsuro said with a winning tone "Now come, we have a wedding to prepare." Hinata slowly got up, not meeting Katsuro's eyes and turned back to Hachiro. Hachiro looked up with small tears sliding down his cheeks.

"N-No..." Hachiro said in a weak voice "Hinata..." The last thing that Hachiro saw before passing out was Katsuro holding onto Hinata's shoulder while walking out of the room.

Hinata's Respite

Hachiro woke up in a small cell room with stone walls and ceilings. He looked down and noticed that he was now wearing a torn grey shirt and grey shorts. He stood up and shivered at the cold ground touch his bare feet then suddenly he remembered about what happened eariler.

Hinata!" He said to himself and ran to the bars. "Hey where am I?" Hachiro shouted to whoever was in that hall of cells.

"Geez can you get any louder?" Hachiro turned to see Tamotsu with his arms crossed in the cell next to him.

"Tamotsu!" Hachiro said with Happiness "Are you okay?"

"A hell of a lot better than back in that hour glass." Tamotsu grinned. Hachiro looked ahead to see all the others in separate cells and sighed in relief. His head suddenly jerked up when he remembered about Hinata.

"What happened to-"

"Didn't you hear? She marrying that Katsuro doughe." Kiba said while sharpening his claws. "That jackass is going to pay once I get to him." Kiba said through clenched teeth.

"If you get to him." Tamotsu said to Kiba. "Don't you see that were in a little predicament at the moment?"

Kiba stood up with balled fist. "What the hell do you expect us to do? We can't just give up! MY teammate is about to marry some jerk off and you expect me to not do anything?" Tamotsu looked up and stared at Kiba.

"Of course not!" Tamotsu shouted back. "All I'm saying is that he gotta think of a plan to get ourselves out of here before planning on kicking Katsuro's ass." Sakura looked down and bit her lip. Sakura had to think of something! She can not let Hinata make the biggest mistake of her life for their sake. Sakura was not going to lose another friend to that monster. Hachiro on the other hand was taking this situation a bit more emotionally. Hachiro walked back and shouted in anger. He was not going to let Katsuro take Hinata away from him. Hachiro punched the wall and growled.

"That asshole better keep his hands of of her or else." He threatened. Hachiro turned to look at Sakura and Shino, who were both in deep thought. He watched as realization came to both their faces and grinned. "You guys got any ideas?" Sakura smiled at Hachiro while Shino simply nodded. Hachiro smirked uncharacteristically "Let's hear it."

* * *

A/N: I was so into Hinata's Respite that I couldn't help but immediately start on the next chapter. This chapter was such a huge thing for me, mainly because it means that we're almost done with this part of Hinata's Respite and I can't wait to work on the arc of this story, no I'm separating it into two separate stories! I hope that you liked and that you will stay tuned for the next chapter! XD


	17. Those Beautiful Words

**A/N: HELLO FELLOW FANFICTIONERS! I'm back with a new chapter for Hinata's Respite. I find it funny that this chapter came out the day before Valentine's Day, Guess it's just me. Hope you Like!**

* * *

**Chapter 17- Those beautiful words**

'_I can't believe it….' _ Hinata thought while staring up at the night sky. As soon as Hinata left with Katsuro she immediately asked to be taken to a separate room, not wanting to be around her future husband. He gave her an evil smirk and agreed to her statement but said to her _'As you wish, Lady Hinata….but on our wedding night….that would have to be impossible' _Hinata shivered at the thought of Katsuro touching her with his disgusting hands. She sighed and crawled into the large bed that she was given with the large room and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"What am I?" Hinata asked herself. Hinata couldn't help but feel a little lied to. Who was Hinata kidding she was furious! How come they didn't tell her of her mother's history? Was that why the people of her clan looked at her mother so strangely? Hinata looked up thinking about the people in her clan would sometimes stare at her mother like she was a bizarre alien or something, like she wasn't human. _Maybe that's what they thought when they looked at me too' _she saidwithin her mind. Maybe that was why they didn't want anything to do with the young heiress. Maybe all along they cared for Hanabi more because she wasn't the _cursed _child. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as anger built up in her chest. _'Did Father think that too?' _Hinata bit her lip and looked down at her legs. Hinata wondered if that was the reason why Hiashi spent so much time with Hanabi than with her. She wondered if he thought of her as a cursed child as well as the other Hyuga members. Hinata stopped and shook her head of those thoughts.

If Hiashi thought of Hinata as such then why did he marry her mother? Obviously he must have known of her background and yet he married and even had children with her. Hinata knew that her Father could be a little cold hearted but she also knew that he loved her mother more than he could ever love the clan. She knew that he would sacrifice the clan if it meant the safety of his beloved wife, which put a smile on Hinata's tear stained face. Why would she even try to believe Katsuro's words? He has lied to both her and her friends and yet she us sitting in this bed questioning her family, her mother and everything that she was taught as a young girl. But….it would explain all the headaches and pain that she has been feeling lately and the secretive aura that she receives whenever her father and Tsunade would discuss something.

Hinata sighed and stood up from the bed and walked over and onto the balcony that stood outside of her room then looked up at the night sky again. Hinata gently touched her heart as thoughts of Hachiro floated in her mind. She thought about the way he looked when Katsuro proposed marriage to her, the way he was lying there with a weak expression…..and the crushed look when she walked away with Katsuro. Hinata knew that what she was doing was hurting not only Hachiro but her friends and teammates as well and that they might hate her forever but she could not live with herself knowing that she was the cause of their deaths. Hinata had to protect them, even if it meant the end of her life. Hinata looked over to see the door open slowly and frowned when she saw Katsuro poke his sinister head in.

"Hello Lady Hinata" Katsuro greeted with a sinister smile. He easily noticed the sad aura that was coming from Hinata and sighed "Your aura is very depressing."

"I wonder why?" Hinata muttered, thankful that Katsuro didn't hear her.

"Anyway…." Katsuro walked over to Hinata "I was thinking that maybe our wedding could be held sometime next week. Hinata turned and stared at Katsuro with both shock and hidden anger.

"W-Why so soon?" Hinata asked.

Katsuro smirked "I would like to have you all to myself as soon as possible" Hinata stepped back as Katsuro stepped towards her.

"B-But…."

"I could always just let you go….and kill your friends" Katsuro with venom in his eyes. Hinata gasped then looked down at the ground.

"O-Okay…" Hinata said softly. Katsuro grinned evilly and triumphantly.

"Good, I shall see you next week then" Katsuro stood and slowly began to make his way to the door.

"Y-You're not going to stay here?" Katsuro stopped at Hinata's question and turned to the scared woman.

"I have some engagements that I must attend. But I shall return for you, my dear sweet princess" Katsuro said evilly then walked out of the room. Hinata stared at the door with tears gently falling from her eyes then fell down on the floor and began to cry. _'I'm sorry…..' _

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro slowly opened his eyes to see a hooded figure walking down the dusty cell's hall with his face covered with shadow. He grinned and looked over to see Sakura nodding to him and went back to pretending that she was sleep.

Kiyomi smiled and cleared her throat, ready to do her performance.

"_**Okay…" Sakura said getting the attention of the other ninja "Shino and I have been discussing a way to get out of here and Shino thought of an awesome plan. Everyone looked over to see Shino fixing his glasses. **_

"_**First….we need an actor" Kiyomi grinned at Shino's statement.**_

The guard walked over to the blond and looked down with disinterest.

"Please…"Kiyomi whispered. "PLEASE LET ME GO!" she shouted with tears falling from her eyes. She fell on her knees and roughly grabbed the bottom of his robe. "I'll bow down to Lord Katsuro just please free me!" The guard pushed the broken down blond and slowly began to walk away. Kiyomi sobbed frantically on the ground with hot tears pouring from her eyes. Kiyomi looked up and grinned _'Perfect!' _Kiyomi thought happily. 

"_**So want happens after**__**I plant the spider?" Kiyomi asked. **_

"_**This is a special spider that will ensure us of our escape" **_

Hachiro watched as the strange blood red colored spider crawled from the bottom of the hooded figure and climbed to his back.

"_**What the hell is a freaking spider going to do?" Tamotsu shouted from his cell. Shino sighed and looked over to Tamotsu. **_

"_**Apparently you have not heard me when I said that the spider which I plan on using is special" Shino said with a hint of frustration. **_

Hachiro watched as the guard and the spider went into room where they kept all there ninja tools and the keys to the cells, the guards room. Five seconds went by and Hachiro jumped as a huge explosion was set off in the room, blasting the door to the other side of the hall. He looked past the smoke and grinned when he saw the spider rush to them with the key around its back leg.

"_**This Spider is called the Red Bomb Spider" He said while fixing his glasses "As eggs they are quickly injected with explosive chakra that does not harm them but is deadly when set off, able to destroy a whole building when the spiders are all the together. The spiders however survive the explosion unharmed." **_

Shino bent down and let the spider crawl up his hand. He turned to Tamotsu, who merely coughed and looked away.

"Operation: Get the key was a success!" Kiyomi jumped while Shino quickly unlocked her cell. Hachiro grinned and looked over to see that the guard was lying down on the ground completely unconscious.

Hachiro walked out of his cell and looked over to Sakura, who nodded and turned towards the end of the hall. "Don't worry Hinata…..I'm coming" Hachiro said with determination.

**Hinata's Respite**

Hinata looked out at the balcony while toying with a falling leaf. Hinata looked down at the leaf and forced herself to control the tears that were soon to fall from her eyes. Hinata couldn't bare herself to look at the object that reminded her to much of her home….her _former _home. Hinata didn't want to think about her family and friends that she will miss daily. Hinata wondered if her father would be angry with her when he finds out that she will not return from her mission. She wondered how Neji and Hanabi will take it, though it probably might be the same reaction as her father. Will they send a group of Ninja after her? Will they try to save her? Hinata hugged her cold body, only a nightgown protecting her body from the cold. Hinata sighed and was about to turn away when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Hinata quickly turned and gasped seeing none other than Hachiro standing there with nothing but a grey T-shirt and shorts.

"Hinata…." Hachiro said softly, like one loud word could cause her to run away. Hinata couldn't contain herself and ran straight into Hachiro's arms. He stepped back confused for a second then slowly wrapped his arms around the shorter ninja.

"H-Hachiro….I-I'm sorry" Hinata said while tears started falling from her eyes. Hinata buried her face in Hachiro's chest, causing Hachiro to blush. Hinata looked up at Hachiro with her lavender eyes and slowly back away. "W-What are you doing here I thought that-"

"We escaped!" Hachiro said cheerfully. Hinata looked around with a confused expression.

"But where is everyone else?" She asked.

"Well…." Hachiro began

**Flash back **

"_You what?" Kiba shouted at the brown haired boy. Hachiro grinned weakly while backing himself to a tree. Right after they escape the prison the ran into some guards who chased the ninja out of the castle and eventually they found themselves hiding out in the forest. Hachiro backed up with a nervous grin while putting his hands in front of him. _

"_I just think that if more than one person goes to go see her it would be a more likely chance for us to get caught" Hachiro explained. The real reason he wants to go alone however is really because he wants to see Hinata in private and doesn't want his friends to interrupt Hinata and his moment._

_Kiba looked unconvinced and glared at Hachiro "What's the real reason that you want to see Hinata alone?" Hachiro stepped back "I'm no idiot you know. I can tell when someone has other 'motives' Hachiro blushed, knowing what Kiba was hinting to. Shino turned to Hachiro with the same look as Kiba but in a more calm matter. Sakura sighed and walked in between the two. _

"_Listen Kiba, we all know that Hachiro's motive has nothing to do with that. We also know that Hachiro is in some way right." Sakura said officially "If more than one goes then they have a better chance of seeing us, one person is harder to find in a crowd than a small group wearing the same clothes" Kiba muttered then looked up at Hachiro. _

"_Fine but I find out that you did something with Hinata that I don't like then it's you and me, got it?" Hachiro nodded quickly then jumped up into a tree, leaving the other ninja to plan for a way to save Hinata's life from the claws of Katsuro. _

**Flashback ends**

Hinata looked up at Hachiro with a small blush on her cheeks. "You really wanted to see me…."

Hachiro nodded "Yeah….I really wanted to see you Hinata…." Hinata looked away with tears gently falling from her eyes.

"You shouldn't have come…" Hachiro looked at Hinata with confusion.

"What-"

"Do you have any idea why what danger you put yourself in?" Hinata shouted at the brown haired boy.

"I did it for you…." He said softly. Hinata pushed him away from her and stared at him with both confusion and anger.

"Why do you care so much about me…that you would do something as stupid as this? Katsuro will kill you and the others once he gets the chance. The smart thing to do would be to go and not to look back yet….you decide to come back for me like an idiot! Don't you ever think? Are you too stupid to see that what you are doing is-" Hinata stopped feeling Hachiro grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted loudly "Can't you see that I'm doing this because I love you? Why do you always push me and my feelings away? Can't you see that I will do anything for you or are you too stupid that you can't see that I will put my life on the line for you….that I would do anything to keep you safe? I love you way more than I do myself but you can't seem to get that can you?" Hachiro ended with harsh breathes. He quickly noticed what he said and bit his lip "H-Hinata….I'm sorry I-" Hachiro stopped as Hinata crashed her lips onto his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hachiro slowly moved onto the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hinata's small waist. After about a minute Hinata moved her lips away from Hachiro and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry…" Hachiro looked down to see Hinata with tears in her eyes. "I just wanted to protect you and the others…." She said softly. Hachiro grinned tightened his hold on Hinata.

"Hinata, remember what I told you back on the boat" Hinata looked up at Hachiro "I'm not gonna die that easily" Hinata smiled buried her face in his chest again. "And I'm really sorry about yelling at you, I promise to never do that again" Hinata giggled.

"It's okay I sort of needed that anyway" Hachiro chuckled and looked at Hinata and how beautiful she looked in the moon light. He was about to go in for another kiss when suddenly the sound of an alarm filled the air.

"Man, I have to go" Hinata nodded and slowly released herself from Hachiro's embrace. Hachiro sighed and walked up on the balcony when he was suddenly stopped by Hinata.

"Hachiro….." Hinata said softly "I-I….." she had to say it, she just had too. She held it in for more than too long and now at this time she had to say those words. Those words that would change the relationship of Hinata and Hachiro forever, those magic words that could either make a heart or break it. "I-I….I…." Hinata bit her lip and looked up at Hachiro with pure and innocent eyes. "I…I love you" Hachiro nearly fell off the balcony when he heard Hinata say those words to him. "I love you Hachiro" Hachiro's heart was pounding as his face heated up to an inhuman temperature. He felt himself grin with the biggest smile he could ever create.

"I love you too…..Hinata" He said and quickly pecked Hinata's lips. Hinata blushed and watched Hachiro jumped off the balcony and onto a branch Hachiro looked back to see Hinata smiling down on him and grinned. Hachiro then ran into the forest with nothing but happiness and joy filling his heart. Hinata blushed as she heard a loud WOOHOO and giggled. Hinata walked into her bed with a smile. _'Thank you…Hachiro…' _

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro couldn't help the feeling he was feeling. He wanted to jump up in the air and shout how much he loved Hinata; he wanted to proclaim it to the word. His heart was floating and his blood was rushing all over his body, mainly his face. Hinata Hyuga actually said that she loved him; she actually said that she loves him. Hachiro couldn't wait till they got back to the village; his was going to take her out on a problem free date, with no evil demons or lords. He's going to treat her like the princess that she was. Hachiro stopped and realized that he really had nothing to offer Hinata. He wasn't that rich and he wasn't that strong. He wasn't that smart and he was a little on the short side. Hachiro looked at himself from a nearby lake and sighed. He also wasn't the interesting looking excluding his purple lines. He then thought about Hinata and smiled. She loves me for me! He stood up grinning; Hinata was not some conceited jerk that only thought about the outer appearance of a person. Hinata loves Hachiro for just being himself and he couldn't help himself but start loving Hinata more.

He jumped back onto a branch and grinned. He could no longer hold himself and ran on top of the tallest tree with a full grin on his face. "HINATA HYUGA SAID SHE LOVES ME!" He shouted from the top of his lungs. He looked up at the sky and smiled. _'Thank you….Hinata….'_

**Hinata's Respite**

Katsuro smirked while holding a glass of red wine. He looked outside of the window from his carriage and sighed. He turned to see a figure that sat down next him with a small smirk.

"So….they escaped?" The hooded figure nodded slowly. Katsuro looked out of the window again took a small sip of his wine. "Well then there's really only one thing to do then…." He chuckled "Invite them to the wedding" He said with a sinister tone that scared even the hooded figure. The hooded figure nodded and jumped out of the moving vehicle and ran back to the castle to give the orders. Katsuro watched as his servant left and chuckled. _'Foolish ninja…..to think that they think that they can stop me is just so laughable' _He thought while swirling the wine in his cup. _'No one is going to stop my plans…no one'_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you and I'm sorry it took long to upload but I had some technical difficulties that needed to get fixed but that's beside the point. I hope that you enjoyed and stay for the next chapter. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!3  
**


	18. Black Wedding Bells

**A/N: Hello my readers! I'm back after a long period of absence but I have explained (sort of) at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Black wedding bells **

Hachiro jumped down back to the campgrounds to find everyone's eyes focused on him. Hachiro nervously walked over to them with a huge grin, thoughts of what happened only a few hours ago running though his mind.

"Hey guys!" He said with enough energy for the entire village of Konoha. Kiyomi smiled at Hachiro _'I wonder what happened that made him so happy' _

"So how's Hinata?" Sakura asked with both curiosity and confusion.

"She's good." Hachiro said while not looking at the pink haired ninja. Sakura raised her eye brow while staring suspiciously at Hachiro.

"What did you two do?" Sakura asked with narrowed eyes. Hachiro noticed a quick change in Sakura, Kiba and Shino's auras and back away slowly.

"N-Nothing...!" Hachiro said while waving his arms in front of him.

Kiba sniffed the air and frowned. "You're lying." Hachiro bit his lip and jumped as Kiba rushed at him. Tamotsu grabbed Kiba and pinned him to a nearby tree.

"Will ya calm down already, you and I both know that Hachiro doesn't have the guts to do anything to or _with_ Hinata." Kiba glared at Tamotsu then sighed.

"Guess you're right." Hachiro nodded quickly while hiding behind Kiyomi. Tamotsu unpinned Kiba and walked back over to the others. Kiba rubbed his neck and sat down on a nearby tree root.

"So what did you tell her?" Kiyomi spun around and asked her fellow teammate. Hachiro's expression quickly changed from fear to serious as he looked at his fellow ninja.

"That…we're going to save her from Katsuro….no matter what!" Sakura looked at Hachiro and smiled. _'So much like him…..' _Sakura shook her head.

"That's the spirit Hachiro!" Kiyomi jumped. "Operation: Save the Princess!"

Sakura smiled at Kiyomi natural energy then turned to the others. "Okay guys, it's time to start strategizing." Sakura motioned for everyone to sit down. "Any ideas?"

**Hinata's Respite**

The sweet sound of birds singing and the cool breeze of the morning winds slowly awoken Hinata from her slumber and brought her back to reality and its troubles. Hinata yawned and stretched before slowly stepping out of the bed. Suddenly the memories of last night flashed in Hinata's head, causing the young heiress to blush uncontrollably. She gently touched her heart at the thought of Hachiro's sudden appearance….then to his soft lips…..till it eventually came to the strong words that Hinata said to the young man. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the memory. She remembered the look of complete shock and joy filled his face, and her heart. Hinata for some reason wanted to see him again, to once again be within his arms. She wanted to talk with him and laugh at his corny jokes. Hinata missed him uncontrollably even though he was only gone for a day. Hinata looked outside and up at the sky, thinking of Hachiro when suddenly she heard a knock from the door.

"C-Come in..." Hinata said to the visitor. The visitor turned out to be one of Katsuro's henchmen.

"Lady Hinata." He said in a fierce and deep voice. Hinata stared with complete shock _'I had no idea that they could talk' _ "Master Katsuro has summoned you to his quarters." Another look of surprise hit Hinata.

"I thought that he left for the week." Hinata said softly.

"He cancelled his plans." The figured said with little to no expression. Hinata stared at the hooded figure with a little suspicion in her eyes. _'He must have heard about Hachiro and the others escaping….' _ Hinata concluded in her mind.

"Oh…okay." She said softly and followed the henchman out of the room and down the hall. _'I better keep my guard up' _Hinata thought to herself as she walked with the strange man in front of her. Eventually they stopped at two large double doors. The figure knocked on the door firmly then stepped back as the doors slowly began to open, revealing a huge room with white walls and a marble floor. The bed was placed on a pure white pedestal with golden sheets lying gently on said bed. Hinata slowly stepped in the room with widen eyes. She looked over to see a beautiful fire place and above the fire place was a large picture of Katsuro and his evil smirk glaring down on her.

"Beautiful is it not?" Hinata quickly turned to see Katsuro walking over to her with a smirk that could kill someone if he wished for it. Hinata stepped back and tried not to look in his eyes, fearing that he will know everything she hides, all the secrets that she kept to herself. Katsuro chuckled and motioned for Hinata to sit with him on his bed.

"I-I'm fine standing." Hinata stuttered. Katsuro sighed and sat down.

"Suit yourself." He looked at Hinata. "I can only guess that you are wondering why I have asked for your company….correct?" Hinata looked away and nodded. "I also expect that you are wondering about my sudden appearance here after I have already spoken of my plans for the week." Hinata looked at Katsuro with both suspicion and confusion. "Well I have done some thinking and I think that a wedding next week does not sound as appealing as I thought it would be." Hinata couldn't help the release of air that she had no idea she was holding. Maybe he thought about it and would wait at least a few months before the wedding? Hinata smiled at the question that passed through her mind. "So, I think that a wedding this week sounds more appropriate, don't you?" Hinata gasped and stepped back once more.

"T-This week?" Hinata couldn't believe her ears. The wedding she was dreading was rushing at her unknowingly and it made Hinata want to run out of the room and try to escape but for some reason her body refused to obey her.

"Exactly my dear Lady Hinata; I think that the sooner we become husband and wife the better." Katsuro said with his natural evil aura surrounding him. Hinata wanted to say something to him but stopped herself. "Lady Hinata I know that you must feel a little _overwhelmed _about this new date but you must understand….." He walked up to Hinata and ran his finger gently down her cheek. "…..I'm doing all of this for you." Hinata stepped back with anger in her eyes.

"All of this for me?" she shouted. "How is forcing me to either marry you or watch you kill my friends supposed to benefit me? I can't believe you even said that…..you monster!" Hinata's eyes blazed with fury at the sinister lord. Hinata looked at Katsuro with that same sinister smirk on his face and his icy eyes staring deep in her own.

"Oh Lady Hinata….." He stepped closer. "I'm afraid you are right." Hinata gasped as hooded men fell from the ceiling and grabbed her roughly. "This wedding is not for your own benefit but for my own. I do not need to trouble you with my plans so I think that the best thing for you to do at the moment is to stay silent and accept your own fate." Hinata shouted as she was dragged away from the mad lord and locked up in her room. Hinata looked over to see the balcony completely bolted up with wood covering its doors. "Make sure that she does not leave this room." She heard Katsuro say to a henchman. Hinata ran over to the bathroom to see the window locked up as well. She bit her lip and threw herself on her bed with hot tears burning down her face. "Oh and by the way Lady Hinata, I would personally like to thank your friend Hachiro for leading me to your friends, the fool should've just stayed away when he had the chance. He should have thought that maybe he was being watched while running up here like a love sick puppy but I guess not everyone was born to think." Hinata was about to shout when realization hit her. Everyone's in danger! Hinata jumped up and bang her fist on the door.

"Leave them alone!" Hinata shouted from behind the door. She heard Katsuro chuckle and bit her lip.

"Lady Hinata…..I wish that you would not come to such monstrous conclusions about me. I was simply going to invite them to the wedding….as special guest." He said then began to laugh evilly, causing it to echo through the hall. Hinata fell down on the ground and let the tears fall from her eyes, having no one to comfort her but her thoughts.

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro moaned as he awoke from the sudden sleep he experienced. He looked over to see that he was not in the forest where he remembering being in but was instead tied up in an unknown room. He looked and everyone else in the same state as him. _'Where the hell are we?' _ He asked himself but was pushed out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening slowly. Hachiro turned his head to see someone that he regretted seeing since day one, Katsuro.

"Awake I see." Katsuro said while walking over to Hachiro with a smirk implanted on his face. "I was expecting you to wake up a little bit sooner though, guess I overestimated you." He sighed. Hachiro wanted to go up and slammed this man to the ground but the rope that was holding him together foiled his plans.

"You sick bastard!" Hachiro shouted. "Where is Hinata?" Katsuro looked Hachiro with amusement in his eyes.

"Oh she's in her room at the moment. I did not see a reason for her to see her wedding guest yet." Hachiro was about to shout again but stopped hearing something that confused him.

"Wedding guest?" Hachiro said to himself. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Katsuro chuckled. "You and your friends shall be the witnesses of I and Hinata's grand wedding." Katsuro chuckled. Hachiro was sat there with widened eyes then narrowed them with anger filling his thoughts.

"This isn't Hinata's wedding!" Hachiro shouted.

Katsuro looked down at Hachiro then a chuckled broke out of Katsuro's mouth. "You really do love her, don't you?" Hachiro glared at the blue haired monster. "Well you can keep your small affection for her but remember that in a matter of hours….she will be mine."

Hachiro growled. "Bastard...! If so much as touch her I'll-!"

"In the state that you're in should you really be the one to make such empty threats?" Hachiro bit his lip at Katsuro's words. "I'm afraid that I am in the possession of power. Now, once your friends awake I want you to spread the glorious news which I have given to you." Katsuro turned to leave the room but was stopped by Hachiro shouting his name.

"Even if you marry her….she will never be yours!" Hachiro grinned. "Because she loves me….and she'll never love you!" Katsuro's fist balled and landed hard on Hachiro's cheek, punching the air out of him.

"Stupid ninja! You really think that I care about her love for you? I don't need her to love me in order to get what I want." Hachiro turned slowly with blood running down his chin.

"And what is it that you want?" Hachiro shouted back only to get slapped across the face by Katsuro.

"That's for you to find out." Katsuro said then walked out of the room, leaving Hachiro by himself. Hachiro turned to the door then down to the ground. _'Hinata….' _

**Hinata's Respite**

It was about two hours of silence until the others slowly began to regain consciousness and sounds of groans slowly filled the room. Hachiro moved his head to see his teammates slowly open their eyes.

"W-What….?" Tamotsu said while looking around the room. "Where are we?"

"Back at Katsuro's castle…" Everyone immediately looked at Hachiro, whose face was bruised slightly by the small attacks from Katsuro.

"How the hell did we come back here?" Kiba shouted with Akamaru barking with him.

"Katsuro found us, knocked us out and brought us back here." Hachiro said to his friend. Tamotsu looked at Hachiro was and immediately anger rushed through his body.

"Did Katsuro do that to you?" Hachiro looked at Tamotsu then back to the door. "When I see that guy…." Sakura looked over at Tamotsu with a frown then turned over to Hachiro.

"Hachiro….what did Katsuro say to you?" Hachiro stared at Sakura and sighed.

"Something about us being witnesses to the _'Wedding'" _Hachiro said to the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura looked at Hachiro with confusion "Witnesses? So he isn't going to kill us?" Hachiro shrugged and tried once more to free himself.

"Man if that guy touches Hinata…" Kiba threatened with Akamaru barking next to him.

"Kiba, as much as I want to break his neck; we have to first think of a way out of here." Kiba nodded at Sakura's words but still couldn't calm himself down.

"Maybe we shouldn't….." Everyone turned to Kiyomi with pure shock in their eyes. "I-I'm not saying that we shouldn't save Hinata but let's think about this. He said that we are going to be witnesses to his wedding right?" Hachiro nodded. "Then wouldn't that be the perfect time to get to Hinata?"

Shino nodded at Kiyomi. "She seems to have a point, a sneak attack could be the only solution and the situation that we're in could be an advantage for us." Kiyomi smiled at Shino and nodded.

"Exactly!" Kiyomi said cheerfully.

"Oh wow so she does think." Tamotsu chuckled, causing Kiyomi to send him a glare.

So, what's the plan once we enter the wedding?" Kiba asked. Shino smirked under his hood and cleared his throat once again.

"I may have a small idea."

**Hinata's Respite**

Hinata looked in the mirror with small tears in her eyes. Today was the day that she would wed Katsuro Nakagawa, yet she was not feeling as a woman on her wedding day should feel. She was sick to her stomach at the thought of Katsuro standing next to her at the altar. Hinata wanted nothing more than to free herself from this torture, from the pain of never seeing her loved ones again. She looked at herself in the mirror with a sad smile. _'I don't want to do this…..but I have to…..' _she thought until the memory of last night rushing to her once again. Hinata touched her heart and smiled, remembering Hachiro's smile, which gave her a small amount of strength. She slowly stood up and walked over to her large bed. Hinata was happy that even though she will never see him again, she at least had the chance to tell him her true feelings. She finally knew how it felt to love someone and to be loved in return.

Hinata turned to see a small insect fly into her room and gasped. She let the insect fall onto her finger. Being around Shino for a long period of time has given Hinata the ability to tell which beetles belong to Shino and which did not. Hinata looked down at the small beetle and knew that this was of her teammates own personal hive. The insect flew off of Hinata's finger and flew back out of the room, confusing Hinata greatly. _'What are you planning Shino….?' _Hinata couldn't help but let a small amount of hope enter her heart and smiled.

"Maybe….." Hinata said to herself before she stopped when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in…." The visitor slowly opened the door and bowed to Hinata.

"Milady it is time for you to prepare." Hinata nodded and stood up. _'I hope you know what you're doing….' _

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro watched as he was lead into a large room with an incredibly high ceiling and a giant chandelier hanging from said ceiling. The room was made bright with white flower petals falling from above them and rows and rows of seats. In the center was a pillar with strange symbols written on it that seemed to glow a strange red. Around that pillar stood the hooded figures that seemed to be chanting in some unknown language. Hachiro was forced to sit down in one of the seats next to his other shinobi and watched as Katsuro appeared atop of the pillar.

"Hello my guest to Hinata and I's wedding." Hachiro wanted to shout something to Katsuro but one stare from Shino told him otherwise. Suddenly they all heard the large doors that they just came through opened again to show the center of all their plans. Hachiro's eyes widened at Hinata who was blushing while staring down at the floor. Hinata had on a long white robe with a mixture of tiny golden swirls leading to golden linings and at the end. Her sleeves reached the floor as she held a bouquet of white roses to her heart. Her hair was put up into a bun with tiny strands flowing down. Holding the bun together was a beautiful golden flower that shined as the white petals flowed around her. Hachiro knew at this moment that Hinata had to have been some goddess or angel from heaven and couldn't help but stared at his love as she walked down the hall. Hinata slowly looked up and gasped as she saw her friends staring at her and wanted so much to run to them but couldn't being in the situation that they were in.

Hinata slowly walked to them with sorrowful eyes and gently whispered "I'm sorry….." before continuing up the aisle. She slowly walked up the stairs of the pillar and looked up to see Katsuro smirking at her with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

"It is finally time my dear sweet Hinata…..for our union." Hinata looked away as Katsuro touched her cheek. Hachiro watched and gave a low growl as Katsuro continued to touch Hinata. Sakura looked at Hachiro and sighed. _'Hold on Hachiro…' _ "Let us begin, shall we." Katsuro grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her to the center of the pillar where a shorter and older looking man stood with a large book in his hands.

"We are here today to bind these two together for eternity." They all watched as the man stated all the things that the husband must accepted with anger in their eyes.

"….I do." Katsuro said with a smirk and quickly turned his sight onto Hinata. Hachiro started up at Hinata with his heart racing with fear and anger. How long does he have to wait to beat the crap out of Katsuro for trying to take Hinata from him? Hachiro looked over at Sakura who gave him a look that caused him to calm down slightly.

"And do you Hinata Hyuga promise to obey and serve Lord Katsuro and to follow all his commands as a wife should?" Hinata bit her lip and looked down at Hachiro with saddened eyes. _'I'm sorry…..I wish I didn't have to do this…' _

Hinata took a deep breath and stare up at Katsuro "…..I…..I….."

Shino looked up slightly and smirked as the chains holding his hands began to break apart and fall to the ground, freeing his hands. He quietly but swiftly began slowly began hand signs and looked over at the others then back at Katsuro and Hinata.

"….I…."

"Come on Lady Hinata, stop stalling." Katsuro said with his sinister voice echoing through the large room. Hinata stepped back and let a small tear fall from her eyes.

"….I…..I d-"

"**HIDDEN INSECT ART: BEETLE SWARM!" **Everyone turned to Shino as a large swarm of beetles surrounded the hooded figures pushed them all away.

"What the hell...?" Katsuro shouted. "Why the hell isn't he chained?" Hachiro looked to see his chains broken too and jumped out of his seat.

"HINATA!" he shouted and ran up to the pillar but stopped as a wall of hooded figures stood in front of him. "Get out of my way!" Hachiro ran at them with full speed and slammed his fist into one of the figures faces. He quickly dodged a kick from one of them by grabbing one it's leg and swinging it around, knocking down other figures. He looked over to see Sakura jumping down and knocking one of the figures away. Kiba soon followed Sakura by rapidly spinning around and slamming into other figures.

"Hachiro go and save Hinata!" Sakura ran over to Hachiro. "Kiba and I will handle these morons." Hachiro nodded and ran up the spiraling stairs. _'Good luck Sakura' _Hachiro thought while continuing his climb up the marble stairs.

Katsuro stared down at the commission and sighed. "This was not how I expected our day to be." He turned to Hinata and smirked. "But all is still well." Hinata stepped back and glared at him. Katsuro's smirked decreased and he roughly grabbed her arm. "DON'T try to escape me now." Hinata saw the pure darkness in his eyes increasing with his anger. Katsuro shouted loudly as he was roughly pushed away but a strange force.

"Hinata...?" Hinata felt warms arms around her and looked up to see Hachiro grinning down at her.

"Hachiro…" She spoke softly with a warm smile on her face. "I knew you would come and save me….." Hinata wrapped her arms around him with tears running down her face.

"Of course I would come and save you…..I love you." He said in a gentle tone that made Hinata feel safe and protected. Their moment was soon ruined by the sound of chuckling coming from behind them. They looked to see Katsuro with a sinister glint in his eyes.

"As cute as this is…" Katsuro slowly began walking to them. Hachiro quickly went in front of Hinata.

"Stay away from her!" Katsuro sighed and quickly pushed him away.

"Hachiro...!" Hinata tried to run to him but Katsuro grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Oh will you quit your stupid crying." Hinata stared at him but gasped as she saw his eyes glow in a strange dark blue.

"W-What are you…" she spoke aloud.

"H-Hinata…." Hachiro tried to get up but some strange force kept him down. _'What the hell is this?' _ Hachiro watched in horror as Katsuro moved his lips closer to Hinata's. Hachiro gasped as Katsuro's lips claimed the uncomfortable Heiress as his own. "HINATA!" He shouted, the force now released him, and ran over to his lover. He pushed Katsuro away once more and gently held Hinata in his arms. Hachiro gently touched Hinata's cheek only to see that her eyes are now glowing a bright purple. "W-What….."

"YES!" Hachiro turned to see Katsuro chuckling so loud that everyone stopped to stare in shock and horror. "THE RITURAL WAS BEEN COMPLETED!" His voice was become so dark and fierce that the whole room shook with terror.

Sakura looked up and bit her lip. "What's happening….?"

* * *

**A/N: SO SO Sorry for the late update! But my schedule has been packed since the beginning of the year and it just eat up all my time. Thank you for reading and I hope that you could forgive me. **


	19. I'll Be Her Shield

**A/N: Hello friends! I am so happy because this the end of the Katsuro part of the story and the beginning of a new section of Hinata's respite. I'm so happy about this chapter and I hope that you like it as well. **

**Disclaimer- I ain't own no Naruto so don't be suing me now**

* * *

**Chapter 19- I'll be her shield**

Hachiro's hold on Hinata tightened as Katsuro began to float above the guard with a dark aura surrounding him. He quickly looked back at Hinata whose eyes continued to glow a strange light lavender color and bit his lip _'What's wrong with you…?'_ Hachiro tried to escape from the evil lord but found that a dark barrier has trapped him and Hinata with the crazed Katsuro. Katsuro chuckled evilly, his dark tone sending an eerie echo across the dome.

"**Do you honestly think that I would let you run off with my power source?" **Katsuro slowly landed onto the ground and smirked at Hachiro and Hinata. **"I don't think so…." **Hachiro was about to make a comeback when something that Katsuro said caught Hachiro's attention.

"Power source…? What the hell are you talking about?"

Katsuro chuckled and stepped closer. **"People like Hinata….are food for people like me. We fed off her people's remarkable energy….their power. As we feed more and more of their energy; our power increases to godlike heights." **Hachiro hated how Katsuro was talking about Hinata and wanted so much to knock that bastard head off. **"And now that we have entered my little circle in which I will not only absorb her energy but her very soul as well, which will give me the full power of the Miyamoto clan and make me all powerful!" **Katsuro shouted as the room began to shake. **"And no weak Waterfall ninja will stand in my way!" **Suddenly a force slammed Hachiro to the walls of the barrier.

"Urgh!" Hachiro clenched his teeth in pain then looked up to see Hachiro walking towards Hinata. _'No….no…..' _ Hachiro stood up with a struggle and pulled out a scroll from his pouch ans swung the scroll around. Soon a katana with a bright silver blade and a red and orange hilt appeared from the smoke. Hachiro quickly grabbed a summoned Katana and pointed it at Katsuro. _'Stay away from her!' _ Hachiro ran over and swung at Katsuro, only for Katsuro to dodge it easily.

"**If it is a battle you want…." **Katsuro raised his hand in the air and quickly grabbed a black bladed sword with a purple line in the middle. He pointed the sword at Katsuro and smirked. **"Then it is a battle you shall have!" **

**Hinata's Respite **

"CHA!" Sakura cried as she knocked another on of Katsuro's henchmen away. Even though she and the others were fighting with all there might it was starting to appear that these hooded men were everlasting. Even if they do kill them more just keep popping out of nowhere and it was starting to tire the ninja out. Sakura looked up with shock. _'When did that dome get there' _she thought but was pushed out of her thoughts as a hooded man tried to attack her but missed barely. She looked over and called for everyone to come to her. "We have to get up there and get Hinata and Hachiro!" They all nodded and attempted to follow Sakura up the stairs but stopped when a large group of hooded men appeared in front of them.

"Bring it on!" Tamotsu cracked his knuckles and started to rush at them when Shino grabbed his shoulder. Tamotsu was about to push him off him but was stop in shock when he suddenly saw the reason why he stopped him. Sakura gasped and stepped back.

"No…..it can't be….." Sakura said softly.

"Hello Sakura…." The person stepped closer with their darkened eyes glaring at the group.

Sakura gulp. "Ino….."

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro growled as Katsuro as they continued to clash and swing at each other, jumping from one part of the dome to the other. Every time Hachiro thought he had the upper hand Katsuro would always have some sort of way to block or counter, frustrating the young ninja to no end.

"**What's the matter?" **Katsuro chuckled. **"Feeling frustrated already?" **Hachiro frowned and flipped over to Katsuro and tried to get him from the side but Katsuro spun around and clashed with Hachiro's blade. Hachiro rolled onto the ground and did a quick hand sign.

"**FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" **Katsuro smirked as a huge ball of flames hurled towards him with blurring speed. Katsuro sliced through the ball and rushed at Hachiro, only for his sword to clash with Hachiro's, then jumped away. Hachiro ran over to Katsuro and swung his sword at Katsuro skill that Katsuro has not seen in a fairly long time. Hachiro jumped and flipped around Katsuro while clashing again and again with Katsuro's sword, frustrating the young ninja to no end. _'Damn it I can't find a weakness at all in him!' _ Hachiro stopped and glanced over to Hinata. _'But I can't give up….' _ Hachiro glared at Katsuro.

"**Do you honestly think that glaring at me is going to do you any good?" **Katsuro smirked. **"I must admit you do have very interesting skills, some of which that I have not seen in such a long time. But still….you are just a poor ninja while I…am so much more." **Hachiro growled and continued to rush at Katsuro. Hachiro quickly dodged a swift attack by Katsuro and managed to rip the sleeve of his robe, angering the Lord. _'That's a sign…..' _Hachiro smirked and jumped back. Katsuro frowned at the Hachiro then turned to See Hinata still in her comatose state and smirked. **"As long as there's life in Hinata…..I will only grow stronger!" **He shouted then jumped into the air. **"Take this mortal boy!" **He shouted as he charged a dark ball of energy in his hand then shot it at Hachiro. Hachiro quickly put his sword between his teeth and did quick hand signs.

"**FIRE STYLE: FIRE WALL JUTSU!" **He shouted as a giant wall of fire came before him, protecting him from the ball of energy. Katsuro bit his lip and jumped down. "That the best you got?" Hachiro ran over to Katsuro and kicked him hard in the face, sending him flying to the other side of the area. Katsuro quickly got up and blast a barrage of energy balls to Hachiro, who sliced threw them with ease, and jumped back as Hachiro went for his heart. Katsuro growled and summoned more balls of energy.

"**Try and dodge these attacks!" **Katsuro watched in amusement as Hachiro jumped, dodged and sliced the almost never ending attack that kept coming towards him. **"Die….." **

**Hinata's Respite**

"N-No….But you were….." Sakura stepped back as the body of her dead friend smirked at her.

"Oh poor Sakura thought that your competition was gone for good." She said while stepping closer to her. "Well thanks to the gloriousness of Lord Katsuro I was able to live once more, and now I can finally rid the world of you." Sakura was confused beyond belief, how could her once dead friend be standing in front of her and how could she speak such hurtful things….she thought that they decided to rekindle their once broken friendship.

"Ino….this isn't you talking, it's Katsuro's influence. Please don't do this!" Ino smirked then rushed at Sakura. Sakura quickly dodged Ino's attack then flipped back onto her feet. Ino growled and pulled out a Kunai then jumped over to Sakura again. Knowing she didn't want to hurt her friend, she quickly pulled out a Kunai and clashed with Ino's. Ino jumped back and skillfully did a few hand signs.

"**EARTH STYLE: POISON VINE JUSTU!" **Sakura quickly flipped back as large group of vines sprout from the ground and charged at her. She growled and slammed her fist on the ground, causing a huge quake that confused and cut the vines.

"Ino please stop!" Sakura pleaded to her controlled friend.

"No, I'm going to kill you and your stupid little friends, and then no one will be ahead of me again!" She shouted then rushed at Sakura once again then slammed her in the face, sending her flying across the room.

"SAKURA…!" Kiba shouted then ran over to the struggling Kunoichi. Kiba helped her up while glaring at the Yamanaka. He looked at Sakura then back at Yamanaka and wondered how these two friends came to this. Sakura slowly let go and walked over to Ino.

"Ino please….stop…..I won't fight." Ino came up and punched her again in the face.

"Shut up and fight me!" She shouted then grabbed Sakura by the hair. "Why won't you fight me?" Ino asked in a crazed manner.

Sakura looked away then looked back up at Ino. "Because you're my sister…."

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro could slowly feel fatigue hitting him as he fell to the ground with sweat pouring down his face. _'Damn….I'm almost out of chakra….I don't know how longer I can go on.' _Katsuro smirked and walked closer to Katsuro.

"**Feeling a little tired I see." **Hachiro felt Katsuro's shadow above him and gasped for air as Katsuro kicked him hard in his stomach. **"Do you now see how powerful I have become? Your weak and pathetic attacks are useless against me. I have become stronger than any shinobi or being on this planet. Face it the stronger man won."** Katsuro chuckled then walked off to Hinata's comatose body. Hachiro looked over and coughed. _'I-I can't let him get to her!' _

"H-Hey Katsuro…." Katsuro turned to see Hachiro get up slowly and with a slight struggle. "I-I'm not done yet….I'm not gonna let you get one step closer to Hinata…Not one step!" Hachiro shouted as he performed a large amount of hand signs. **"FIRE STYLE: BURNING SHURIKEN!" **Hachiro shout as he threw flaming shuriken shot from Hachiro's hands to Katsuro. Katsuro smirked and sliced through the shuriken without effort. Katsuro walked over and punched Hachiro in the stomach then grabbed him by his pony tail.

"**Interesting effort but still pathetic." **Hachiro growled at Katsuro pushed him away. Hachiro quickly grabbed his sword but quickly felt his body failing him. Katsuro noticed Hachiro's struggle and chuckled. **"I would finish you off but I think that I quite enjoy seeing you slowly suffer more." **Katsuro turned and walked closer to Hinata. Hachiro growled and rushed at him.

"DON"T YOU TOUCH HER!"

**Hinata's Respite **

"…!" Ino stared at Sakura with complete shock. "W-What…?"

"Y-You've been with me through so much….I help me gain my confidence and not be afraid of what people said…..You helped me become who I am today….I'm so sorry that I messed it up because of some boy…..please forgive me….Ino…." Sakura said softly to her friend for years. Ino bit her lip and slowly let go of Sakura's hair then stepped back.

"Sakura I'm-." Ino stopped as a searing pain hit her. "AAAHHHH!" Ino shouted as she fell onto her knees while her head was in her hands. Sakura ran up to Ino and grabbed her gently.

"Ino..!" Sakura looked to see tears pouring down Ino's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't know what came over me I'm-." Ino was interrupted by Sakura embracing her with tears in her eyes as well.

"Ino….it's okay it was Katsuro." Ino smiled but for only a moment as she quickly grabbed Sakura and jumped away from a sneak attack by one of the Hooded men. Sakura let go and ran up and slammed him in the face. Ino smirked flipped over to kick him repeatedly before stabbing him with a kunai. Tamotsu smirked and chuckled.

"Now that the sap fest is over….." He said while executing hand signs. "It's time for some real fun. **"EARTH STYLE: EARTH SHAKER JUTSU!" **Tamotsu shouted while stumping hard on the ground, causing it to shake uncontrollably. Kiyomi screamed as she and the others were trying hard to keep balance while the hooded men fell down.

"You idiot think about other people why don't ya!" Kiyomi shouted at Tamotsu.

"Shut up and do your damn jutsu already!" Kiyomi stuck her tongue out the jumped into the air. **"WATER STYLE: MULTI DRILL!" **she grinned as multiple drills came from the ground then shot at the fallen hooded men. Kiba smirked then turned to Akamaru.

"Let's show her a real drill!" Kiba grinned as she and his dog ran then jumped in the air as well. **"FANG OVER FANG!" **He shouted as he and Akamaru began to spin around rapidly and fly to their targets and hurled them away. Shino shook his head at his brash friend's attics and sighed.

He walked up to the charging hooded men with his usual calm attitude then raised his hand to them. **"BEETLE SWARM!" **soon a large amount of beetles flew from Shino's sleeve to the unsuspecting victims. Shino stepped back as his beetles began rapidly attacking his enemies. _'Huh….so these are not the same ones that were on the ship?' _ Shino thought to himself. _'Interesting….' _

**Hinata's Respite**

"Urgh..!" Hachiro shouted while being thrown on the ground for the hundredth time. Katsuro smirked and looked down at Hachiro.

"**Why don't you just give up?" **Katsuro frowned. **"You're only hurting yourself. Why would you put your life on the line for a mere girl?" **Hachiro looked up at the smug look on Katsuro face and frowned.

"Because….I love her a-and I'll put my life on the line if it means to save her….so you can beat me down as long a-as you like….." Hachiro slowly got up. "…..But as long as there's breath in my body….I will stop you!" Hachiro coughed. Katsuro chuckled and pushed him away with his finger.

"**Then I will just have to stop you from breathing now won't I." **Katsuro chuckled. Hachiro slowly got up and grabbed his sword once more. Hachiro shouted as he ran at Katsuro with full force. Katsuro smirked and went to block his attack but was surprised to see Hachiro flip over him and stabbed him right from his back to his heart. **"…!" **Katsuro coughed as blood oozed from his mouth. Hachiro chuckled as both he and Katsuro fell to their knees. **"N-No….I couldn't have…..by a mortal." **

"It's over K-Katsuro…you lost….." Hachiro said in a whisper. Hachiro was surprised to hear the mad lord chuckle.

"**Do you r-really believe that….?"** Katsuro chuckled. **"You think that I'm the only one that wants Lady Hinata's power? Again y-you've proven to me how stupid mortals truly are…..I am not the only one who wants her power. I-I was just a pawn like that demon you faced n-not too long ago…"**

"W-What…?" Hachiro said in disbelief

"**I-I was originally supposed to take her to m-my master, so that he could become all powerful…. but her power was just so beautiful I had to have it for myself…..B-Beware Hachiro…M-My master is ten times worse than me….I-I may be gone but the danger….her life will always be at risk…so in the end I am still victorious…." **Katsuro chuckled.

"Then I-I will protect her….." Katsuro stopped and looked over at Hachiro. "If there is more people who want Hinata, t-they're gonna to have to go through me….I'll be Hinata's shield against your master and everyone who's u-under him." Hachiro said with determination. "N-No one is going to get Hinata…..N-Not if I can help it."

"**Y-You** **really do love h-her don't you…?" **

"More than anything in the world." Hachiro grinned.

Katsuro nodded and sighed. **"I n-never could understand that about you mortals…..how you can p-put your lives on the line for someone y-you care for….I understand love…..M-My parents were killed by my clan….for betrayal of our sacred rules….of loving one another and wanting to go against our hunt for the Miyamoto clan. Ever since then I-I thought that to love was a sign of weakness s-so I gave up on it…..I-I instead thought that power was the only w-way for someone could ever matter to other people…..that to have power was the only way for people t-to care about you…..b-but now I-I see that….love can give someone strength….t-that caring for others is what true strength is….I-I only wish that…..I knew it sooner….." **Katsuro chuckled and fell down, his body unmoving. Hachiro looked at Katsuro with pity _'I'm sorry…..' _ He looked around to see the barrier slowly disappearing and Hinata was starting to wake up.

"H-Hachiro..?" Hinata slowly got up to see Hachiro smiling at her with his clothes ripped up, his face covered in scars, and his body bruised and bleeding and his sword covered in blood. She looked behind him and saw Katsuro lying motionless on the ground.

"H-Hinata….." Hachiro said before dropping on the ground.

"Hachiro!" Hinata ran over and quickly grabbed Hachiro, who was unconscious but still alive. Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan and saw that his chakra level was below normal. _'Hachiro…' _she looked at Katsuro and bit her lip. _'I wish it didn't have to come to this.' _ Hinata thought then quickly put Hachiro on her back, not realizing just how heavy he was. She groaned as she walked away from the bloody body of Katsuro to the stairs. _'Don't worry Hachiro….I won't let you die….' _

**Hinata's Respite**

Sakura looked around in complete shock as the hooded men started to disappear; only leaving their hoods. The first thought that came to her mind was Hachiro and smiled. _'He did it!' _ She ran over to the others and smiled. "Hachiro did it!" Ino smiled then coughed loudly before falling to the ground. "Ino..!"

Ino smiled with blood coming down her cheek. "I guess if he goes then so do I….." Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"N-No….This can't….!" Sakura said while letting tears falling from her eyes. "Y-You can't….." Sakura looked over to see Hinata with Hachiro on her back walking to them. Hinata looked down and gasped.

"I-Ino…!" Hinata let Tamotsu take Hachiro and ran over to her friend. "B-But how…..when….?"

"Katsuro brought her back to life to fight us but she gained control and fought with us…..b-but since Katsuro's dead….means she's goes as well…" Hinata looked over to see Ino slowly drifting away and let a tear fall from her eyes before they once again turned a light lavender color. Sakura looked at Hinata with complete shock and watched as Hinata gently placed her hand on her friend's heart. With a small breath Hinata let her whole body glow bright lavender which transferred from her to the Yamanaka, causing the whole room to light up and everyone to cover their eyes from the shear brightness. Sakura slowly opened them, sensing that the light has deemed down and looked to see Ino slowly opening her eyes. "I-Ino….?"

Ino looked up and smiled. "Hey forehead….." Sakura giggled and quickly embraced her friend. Hinata shook her head and saw Ino and Sakura smile at each other. Soon the two turned to Hinata and grinned. Hinata giggled and gasped as she was pulled into the embrace as well. Kiyomi smiled and looked over to see Hachiro slowly starting to move. Hinata heard him stir and turned to see Hachiro getting in a sitting position and smiled. She quickly got out of her friends embrace and ran over to hug the waterfall ninja.

"Hachiro..!" Hinata cried into his shoulder. "I was so worried!"

Hachiro blushed at Hinata's display of affection and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere Hinata…" Hachiro said softly as he tightened his hold on her.

Hinata smiled then quickly frowned when she found Hachiro's hand once again planted on her rear end. "PERVERT!" Hinata shouted and punched him dead in the face. Tamotsu chuckled and shook his head. _'You'd think he'd grow up a little….' _

"We better get out of her and head back to Konoha to report what we saw." Sakura got up and smiled. Everyone nodded and turned to Hinata, who looked confused.

"O-Oh right!" Hinata giggled and activated her Byakugan and lead the group of ninja out of the fortress and to the outside world.

* * *

**A/N: ** **Thank you so much for your time and I hope you liked it. Next time they're going to be back in the village so get ready for some sweet fluffy love from Hinata and Hachiro! See ya next time!**


	20. The Love Of A Father

**A/N: Okay so remember when I said that this chapter was going to be fluffy Hachiro and Hinata goodness….well….I was thinking….Hinata just found out some serious stuff about her mother so I don't think that a date would be the first thing on her mind as soon as got back into the village lol so I kind of change it up a bit…a lot ….enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 20- The Love Of A Father **

"And that was all Lady Tsunade." Sakura said as she stood in front of her teacher, who had both a look of shock and anger on her face. After they had returned to the village they went straight to the Hokage for debriefing and to explain their very strange and tiring mission. Tsunade however already had her hands full with continuous meetings and mission assigning. She was at the moment discussing important matters with Masami and Shikamaru leaning in the door way, He being one of the most intelligent ninja was also one of the only people who were not in the consoler to know of Masami and the other Waterfall ninja's mission. Once Sakura saw that Tsunade was busy she suggested on coming back later but of course Tsunade, not knowing on the exact information that they were going to put on her, suggested that they would simply tell her how the mission went with a cheerful smile, which would later would turn into a bitter frown.

"Damn…." Tsunade muttered. She was hopping that maybe Hinata would find out about her mother's heritage when she was a little bit older and more mature but thanks to that snake Katsuro Tsunade has to deal with this now while juggling other things._ 'I wanted to at least be retired when I had to deal with this…..' _"So technically there were no casualties?" She turned to see Ino nodding, trying hard not to look at her or Shikamaru. Speaking of the man Tsunade looked over to see Shikamaru's reaction and what she found surprised her greatly. The boy looked devastated, hurt, worried and angry in one big circle of feelings. Tsunade definitely knew how he felt….losing, or in his case losing than having back, a loved one. She looked down at the memory of her love and of her brother than sighed. "Okay, Hinata I want to speak with you later…..I have to explain some things, but all of you have done an excellent job and must be tired so you are dismissed until then." They all nodded and started to walk out when Hachiro stepped forward.

"Lady Hokage, may I please speak with you for a minute." Tsunade looked at the young boy and nodded. Hachiro looked at Hinata and smiled. "Do you mind waiting for me outside Cutie." Hinata blushed and nodded. Hachiro grinned and watched everyone leave, with suggestive stares and smirks. Hachiro tried hard to ignore the small comments he got from his teammates as they walked out and focus on what he wanted to say to the Hokage.

"So….what do you need to speak to me about?" Tsunade said with a small smirk on her face _'Those two are so cute!' _

Hachiro cleared his throat. "Well when I defeated Katsuro told me that….that he wasn't the only that wanted Hinata…." The atmosphere thickened as the tension started to rise. Tsunade rose from her seat and slammed her hands on her desk.

"What...?" Tsunade shouted. "What do you mean that he isn't the only one?"

"He told me that he was just a pawn for someone else, that he was supposed to give her to him. But he became selfish and wanted Hinata's power for himself….That kind of led us to where we were." Hachiro said with his fist balled. "He said that the guy is ten times more powerful than him, that Hinata's life was still at risk." Tsunade bit her lip and turned her back to Hachiro to stare out her window.

"Did he tell you anything else?"

Hachiro shook his head. "No….that was all he told me." Tsunade turned and looked at the worried look of Hachiro _'All that emotion…..is he that worried for Hinata's safety?' _ Tsunade sighed and sat down.

"Thank you Hachiro…I'll be sure to look into this pronto. You may leave now."

Hachiro bowed. "Thank you Lady Tsunade." Hachiro said then began to walk out of the room. Tsunade watched him leave and slowly began to rub her temples. All these stress was starting to get to her. Now not only does she have to deal with the Akasuki reports plus Orochimaru and Sasuke, she has to find some way to protect Hinata from this man who wants her power. Tsunade was really started to crave some relief from all this and pulled out her special battle of Sake. _'I'm defiantly going to need this.' _

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro grinned as he saw Hinata standing at the stairs with her hands placed behind her back. A thought quickly came to Hachiro, creating a mischievous grin on his face. He slowly walked up to the girl and slowly moved his mouth to her ear, controlling his breath and hiding his chakra signature.

"Hey Cutie….." he whispered, frightening the young Hyuga. Unfortunately Hinata was so frightened that she quickly turned around and pressed her palm firmly to his stomach causing him to crash all the way to the end of the hall. As soon as Hinata noticed who it was she turned completely red and ran up to the injured man.

"H-Hachiro, are you okay?" Hinata went down and touched his stomach gently. Hachiro opened his eyes and saw Hinata's hand on his stomach and blushed. When she looked at him with such love and comfort he couldn't help but grin.

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata giggled at his energy and helped him up. Hachiro stretched and rubbed his back. "Geez you sure can throw a punch, well palm." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"T-Thank you Hachiro." Hinata smiled. "So what do you want to do now?" Hinata asked. Hachiro thought for a second then grinned.

"Why don't we go on a picnic…..just the two of us?" Hachiro said softly as he and Hinata made their way out of the Hokage's mansion.

"That sounds-." Hinata stopped seeing Hachiro's team grinning at him. Masami walked in front and motioned for Hachiro to walk over to her.

"Hachiro…" Masami said in her mature sounding voice. "…Sorry to interrupted you and your girlfriend but I'm afraid that we all need to discuss further plans for our mission." Hachiro groaned and looked over to see Hinata smiling at him.

"It's okay; I have to inform my father that I'm back anyway. We can have the picnic tomorrow." Hinata said softly. Hachiro pouted with his button lip out comically.

"But Hi-." Hachiro stopped as Hinata gently pecked him on his cheek and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow; do you remember where the Hyuga compound is?" Hachiro nodded with a goofy smile on his face.

"Then you can stop by there tomorrow at 12:00, if it's okay with you…" Hinata said softly.

"S-Sure…" Hachiro said while still spaced out from her kiss. Hinata smiled and kissed him again on his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Hinata waved as she walked away. She stopped and bowed to his team then walked off smiling cheerfully. Tamotsu chuckled and walked over to Hachiro.

"Wake up lover boy." Tamotsu slapped his back, waking Hachiro out of his spaced out state.

"OW!" Hachiro rubbed his back again _'Why is everyone trying to hurt my back' _Hachiro looked up at his master and frowned. _'Thanks for ruining my date with Hinata!' _

Masami smirked at his obvious anger. "Oh stop your whining Hachiro; you're going to spend time with her tomorrow so chill out." She sighed and turned from them. "Come on children, we have some things to talk about." They nodded and followed their sensei, though one of them was being pulled by Tamotsu.

**Hinata's Respite**

"Shikamaru will you at least talk to me?" Ino shouted while walking with Shikamaru to Choji's house. Ino growled in frustration and huffed. Ever since they left the Hokage's office Shikamaru has yet to speak to her and it was starting to seriously annoy her. Ino stopped and tapped her foot. "Listen up Nara!" Shikamaru stopped from walking but refused to speak. "I'm not moving one step until you tell me why you are being so quiet!" Ino put her hands on her hip and frowned. "I mean you're acting like I died or some-."

"That's just it….." Ino's eyes widened and stared at the Nara. "You did die….." Shikamaru's voice was not its usual cool and collected but rough and slightly frantic, like he's been crying "…I-If it wasn't for Hinata….you would've been dead right now…y-you would've…." Ino stepped closer and noticed that Shikamaru was shaking.

"S-Shikamaru….." Ino stepped back when he turned to Ino with tears falling from his eyes.

"How can you be so selfish? You died by being stupid and going up against a freaking demon alone. Did you even think about anyone when you went up against her?" Ino frowned and balled her fist. "Do you even know how many people that could've been hurt….that was hurt….knowing that you died trying to play hero?"

"I fought her because of the people I care about. If I didn't fight her then she would have killed everyone, I couldn't let her do that!" Ino shouted at Shikamaru. Shikamaru growled and turned away.

"Just shut up Ino!" Shikamaru whispered, but still auditable to Ino. Ino gasped then frowned once more.

She turned away from him with tears falling from her eyes. "Fine…..Jerk!" She shouted as she ran off, leaving Shikamaru alone to himself. Shikamaru looked back and was about to opened his mouth to call her name but stopped and continued his walk to Choji's. Shikamaru didn't know what came over him but the thought of Ino disappearing from his life just drove him to say things that he never would have said before. It's been like that since they became Chunin and started to go on solo missions. He would stay up at night worrying if Ino was alright or not. He would travel to the village gates and wait for her to come; his only excuse was that he was simply watching the morning clouds. Shikamaru knew that something would go wrong when they went on that mission he just didn't know that it would have been the death of his teammate….his friend….his…..Shikamaru looked back and sighed.

"My…."

**Hinata's Respite**

"Hiroki you idiot wake up!" The tall Hyuga punched his twin in his shoulder. Hiroki slowly woke up and glared at his brother.

"What do you want Hisoka?" Hiroki asked with a tired tone. Hisoka pointed in front of him and immediately Hiroki stood up straight, seeing Hinata walking up to them with a smile.

"Lady Hinata, it is good to see you back safety!" Hisoka bowed. Hisoka looked up confused. "Pardon me for asking Lady Hinata but….where is Neji? I thought that he usually meets with you as soon as you return from a mission." Hinata giggled at Hisoka questioned and pointed behind him. He turned slightly to see Neji running with a tired look in his eyes.

"Lady Hinata…." Neji stopped and took a small breath. "I'm terribly sorry for not being there when you returned. I have been training with Lord Hiashi yesterday and you personally know how his training is…." Hinata nodded. "W-Well I sort of overslept and…." Hinata sighed and touched Neji's shoulder.

"Big brother…It's really no big deal really." Neji looked unconvinced and sighed.

"But-."

"Neji, can we talk in private please?" Neji looked at Hiroki and Hisoka, who were trying to look ahead and not look at the two cousins and nodded. Hinata smiled and motioned for him to follow her to the entrance.

Hinata stopped however and turned to Hiroki and Hisoka and bowed.

"It is a pleasure to see you two as well." Hiroki and Hisoka smiled and nodded at the young heiress. Hinata turned back to the entrance and walked with Neji inside.

Neji was completely confused by how Hinata's behavior and looked at her suspiciously. _'She seems very calm….' _ Hinata stopped and turned to Neji.

"Neji….." he quickly looked up with complete attention. Hinata never says his name unless she has something important to say to him…or she's mad at him which is very rare so his best guess was his first thought.

"Yes Lady Hinata…?"

Hinata looked away. "When we were little…..did I seem….different?" Neji was slightly taken back by Hinata's question. Why would she ask such an odd question, to him none the less? Neji thought for a second and frowned. _'Probably had to have been provoked by that Hachiro guy….' _

"Lady Hinata, why would you ask such a strange question?"

"I…..Big brother….I-I…." Hinata stuttered. Neji noticed Hinata's uneasiness and walked closer to her.

"Lady Hinata….to answer your question, to me you did not seem any different than any other little girl our age, maybe a little bit shy but-."

"B-But I was normal right?" Hinata interrupted him. Neji didn't know what came over his cousin. She went from calm to sad to frantic.

"Y-Yes….Hinata what's wrong?" Neji asked as he tried to calm down Hinata. Hinata looked away with tears about to fall from her eyes. Neji frowned and gently guided Hinata to his room.

**Hinata's Respite**

Neji sighed as Hinata sat down on his bed with tears in her eyes. "Lady Hinata….please tell me what's wrong." Neji said with a calm voice, but sadly received no response. He walked over to the girl and wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Lady Hinata….you know that you can tell me anything right? Whatever it is I will do everything in my power to help. I want nothing but your happiness and seeing you like this….it hurts me….so please just tell me what's wrong?" Hinata looked up at him and nodded.

"During the mission…..I found out something….." Hinata whispered. "I-I'm….I'm….I don't even know what I am!" Hinata cried into her hands. Neji was confused beyond a doubt.

"Hinata….what are you talking about?" Hinata looked back at Neji and sniffed.

"N-Neji….my mother wasn't like any other Ninja….she was…..different….." Hinata began.

**Hinata's Respite**

Neji sat there and let Hinata tell him about her mission with complete shock in his usually calm eyes. He never would have guessed that his own Aunt was a part of such a powerful and ancient clan. He has once as a child heard of the Miyamoto clan from his father. But he had always thought of that as a child's tale, a fantasy. But now realizing that Hinata's headaches and strange behavior could be the cause of her mother's genes slowly overpowering her makes more sense than anything he had thought before.

"A-And now I don't even know who I am anymore…." Hinata finished. Neji came back to reality and stared at his cousin with a sympathetic gaze.

"Lady Hinata….." Neji started. "Many believe that they are defined by their heritage or birth right. They believe that what they have been born into defines who they are and they become something that they were truly never meant to be, I myself thought that once. But I have learned from my past experiences that what I thought was not true. Neither your father's family nor your mother's heritage defines who you are as a person. The only one to define that is you Lady Hinata. Just because you are….gifted does not change who you were before you found this information." Neji spoke with kindness.

Hinata sniffed and looked up at him. "Big brother….I…." Hinata looked down at her hands. "I-I feel like….I'm some kind of monster….."

"Lady Hinata….to me and to everyone you know, you are not a monster but a kind and caring person who would do anything for the person they care about. You're brave and strong with the heart of a saint and a warrior. Do not let the words of a man like Katsuro get to you." Hinata couldn't help but embrace her cousin with complete love and affection.

"T-Thank you Big brother….I really needed that…." Hinata said softly. Neji smiled and returned the embrace.

"Hinata….I may not be able to answer the questions you have right now but I feel that maybe Lord Hiashi might be able to help." Hinata nodded and slowly stood up.

"I-I'll go see him….Neji…will you come with me?" Hinata asked softly. Neji nodded and once again followed Hinata out of the room.

**Hinata's Respite**

Hiashi looked up from his desk to hear gentle knocks, knowing exactly who those knocks belong to.

"Come in Hinata." Hiashi said and watched the door opened slowly with his daughter and nephew walking inside. "I see you have returned from your mission unharmed. I am glad to see that." Hiashi noticed the looks on their faces and raised his eyebrow. "Is there a problem Hinata?" Hinata played his her fingers and tried hard to avoid eye contact form her father.

"Father….during the mission I have discovered something that….I….." Hiashi tried hard to keep a straight face but found it to be quite difficult.

"Hinata….you know about your mother don't you..." Hiashi watched his daughter nodded and sighed. He knew that this day would come but he didn't know that it would approach so soon. He had hoped that he would tell her the day that she took over as head but sadly that was not the case at the moment. Hiashi looked at his daughter's confused face and stood up. "Hinata….I think it is time for us to talk." Hiashi motioned for Hinata to follow him.

"Father….can Neji please stay?" Hiashi looked at his nephew and nodded. Hiashi lead them out of his office and through the many halls until they reached an unknown room, at least to them it was unknown. Hiashi looked back at his daughter and her protector and sighed.

"Hinata for a long time I have kept the secret of your mother from you and your sister….." he quickly did a hand sign and opened the door. "…But you are a young woman now….I feel that it is time for you to know the true history of your mother. Hiashi did another few hand sign and suddenly the room lit up revealing books and scrolls of different sizes and colors and pictures of people that Hinata found to be very familiar and then it hit her. _'These are the people in my dreams….' _Hinata thought. "Your mother Hinata…..was indeed a part of a powerful clan known as the Miyamoto clan, an ancient clan with power beyond our reach. Hinata….before I go on I want you to tell me what you have learned.

"I've learned that this clan…the Miyamoto…..had the power to control the energy from their souls to become demon-like monsters…..but they were killed because of Orochimaru's experiments on them….."

"What you say is partially true." Hiashi began as he walked around the large room with them following him closely. "They could indeed harness the power of their souls to use it as a weapon, even to the point of changing their physical appearance. There was a story I heard once as a child about their origins. According to this tale, the first Miyamoto bargain with a demon in a simple game of wits. The demon being confident that he could outsmart the human bargain his power while the Miyamoto bargained his life, unfortunately for the demon the Miyamoto won game so the demon was forced give the Miyamoto all of his power, killing the demon instantly. This power that the demon once had passed down from one Miyamoto the next until they eventually became a clan of powerful shinobi. They were not evil though, even though the power of the demon ran through their souls, they were kind and peace loving people, kind of like you Hinata. But….Orochimaru being his cruel and curious self, wanted to know more about them…he wanted to harness their power for his own sick uses. Once he left the village….He would take any Miyamoto that would leave the village and experiment on them like animals. It unfortunately came to the point where Konoha had to keep the Miyamoto from the public eye, but that did not stop that bastard. He somehow found a way to take them…. To use and kill them….It soon came down to just your mother, who was just a child when this all this happened so she had no real memory of her mother or father. The third Hokage being the compassionate man he was took Hikari in as his daughter; keeping her heritage a secret and made the village swore to never speak of the event again." Hiashi stopped and remembered the stares she would get from the other villagers, like she was some animal. "Eventually he put her in the Academy where she would be taught the way of the ninja instead of her clan. I still remember her quiet smile as she introduced herself…..she was so beautiful….It was fate when they put us on the same team together….like the gods have planned for us to meet." He stopped and stared at a picture of said woman when she was just Genin. Her small blushing face and frame in the middle of two identical figures, one smirking and the other grinning. "It was funny Neji….your father was actually interested in her just as much as I was."

"W-What….?" Neji coughed out. Hinata giggled and turned back to her father.

"Yes, it was a rivalry between your brother and I. We would argue on who would train with her and who would take her to go get ramen or dango. One day we wrestle on who was going to take her to the annual festival Konoha throws every year. But your father eventually found your mother, who happened to have been a good friend of Hikari's, and Hikari and I eventually became an item. I loved Hikari dearly but the elders had something against us….against her. They wanted nothing to do with her because of her clan, because of her power. But I didn't care; I loved her more than the clan could have ever known." Hiashi smiled. "They even threatened to take my title as heir away if I did not stop seeing her, but I told them that they could have their damn title because I love her….that was when they told me….about the Miyamoto clan and their genocide. That however did not change my feelings for her, I still told them that I planned on marrying her and that nothing they could say or do would change that. Eventually they let it go and let me marry your mother without them interfering. We are about 15 when we married and let me tell you she look-."

"F-Fifteen?" Hinata blushed. "I-Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Back then it was tradition to marry when you were of age, which starts at the ages of 15 and 16." Hiashi explained. "In fact Hizashi married Neji's mother a year after us." Hiashi smiled at Neji then looked down. "….that was also the time that….her powers started to awake." Hiashi sighed. "I still remember her tears….her screams of pain….it crushed me to see her suffer so much. When we went to the Third Hokage, her adoptive father, he told us that The Miyamoto clan had another power to them….Well….more a curse than a power. You see…..when the first Miyamoto gained the powers the demon gave him, the demon put a curse on him right before he died…. The curse was that one day there will come the day where his family shall fall with murder and pain down their path and that once the final Miyamoto came to the rightful age of adulthood, they shall suffer the pain that the family went through….Hinata those outburst that you have been dealing with is because of this curse." Hinata couldn't feel herself breath. She was….cursed? "I was surprised to see your mother take this news with a straight face. She said that…..if this was her fate then so be it. I however couldn't deal with it the way she did. I looked up every single thing I could find to try and stop this but….I found none. I couldn't bare the thought of your mother suffering….I had to do something… but Then the day came when I found out that your mother was with child…..I was overjoyed….I was….so happy that I figured that if your mother could be brave enough to live with this then I would have to be too. When you were born….it was like the sun was shining only for you. I still remember that day….you were born just as the sun came up from the horizon. I knew that it was a sign from the gods themselves that have blessed the day with light, which is the reason why I named you Hinata."

"You named me….I thought that….."

"Well I can't take all the credit…." Hiashi chuckled. "Your mother and I both came up with it at the exact same time actually." Hinata smiled and blushed. "Your sister however basically popped out with such energy that there was no other name we could deem suitable besides Hanabi" Hiashi smiled at the memory. "But boy did your mother love you girls….she was so fair when it came to you two….never treated any of you different than the other." Hiashi sighed, going back to those memories. Hinata soon found herself thinking about the old days, when her mother and father and Hanabi would go to the lake and have a picnic. Where they would sit and laugh as Hinata played with Hanabi. Even Neji went back to whenever he got a small scratch she would've always been there with a Band-Aid. When his mother died of a sickness….She basically came in and became like his second mother, something that Neji would never be able to pay back. Hiashi felt his chest tightened as he remembered the darkest day of his life. "But….that night….when….it happened…."

"W-What happened….?"

Hiashi turned away from the two. "The death of your mother….." Tension rose as Hinata stepped back. "It was a battle in the village….between human and demon…..the decadence of the demon came to take the power of your Hikari for themselves….saying that it was theirs from the beginning. Your mother was loved by the village and was the adoptive daughter of the third Hokage so of course we fought back. I'm sure you remember Neji taking you and your sister away onto a trip that the academy was doing." They nodded. "That was actually so that all the children would escape the battle….so that he would not get to you. It was so gruesome….all the blood and violence….all the pain and suffering….but that would not stop them…..they…..they….killed her….the demons killed her…." Hinata gasped with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "After that they all just disappeared….never to be seen again…..the whole village was in mourning…..they had lost someone so precious….so….so….gentle….I was never the same again because I realized that…..your mother was not the last Miyamoto….." Hiashi paused, trying to keep his cool. "You are Hinata…..you are the last Miyamoto….."

Hinata bit her lip. "But….what about Hanabi….if she was born with from my mother as well then….."

"There is a way to know if you have been given their power…..if you look closely at the pictures you will soon see." Hinata nodded and looked at all the photos and paintings and quickly noticed one thing that was similar about all the photos and paintings….their hair. "Hinata, every clan has something unique about them, we for example have our eyes, the Inuzuka's have their tattoos and wild appearances, as due the Aburame's have their quiet attitudes and same type of clothing….. even the Yamanaka's are known for their trademark blonde hair….for the Miyamoto clan….it was their blue raven like hair….another name for them was the 'Blue-Raven clan' Hanabi however was born with the usual Hyuga brown hair….so the genes did not pass on to her….but you…." Hiashi stopped. "The reason I was so hard on you was because I was afraid…..I was afraid that those damn demons would come after you so I had to make you stronger…..I had to make you strong enough to protect yourself. That is also the reason why I had decided to train Hanabi and to have Neji and Ko as your protectors….so that they could protect and guard you….I had you put on the team with the one of the most loyal clans in the village and with one of the most intelligent. I had the Sensei that you would be assigned one of the best in the village so that she could protect and teach you something that I do not have much knowledge about. I was consumed by the fear that one day they would try to get you, I didn't…..I didn't want to lose another one who was close to my heart. Hinata….I'm so sorry that I have not told you this before and that I have not been the father that you needed but I was afraid that if you found out….you would hate me for keeping it a secret for so long….." Hiashi whispered. He was surprised to find Hinata embracing him with tears falling from her eyes.

"F-Father…..I-I never knew you cared so much…..Y-You don't have apologize…..you only did it to show that loved me enough to do anything to protect me….." Hiashi let one small tear fall from his eye and embraced her with a fatherly kindness that he should have shown her long ago.

"But….Now I realize that I can no longer hide you from your destiny….." Hinata looked up at him. "All of these scrolls and books belonged to the Miyamoto clan, they hold all of their secrets….You Hinata must study them and learn to control its power." Hinata slowly let go of her father and nodded. "Hinata….you have the kindness and strength of your mother….Not only that….but you have people who care and will put their lives on the line for you…." Hiashi was about to say more when and Anbu appeared in the door way.

"Lord Hiashi….Lady Hokage wishes to speak with you….." Hiashi nodded and dismissed the Anbu. He turned to Hinata and Neji and frowned.

"Hinata….I know you will overcome and control this….it's in your genes." Hiashi turned to leave but stopped when he heard Hinata call out his name.

"Father….when you told me that I had the strength and kindness of mother….you left out something…."

"What….?"

Hinata smiled up at him. "I also have the strength and love of my father…." Neji smiled and gently placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hiashi gave her a small smile then disappeared. Hinata turned to Neji and giggled. "So….what should I look at first...?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so like I figured that I would make it more of a father/daughter chapter so that Hiashi could have a chance to clear the air about Hinata's mother. I thought 'hey this could be a good time to talk about the complete story of Hinata's mother and the Miyamoto clan and all that other good stuff. I even through in a little Shikaino because I just think that they're adorable together! So yeah….the next chapter however will mostly involve Hachiro and Hinata going on their first problem free date, with lots of love and kisses and rainbow and ponies and all that other good stuff (this time I mean it ) so thank you for reading and come back again! **


	21. Safe In Your Arms

**A/N: HI EVERYBODY! I'm so happy about this chapter especially the ending (wink wink). After this chapter however, will be the start of the second saga in Hinata's Respite where you guys get to find out more about Hachiro's family and his village. I would also like to thank all of you for reading and following so far. This story is going to be a long I'm just gonna let you all know lol**

* * *

**Chapter 21- Safe In Your Arms **

"Calm it down Hachiro or you'll worry yourself to death." Tamotsu said as he and Hachiro were sitting in their hotel room. Hachiro looked at Tamotsu for a second then continued to pace around the room with a nervous aura around him.

"H-How can I calm down?" Hachiro stopped and looked at Tamotsu. "This is going to be our first actual date together, with no interruptions or anything. I'm nervous that I might do something stupid." Tamotsu sighed and shook his head at the young ninja.

"Listen, if you keep worrying about you doing something stupid, than you're going to in up do something stupid. All you need to do is calm down, relax and be yourself." Though Tamotsu's words seem to help slightly, Hachiro still couldn't shake off this weird feeling in his stomach. Hachiro looked at the time and realized that he had to meet Hinata in about another hour and the feeling started to grow. Tamotsu sighed _'God this guy worries too damn much' _Tamotsu thought with a frown on his face. He looked at the door, easily sensing his Sensei and teammate approaching the door. "It's open." He said. Kiyomi pushed opened the door and grinned at Hachiro.

"Word on the street is that you have a date with Hinata!" Kiyomi flipped over to Hachiro. Hachiro nodded while looking over his clothes. "Well Masami-sensei and I are here to help!"

"And by help we mean watch you suffer slowly with anxiety slowly eating you away." Masami smirked as she sat down and with a calm aura around her, scaring her students at how calm she is.

'_Our Sensei is one crazy chick….' _ Tamotsu frowned. "Anyways….Hachiro will you just relax. Don't you have to be at her place in an hour or something?" Hachiro stopped and screamed then ran into the bathroom. Kiyomi jumped over to Tamotsu and giggled. It was nice to see their friend becoming so stressed over a girl, calming actually. Hachiro has been through a lot this year and Hinata sort of taking that stress away was pleasing to the teammates. Even their Sensei was smiling a little bit.

"Is this Hinata girl really all that to stress over?" Masami crossed her arms.

"She's awesome. She's so sweet and kind!" Kiyomi said cheerfully.

"She's also kinda hot, nice rack-." Tamotsu shouted in pain as Kiyomi punched the back of his head causing him to fall face first to the ground.

"Plus she's an amazing cook!" Kiyomi grinned. Masami chuckled at her students antics then turned to see Hachiro slowly walk out with a small blush on his face.

"H-How do I look?" Hachiro asked while walking in front of his team. He had on a short-sleeve white open button down shirt with a nice black shirt underneath. He also had nice blue jeans with black sandals. His hair was still the same just not with his headband on.

"I think you look great!" Kiyomi giggled.

Masami yawned and smiled. "I think you look decent enough for a date." Hachiro grinned in relief.

"I think that you look like a tool…." Tamotsu yawned. "…but a decent tool." Hachiro nodded and looked at the time.

"Guess I should be going…." Hachiro said with a slightly shaky voice. Masami noticed this and stood up.

"Listen Hachiro, I've heard Tamotsu say to relax multiple times and yet you seem to not get the message so I'll try." She walked up to Hachiro, grabbed him by his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Calm down!" Hachiro looked into his Sensei's dark eyes and nodded quickly. He quickly stepped back and ran out of the room. Tamotsu burst out with laughter seeing his friend run out with his tail between his legs. Masami turned to Tamotsu and flipped her hair. "Now that that's over….It's time we discuss something important."

**Hinata's Respite**

Hinata yawned as she continued with her cooking. She and Neji spend the whole night reading and studying her mother's heritage. What Hinata found though was very interesting and shocking to say the least. She never would have thought that such a clan with such powerful techniques, some of which Hinata has never believed possible. Hinata looked at the time and noticed that Hachiro should be here soon. Hinata blushed at the thought of Hachiro then smiled.

"You seem chipper today." Hinata turned quickly to see her cousin walking in with a tired look in his eyes.

"Big Brother, you should be asleep." Hinata said while packing more food into a basket. Neji looked at the basket with the aroma hovering over him and cleared his throat.

"Lady Hinata, you and I both know that I cannot sleep in like I do not have my duties to the village."

Hinata giggled. "You know a tired ninja is a useless ninja. You should be resting after spending the whole night studying my Mother's clan with me." Hinata smiled and saw Neji's attention fazing from her to the basket and giggled again.

"Anyways, what is all this food for anyway?"

Hinata blushed. "I-I'm going with Hachiro on a picnic." Neji's eyes immediately narrowed and a frown was formed on her face.

"Hmm…" Neji said suspiciously. "…I thought that you didn't like him."

"W-Well um w-were sort of….um….going out…." Hinata stuttered.

"W-What…going out?" Neji nearly shouted. "But you haven't even known the guy for 5 minutes!" Hinata giggled at Neji.

"Big Brother….I like him and he likes me so….you know…" Neji muttered and sat down. His gazes slowly went to the basket once more and he let out a small whimper. Hinata heard Neji's whimper and quite loud growling from his stomach and quickly pulled out a bowl of Herring Soba and placed it in front of him. Neji looked at Hinata with shock as she also placed two chopsticks and a tea cup as well.

"L-Lady Hinata..." Neji said softly.

Hinata smiled and poured the steaming hot tea into the cup and turned back to the stove. "I know that you must have been hungry so I fixed you y-your favorite." Hinata said then looked at the time. "O-Oh my I have to get dressed, Sorry Big Brother." Hinata bowed and ran out of the large Kitchen. Neji watched Hinata exit and looked down at his food. Neji couldn't believe that Hinata was actually going out on a date. Neji thought back at one of his precious memories when the last guy that told Hinata they liked her while Neji was standing next to her, it was a fun memory for him.

"_W-What…?" a young Hinata, about three yrs. old, blushed as the boy smiled at her. _

"_I asked if you want a kiss…." Hinata blushed and looked away. A young Neji glared at the boy with fire in his eyes. The boy smirked at Hinata with a cocky aura around him and looked over at Neji. _

"_What are you glaring at weirdo?" The boy asked with an attitude in his tone. The boy was about the same height as Neji with short black hair and blue eyes. He had a short black shirt with black shorts. Neji stepped in front of Hinata, protectively. _

"_I don't know who you are but talk to Lady Hinata like that again I'm gonna beat the snot out of you!" Neji threatened. The boy smirked and pushed Neji aside. _

"_Whatever loser." Neji growled and tackled the boy to the ground and fiercely began punching his face in. Hinata gasped and called for her Uncle. Hizashi heard Hinata and quickly excused himself from the other Hyuga members and ran over to see his son and some boy rolling on the group beating at each other senselessly. _

"_Neji...!" Hizashi shouted and pulled the two boys away from each other. The boy held his bleeding head and ran off. Hizashi looked at his son who was still fuming with anger. "Neji Hyuga, what on earth has gotten into you?" Hizashi said while he narrowed his eyes and his son. _

"_That jerk was going to try and kiss Lady Hinata!" Neji crossed his arms. His Father looked at him confused. _

"_Lady Hinata….is this true?" he looked at Hinata and noticed her nodding slowly. Hizashi sighed and rubbed his temples. "Lady Hinata, take Neji to your Mother so that she could clean him up okay?" _

"_Y-Yes Uncle…." Hinata gently took Neji's hand and began to walk to her mother. Neji heard Hizashi whisper his name and turned to see his father looking around. _

"_Um…good job." Hizashi muttered. "Make sure that no boy tries to kiss Hinata." Neji nodded and continued to walk to his aunt._

"_Oh Neji…" His aunt smiled while wiping the blood off his cheek. She had long Indigo hair with beautiful Lavender eyes. She had on a light purple-grey Kimono with a dark purple sash wrapped around her small waist. Neji mumbled and looked away. "….I know that you and Hinata are close but you can't beat up other boys for liking Hinata." _

"_B-But Aunt Hikari, He was going to try and kiss her!" Neji argued. She sighed and smiled at Neji. _

"_I know and I'm glad that you didn't let him but….when Hinata gets older, boys are going to want to kiss her and maybe she would want to kiss them back." _

"_I'll still beat them up." Neji muttered. _

"_Neji….Hinata is growing up the same as you are growing up and eventually she's going to find a boy that she likes and wants to kiss. Same as you growing up and finding a girl that you want to kiss." Hikari giggled as Neji blushed. "Now unless a boy is trying to kiss her and she doesn't want him too, I don't want you to go and beat up anymore boys, can you promise me that?" Neji mumbled. "Neji….." _

_As soon as Neji heard the stern yet kind tone and nodded quickly. "Y-Yes Aunt Hikari!" Neji stuttered. Hikari smiled and gently placed the bandage on his cheeks. _

"_There we go, now go and play with Hinata while I get dinner ready for everyone." Neji nodded and ran out of the bathroom to see Hinata smiling at him. 'If a boys' gonna kiss Hinata, they're going to have to go through me!' _

Neji smiled at this memory and gently slipped the noodles into his mouth. _'Guess Hinata has found a guy she wants to kiss….that isn't Naruto….' _Neji looked down at his food with a small frown. "I hope this boy isn't as dumb as Naruto…." Then the memory of the hot springs came back to him creating a large frown. "…dear god…."

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro looked up at the tall guards and grinned.

"H-Hey um I'm here to see Hinata." The tall guard with long brown hair a high ponytail glared at him.

"Aren't you that little Waterfall ninja from the other day?" Hachiro nodded slowly. Hiroki chuckled and turned to his brother. "Hey Brother you remember this guy?" the just as tall short haired one stared down at him.

"Yeah, he was with Lady Tsunade when she visited Lady Hinata…" He looked down at him. "What do you want?"

Hachiro cleared his throat. "I'm here to see Hinata, we're supposed to be going doing something today…" Hisoka frowned and narrowed his eyes at the young ninja.

"What kind of _something_?" Hachiro stepped back.

"U-Um….We're going on a picnic…" Hisoka gave Hachiro the up and down and nodded.

"Very well…." Hisoka looked back and saw a branch member walking by. "You, Go and retrieve Lady Hinata, Someone is here for her." The branch member nodded and ran off to their future head of the clan. "You may wait here until she arrives." Hisoka said then returned to standing straight and tall. Hachiro nodded slowly and waited in the awkward and uncomfortable silence of the two Hyugas and him. _'Man, I was hoping that they would let me go to her instead.' _ Hachiro thought. Eventually Hinata came out with a large basket in her hands. Hachiro looked at Hinata and couldn't help but get hypnotized by her beauty. She wore a white flowing dress that ended at her knees with nice white sandals. Hinata smiled at Hachiro then nodded at the two Hyuga guards.

"Thank you Hiroki and Hisoka." She said with usual kindness. They nodded and watched as Hinata and Hachiro started to walk away.

Hachiro's heart was racing with emotions as his mind was racing with questions. _'What do I say to her now?' _ Hachiro asked himself until he looked at her and smiled. "You look really pretty Hinata…." Hinata blushed and looked down.

"Y-You look nice too…" Hinata smiled at her feet. Hachiro grinned and gently took the basket out of Hinata's hand and placed it in his hand then grabbed Hinata's hand with his other hand. Hinata looked up and him and smiled. "I didn't know what kind of food you liked so I made practically what I thought you would like."

"Anything made by you is my favorite food…" Hachiro grinned. _'Awesome line..!' _

Hinata couldn't help it but burst out laughing. "T-That was a very interesting line Hachiro." Hachiro chuckled but inside he was screaming _'Damn it she thinks I'm an idiot!' _ Hinata noticed his change of mood and squeeze his hand gently. "It's was very cute and nice though." Hachiro blushed and smiled at Hinata.

"So where are we going anyway?" Hinata smiled and pointed to the top of the Hokage's Monuments.

**Hinata's Respite**

Ino sighed as she sat in her room staring at a picture of her and her team smiling, well excluding Shikamaru. Ino had no idea why Shikamaru was being so angry a d distant towards her. She thought that he would be at least happy that she was alive but no he has to be a douche and not even talk to her and when he does talk to her he acts like even more of a douche. He had the nerve to call her selfish! Ino growled and slammed the picture on her desk. Ino turned from her desk hearing a knock on her door. "Come in…" She muttered.

"Ino are you okay?" Ino's father walked in slowly and looked at his daughter.

"Yeah…I'm perfectly fine….." Inoichi sighed.

"You know I've been with your mother long enough to know that when you two say 'You're perfectly fine' it only means that you're not perfectly fine." He sat down on Ino's bed and smiled at her. "So you mind telling me what's on your mind or do I have to read it myself." Ino knew that her father was serious about reading her mind and sighed.

"It's just….you know about what happened on the mission I was on right?" As soon as those words left Ino's mouth Inoichi immediately felt his heart tightened and his gaze slowly fall to the floor.

"Yes….Lady Tsunade informed me…." Ino looked back and saw how her father was and frowned.

"Dad…it's not like I'm still dead…." Ino eye's widened seeing a small tear fall from her father's eye. She sat down next to her father and gently touched his slightly shaking hand.

"Dad…."

"I know it's just…the mere thought that you were and still would've been dead if it wasn't for your friend Hinata…it just hurts to think about it." Ino looked down. "Ino, I'm very proud of you for defending your friends like that and fighting and winning against a demon, but it's just hard to hear from someone that you died, even if it was for a brief moment. That one second when she said that you died….I fell down to the floor with tears just pouring out of my eyes. I couldn't bare it; I never felt such a pain in my heart before in my life. Of course I was overjoyed when she said you were revived but That small moment scared me to death." Ino has never seen her father so emotional before. Usually he was calm and pretty chill but at this moment Ino saw a side of her father that she never knew he had.

"Is that why…."

"Shikamaru is acting the way he is….yes." Ino gasped. "Ino I don't know if you noticed or not but Shikamaru cares for you dearly. I'm sure that the emotion of lose and fear he felt was close if not the same emotion that I felt. He's just having a hard time trying to cope with it that is all. It's hard for a Nara to truly express emotion to someone he cares for, Choza and I had to force Shikaku to ask his wife out." He chuckled. "Just give him some space, let him cope with those feelings he has and then let him come to you."

Ino smiled. "Okay two questions Dad. One, Did you read my mind before you came in here to talk to me." Inoichi chuckled nervously and looked away.

"U-Um well…." Inoichi tried hard to think of a logical excuse but immediately stopped when Ino embraced him lovingly.

"Thank you Dad…." Ino said with a gentle tone.

"You're welcome Ino…" Inoichi smiled. "What was your other question?" Ino pulled back and blushed.

"Well…how do you know that Shikamaru likes me….like that…" Inoichi chuckled.

"Well for starters he continues to knock on our door asking if you're back from a mission. Not to mention that his father told me that Shikamaru talks about you an awful lot." Ino blushed and let a small smile grow on her face. "Well I have to get going. I have to go meet with Shikaku and Choza for lunch." Ino nodded. "But think about what I said okay?" Inoichi said then walked out the room. Ino looked at the door with a small frown on her face. _'So Shikamaru's just having trouble with his feelings….' _She sighed and stood up.

"Why is life so freaking difficult?"

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro never knew how beautiful Konoha until he saw it from high above. The tall colorful buildings, the trees surrounding the village and the ones sprouting in the village all coordinated in some strange design by nature. His village was never this pretty _'Man Hinata sure is lucky.' _

"Hachiro come and sit." Hinata called as she finished setting up the blanket with the food placed on it in an organized manner. Hachiro turned and gasped as soon as his gaze left the village to the food that she had prepared for them. All assortments of different types of food from sandwiches to cakes and Hachiro couldn't believe that it was all for him.

"Wow Hinata….you made all this?" Hinata blushed at Hachiro question and nodded. He grinned and jumped down on the ground and licked his lips. He scanned the buffet and quickly grabbed a bowl of ramen and slurped the noodles into his mouth. "Wow this is good!" He said with a full mouth. "You're an amazing cook!" Hinata smiled and giggled. _'His manners are so….interesting.' _They sat there eating and Hinata has never felt so calm and relaxed before. With all of the events that's happening to her it's nice to just sit down and relax with someone special. "So, I have a question for you." Hinata nodded. "Why are you so pretty?"

Hinata blushed and looked away. "H-Hachiro….."

"Well you are!" Hachiro grinned and moved closer to Hinata. "I'm just being honest." Hinata's blush only increased as Hachiro moved even closer. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's just that….I don't really get that many compliments from boys all that much…."

"Why not..?" Hachiro asked confused. He would have thought that Hinata was liked some sort of goddess for the guys in her village.

Hinata looked down. "Boys didn't really come to me all that much when I was little…." Hachiro frowned. _'The guys in this village are dumb! I mean back in my village she would be like a queen or something! Then again that does mean more Hinata for me so I guess it's not that bad.' _

"It's probably because you're the Hyuga heiress and the guys might find that intimidating. Plus your cousin is a little scary." Hachiro chuckled. Hinata smiled at Hachiro who was slowly cheering her up.

"Thank you…." Hinata said softly.

"No problem. Beside now that I'm around there's not going to be any boys coming to you anyway." Hinata giggled as Hachiro went for a rice ball.

"Now I want to ask a question. Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Hachiro's expression quickly changed from happy to downright depress.

"Well….girls didn't really come to me either….I mean I am the youngest of eight kids counting myself. I don't have my brothers' charm or 'good looks' I didn't have my sisters' popularity or social grace. I was the odd ball kinda…My dad doesn't really pay attention to me…and my mom died a year after I was born." Hachiro's spirit was suddenly lowered and his eyes instead of showing cheerfulness showed sorrow and hidden pain.

"Hachiro….." Hinata wrapped her arms around him. "My mother died when I was young too and my Father didn't really paid attention to me either." Hinata said softly _'Even though he told me his reason' _ "Trust me I know how you feel."

"It hurts doesn't it…?" Hachiro said with a tear falling from his eye. Hinata nodded. "Hinata…thank you for listen….No one really listens anymore."

"….if it makes you feel better…I think that you're pretty cute." Hinata said while trying hard to cheer him up. Hachiro parted with Hinata slowly and stare at her with widen eyes. "And you're the nicest guy I've met in a young time. Some once told me that your family doesn't make you who you are….you do…"

"Hinata….thank you." Hachiro stuttered. Hinata nodded then stared at him lovingly. With the sun's light gently glazing his tan skin and his sparkling bright eyes and smile made him look like a sun god from heaven above. His eyes were so hypnotizing that Hinata had to subconsciously touch his cheek. Hachiro placed his hand over her and moved closer to the Hyuga until he felt her soft breath hitting his face. Eventually a gravitational pull moved their heads together until their lips clashed in a gentle and loving embrace. Hachiro closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist before pushing her to the ground. Hinata blushed as the kiss became more passionate and caring. Hachiro was in complete heaven….He could not think of any other place or time that he would rather be than her with his Hinata. Unfortunately they needed air to breath so they slowly disconnected and stared at each other intensely.

"U-Um….we better finished the food before it gets cold." Hinata giggled. Hachiro nodded and picked up another rice ball. Hinata was about to grabbed one when he took a piece of his and placed it in her mouth. Hinata blushed and covered her mouth.

"What I can't feed my girlfriend?" Hinata looked up at him and smiled.

"G-Girlfriend….?" Hinata stuttered out.

Hachiro smiled and touched her hand. "Yeah…" Hinata smiled brightly and pecked him on his lips. "I love you." He said subconsciously.

"….I love you too…" Hinata smiled and moved closer to him. Hachiro wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Hinata leaned her head on his. _'Yep, best day of my life!' _ Hachiro grinned and feed Hinata another piece of his rice ball. Hinata giggled and took a piece of it and put it in his mouth. Hachiro chuckled and pulled the young girl close to him, feeling like nothing could ruin this moment for him and Hinata. Hinata sighed and smiled at nothing _'I feel so safe in his arms….like nothing could hurt me with him next to me….'_

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a nice read now wasn't it lol Anyways hope you dudes and dudettes enjoyed my little creation. Thanks and I'll see ya soon!**


	22. How?

**A/N: Okay so I was browsing my documents when I realized that I had this chapter done and ready but I seemed to have forgotten it lol. Sorry things have been pretty busy with the whole new story and new found interest in Deadly Kunoichi 5. This is still my favorite story to do and I am again sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 22- How…?**

Hachiro mumbled as his eyes slowly started to open. He yawned and tried to rub his eye but found it difficult due to the fact that something was weighing down on him. He looked down to see Hinata with her arms wrapped around him tenderly, creating a warm smile on his face. Hachiro guess that after eating all of that food that they just fell asleep into each other's arms, not that he was complaining. Hachiro sighed as he pulled Hinata closer to him. _'She feels so warm….' _ He grinned as Hinata tightened her hold. Unfortunately the moment ended shortly with the tiny sounds of the trees moving slowly. Hachiro looked up and frowned as his sensei and his teammates dropped from the tree and landed in front of him and Hinata.

"Aw isn't that cute!" Kiyomi squealed and clapped her hands. Tamotsu smirked and crossed his arm.

"Dang Hachiro what'd ya do bore her to sleep?" Hachiro narrowed his eyes at his friend until he felt Hinata slowly moving.

Hinata yawned as she awoke to see Hachiro and his team staring at her. "U-Um hello…." Hinata blushed at the attention but that blush quickly spread across her face as she realized in the position that they were in at the moment and quickly got up, much to Hachiro's dismay. Masami smirked at the young heiress before turning to Hachiro.

"Hachiro, sorry to ruin your date but we do have things to discuss involving our mission." Hachiro frowned and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"But I thought you said that I had the whole day to myself?" he pouted.

Masami smiled. "You did, days over." She pointed up at the sky which was pitch black with only the moon and stars illuminating the village. _'Dang I didn't know we were asleep for that long?' _ Hachiro thought.

"B-But..." He was about to argue back but stopped as he felt Hinata loosen her connection with his hand.

"Hachiro, it is pretty late." Hinata blushed. "Maybe we should call it a day."

Hachiro pouted, looking more and more like a child. "Can…I walk you home then…?" Hinata smiled and looked over to Masami for permission.

Masami sighed and crossed her arms across her large chest. "Fine, but as soon as you drop her off we need to discuss this mission." Hachiro nodded and placed Hinata's hand in his.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't!" Tamotsu chuckled as Hachiro and Hinata walked away. Masami watched them leave and sighed.

"I swear that boy can be so hard headed. I think he might have forgotten that this is a mission and not a vacation." Kiyomi smiled at her sensei.

"Oh come on sensei, have you ever seen him this happy before. It's not he's forgotten; he's just enjoying his first love." Masami shrugged her shoulders and turned away from teens.

"Let's go….we have some packing to do." Masami sighed and jumped into the trees. Kiyomi and Tamotsu gave each other a worried glance then quickly followed their sensei into the dark covering of the leaves and branches.

**Hinata's Respite**

Hinata blushed as Hachiro continued to go on about his village and his teammates. From what Hinata's has heard his team was not that close when they first became a team. Hachiro thought that Tamotsu was a jerk while Tamotsu thought that Hachiro was a wimp. Both of them thought that Kiyomi was strange and a little annoying while she thought that they were kill joys. But eventually they became like a family, always having each other's back no matter what. She smiled at Hachiro _'They kind of sound like Naruto's team….' _ Hinata couldn't control the giggle that slipped out of her lips. Hachiro stopped and grinned at his small girlfriend.

"You have the cutest laugh." Hinata blushed and looked away. She gasped as he pulled her close to him and laid his head on her shoulder. "I love you….."

Hinata smiled softly. "I love you too…." Hachiro will never in his life get tired of hearing those sweet words coming from her mouth. Suddenly a thought came to Hinata and her once peaceful mood switched to sadness, appearing on her face.

Hachiro frowned. "What's wrong?" Hinata turned to him and looked down.

"I-It's just…What will we do…." Hinata bit her lip. "…when you return to your village…." Hachiro kicked himself in his mind for forgetting that he lived in a pretty far village from her. "…I hear that long distance relationships never last and I….I don't want to lose you…but…" Hachiro gently grabbed Hinata's shoulders and smiled.

"Don't worry about it!" Hinata looked at him like he was crazy. "Listen, I love you and you love me right?" Hinata nodded. "Well then it doesn't matter how far we are from each other" Hachiro grinned. "I'm not going to go and get with some girl because you're not there if that's what you're thinking." Hachiro chuckled. Hinata gasped and looked down. She knew that he would never do that but she was afraid that….what if he gets over her or start to grow tired of being in a relationship with someone he can't see every day. What if….he stops loving her? Hinata feared that she might only was just be a fling….that he….might forgot her.

"It's not that…." Hinata said softly.

"Then what's the problem, I'll visit you here and you can visit my village." Hachiro moved his hands from her shoulders to her hands. "I'm not losing you…." Hinata felt the emotion in his voice and felt like a complete moron for even thinking that he'll forget her. Hachiro was not one to simply have a fling and forget the girl the next day. Hinata smiled and pecked him on his lips.

"I know I'm sorry…" she apologized. "I was just getting a little paranoid that's all." Hinata smiled.

"Hinata….I will never give up on us." Hachiro embraced Hinata, their warmth becoming one, and sighed. "I promise."

**Hinata's Respite**

"Good night Hachiro." Neji looked behind him and saw Hinata and Hachiro give each other a small kiss before she waved to him and walked through the tall Branch members and frowned. _'That was something that I could have lived without seeing.' _ Hinata looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh Big Brother, it's nice to see you." Hinata said with energy that he has never thought she had in her.

"Lady Hinata." Neji bowed. "I see that your date went well." Hinata blushed and nodded. "I…am happy to hear that." Hinata noticed his pause and followed him as he started to walk inside.

"Big brother, are you alright?" Neji nodded but still leaving Hinata unconvinced. "Big Brother…." Neji groaned, knowing full well that he could not hide much from his younger cousin.

"It's just I am still not used to you being….interested in other men. I am...still adjusting to you two together." Hinata read between his words and giggled.

"B-Big Brother…are you jealous?" Neji stopped and turned to her.

"What exactly are you applying?" Hinata giggled.

"Not like that silly!" Neji blushed and looked away. Hinata smiled. "Don't worry Big Brother…" Hinata giggled. "No matter who is in my life…" Hinata wrapped her arms around Neji. "You'll always be my Big Brother!" Hinata giggled. Neji groaned in embarrassment.

"Lady Hinata….please release me." Hinata giggled and slowly let her arms fall to her sides. It was good for some reason to hear that Hinata will not replace Neji. It for some reason lifted a burden off his heart, knowing that he will always be her brother. "Now if you want we can-."

"Hinata….." The older Hyugas turned to see Hanabi standing in the middle of the hall timidly, which is odd for the small Hyuga to show.

"Hanabi is something on your mind?" Hinata asked. Hanabi looked down and cleared her throat.

"Yesterday….I saw you, Father and Neji go into that room that always seems to be locked and I got curious so followed and….I overheard you guys talking." Hinata and Neji gave each other a look then stared at Hanabi.

"Yes Hanabi…?" Hinata said softly, knowing what question was going to go through her sister's mouth.

"I want to know about Mother."

**Hinata's Respite**

Ino sighed as she was about to get ready for a nights rest. She really wanted to see Shikamaru today but sadly he was still ignoring her to the point where he wouldn't even say hi or anything to her. She gently pulled her hair down and moved it gently through her fingers. _'I know my father said that I should give him some time but…what if he never forgives me, what if he starts to hate me more than ever, What if-.' _Suddenly Ino heard her name being called and turned to Shikamaru standing behind her with bags under his eyes. Ino stood up as was about to ask how he came into her room until she felt a small breeze coming from her window and sighed.

"Shikamaru what are-?" Ino stopped as he arms were quickly wrapped around her with his face buried in her shoulder.

"Don't die….don't ever die again!" Shikamaru muttered with tears falling from his usually emotionless eyes.

"S-Shikamaru…." Ino had no idea what to do or what to say. She has never seen Shikamaru remotely sad in her life and to just see him crying in her shoulder was surprising to say the least.

"I-I….When I heard that you died on this mission, my heart was practically breaking right inside of me. Even though you survived and Hinata saved you….It got me thinking…what if she didn't save you…..What if you were still…" Shikamaru couldn't even utter the words. "I couldn't handle it so I avoided you because seeing you was just too much for me but….I realized that I couldn't stand it. I needed you; I need to be constantly reminded that you were still here with me, still alive. Ino I'm sorry for avoided for you a-and I'm sorry that I yelled at you the other day. I'm just not used to these emotions yet." Ino sighed and wrapped her arms around him with a smile on her face.

"Shikamaru…..that's the sweetest thing that you ever told me…" Ino said truthfully. She now realized that if the same thing happened to Shikamaru she would feel the same way. The mere thought of Shikamaru being in her position squeezed at her heart. She knew deep down now that what she felt for Shikamaru she could never feel for another boy. That the feeling she felt for him was…love. She was…..in love with him. Ino blushed at her realization; she has fallen in love with the lazy ninja of Konoha. She never felt such a light feeling before in her heart. She loved that he didn't usually want to do anything that evolved much effort yet did it anyway because she knew that he would do anything for his friends. She loved how nonjudgmental he was and even though he did not care for Sasuke all that much that he would put his life on the line to retrieve him because he was a ninja of Konoha and his comrade. She loved every flaw about him. She just…..loved him.

"Ino…I love you…." Ino gasped as his lips quickly embraced hers and his arms tightened around her waist. Ino closed her eyes and moved into the kiss, surprising but excited the Nara. Not too long ago her dream was of course for Sasuke to be her first kiss but now….she had forgotten that he even existed. Her feelings for the Uchiha flew right out of her window as well as other childish wishes she made that involved him. All that matter at the moment was her and him. The world was no longer around them. The troubles that they face every day were no longer in her mind. All that matter to her was embracing her in a tight hug. Sadly though the need for air was to great and she and Shikamaru had to eventually break apart. Ino giggled at the small blush that brushed his cheeks, causing him top frown. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Ino shook her head. "Nothing you lazy bum." Ino looked at the time and groaned. "You better go before my Dad finds you." Shikamaru nodded and walked over to the window but stopped as Ino's hand fell on his shoulder. She turned and smirked as she pecked him on his lips. "I love you too." Shikamaru gave her a smile and jumped out of her window and onto the ground. Ino watched him run away with a grin on his face. Ino shut her window and placed her hand on her heart. _'Good night Shikamaru….' _

**Hinata's Respite**

Hanabi was in complete shock at what her sister has told her. They sat in her room with the quiet air only added to the dramatic life of their mother. To think her own mother was from such a powerful clan. It was so over whelming. To also think that her own sister was cursed to suffer the pain that her mother's family has suffered brought such anger at the demon that dared to curse the Miyamoto clan.

"So…all those headaches and nightmares….it's all because of this curse?" Hinata nodded slowly. Hanabi looked down at her lap with downcast eyes. Why was her older sister the one to suffer? First she had to deal with the death of their mother, being that Hanabi was too young to remember her, second she had to deal with the neglect of their father and the hatred of their clan. Now she has to deal with this...Is this some sick joke from the gods or something. In anger her grip on her pants tightened.

Hinata noticed her sister's rising anger and frowned. "Hanabi….Don't feel anger towards Mother or-."

"I'm not angry at Mother…." Hanabi finally spoke. "I don't know who I should be angry at to tell you the truth. Should I be angry at Father for not telling you sooner? Should I be angry at the clan for treating you as if you were a disgrace? Should I be angry at our ancestor for even making a deal with a demon knowing that the consequences would not be in his favor? I'm just….." Hinata placed her hand on her sister's fist, causing Hanabi to look up at her.

"Hanabi, you shouldn't feel angry at anyone. It is no one's fault for this….Certain things in life happen to people whether they want it to happen or not. Though the person may not see it as a blessing, it does not have to be a curse. I rather it be me than be anyone close to me." Hanabi knew that Hinata was talking about her. "I would not wish this on anyone but I cannot simply cry about it and see it as something that I am burdened with. We all must carry our crosses, no matter how heavy they are." Hanabi looked away then back at her sister.

"But we don't have to carry them alone." Hanabi placed her hand on her sister's. "Hinata, if you think that I'm going to sit in the corner with nothing to do but watch then you've got another thing coming." Hinata giggle at her sister's determined face. "If there is anything that I can do Hinata, just tell me." Hinata couldn't help it and embraced her younger sister lovingly. Hanabi grinned and returned the embrace.

"Thank you Hanabi."

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro walked in his room with a grin that he knew would never go away no matter what he did. He has just had the perfect day with the perfect girl and in his mind nothing could ever get any better than this. His heart was still pounding after that tiny peck that she gave him when he dropped her off at her place. He was so into the memory that he did not see his team staring at him with grins of their own on their faces as well. Once the dark haired boy realized that they were staring at him he chuckled nervously and sat down. "U-Um hey guys….what's the issue?"

"Well Hachiro…." Masami started. "While you were going on about with your little date, we have been discussing something of great importance."

"And that would be?" Seeing the look on his sensei's face got his full attention.

"First let me once again inform you of what our mission description." Masami cleared her throat.

"Do you have to?" Tamotsu yawned. "I mean we all know that our mission is I don't think you need to explain it again."

Masami chuckled. "Yes but I think that _some people _need to be reminded." Hachiro looked up, knowing full well what who she was talking about. "Now, as a neutral village we have been given the privilege-."

"No like curse…." Tamotsu muttered.

Masami narrowed her eyes at the boy before continuing. "Anyways, ever since the attack on Konoha not to long ago, the villages got a little paranoid. So they have all decided that since the Waterfall Village had no ties to any village that we would be the perfect choice for an underground operation called 'Operation Secure.' Operation Secure basically involves us going from Hidden village to Hidden village in secret snooping around to see if any village has any secret plot or plans to over throw or invade another village. Usually we spend about two to three months within the village then return to our village to inform them of any wrong doing of a village. But since Konoha and Suna are both very powerful villages and the fact that they have been at odds with each other has made us stay in this villages for a year instead."

"Yeah yeah and now we have to return to our village for like a week to inform them blah blah return back here blah blah then go back to our village blah blah." Masami stomp her foot and glared at the young man.

"In some words…yes."

Hachiro's eyes widened in realization. "W-What so we're going back to the village?"

Masami nodded. "Yes, Hachiro this is not the first time we have done this, you shouldn't be so surprised." Hachiro looked down at his knees and sighed. He really didn't want to leave Hinata after they just got together. All he wanted to at the moment was to simply hang with Hinata without interruptions but apparently life was not that easy. Masami knew what was on Hachiro's mind and sighed. "Listen….if you really want to spend time with Hinata; I can arrange for at least a minimum of three shinobi from this village to accompany." Hachiro suddenly looked up at his Sensei with nothing but pure joy.

"R-Really?!"

Masami smiled. "I can just say that they're to show that the village truly has no other intentions towards other villages, sort of like to back Konoha up." Hachiro couldn't help it and embraced his teacher, forgetting that she did not like people touching her. "Hachiro….you know how I get when people touch me." Hachiro quickly jumped back into his seat and grinned.

"Sorry…" Masami cleared her throat and turned towards the door.

"Now that that's all settle, Kiyomi lets go and rest, tomorrow we meet with the Hokage." Kiyomi nodded and said good night to Tamotsu and Hachiro then jumped next to her Sensei. Tamotsu's watched them leave and smirked at Hachiro.

"So, you got Masami to grow a soft spot on you?" He chuckled. "That's hilarious." Hachiro chuckled with him and ran into the bathroom to change into his pajama. He walked out and stretched. He looked and saw that Tamotsu was already in his bed with his arms as pillows. "Got a question for you though."

"Yeah…" Hachiro jumped into his bed and sighed.

"How are you going to introduce her to your family?" Suddenly Hachiro's mood quickly changed and concern went on his face.

"Damn…I forgot about them…" He muttered and sighed. "How am I going to introduce her to my family?"

* * *

**A/N: Well now that that's all done I just want to say thanks for reading and stayed toned for the next chapter to come up soon. Hugs and kisses! **


	23. A New Mission

**A/N: Okay so this is one of my favorite chapter lol I don't know why but it just is. Sooo A recent thought came to me….when I bring in Hachiro's family I have to write seven different personalities for his siblings and one for his father. I'm going to serious need to take some time and figure out who's who and what are they like. I'm not saying that the next chapter is going to take long to do but…anyways enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 23- A New Mission**

'_How am I going to do this….?' _Hachiro thought to himself as he was walking down the crowded streets of Konoha. This whole thing about Hinata meeting his family was all over his thoughts last night, which was the reason why he could not sleep a wink. He just didn't know if Hinata would be able to deal with his strange family, he doesn't even know how he deals with them. He really wanted Hinata to come with him but he didn't want her to be scared off because of his siblings. Hachiro sighed and looked up at the sky. _'This is really started to get frustrating…' _

"Hey Hachiro!" Hachiro turned his head slightly to see Kiba with his growing dog Akamaru who used to be about up to his knee but was now almost to his thigh.

"What are you feeding him to grow that large?" Hachiro asked as he gently pet the deadly ninja dog. Kiba shrugged and patted his head.

"I don't know he just started growing I guess." Kiba grinned. "So how'd your date go with Hinata?" Hachiro blushed and gave him a small grin back.

"Pretty awesome…" Kiba looked at Hachiro, whose face showed signs of confusion, and crossed his arms.

"What's up with you? You look like you got a lot on your mind?" Hachiro chuckled and placed his hands in his pockets, trying to kook nonchalant but only increased Kiba's suspicion that something was up.

"You can say that…." Kiba may have only known this guy for only a few months but he could tell that it probably had something to do with Hinata. A sudden thought came to his mind and a smirk popped on his head.

"Hey I'm heading over to Hinata for a bit, wanna come along?" He chuckled as a bright aura appeared around the dark blond boy.

"Actually I was heading over there anyway." He chuckled. "But company is a hell of a lot better than walking by yourself." Kiba nodded and walked up to Hachiro and continued to grin.

"Let's go then."

**Hinata's Respite**

Hinata wiped sweat away from her eyes as she and her sister spared together. The once unbalance scale in power for the sisters was almost completely even as both were on equal grounds. _'Hanabi has certainly improved with her Byakugan….But she still seems so reckless and unbalanced….' _ Hinata thought. She looked over at her sister who was breathing heavily and smiled.

"Hanabi if you want we can take a small break if you want to?" Hinata said kindly. Hanabi frowned and retook her fighting position.

"I can still fight!" Hanabi tried to run at Hinata but found herself falling face first to the ground. Hinata ran up to Hanabi and giggled.

"Hanabi, you have to listen to your body when it talks to you. Like when your body tells you to rest, you must rest." Hinata giggled at her sister's pouted face.

"Whatever….." Hinata shook her head and helped her sister up from the ground and onto the wooden floor of the dojo. Hanabi moved her long hair behind her ear and sighed. "Why can't I get the stupid Rotation right?!" She shouted then slammed herself on the cold floor. Hinata smiled and gently poured her sister some tea.

"It's a very difficult move Hanabi. It involves concentration and a large amount of chakra control." Hinata tried to explain to her sister.

"It's just that every time I try to use the move I either lose concentration or lose balance." Hanabi complained.

"You know Hanabi, I could possibly teach you how you can keep your balance but you might not like what it is." Hanabi quickly stood up and looked at her sister.

"I'll try anything!" Hinata saw the determination in her sister's eyes and smiled.

"Okay well…I warned you." Hinata looked up to see Kiba and Hachiro walking up the hall. Hinata stood up and greeted the young men. "Hello Kiba and Hachiro."

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba greeted but stepped aside so that Hachiro could greet Hinata in his own way. Hinata blushed as Hachiro walked up and placed a small kiss on Hinata's lips, which resulted in Hanabi and Kiba snickering in the background.

Hinata smiled and gently touched her lips. "So what brings you guys here?" She asked, Hachiro's small gesture still rushing through her mind. As soon as she saw Akamaru however she became more preoccupied with petting the dog.

"Well I just wanted to spot by and say hey but I think Hachiro wants to ask you something or whatever." Kiba said. Hinata stopped petting Akamaru and stood up to look at Hachiro.

"Yes Hachiro?" Hinata said while smiling at her boyfriend. Hinata blushed softly. To think that she finally had a boyfriend, a pretty good one too. She truly never felt so happy in her life; she never wanted it to end.

Hachiro's grin decreased slightly and he suddenly found the back of his head itchy. "Um I um have a question to ask you….." Hinata noticed Hachiro's sudden discomfort and motioned for Kiba and Hachiro to sit down. As soon as they sat down Hinata pulled out two more cups and gently poured the hot tea in both then handed them to the two men.

"What is it that you need to ask me?" Hinata asked while still trying to figure out what he might ask her that would make him so nervous. Whatever it is, if it made him this nervous then it must be something important.

Hachiro bit his lip and looked around the small training area before finally speaking once more. "Um…..I was wondering if you…..might want to…..meet my family….?" Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"Hachiro why would asking that question make you so nervous, of course I want to meet your family." Hachiro looked up at Hinata with chuckled.

"It's just…..my family is…."Hachiro tried to explain why he seemed worried about her meeting his family until Hanabi interrupted with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"And how is she supposed to meet your family?" Hachiro looked over at Hinata's young sister. "I mean what are you going to do take a little trip back to your village or something?"

"Actually yeah…." Hanabi narrowed her eyes. _'I don't trust him….' _"It was supposed to be a surprise but I suck at those so the thing is that….My mission kinda involves me returning to my village for a couple weeks and I thought that maybe Hinata might want to go with." Hinata giggled.

"Well, I would love to come with you." Hinata said to Hachiro, only making Hanabi frown.

"But Hinata, you were supposed to train with me once you got back from your last mission!" Hanabi whined. Sometimes Hinata forgets that though Hanabi is very mature for her age that was still a child.

"Oh my I did promise…." Hinata said softly. Hachiro looked at the emotion in Hinata's eyes and sighed.

"Um….Masami-sensei did say that one or more people could come as well. Maybe Hanabi could come with?" Hanabi couldn't help that joy appear on her face.

"Please Hinata Please! Father said that while he went on his business trip to the Land of Wind that you were in charge so please?!" Hinata thought for a second and smiled.

"I don't see a problem in it." Hanabi jumped up and cheered, causing Hinata to jump from her seat.

Hachiro grinned then turned over to Kiba. "You wanna come too?"

"Nah I can't. I already have a mission." Hachiro nodded and turned back to his girlfriend and her cheerful sister. "So I guess it's settled then!" Hachiro jumped up and grinned at Hinata. Hinata smiled and gently pecked Hachiro on the cheek, causing a blush to spread on his face. The moment was interrupted however by the appearance of Team Seven's sensei on the roof of the dojo.

"Well, Hello everybody." He jumped down and lazily placed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh Hello Kakashi-sensei." Hinata greeted kindly.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Kiba waved to the masked man. Kakashi nodded to both of them then cleared his throat.

"Hinata, Lady Tsunade wishes to see you and Hachiro in her office." Hinata and Hachiro nodded. Kakashi yawned and pulled out his book. "Well I'll be off then…." He said then disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Hinata stretched and turned to Hanabi.

"Hanabi I need you to go and inform the Elders of our mission okay?" Hanabi nodded and ran inside the dojo, leaving the three ninja to themselves.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading off too, gotta meet up with Shino for something." Kiba turned and waved goodbye before rushing off with Akamaru by his side. Hachiro smirked and moved closer to the shy Hyuga.

"So….now we're alone…." Hinata gasped as Hachiro wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She gently started to close her eyes and pushed herself closer to him so that their bodies were pressed close together and deepened the loving connection that they are having. _'I'm never going to get tired of this….' _ Hachiro thought while moving his tongue around Hinata's more submissive tongue. The two slowly moved over to the wall and slid down to the floor, not separating from each other though.

Hinata moved her head back and broke the kiss. W-We should be getting to the Hokage…." Hachiro pouted.

"She can wait a few more minutes." Hachiro said softly as his arms tightened around Hinata's waist.

She giggled and shook her head. "She isn't very patient you know." Hachiro groaned and refused to move. "Please Hachiro…." Hinata gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "After we're done with the Hokage we can….um….get back to what we were doing." Hinata said with a huge blush on her face. Hachiro couldn't help but chuckle at Hinata's obvious uncomfortable mood when talking about their make out session.

"You know Hinata….you can say it." Hinata blushed and looked away.

"I-It's just….weird saying it….I mean I've never really said something like that before so the word is kinda foreign…." Hachiro smiled. She had to be the most innocent person he had ever met. She was just so pure like a snow flake before it hits the cold winter ground. This was something rare to see in their line of work, which only made her more precious to him.

"You're so cute!" He shouted and continued kissing Hinata, knowing that she well eventually fall into the kiss.

**Hinata's Respite **

Tsunade was never a patient woman. She hated waiting as much as she hated losing a bet, which she did often. She hated waited for people especially though. Her thoughts on this were that one should never make the Hokage of all people wait for them. It was disrespectful and a waste of her time to simply sit and wait for someone to enter her office when she could be doing way better things, mostly involving a bottle of her secret sake that she keeps in a draw in her desk. So sitting in her office waiting for Hinata and Hachiro to come was something that she seriously was fuming over. But years of being considered the princess has taught her a least some control of her anger, not much though. She smirked as she finally saw her door opening and revealing the two teenage ninja that she was just thinking about.

"Hinata, Hachiro…." Tsunade smirk widened. "Glad to see you drop by." Hinata blushed and bowed.

"I am terribly sorry Lady Tsunade, I was….preoccupied." Hachiro let the small smirk he had widen on his face, he which did not go unnoticed by the female Hokage. She sighed as the feeling of old age reach her _'Oh to be young again….' _

"It's fine Hinata, now on to the task at hand. I have a mission for you." Hinata nodded. "I need you to go with Masami and her team to the Waterfall village, on behalf of the Leaf village. It is very important that you go on this mission with the highest of prestige." Hinata gave Tsunade a confused expression. She thought that she only needed to go because Hachiro wanted her to go; but what Tsunade is saying is making it seem like she has to go because of something way bigger.

"Lady Hokage, Hachiro has informed me of this mission earlier but he did not tell me that I needed to represent Konoha." Hinata spoke softly. Tsunade gave Hachiro a quick glance then stared back at Hinata.

"Hinata there is something that I must tell you, I'm only telling you and the ninja that go on this mission so you must not repeat this conversation to no one." Tsunade saw the full attention Hinata was giving her and smiled for a quick moment before returning back to the serious look in her eyes. "You see, after the Sand and Sound attacked Konoha, the other hidden villages in the world started to become nervous. They started to become suspicious of not only the Sand village and us but all the villages put together. They started increasing on their military and pushing more money for protection, ruining not only their economics but….their trust in their fellow villagers. Everyone was a suspect from different villages to people in their own village. So we Kages all came together with the Daimyō of their Lands and decided on a way that they could be able to track and make sure that no village is planning on attacking any other villages or that any coup d'état was being planned."

"What did you all decide?" Hinata asked.

"Well, we all decided that the only true way of knowing whether a village is planning something is by sneaking around the village for clues or evidence that they were up to something or not." Tsunade sighed. "So being that the Waterfall Village is neutral in this matter, they were chosen as the village to investigate." Hinata's quickly turned to Hachiro and his team, who Hinata had not realized that they were in the office as well. "So, for each year a team of waterfall ninja would enter a village, investigate the villagers, council members and leaders for any secret information that they might be hiding."

"So….Hachiro's team was chosen for this mission?" Hinata asked softly, having trouble picturing Hachiro as anything more than an offensive ninja. "So they're like a team of spy ninja?"

Masami felt the need to finally speak up and cleared her throat. "It's just a simple case of detective work actually. My team for example was trained in the art of investigation, receiving and distributing vital information without any fear of having it leaked out, stealth and espionage." Hinata looked from Masami to Hachiro with a confused expression.

Hachiro chuckled nervously and grinned. "You see….Masami-sensei is known throughout the Land of Fire as one of the best when it comes to Espionage. She's also known to be one of the best at stealth. She taught me and the guys how to really get information out of someone." Hinata nodded slowly. "No one but the higher ups are supposed to know about this mission, not even the people in my village know about this whole situation."

"We were picked because of Masami's reputation so basically we're the only people outside of the Kages and Daimyō, well….we _were_." Kiyomi grinned.

"B-But aren't you guess afraid that the Kages might still tell their village anyway? If they know that they are about to be investigated then wouldn't that cause them to want to hide any secret plots that they might have?"

Tsunade shrugged. "We were swore to secretary by a secret silence jutsu, to talk about it to someone without notification would only lead to their and the person they are blurting it out's death."

"And any information that they hold against my team and I would also lead to their own death." Masami chuckled. "They don't call me the best for nothing."

Hinata nodded slowly but a thought started to pop in her head. "But if you're telling me….."

Tsunade chuckled. "Don't worry; I gave notification as soon as Masami suggested representatives for Konoha." Hinata let out a breath of relief but confusion struck her again.

"But….why me?"

"Well you are the Hyuga Heiress; you were trained for diplomatic situations such as this by your father were you not?" Hinata nodded. "You are basically the closest thing to royalty we have in this village so having you as a representative would only boost up are chances of them not becoming suspicious of us doing anything out of the ordinary, which we're not." A smirk suddenly appeared on her face. "Plus you were….highly recommended by someone." She glanced at Hachiro and chuckled.

"So…have you chosen the people you which to accompany me?" Hinata felt the need to ask. She did not want to boost Hanabi's spirits and then crush them but there is a large chance that Tsunade has probably thought about this to the tip on who would be trust with this information.

Tsunade smiled. "I think that you would be able to make a wiser choice." Hinata blushed and looked up.

"Me..?" Hinata said softly.

"Well I believe that you would rather have friends that you trust personally then some Anbu." Hinata smiled, happy that the Hokage trusted her that much. "So, do you have anyone in mind?"

"Well…..I would like it if my sister would accompany me." Tsunade gave Hinata a thoughtful look before nodding.

"Your sister is very intelligent for her age, able to hold herself during meetings with her team and I, highly recognized by her teachers….good choice Hinata." Hinata's smile widened. "Anyone else in mind?"

Hinata thought for a second before smiling. "I have someone in mind…."

**Hinata's Respite**

"No….." Neji frowned as Rock Lee and Gai threw themselves in front of him with a green jumpsuit in his face. For hours they had tried to convince Tenten and Neji to take a team picture with everyone in the jumpsuits; yet due to the fact that both Neji and Tenten hated the mere thought of themselves in those things refused to wear them.

"But Neji, how are we supposed to show the youthfulness of Team Gai if we are not wearing these?!" Lee whined.

Neji narrowed his eyes at his team. "Be grateful that I am even considering taking this picture with you. Do not stretch it by continuing to try and make me wear one of….those things." Lee cried ran over to Tenten.

"Lee, I wouldn't even be caught dead in that." Lee pouted and whined. Neji rolled his eyes and turned away. This always seems to happen every year. Lee and Gai would want to take a group picture but continue to demand that they all wear the green jumpsuits they seem to put in high regard. _'The day I wear one of those…..' _

"But what about team spirit?! How are people supposed to see how youthful we are if we look so divided?" Tenten sighed and patted Lee.

"Lee…." Tenten thought for a second before a thought came to her mind. "….Why do we have to wear something to prove that we're youthful?" Neji smirked in his mind at Tenten's quick thinking. "Don't actions speak louder than clothes?" Lee jumped up and nodded.

Gai grinned and gave them a nice guy pose. "Tenten has a point Lee. Mere clothes would not show how youth runs through our veins but the action and beauty of our fights, the winnings of battles! We are not divided just because of mere clothes but connected through the hot blooded force in our blows!" Lee ran up to his Sensei.

"Oh Sensei how could I have been so single minded! As a punishment I will run around the whole village 100 times!" Gai's pure bright teeth glistened in the sun, almost blinding Neji and Tenten.

"I'll join you!" And as soon as Gai said that Lee and him were off doing what they do best….embarrassing Neji and Tenten to no end. Tenten sighed and scratched her head.

"I swear those two don't know when to quit." Neji nodded.

"They're energy is both envious….and unwanted." Tenten chuckled. Neji turned his head slightly to see that someone was running up to them. That someone turned out to be Hanabi with a huge smile on her face. "Lady Hanabi?" She stopped in front of him with heavy breathing.

"Neji…!" The energy suddenly returning to Hanabi. "Great news!" She beamed. She stopped and bowed to Tenten. "Sorry!" Tenten smiled at the young Hyuga and giggled.

"Not a problem." Hanabi nodded and turned back to Neji.

"So, what is this great news that you have for me?" Hanabi jumped cheerfully.

"You have a mission!" Neji gave Hanabi a confused gaze.

"And how is that great news….?" The eldest asked.

"Because….I'm going with you!"

**Hinata's Respite**

Neji was in complete shock once Tsunade finished informing him and his cousin on what their mission consist of. To think that all of this was going on without anyone knowing was surprising. _'They've really thought this whole thing through.' _Neji was very flattered that Hinata has chosen him to be a part of this mission with him but he couldn't help but feel slight uneasiness that he must travel with her boyfriend as well.

Hanabi was as shock as Neji. She never would have thought that the attack on the Leaf would have had such a large impact on the villages, to the point where they needed to be looked on with questions to their own villagers. She had to give at least some credit to Hachiro though. _'Never judge a book by its cover I guess….' _

"So, now that everyone knows on what they must do, your departure would be in two days, that should get Hinata enough time to find a replacement for watching over the clan and everyone else enough time for supplies." Tsunade stretched. "You are all dismissed." Tsunade said and turned her chair to the window. Hinata looked up at Hachiro and smiled.

"I had no idea you were so skilled." Hachiro blushed and chuckled.

"Well I mean it's really Masami-sensei and….." He stopped as Hinata touched his hand. He smiled and tightened his hold on Hinata's hand.

"Ew you two are so gross!" Hanabi shouted. Kiyomi giggled and nodded. "God I think I might have tooth decay." Hinata giggled at her sister's statement.

"For once Lady Hanabi I agree with you." Neji turned to walk to the office door. "I must find Lee and Gai before they do something stupid….which they most likely will do." He said then exited the room. Hinata sighed and turned to Hanabi.

"Did you mention the message to the Elders?" Hanabi nodded.

"Yeah….they're so boring though! All they did was nod and told me to leave." Hanabi complained. "Well, I gotta go tell my Sensei that I'm going on some scroll receiving mission or something." She said then ran out the room as well. Masami watched the girl leave and looked back at Hinata.

"Your sister….she is very energetic." Masami smirked.

"I like her!" Kiyomi grinned.

Hinata giggled. "Yes, she is like the polar opposite of me." Hinata said softly. Hachiro gently squeezed Hinata's hand and moved to her ear.

"So….now can we go back to what we were doing earlier?" Hinata blushed and looked away.

"U-Um…." Hinata blushed and looked down at her feet.

Suddenly Tamotsu jumped behind Hachiro and smirked. "And what were you two doing earlier?" Hachiro backed away and chuckled nervously.

"N-Nothing Tamotsu, why would you think that we were doing something earlier?"

Kiyomi giggled. "Because you just asked Hinata if you two could go back to what you were doing earlier. Plus you guys did come in pretty late and flustered. " Hachiro's blush increased in size and color, only causing Kiyomi to giggle even more. Hinata blushed and clear her throat.

"I-I think that we should get going….right Hachiro?" Hachiro quickly nodded and pulled Hinata with him out of the door.

"Hey we're not done annoying you yet!" Kiyomi ran after them with Tamotsu following behind her. Masami sighed and walked over to Tsunade, who turned back and smiled.

"I'm going to need some pain killers on this mission." Masami muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that you all enjoyed my little chapter for you. Like I said earlier the new chapter will be coming out soon just not as soon as I would like it to come out. Thank you all for reading and I hope that you all would return for more. **


	24. On the Road Again

**A/N: So like this chapter was actually pretty easy to write. I thought that I was going to introduce Hachiro's family in this chapter but I didn't want it to be so fast sooooo they aren't going to show until the next chapter, I think. Anyways please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 24- On the Road Again**

"Hanabi calm down." Hinata said as her sister was rushing around her room placing supplies into her traveling bag. What Hinata found odd was that she was placing literally everything she found in her room, including her sheets.

"How can I calm down?" Hanabi stopped packing and turned to Hinata. "I'm finally going on a mission with you! You don't know how long I've been waiting to go on a mission with you!" Hinata felt a blush spread on her face and looked away. For a long time Hinata used to think that Hanabi hated her or something. She just seemed so distant at times. It wasn't until recently that Hinata found out that the Elders told Hanabi not to speak to her, afraid that my weakness might run off on her. Eventually however Hanabi decided to break their hold on her and started to talk to Hinata, which eventually grew into a strong sister bond that not even the Elders could break. Hinata was still however surprised that her sister would want to go on a mission with her.

"Y-You waited to go on a mission with me….?" Hanabi saw her sister's mood changed and smiled softly.

"Well of course….I mean you're like my role model." Hinata stared at Hanabi with complete shock in her eyes. Never has Hinata been looked up to as a role model. Hinata's heart was full of complete love and happiness that her sister would look upon her with such a light.

"I-I'm your role model…..?" Hinata asked softly.

"Well yeah….you're just….you're so nice and gentle, everyone loves you, you're like the best cook and….you're really pretty." Hanabi stopped complimenting Hinata and looked down. "I just….sometimes wish that I was like that…." She said with a soft tone. Hinata gently walked over to Hanabi and motioned for her to sit down. Hinata quickly sensed Hanabi's mood drop and knew that she had to find out what was wrong.

"Hanabi, what's wrong?" Hinata placed her hand on her sister's and looked deep into her eyes. Hanabi knew that she couldn't keep anything from Hinata, due to the fact that those innocent eyes will make you want to tell what's ever on your heart without fear of judgment.

"W-Well….something happened….while you were on that mission with Hachiro…."

_**Flashback…..**_

_Hanabi hated not having breakfast. She may not look like it but she is a serious eater, something that her father said came from her mother. She loves food to no end, especially her sister's food. So it's defiantly not the happiest moment of her life when her sister goes on these long missions. She herself wasn't the best cook and she hated the food that the cooks in the Compound would cook so that is the reason that Hanabi at the moment was walking around Konoha, trying to find a decent spot to get a bite to eat. Her search however was cut short when she spotted three of her closest friends arguing with another three person group of Genin. _

"_Hey take back what you said!" Konohamaru shouted at the tall boy in front of him. His head was completely shaved and he had a Band-Aid on his left eye brow. He wore a blue shirt with black cargo shorts and ninja sandals. Another tall boy next to him had long black hair tied in a high pony tall and wore a white T-shirt that was half tucked in and blue shorts with ninja sandals. The final boy was the shortest of them but still taller than her and the others with short brown hair and red fangs on his cheeks, obviously an Inuzuka, with a black hoodie and grey cargo pants and a black dog by his side. All had their headbands around their necks and cruel smirks on their faces. What Hanabi found angering was the bruises that were clearly visible on Konohamaru and the others. _

"_Make us!" The Inuzuka said then pushed Konohamaru down. Hanabi felt something snap in her and she rushed over with anger in her eyes. _

"_Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Hanabi found what she said weird being that she was shorter than him. The tall bald boy smirked at her and jumped over Konohamaru._

"_Hey, aren't you Hanabi Hyuga?" Hanabi nodded slowly. "Hey you're kinda cute for a Hyuga." Hanabi stepped back in disgust. _

"_In your dreams creep!" Hanabi nearly shouted. The boy frowned and turned away. _

"_You're sisters' cuter anyway." Hanabi growled and pushed him down to the ground. The boy quickly stood up and aimed a fist at her face but years of training has taught her the basics of fighting a thug so she easily dodged his punch and tripped him with her foot. The other boys saw this and ran at Hanabi with anger in their eyes but were unprepared as the young Hyuga easily beat them away. Hanabi stepped on the bald one's back and smirked. _

"_If I were you I'd run away now." Hanabi chuckled and kicked the boy in his butt before watching them get up quickly from the ground and ran off with their tails between their legs. Meogi and Udon ran up to Hanabi with smiles on their faces. _

"_You kicked their butts Hanabi!" Meogi cheered. "Those guys were really giving us a hard time." Hanabi grinned. _

"_No problem Meogi, they deserved it." She turned to Udon and smiled. _

"_You're really awesome Hanabi!" Hanabi gave him a smile and turned to see Konohamaru looking away from her with a pout on his face. Hanabi blushed and walked up to him. _

"_Konohamaru are you okay?" She asked, trying hard to sound as gentle as she could. Konohamaru muttered something that Hanabi couldn't understand and walked away. "What did you say Konohamaru?" _

"_I SAID YOU ACT TOO MUCH LIKE A GUY!" He shouted at her then ran off, leaving Hanabi standing there like a statue. Did Konohamaru just say that she acted….like a guy…? Sure she didn't really like wearing dresses and she consider make up useless. Sure she liked fighting more than most girls her age and hated bright colors but….that didn't mean anything right? Hanabi heard Meogi say that Konohamaru is just being a jerk and that she'll beat him up for her but the hurt in her heart was not decreasing. She looked down and slowly started to walk away, a grey cloud hovering over her head. These were the kind of moments that she wished her sister was around. She was always someone that Hanabi could come to whenever she needed someone to talk to, always understanding and kind. But unfortunately all she can do right now is run in her room and punch the hell out of her pillow._

_**Flash back ends…..**_

Hinata giggled as her sister finished her story. Hinata kind of wished that she was as bold as Hanabi was; she certainly lives up to her name. It does however hurt her that she felt so heart broken and she was not there for her.

"Hinata, He said I act too much like a guy!" Hanabi whined. "I don't act like a guy do I?"

Hinata smiled. "Hanabi he was just embarrassed that's all. Guys tend to feel emasculate when a girl does something for them, like fight someone that they themselves could not handle and beat themselves." Hinata said softly. "I remember this one time back when I was a Genin and Big Brother and I were on a mission together. During the mission we were ambushed by some enemy ninja and they started to take the upper hand. When I saw Big Brother in trouble I went and saved him but….." She blushed. "Big Brother didn't speak to me for almost the whole mission….It was actually pretty funny."

"Neji has pride issues?" Hanabi nearly busted out laughing. To think that the cool and calm Neji would feel emasculated just because Hinata beat up a guy for him.

"Hanabi I can honestly tell you that all men have pride issues. I don't why though." Hinata said softly. "But that's basically what Konohamaru is going through, give him some time and he'll get over it." Hanabi still looked confused.

"But what if….what if he's right. I mean who would want to go out with a girl that acts like a guy?" Hanabi threw herself on her bed.

"Hanabi…." Hinata sighed. "From what I've seen I'm sure that Konohamaru likes the real you and doesn't care that you tend to act a little….boyish."

"So it's true?!" Hanabi shouted.

Hinata shook her head and sighed. _'This is something that a mother should be doing…..' _ "Hanabi, you're perfect the way you are. It doesn't matter if you're girly or boyish, as long as you're you, I'm sure he likes you no matter what….he's just being a boy."

Hanabi gazed up at Hinata slowly. "You really think so…?" Hinata smiled and nodded at her sister. Hanabi slowly got up and sighed.

"Okay fine…." Hinata sighed, knowing that the problem was not solved, and stood up.

"Now, can we please talk about you're packing."

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro was freaking out! For the past two days nothing has ran through his mind but the fear of Hinata meeting his family. He can just picture he's family literally scaring the crap out of Hinata and her glaring down at him with hate in her eyes.

"_Hachiro I can never love someone with such a strange and insane family!" Hinata shouted as rain fell down from the back skies above. _

_Hachiro fell down to his knees with tears falling from his eyes. "No Hinata, I can explain!" Hinata let tears fall from her eyes as well and quickly turned on her heel away. _

"_I'm sorry Hachiro….but I never want to see you again!" Hinata ran off into the shadowed road and the world around Hachiro started to break. _

"_NOOOOOOOO!" He cried out into the sky as wind and lightening flew around him. "HINAATAAA!" _

"Oh will you quit the dramatics." The scene was ripped to shreds as Tamotsu walked in with a frown on his face. Hachiro found himself on the floor and chuckled before jumping back onto his feet. "Dude you really need to chill. Your family isn't that bad."

Hachiro's eye twitched. "Have you not met my sisters?" Tamotsu thought for a second before chuckling.

"Oh yeah….forgot about them…."

"Plus Toshio is obviously going to take this chance to ridicule me! _'Oh she's waaayy too pretty for some twerp like you' _or _'Why does she see in a weakling like you?' _That guys gonna make me look like a total idiot in front of Hinata!" Hachiro paced around the room. "Let's not forget Akihiko!"

"Or the 'Oh Great Akihiko of the Waterfall village' as he so likes to call himself in his head." Tamotsu rolled his eyes.

"The only ones that I'm not worrying about is Hideo and Tadao, those guys I trust enough to not make a fool of me." Hachiro doesn't know why but he always trusted his two elder brothers Hideo, the second eldest brother, and Tadao, the third eldest brother.

"You know the one you should worry about the most is…..Fumiko." Hachiro stopped himself and stared at the wall like it was the devil himself. His eldest sister Fumiko was always messing with him, giving him annoying nicknames that shall remain nameless, and basically treating him like a baby. The mere thought of what she would say once she sees Hinata struck fear into his heart. That was until another thought came to him….someone that he truly did not want Hinata to meet….his father….Tamotsu saw the expression on Hachiro's face and knew who came to his mind next. "Hachiro, she's gonna have to meet him eventually. I mean if you want this relationship to seriously work she's gonna have to meet your family eventually." Hachiro knew that Tamotsu was right but he just….he didn't want Hinata to see him the way that they see him. He wanted to see him as she sees him now and not how he's seen in his village.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…." Tamotsu sighed and walked over to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, Hinata will love you no matter what. I'm sure she wouldn't care if your family is a bunch of monkeys" He tried to brightened up his friend's mood. _'They might as well be…' _ Hachiro thought.

"I guess…."

"Sense when did you start guessing?" Hachiro looked up at his friend and smiled. Tamotsu always had a way of making people feel better.

"Thanks Tamotsu." Tamotsu smirked and returned to his bed.

"Whatever Hachiro." Hachiro grinned and jumped onto his bed.

"You know Tamotsu….I think you have a soft side after all." Tamotsu narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Don't push it Hachiro…." Suddenly a smirk came to his face. "….Or should I say-."

"Don't say it!" Hachiro shouted. The last thing he needed to hear was his nickname that his sister oh so beautifully started when he was a kid. _'Fumiko…..' _ Hachiro frowned. "Older sisters SUCK!"

**Hinata's Respite**

"I swear teenagers just like to make their Sensei what for them!" Masami flipped her curly black hair and sighed. She really needed a drink but knew that drinking so early in the morning wasn't good for her health. She still wonders how she came to Konoha with only three Chunin and yet she's returning to her village with five chunin and a Genin. _'This just isn't my year is it….?' _

"Oh put that frown upside down Masami-sensei!" Kiyomi smiled. "They should be coming soon!" Just as she said that Hachiro and the others were walking closer to them with tired looks in their eyes.

"You know what baffles my mind is how Kiyomi and I are here first when you two are in the same Hotel building as us." She said in a calm yet angry manner. Hachiro and Tamotsu simply shrugged and stopped in front of her. As soon as Hachiro saw his girlfriend walking beside him his bright personality returned to him.

"Good morning Hinata!" He wanted to go in for a kiss but the icy glare of both her cousin and her younger sister sort of scared him to no end. "G-Good morning Hanabi and Neji…." Hachiro doesn't know why but Hanabi and Neji seemed to have some sort of grudge against him. He would ask them what was wrong with them but they sort of scare him so he just decided to simply try to shrug it off.

"Hn." They both said without even glancing at him. Hachiro chuckled nervously before slowly moving closer to Hinata. Hinata seem to not have notice the tension between Hachiro and her family and simply smiled at Hachiro and gently kissed him on the cheek, anger both Neji and Hanabi.

"Good morning Hachiro, I made you breakfast." Hinata pulled out a cinnamon roll and placed it in Hachiro's hands. Hachiro grinned and quickly devoured the food, thanking Hinata through bites. Tamotsu and Kiyomi felt drool rolling down their open mouths until Hinata quickly handed them each a roll as well. She turned over to Masami with a kind smile. "I've made one for you too Masami-sensei." Masami looked at it with suspicion before slowly taking a bite, which she had to admit, was the best decision she ever made.

"Oh my, this is really good." Masami moaned as the sweetness of the pastry danced on her taste buds. Hinata felt a blush on her face and looked down.

"Thank you….." Hinata said softly. Masami smiled at the girl then turned to the front of the group.

"Okay, so now that everyone is finished, let's move." They all nodded and quickly started to make their way out of the village. Hanabi looked over at Neji and cleared her throat to get his attention. Neji moved his gaze to his younger cousin..

"Yes Lady Hanabi?" Neji saw the look in her eyes and knew that she had something heavy on her heart.

"Aren't you worried….about Hinata?" Neji immediately knew what she was referring too and nodded.

"I am not completely sure that Hinata should be even out of the village after the events of her last mission." Neji said truthfully. "That is why I am grateful that Hinata has chosen me to join her on this mission."

"So that you could keep an eye on her…" Hanabi chuckled. "Wow Neji, talk about your mother hawk."

"I am merely a concerned family member. I do not want to have to hear that Hinata has been capture and that I could do nothing to save her like before." Neji said with a determined tone in his voice. When he heard about Hinata's mission he at first was slightly concerned like he usually is when she is on a mission. But when she returned and he was told that on this mission Hinata's life was in fact in danger, he felt like he had failed. He was her protector, he was supposed to be protecting her from any threat yet he has done nothing but torture her when she was young and almost killed her during the Chunin Exams. HE was unable to save to protect her from cloud ninja when the villages was attack and now he finds out that she was almost sacrifice so that some crazed man could gain power. No more was Neji going to fail his father, fail his clan or fail Hinata; he was going to do whatever was in his power to protect his cousin, no matter what.

Hanabi saw the look in his eyes and smiled. "You know Neji, you really are over protective." She giggled. "But I think that it's kinda cute." Neji frowned and looked away, trying not to show the young Genin his blush from embarrassment. Unfortunately for him Hanabi's quick eyes saw the red tint on his cheeks and grinned.

Meanwhile Hinata and Hachiro were busy in their own little world, chatting like young lovers would.

"I'm so excited in meeting your family!" Hinata giggled. "I hope that they like me." Hachiro gave Hinata a gentle smile and gently placed his hand in hers.

"Hinata….they're gonna love you." Hachiro smiled. "Trust me if you can deal with me then you might be able to deal with them." Hachiro believed in his worlds but he still had an annoying voice in his head saying that this was a bad idea. He was seriously afraid that Hinata might think lesser of him once she sees how his family and villagers tend to treat him. The mere thought of Hinata's eyes showing something other than love when she looks at him makes him want to turn right back around.

"Thank you Hachiro….I just don't want to make a fool of myself in front of them." She said truthfully. Hinata was just as nervous about this situation as much as Hachiro was. She was never good with meeting new people and to meet her boyfriend's family was doing nothing to help this fear. She tried hard to look brave and strong for him but deep down she is screaming to the top of her lungs. _'I really hope I make a good first impression. _

"Don't worry Hinata, it's all gonna be fine." Hachiro said, trying more to convince himself than Hinata.

**Hinata's Respite**

Its night fall and Masami decided to stop the group of teens at a nearby Hotel and bath house, mainly for the drinks that she knows would be there. While Masami went off to go 'clear her thoughts' Kiyomi suggested cheerfully that they all should go into the baths, which they all agreed to. Unfortunately for Hachiro this meant that he had to go into the male baths with Hinata's very protective cousin, leading him into this awkward and uncomfortable situation. Sure he was in a bath with the Hyuga before but he wasn't dating his cousin then.

"So you and Lady Hinata…" Hachiro looked up and nodded slowly. _'Boy he sure likes to get to the point.'_ "Hmm…..what are your intentions with her?" Hachiro could have sworn that only the Dad would ask that kind of question. "I mean you have only known Hinata for a short amount of time yet you seem to fawn over her like a love sick puppy….so what are your intentions with Lady Hinata." Neji asked again.

"Um….I don't know….Just to hang out with her…..?" Tamotsu wanted to slap him in the head for saying it like that.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "And what do you exactly mean by 'hang out'?"

Hachiro felt his heart beating to an unimaginable pace. "I-I mean um you know….have fun together."

"And what kind of _fun _are you referring to?" Neji's cold eyes were like a thousand needles at his body.

Hachiro had no real way of answering the man without digging himself into a deeper hole. "I-I….um…." Hachiro sunk shoulder deep into the hot water and tried hard to not notice the icy stare that Neji was sending him. Tamotsu noticed Hachiro's uncomfortable aura and chuckled.

"So….how do you guys feel about this mission?" Tamotsu said, trying to start a conversation between the three men that did not involve the Hyuga Heiress, knowing full well that she was a touchy subject to both of them.

"….." Was Hachiro's response, which seemed to not be satisficing for the rough on the edge ninja.

"I am excited to be traveling with Lady Hinata and being a part of such a high ranking mission._" _ Neji said calmly.

"You know, I personally can't wait to get back to the Waterfall Village." Tamotsu said. "You're village is nice and all but, it's too dry for my liking."

Neji nodded, knowing the uncomfortable feeling of being within a Village that seems to be the opposite of what you are used to. "I understand it must be difficult having to be away from your home for such a long period of time."

"I guess but what can you do, if we don't do it then who will?" Neji turned his gaze to Hachiro.

"How do you personally feel about your mission?" Hachiro looked up and tried to smile but that stare that Neji was giving him was making it rather difficult.

"Um….It's hard to tell you the truth." Hachiro said honestly. "I mean I haven't been in my home for almost a year and I guess I'm just a little home sick…..but…." Hachiro looked down at the small waves his body was making in the water. "….I'm also excited. I don't know why but when I think of this mission I feel excited. I'm not the strongest ninja in my village or the smartest but to think that someone like me is helping not only one village or one country but all of them. To give everyone a peace of mind knowing that I had something to do with that….It's a weird feeling I guess. It's like we're making a big difference and I guess that's what it's really all about." Neji nodded, surprised that someone like Hachiro could say something so heart felt. He at first thought of someone like him to be very stubborn and idiotic. He judged him as the jump in and think later kind of ninja. Though he still believes that Hachiro is what he thought, he saw him in a new light. _'He is a little like Naruto after all.' _ He still didn't believe that he was good enough for Hinata though.

"That was very interesting Hachiro. I must admit I did not expect that from you." Hachiro looked up to see Neji giving him a small smile. "I will however be watching you and Lady Hinata because if you hurt her…" Tamotsu and Hachiro stared with fear in their eyes as the aura around Neji started to turn a sinister black. "…..I'll hurt you." Hachiro nodded quickly.

"I-I would never hurt Hinata." Hachiro stuttered but felt a feeling in his stomach start to grow in his stomach. "….I love her." Neji did not expect to hear him say that. "Hinata is….she's everything to me. I could never do anything to hurt her or make her cry. She's….a precious someone to me and I protect my precious people." This made Neji completely baffled beyond belief. Did he just say that Hinata was a precious someone to him? Neji was in complete shock that this Waterfall Ninja who has only known Hinata for a few months would say something with such full heartedness and feeling, almost like he has known her for years.

"That….was very heart-felt of you…." Neji said softly. "I'm still going to watch you but…..maybe not so close." Hachiro grinned.

"So, now that all this emotional crap is over let's talk about the good stuff….women!" Tamotsu chuckled. "So….who do you guys think is hotter, Masami-sensei or Hinata?"

Neji and Hachiro narrowed their eyes with anger. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" They both shouted in unison.

**Hinata's Respite**

"So, who's cuter, Tamotsu or Hachiro?" Kiyomi giggled as she flipped her blond hair to her shoulder. Hinata blushed and looked away while Hanabi grinned.

"I don't know….I think Hachiro is okay but Tamotsu has that rough exterior that I like." Hanabi stuck her tongue out smiling.

"I always thought that you liked the cheerful boys with long scarfs." Hanabi blushed and turned away from her sister. Kiyomi looked at the two and smiled softly. She wished that she had a little sister. She wished that she had someone to make fun or pick on instead of having an older brother who's way too boring for her liking.

"Well I for one think that Tamotsu is waaaayyy cuter than Hachiro, no offense Hinata." Hinata nodded, not feeling offended at all. "Guess there's no real point in asking sense we all know who you would choose." The three girls giggle like school girls. A thought slowly came to Hinata and she looked down at the water with a worried gaze. Kiyomi notice this and swam over to her with concern in her eyes. "Hey Hinata….what's wrong?"

"It's just….." Hinata said without looking at the blond. "….what if Hachiro's family doesn't like me? I know that I'm not the most talkative person and I know that their first impression of me is going to be 'This girl has absolutely no backbone' and I'm afraid that Hachiro might….agree with them." She was seriously trying hard to believe that she could meet his family without fear but for some reason fear seem to boil in her stomach.

"Hinata, they're not going to hate you if that's what you're thinking." Kiyomi grinned. "Trust me I've met them a bunch of times and they aren't as bad as they first appear. So relax and just be yourself." Hinata gave the girl a small smile. Maybe Hinata was over reacting after all. She has a tendency to over think things on occasion so maybe she should just relax.

"Maybe you're right…."

"Of course I'm right!" Kiyomi giggled loudly. She stood and looked to see her sensei walking over to them. She noticed the flushed look on her sensei and sighed. _'Well she sure had fun.' _

"Well what are you girls talking about?" Hinata knew that look in her eyes and giggled. _'She's like Lady Tsunade.' _ Masami shrugged her shoulders and stepped into the water. "So, what's new in the sex department. I know you g-girls are at an age where sex looks like the cool t-thing to do and trust me….it is!" The three young girls blushed as their sensei said those words.

"Masami-sensei?!" Kiyomi shouted.

"What….none of you have had sex before?"

"M-Masami-sensei I really don't think that this is an appropriate conversation in front of my sister!" Hinata blushed. Hanabi quickly turned away with a blush on her face.

"Oh she'll find out eventually, why not now?" Hinata was about to reply when she found the woman to be completely passed out. Kiyomi sighed at her sensei and turned back to the other girls.

"I'm sorry; she gets like that when we're on missions." Hinata sighed and shook her head.

"I-It's no problem….Lady Tsunade is very similar." Hanabi nodded.

"One time she gave me a lecture about parenting…..she thought I was father." They all started to laugh at the thought of Lady Tsunade yelling at a young girl about parenting. "I swear I don't understand our village sometimes…." Hinata nodded.

"You think that's bad, there was this one time when we were in Suna and….." And thus the three started to share stories from when they have to deal with their superiors when they are intoxicated to basically everything that they been through as Kunoichi and young woman. It was nice for Kiyomi to finally chat with other girls about girl things. Every time she tries to do this with her brother he would make up some excuse and run off. She still remembers when her brother found out about her monthly visits from her….special friend, he cried saying something about her growing up so fast. Kiyomi smiled at the memory.

"What's on your mind Kiyomi?" Kiyomi looked up to see that they were all standing in the locker room putting their clothes back on.

"Oh um nothing." Kiyomi jumped up and grinned. "I was just thinking about my older brother."

"You have a brother?" Hinata smiled.

"Yep, you see….." Kiyomi paused for a second before talking again. "….When I was about three my parents died while on a mission. My brother, Daisuke was ten at the time. He's been taking care of me ever since, so he's kinda like my dad if you think about it." Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other then back at Kiyomi.

"I'm so sorry Kiyomi." Hinata gently placed her hand on hers.

"It's no problem. I don't really remember them so whenever I think of one of them….the only person that comes up is my brother." Kiyomi said softly. "The only issue is how protective he is of me." Hinata giggled.

"Trust me I know how that feels." Hanabi nodded.

"Same here." They all started to giggle until Masami entered the room.

"Girls, let's get to bed early so that we can wake up early." They nodded and followed the now sober woman. A question suddenly came to Kiyomi's mind; one that she usually asked herself every day. _'I wonder how Daisuke is doing…..'_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D See you soon. **


	25. Meeting the Family prt 1

**A/N: Hey guys it's been a while lol so I can't believe that I'm five chapters away from reaching 30 chapters! I'm literally baffled on how I reached this far. But I did not do it alone. I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, alerts and favorites and simply reading it cause without you guys I know that I wouldn't have kept this going this long. Thanks again and I hope that you guys enjoy. Oh and by the way, I did some research and I just found out that the Waterfall Village is named Takigakure lol **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 25- Meeting the Family part 1**

"We're almost there children…" Masami grinned at the tired looking teens behind her. They have been traveling for about two days straight, only stopping at night. Hachiro and the others were used to this sort of non-stop travel, being that this was how Masami usually travels, but the Hyuga however had a harder time of adjusting to this woman's strange traveling routines. Neji was trying hard to keep his usual composure but he was starting to find that harder to do as time went on. Hanabi was more excited to be tired, having the training that she so wanted with Hinata. Her training was strange at first, having her practice ballet while standing on water. But Hanabi has found her chakra control to be increasing so she could not complain. _'I just hope that I can still do that rotation thing right…..'_ Unfortunately as they grow closer and closer to Takigakure this meant that they were closer meeting Hachiro's family, which was something that he has been dreading for a while now.

"You guys are going to love our village!" Kiyomi shouted out cheerfully. She had to have been the most excited person out of her whole team. Ever since the baths, she has thought of nothing but seeing her brother once again. She really hoped that he hasn't changed too much since she last saw him. Tamotsu was on the other hand neutral about his family. Not to say he didn't want to see his family, he made appear tough but he loves his family as much as the next guy. It's just that he wasn't one to wag his tail like some dog whenever he thinks about his village.

"Calm down Kiyomi, geez you're giving me a headache." Tamotsu complained. Masami sighed as Kiyomi and Tamotsu quickly started to argue with Hachiro trying to calm both them down. _'I swear when I get back home…..' _

Hinata smiled at the three teammates but the smile slowly disappeared as realization started to kick in. She was about to go and met her boyfriend's family in a matter of minutes. TO say that Hinata was nervous would be an understatement. "Hanabi, how does my hair look?" Hanabi looked up at her sister with a confused gaze. Never has Hanabi known Hinata to be someone who's self-conscious of their appearance. This was both slightly heart breaking yet hilarious.

"You look fine." She smiled up at her sister.

"How about my clothes, they're not to plain right?"

Hanabi shook her head. "Calm down sis!" She chuckled. "You look fine now just relax and-." Hanabi stopped when she saw someone running up to them with a grin on their face.

"Yo Chibi and friends...!" Hachiro stopped in his tracks and stared at horror at the man waving at him. _'Damn it not him….!' _ Tamotsu smirked at his friend before turning to the man.

"Well, well if it isn't the strongest man in the village!" Tamotsu waved back at the strange man. Hinata was surprised to say the least. This man looked an awful lot like Hachiro, with the brown hair tied into a long pony tail and bright blue eyes. He wore a brown one strap over a shoulder flak jacket with a long open sleeved shirt underneath. He also wore grey long pants and grey ninja sandals. His head band was wrapped around his head but most of it was hidden underneath his bangs. _'Could he be…?' _Hinata started to think.

"Who's Chibi?" Hanabi asked but before she got any answers the man quickly grabbed Hachiro and rustled up his hair. _'Oh I get it now' _a smirk grew on her face.

"Damn it's been a long time hasn't it Chibi?" Hachiro seriously didn't want the first person for Hinata to meet be…._this _guy.

"Urgh, Knock it off Akihiko!" Hachiro growled at the man whose response was only a grin and a constant chuckling.

"What's wrong Chibi? Didn't you miss your big brother?" Akihiko teased then slowly released Hachiro. Hinata inwardly gasp as he revealed himself to being Hachiro's brother.

"Shut up Akihiko….." Hachiro mumbled while crossing his arms. His brother seemed to ignore his brother's obvious discomfort and grinned at the crowd in front of him. Suddenly his name hit something in the back of Hinata's mind. _'Akihiko…..could he be….' _

"E-Excuse me but…." Hinata walked up to him. "…Are you Akihiko Nakamura of Takigakure?"

Akihiko grinned at Hinata _'Another fan….oh it pains to be me sometimes.' _"Yep, Akihiko Nakamura at your service!" Hinata blushed at his cheerful proclaiming.

"Woah!" Hanabi looked up at him with aw. "You're like a legend!" Hanabi was star stuck. Akihiko Nakamura is well known throughout their country as being one of the strongest ninja in this generation. His complete control over his chakra natural, which is water, has rivaled that of a Hokage. He reached Genin level when he was only 7 years old, Chunin at 10 and Jonin at 13. His skills are so great that many ninja throughout different countries would challenge him to a duel, hoping to gain recognition as the first to beat him, but they would all easily fail and return home with defeat on their backs.

"Oh I wouldn't say legend…." _'But if you want to….' _ He grinned inwardly then turned back to stare at Hinata. "So cutie…what's your name?" He leaned in on Hinata. Hachiro narrowed his eyes at his brother and jumped in between them.

"Back off Akihiko….." Hachiro said with venom in his voice.

Akihiko gave Hachiro a confused stare until realization hit him and a smirk grew on his face. "Oh relax Chibi." Akihiko waved his hands in front of him. "What is she your girlfriend or something?" He joked.

"She _is_ in fact my girlfriend." Hachiro crossed his arms. Akihiko stared in disbelief at his youngest brother. He was actually thinking that he only had a crush on the girl before him but he would have never expected that she was actually his girlfriend. _'And she's pretty cute too….' _

"Whoa Chibi, how'd you trick a cutie like this into being your girlfriend." He chuckled at Hachiro's growing anger.

"I didn't trick her into anything!" Hachiro shouted at his eldest brother. He knew that his brother would find some way into embarrassing him in front of Hinata. First he decided to call him by that stupid nickname and now he's making him look like a raging child. _'God I can't stand him….!' _

"….um Hachiro…." Hachiro's anger seemed to have vanished as Hinata's soft voice rang to his ear. He turned to Hinata and chuckled nervously.

"O-Oh um….Hinata this is my oldest brother, Akihiko." He turned to his brother with a frown on his face. "And Akihiko this is Hinata, _my _girlfriend."

The name Hinata seems to ring a bell in Akihiko's mind. "…You wouldn't be Hinata _Hyuga _would you?" Hinata blushed and nodded. "Whoa Hachiro your girlfriend is the Heiress to the Hyuga clan? Nice one Chibi." Hachiro turned away from his brother with a frown and blush on his face. Hinata noticed Hachiro's cold attitude to his brother and wanted to ask him what was wrong but felt that now was not the proper time.

"Will you stop calling me that…." Hachiro muttered. Akihiko grinned at his brother before wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Oh lightened up Chibi." His brother turned his head to Masami. "Masami, you're sexy as ever."

"Knock it off Akihiko." Masami sighed. "God you'd think a kid with such skill would act with a little more brains."

"Still as kind as ever." He said sarcastically. "Anyways, why don't we all head back to our place?" He looked down at Hinata. "We could all get to know each other a little….better." Hinata stepped back blushing. Neji narrowed his eyes at Akihiko and crossed his arms. _'Hachiro is one guy but this guy….better watch out before someone gets injured.' _

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro watched in horror as Akihiko and Hinata continued to converse as if they were best friends or something. He feared his brother would try something like this, only to get under Hachiro's skin.

"Wow, I've never thought that someone could be cast in a Genjutsu for more than a day but to be cast in one for a whole month must have been torturous." Hinata said in complete disbelief.

"Well for a normal ninja I guess they would be troubled but for someone like me, it was a piece of cake to escape it." He boasted proudly. Hanabi only met the guy an hour ago and she could already tell that he had a large ego. _'Geez this guy's cool and all but what the heck is with his ego?' _ She thought. Masami sighed as he continued to boast about all his adventures and achievements. _'Guy hasn't change at all…..' _ She looked over and saw the sour look on Hachiro's face. _'Only he can put that guy in a seriously bad mood.' _ "Hey I don't think I was introduced to you two." He looked over at Hanabi and Neji.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Hanabi Hyuga."

"I've heard of you, got a little reputation as a very skilled fighter." Hanabi grinned and moved a strain of hair behind her ear.

Neji rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "I am Neji Hyuga, Hinata's _protector_." Neji emphasized. Akihiko grinned at him like Hachiro would usually grin.

"Heard about you too, known all around as the Hyuga prodigy." Akihiko smirked at Neji. "We should train sometime….maybe we could learn something from each other."

Neji returned Akihiko's smirk with a smirk of his own. "I would have to agree with you on that…" It has been awhile since Neji has had a true challenge and to fight on of the strongest ninja in the Land of Fire would defiantly give him the challenge he wants. Hinata looked in between Akihiko and Neji and sighed. _'Great….this was supposed to be a non-violent mission.' _ She thought. Hinata was surprised however on how much forest was around Hachiro's village. _'Almost as much as Konoha…' _

"Almost there." Akihiko said and just as he said that what Hinata saw was so shocking and beautiful that she was nearly speechless. The village was basically floating on the rushing water with a giant tree in the center. Hinata was amazed at how beautiful each house looked and how busy the village seemed.

"Welcome to Takigakure better known as the Waterfall Village." Tamotsu smirked at the three Hyuga. Hinata was surprised to see Hachiro literally frowning at the ground, almost like he wasn't happy about being back in his village.

"Hachiro….are you okay?" Hachiro looked up at Hinata and gave her a small smile.

"Of course Cutie why wouldn't I be?" Hachiro tried to act normal around Hinata but the fear of his family was still on his mind.

"It's just-."

"Chibi!" Everyone turned to see a young girl, same age as Hinata, running up to Hachiro with a huge smile. She had long black hair that's tied into a long ponytail that reached her mid back. She wore a pink open sleeved kimono that ended at her mid-thigh with black fishnet and ninja sandals. He head band was wrapped tightly around her forehead. Hachiro stepped back as she jumped and embraced him with a tight hold. "Oh I missed you so much sweetie!" Hinata stared in disbelief and slight anger _'Sweetie…?' _

"O-Oh um hey…Miki…" Hachiro said nervously as he shook off the strange girl. He looked over to see Hinata with narrowed eyes and gulp. _'Crap…. _Miki looked at Hinata and huffed.

"Who's she?" Miki pointed at Hinata. Tamotsu Looked between Hinata and Miki and grinned with amusement in his eyes. He couldn't think of anything funnier than this moment right now. _'This is priceless!' _

"Hachiro, Who's she?" Hinata asked trying to sound calm but you can still hear the anger growing in her voice.

"U-Um Hinata this is Miki, we used to be in the same academy." Hachiro chuckled nervously. "And Miki this is Hinata my-."

"_Girlfriend_." Hinata stepped in front of Hachiro and glared at Miki. Miki frowned and returned the glare.

"Oh _really…._" She said with venom in her tone. "Well I for one am not impressed that he would pick someone who's so….plain…" Hinata gasped and balled her fist.

"Well I can obviously see that he wouldn't pick someone so _frail_." Hinata countered. The girl gasped and glared at Hinata with clenched teeth. Hanabi saw were this was coming to and stepped in between the girls.

"Okay that's enough." Hanabi said as she moved them both back.

Miki crossed her arms and turned away. "I have to leave anyway." She gaze one last glance to Hachiro. "Bye _Chibi…._" She blew him a kiss then ran off to some unknown destination. Hachiro did not want to even risk a look at Hinata who he knew was not a very happy camper at the moment. He was also afraid that _she _would do something to ruin his relationship with Hinata. Speaking of Hinata, the young Hyuga was fuming over what she saw. Hinata was never a jealous person but for some strange reason seeing that girl all over Hachiro made her feel some weird anger boiling in her and she couldn't control it from leaking out of her. She was so angry that she couldn't even look at Hachiro, even though he has done nothing wrong.

"H-Hey Hinata-."

"Let's go everyone." Hinata walked passed Hachiro and walked towards the destination that Akihiko was facing. Hachiro felt a small part of him ache and mumbled some non-understandable and walked slowly, his head looking down at the ground. Hanabi walked up to Tamotsu and Kiyomi with confusion. To see someone turned her usually passive sister into a jealous girlfriend was a feat that she thought to be impossible but yet she just witnessed it not too long ago.

"Who was that girl?" Hanabi asked.

Kiyomi giggled. "Oh that was just Miki. She's had this huge crush on Hachiro since the academy."

"Huge doesn't describe this girl with Hachiro." Tamotsu jumped in. "She's like obsessed with the guy." He chuckled. "She even threatened Kiyomi when she was assigned to Masami-sensei's team with Hachiro."

"Really?" Hanabi asked. She seriously could not see what girls saw in the guy. To her he was kinda annoying but apparently it must be her.

"Yep, she said something about cutting my head off or something." Kiyomi shrugged with a grin on her face.

"She's basically a Hachiro fan girl. The stalking him around the village, the flirting with him every single chance she gets and she would always suggest that they go _'train alone'_ as she would put it."

"She sounds a lot like when Ino and Sakura when Sasuke was still in the village." Neji said with his arms crossed. _'Though Ino has obviously gotten over that little episode…Sakura on the other hand….' _ Neji sighed. Even though they do not spend much time together, Neji still saw Sakura as a friend and seeing her hurting over the betrayal of Sasuke was something that he personally could not stand. He just wishes that one day Sasuke would truly understand how his departure has truly affected his loved ones, or the ones that loved him.

"Well whoever this Sasuke guy is, He and Hachiro could have stories to tell each other." Tamotsu looked up at Hinata and smirked. "Though I never thought that Hinata would become the jealous type." He chuckled. Neji was surprised as well. Never has he seen Hinata become so cold towards someone, let alone a girl. This was both entertaining for Neji and slightly unnerving. _'This is going to make this mission more tiring than it should be.' _

Meanwhile Masami and Akihiko were watching from behind the teams with amusement in their eyes.

"That was pretty cool." Akihiko chuckled.

Masami nodded and flipped her hair. "I have known a Hyuga woman to lose their cool over something as simple as a boy…..this was a rare moment."

"Well if she and her family are gonna be here for a while than there are gonna be a lot of those rare moments." Akihiko grinned. "I'm gonna go and cheer up Chibi." Masami was going to stop him, knowing that his form of cheering up was not the most efficient form, but he was already walking passed the other ninja to get to his youngest brother.

Hachiro felt an arm over his shoulder and sighed. "Not now Akihiko." Hachiro mumbled. The last thing he wants right now is his brother trying to cheer him up. First his brother couldn't cheer up a clown and second, how can he be cheerful when Hinata is mad at him.

"Aw come on Chibi don't be such a downer!" Akihiko said cheerfully. "I mean sure you can't have the awesome luck that I do with women. I mean they just fall to their knees when their around me, giving me present, confessing their undying love, offering-."

"If this is your way of cheering me up you're not doing a great job." Hachiro pointed out to his very big-headed brother.

"Anyways, Y=you got two cute chicks fighting over you, I think you should live it up." At that moment Hachiro wanted to just attack his brother till he was bleeding to death but knowing that he couldn't because his brother would easily beat him.

"I'm gonna go and try to talk to Hinata." Hachiro got out of his brother's hold and quickly walked up to Hinata. Akihiko smirked and mentally patted himself on the back _'Why does that work every time?' _Hachiro walked up to Hinata who seemed to have cooled down for a moment. "H-Hey Hinata…."

"Hachiro, who was that girl and why did she call you 'Sweetie'?" Hinata immediately asked the dark-haired boy. Hinata seriously wanted to go up to that girl and rip her hair out. She didn't know where this animosity for this Miki girl came from but she sure as hell was about to let it loose.

"Miki is just some girl that likes me….Actually I think she might be obsessed with me." He chuckled nervously as he continued to try and calm down his very scary girlfriend. "I mean she likes to stalk me and flirt with me all the time and-."

"Do everything that you did to me." Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Hachiro's obvious displeasure of the girl's constant advances. It was surprises to her that he did not notice how the other woman, like Ino, that seem to flirt with him acted and yet saw the advances that Miki sent him.

"H-Hey I wasn't stalking you; you were my guide around the village."

"And whose idea was that?" Hinata smiled at Hachiro, who knew that he had lost that battle.

"Well I needed someone that I could trust and….." Hachiro could not think of any other explanation. "…anyways don't worry because, unlike you, none of her attempts will ever get to me." Hinata never thought of it but in a way what Miki was doing to Hachiro is almost the same way that Hachiro was acting with her, which scared her. If this was true then….would he eventually develop feelings for Miki like she has developed feelings for him? This thought including the thought of Hachiro's family disapproving of her was started to make her stress more than she should be stressing, which did not go unnoticed.

"Hinata….I'm not going to fall for her." Hinata looked up and saw Hachiro with the softest eyes she has ever seen. "Why would I give up the perfect girl who stole my heart away…." Hinata blushed and smiled at Hachiro.

"I-I know it's just….I don't want to lose you…." Hinata said truthfully. Losing Hachiro would literally kill her inside. The mere thought was too much for her to bare.

Hachiro chuckled. "You are defiantly not going to lose me to anyone." Hachiro smiled and gently pecked her on the lips. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Hachiro wrapped his arms around his blushing girlfriend and gave her a large grin.

But like all good things, it must come to an end. "Hey, will you two stop with the whole lovey dovey crap!" They heard Tamotsu shout from behind them.

"Yeah I can already feel my tooth decaying from all this sweetness." Akihiko joined.

"Hey shut up and stop being jealous that I have someone to be sweet too!" Hachiro shouted back. Soon the three men got into a heated argument that made all the girls, and Neji, want to just turn back around. _'Idiots…..' _ Neji thought before massaging his temples.

**Hinata's Respite **

"Well here we are." Akihiko said which seemed to have been the off switch for Hachiro's and Tamotsu's agitating argument. Hinata was so shocked at how large Hachiro's house was, not as large as the Hyuga's but still very vast. Akihiko pulled open that large gate and presented a nice sized court yard with green grass growing on the side of a rocky path. The wood that the house was built with was dark brown and clean looking. Hinata looked over at Hachiro who simply looked around his place and sighed.

"Hasn't change a bit…." He said to himself.

"Well why would it?" Akihiko turned to his brother for a second before clearing his throat. "Hey everyone, Hachiro and his friends are back!" He shouted into the air.

"Why do you have to yell brother?" A man appeared from a corner with a kind look on his face. His hair was dark brown that was tied up into a high ponytail. His eyes were bright blue just like Hachiro and Akihiko, but he wore glasses and had a small goatee under on his chin. He wore a grey vest with buttons that were more to the left side of his shirt that wasn't button all the way so you could see a mesh shirt underneath. He also had a long sleeved shirt over that mesh shirt but underneath the vest with grey pants and ninja sandals. His headband was on his forehead but was covered by his bangs like his brother. His gaze fell on Hachiro and a smile appeared on his face. "Oh Chibi you're back." He looked to see that there were faces that he has not seen before. "Oh Hello I'm Hideo Nakamura." He bowed to the trio of Hyugas.

"Hideo Nakamura?!" Hanabi gasped. Like Akihiko, Hideo Nakamura is also a famous shinobi of his own rights. He is best known for his amazing talent in Genjutsu and Strategist skills, that rivals the skills of Shikamaru himself. "You're like one of the best Genjutsu Specialist in the world!" Hanabi said with her eyes wide in admiration.

"Oh um I'm not the best Specialist…." He said with a small blush on his face. Hachiro sighed with a small smile on his face. Hideo was never good when it came to people complimenting him, something that Hinata could share with him. "If I may ask, who might you three be?" He asked kindly. He was curious as to why Konoha shinobi would travel this far from their home.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Hanabi Hyuga." Hanabi bowed.

"Oh Hanabi Hyuga, I have heard of you before." He smiled at the young girl.

Neji walked up and bowed as well. "And I am Neji Hyuga."

This was also surprising to see Konoha's own Neji Hyuga in front of him. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

Hinata took a deep breath and bowed. "I am Hinata Hyuga; it is a huge honor to meet someone with such a high rank within the ninja world."

"It's me who should be honored; The Hyuga Heiress is standing right in front of me at my home. This is a rare occasion." He chuckled. In his head however he was seriously tried to figure out why the Hyuga heiress of all people would be in their village. "Though I am wondering, why have you decided to come to Takigakure?"

Hinata blushed and looked down. "U-Um…."

Akihiko chuckled and wrapped his arm around Hideo's shoulders. "Apparently this little lady right here is Chibi's girlfriend." Hideo's eyes widen before turning to see a blushing Hachiro.

"Oooohhh…." Hideo smiled. "Well I am pleased to meet the woman who has stolen my little brother's heart." He smiled but knew that something more had to have been the reason for her to come with not one but two Hyuga. _'Such security could only mean that they're here for other business.' _ "Well why don't we all-."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" They all turned to see someone flying through the yard and crashing into a wall. The man quickly got up and ran pass them with fear in his eyes. They turned back to the calamity to see a woman step out with anger in her bright blue eyes, well eye since the other one was covered by a long bang. Her hair was strange in a sense, being that one part of her hair was tied into a high ponytail and the other part was in a messy bun, and light brown. Her outfit consisted of a black medium sized strapped shirt that was underneath another light pink shirt but the straps were pulled down the upper part of her arms, revealing her large cleavage. Around her waist was a large black sash with the ribbons flying behind along with her long hair. She also wore a light pink skirt that ended at the top of her knees with black ninja boots with small heels. Her headband like everyone else was tied around her forehead. "Why'd you idiots let that jerk getaway?!" She shouted at the three Nakamura brothers.

"Chill Fumiko, what'd he do?" Akihiko asked.

"That jerk tried to touch my breast!" She shouted.

"Well you do have them out for the whole village to see." Akihiko chuckled, which only angered the woman more.

"Who do you-?!" She stopped seeing Hachiro shaking and smirked. "Chibi you're back!" She giggled wickedly. "I missed you so much." She pinched his cheeks. "Still got that baby fat don't you?" Hachiro growled and wiggled out of her touch. She sighed and looked up at the confused Hyugas. Suddenly the realization that they just saw her act so wild caused a small blush on her face. "I'm sorry for that little scene." She chuckled awkwardly. "I'm Fumiko Nakamura." She greeted. "So who might you guys be?"

"Um I'm Hanabi Hyuga." Hanabi greeted first, complete surprised to see Fumiko Nakamura in the flesh. Like her brothers, she is known well throughout the ninja world as being one of the strongest Kunoichi alive, besides Tsunade of course. She is best known however as being a very skilled in her fire style element. She is also well known for her unimaginable beauty, with a saying that men would fall to their knees at the sight of her.

"I am Neji Hyuga." Neji bowed. Never before has he seen such a beautiful woman in his life, besides of course Tenten. But the rumors that he had heard when it came to Fumiko have been proving true.

"I am Hinata Hyuga; it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey the Hyuga family, haven't seen a Hyuga in a while." She grinned.

"Apparently the Heiress seems to be Hachiro's girlfriend." This brought complete curiosity and interest to Fumiko. She has never seen Hachiro truly interested a girl before and to find that while he was gone on his unknown mission he had meet and wooed the Hyuga Heiress, she was surprised beyond belief.

"Awww Little Chibi got a girlfriend." She turned and pinched Hachiro's cheeks. "I thought I would never see the day!" She giggled.

"Let go of me please." Hachiro tried not to explode.

"Aww what's wrong, embarrassed in front of your little girlfriend." She giggled evilly then let go. "Well the others are out on some mission and won't be back till tomorrow." She sighed. "You guys must be tired after traveling, why don't we all relax."

"Love to but we have to report to the Leader and-."

"Oh Masami you all can do that tomorrow. Besides I want to get to know my little brother's girlfriend." She smiled at Hinata. "After all I want to know who my future sister in law and mother to my little nieces and nephews." Hinata blushed and allowed Fumiko to grab her wrist and lead her to the door of their house.

Kiyomi giggled. "I have to go and find my brother." Kiyomi waved and flipped over the wall that surrounded Hachiro's home. Tamotsu sighed and turned away.

"I have to see my family anyway." Tamotsu waved to them before walking away. Hanabi and Neji looked at each other before following Fumiko with Hinata. Hachiro wanted to go with them but Akihiko and Hideo held him back.

"You know Dad was wondering when you would come back." Akihiko said with a serious tone, knowing full well that Hachiro and his father did not have the best relationship.

"And I'm supposed to care." Hachiro muttered to himself. Hideo sighed and patted Hachiro's shoulder.

"You have to at least inform him that you're back." Hachiro looked up at his brother and sighed, knowing that he was right in some way. "Let's go Hachiro." Hachiro nodded and walked with his brother's to go and see his father. This was something that Hachiro truly wished he did not have to do.

* * *

**A/N:** **Well there you guys go. The other siblings will be introduced in the next chapter so tehehe. Anyways thanks for reading! **


	26. Meeting the Family prt 2

**A/N: Okay so here is the new chapter lol I hope that you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 26- Meeting the Family prt.2**

There was nothing but silence between the three brothers as they walked down the silent halls of their home. Hachiro wanted nothing more than to run away from this, to run away from his father. He and his father never had a perfect relationship, defiantly not the one that Hachiro longed for. His father barely talked to him, and when he does he never _truly _talks to him. His father would usually berate him and criticize him whenever he made a mistake or fail at something. Hachiro felt that he was somewhat of a disappointment to him, like he was nothing but failure. Hachiro knew that he could never reach the standards that his brothers and sisters have reached but he didn't believe that his father had the right to treat him the way that he treats him. He wanted his father to for once acknowledge him for the things he can do and not to always criticize him for the things that he cannot do. The three stopped in front of a dark brown wooden door.

"Chibi you ready?" Hachiro looked up at Akihiko and sighed.

"I guess….." Hachiro said with a downcast gaze to the ground. Akihiko looked at his brother and sighed. He knew that this was something that Hachiro did not wanted to do but he knew that he had to; he was his father after all. Akihiko nodded and softly nodded on the door in front of them and waited for a response. Eventually they heard a muffled come in and slowly opened the door. Hachiro forgot how organized his father was when it came to his office. It was full of all different types of scrolls and documents neatly placed on shelves. The floor was polished wood and the walls were a tan like color. _'Nothing has changed….' _ On the other side of the room was an old but well-kept desk with papers neatly piled and an older man with dark brown hair and a very masculine yet slightly aged face. The man looked up and gave a small smile to his sons.

"Why hello Akihiko and Hideo, what do you need?" Hachiro frowned and looked away. HE didn't even take the time to great him.

"Hey Dad…." Akihiko waved to his father.

"Hello to you too Father." Hideo bowed and looked over at Hachiro then his father. "Hachiro has returned from his mission." Hideo motioned for Hachiro to step forward. His father's smile slowly decreased and a serious look fell on his face.

"Hachiro, I did not see you there." His father stood up. "It is good to see that you are back from your _mission._" Hachiro frowned at his father.

"Yeah Dad…." Hachiro spoke softly. His father nodded and cleared his throat.

"I hope that you have worked on your skills during your travels, knowing how behind you are compared to your fellow shinobi." His father said with a minimum of no emotion in his voice. Akihiko frowned at his father and rolled his eyes. How can a man treat his own son in such a way that he's basically beating him down with his words and treating him as if he's a complete failure?

"Yes Father….I have…."

"From the looks of it I do not see much of a change…" Hachiro felt his heart decrease and his mood lower at his father's words. "Well, I shall see you at dinner then." Hachiro nodded and turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Hideo sighed and turned to his dad.

"Father, why are you so cold towards Hachiro?" Hideo felt that he needed to ask.

Akihiko nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah Dad what's up?" Their father turned to them and shook his head.

"A child should stay in a child's place."

Akihiko rolled his eyes. "Well I don't know if you've noticed Dad but we haven't been children in a while." He said then faced away from his father. "And neither has Hachiro…." He walked out with Hideo following after him, feeling that his brother has already said what he wanted to say. Their father sighed and sat back down in his desk to continue his work.

**Hinata's Respite**

Hinata must admit she never would have thought that Hachiro would live in such a large home. The floors were perfectly polished without a speck of dust in site and the rooms, at least from what Hinata could see, were all well organized and clean. Their dojo was defiantly something to brat about as well. IT wasn't as large as the Hyuga's but it was still amazing looking, Hinata was so surprise on the large amount of weapons that they possessed, and slightly afraid. Right now they were sitting down in the very beautiful yet simple garden. It had a stone pathway that lead to a small pond with peaceful swimming koi fish. Beautiful Sakura trees shielded them from the setting sun and small petals feel onto the round. Hinata and her family were simply discussing common topics between ninja such as jutsu and technique until Fumiko decided to talk on a subject that tried to ignore.

"So, how long have you and Chibi been dating?" Fumiko smirked. Hinata blushed and smiled kindly at Hachiro's sister, knowing that this question was going to come up.

"Um about a month…." Hinata answered honestly. "Though it seems like I've known him my whole life…" She giggled. It was still almost unbelievable of all the things that they've been through together over such a short amount of time. In the Hyuga family is it taught that destiny plays a huge part in the life of a human on this planet. Though Hinata believe that some things were not planned….deep down in her heart she had a strange feeling that maybe….it was destined for Hinata to meet Hachiro. Maybe some great and powerful being created her only for Hachiro and Hachiro only for her…What if….they were destined for each other?

Fumiko nodded and crossed her arms. "So, how do you truly feel about my little brother?" Fumiko said with a serious tone.

Hinata took a deep breath and looked up at Fumiko. "I've never felt this way about someone in my life. He's been so kind to me and he's able to truly make me laugh, which is something that I have not done in a while….." Hinata sighed. "I love him with all my heart and I would not do anything to hurt him, for I know that he would never do anything to hurt me. I'm not one to put my whole heart into believing in destiny but….I think that maybe Hachiro and I…were meant for each other. I know that were both young and that most people would simply cross this off as simple teen love but I truly cannot imagine myself with any other man than him….I really truly love him. " Fumiko was surprised to see a girl who was only about 14 years old would have so much love within her words when talking about her brother. Sure she has heard a larger amount of women give obvious flirtatious hints towards her brother but never had they ever showed true care for him as this girl showed. It was actually kind of cute.

"That's nice to know." She smiled at Hinata. Suddenly a thought came to her and a smirk appeared on her face. "So….one last question…." Hinata nodded and smiled at Fumiko. "….How far have you and Chibi gone?" A blush quickly grew on Hinata's face and her heart started beating uncontrollably. Neji glanced at Hinata with both eyes of sudden anger and fear. If Hachiro truly did something to Hinata he would personally dispose of him quickly and painfully.

"U-Um…..W-We haven't gone beyond kissing." Hinata played with her fingers, a habit that she thought she lost long ago, and refused to look up at the older Kunoichi. Neji and Hanabi left out a breath of relief. They were certainly not ready for that moment when they find out that Hinata has lost her innocence, especially at a young age.

"Really? I've always categorized Chibi as the most perverted out of all my brothers." She chuckled. Hinata couldn't help but smile at Fumiko, silently agreeing that Hachiro was a pervert of his own right, even though it was mostly towards her.

"I can um agree with you on that…." Hinata giggled. Fumiko smirked at Hinata and leaned forward with her hands on her goddess like hips.

"So….what has he done to you that seemed so perverted?" The smile that Hinata had was quickly replaced with a face of complete embarrassment. Hinata was new to this whole meeting the family thing but she was sure that a girlfriend does not discuss what her boyfriend does with her with his older sister. The look that Fumiko was giving her was not helping either, it was like she was staring into her soul with those icy blue eyes, like she was searching through her mind and unlocking her secrets by just a small glance. Neji noticed Hinata's dilemma but stayed in his place, for one Fumiko looked like the type of girl that did not like others butting into her conversations and two, he wanted to know about Hachiro's perverted advances just as much as Fumiko but for different reasons. As everyone knows, Neji takes his job as Hinata's protector very seriously and if someone like Hachiro, who he may see in a slightly different light but still had his trained eyes on, try anything that Hinata did not feel comfortable with….Neji was going to have to intervene. Hanabi on the other hand truly wanted to know about Hachiro's perverted side just for the sick amusement of seeing Neji blow up with anger and Hinata exploded with embarrassment.

"U-Um….." Hinata stuttered. Thankfully she heard her name being called and turned to see Hachiro running up to her with a huge grin on his face. The grin however seemed off to her, like it was covering up something….like pain or loneliness. Hinata stood up and smiled trying to play along; knowing that he would eventually tell her on what has been bothering him.

"Hello Hachiro." Hinata was surprised however to find Hachiro wrapping his arms around her waist and quickly placing his lips onto hers, sending waves down her back. For a moment she had forgotten that both his and her family was watching the couple's intimate moment and the only thought on her mind was Hachiro and his tender lips on hers. Eventually the two needed the air that they are depriving each other of and slowly backed their lips away from each other. The two stared into each other's eyes with small blushes growing on their faces, realization on where slowly started to soak in. Hinata glanced at her cousin and sister and saw the grinning face of her sister and the building anger of her cousin, while Hachiro only saw the mischievous grins of his siblings.

"So….I see that you two missed each other." Akihiko chuckled while walking over to his brother and sister. He wrapped an arm around Hachiro's shoulders and gave Hachiro a smirk. "So, who's hungry?" He asked but buried the thought when he saw someone coming from the distance.

"Can you shut up for five seconds?!" They all looked to see a girl with long curly brown hair and bright blue eyes glaring at another girl who looked exactly alike. The glaring girl wore a short sleeve green shirt with black sweat pants and ninja sandals. "God Aimi you're so annoying!"

The girl named Aimi gasped. "How like dare you talk to me like that?!" Aimi shouted. She wore a bright pink sleeveless shirt and purple arm warmers. She also wore a black skirt that buttoned on the side and long black ninja boots. Both had their headbands around their forehead but like their other family members it was mostly covered by their curly bangs.

"Come on guys, fighting is not going to solve anything." A boy ran behind them said with a concerned face. He had long light brown hair that had one small strand sticking upward while the rest was tied into a low ponytail. He wore a grey shirt with a mesh shirt underneath. He also had on a white triangular cloth over white ankle high pants and black ninja sandals. His headband unlike the others was wrapped around his neck, which was the way Hinata used to wear hers.

"Whatever Tadao, I say let them go at it." Another boy, who which Hachiro narrowed his eyes at, smirked while walking up to them. His hair was dark brown and short with bangs cover his headband. His eyes were the same shade of blue as Hachiro and his family, which caused Hinata to assume that he was a brother of his. He wore a black vest with a mesh undershirt and black fingerless gloves. He also wore ankle high pants and ninja sandals. The boy looked up and smirked at Hachiro's destination. "Well look who decided to come back." Hachiro growled and looked away. The other three looked towards Hachiro's direction and smiled.

"Chibi!" Aimi shouted and ran up to Hachiro. "Like Oh my gosh what's up little bro!" Hachiro groaned at his very loud sister.

"Hey Aimi….." Hachiro smiled up at his sister until his other sister wrapped her arm around his neck playfully.

"Well if it isn't little Chibi, how's it going?" Hachiro frowned as his older sister continued to chuckle at his expense.

Nice to see you too Akiko, now can you please let go of me." Akiko chuckled and slowly let him go.

Soon the other boy walked up to Hachiro and gave him a kind smile. "It's nice to see you safe and sound Hachiro." Hachiro gave the man a small smile and nodded.

"Nice to see you too Tadao…." Hinata saw the kind look in Hachiro's eyes and couldn't help but smile. The smile however was short lived as the other boy walked up to Hachiro with a smirk on his face.

"Still short as always huh Chibi." Hachiro narrowed his eyes at the boy and stuck his tongue.

"Shut it you ass wipe!" Hinata gasped at Hachiro's words. The boy simply snickered and turned to Hinata and her family.

"Who's the Cutie?" The boy smirked at Hinata. This caused Hachiro to glare at his brother.

"Back off Toshio!" Hachiro was defiantly not going to let Toshio of all people near _his _Hinata, knowing full well that his brother has no boundaries when it comes to girls.

"What's your deal Chibi?" Aimi giggled. "You act like she's your girlfriend or something." Hachiro looked at his sister and blushed which gave hint to what he was trying to say. "O…M….G!" She squealed. "She is isn't she?!" Hachiro covered his ears as his sister started jumping around with an unbearably bright smile on her face. _'Oh great….' _

**Hinata's Respite**

"Wow that was really delicious!" Hinata smiled up at Tadao. After they all introduced each other and conversed for a while, Tadao asked if everyone was ready for dinner, which was responded by a loud yes by Hachiro and Akihiko. Hinata was amazed at how skilled Tadao was at cooking, far beyond her skills. Tadao smiled at Hinata and chuckled softly.

"Well, I thought that I'd try and cook the best meal that I could do for Hachiro's girlfriend." Hinata blushed and looked over at Hachiro who was smiling at Tadao.

"Man Bro I seriously missed your cooking." Hachiro said with a true smile on his face. Being away from home did teach Hachiro that he truly did miss his family, at least a few of them. But the one thing that he truly missed was his third oldest brother Tadao's cooking. Ever since the day that his mother died his brother Tadao took the role as both the cook and the house keeper. It was hard sometimes seeing his brother work so hard as both a ninja and keeping the house straight but Hachiro knew that he was neither the best cook nor the cleanest person so helping out Tadao was something of near impossible for him.

"Thank you Hachiro, I'm just glad that you still have your appetite."

"Tadao simply looking at Chibi could tell that he still has his appetite." Toshio chuckled, ignoring the glare from Hachiro. "So Chibi how is this _mission _that is so damn important that you can't even tell your own family?"

"Pretty well, how's not being on a mission assigned by the Fire Daimyō." Hinata watched as Toshio glared at his brother. She could already tell just from looking at them that these two are defiantly not the best of friends. _'They kind of remind me of Naruto and Sasuke before they were placed on team 7; it's actually kind of funny….' _ Hinata giggled which eventually caught Hachiro's attention. He turned to the smiling girl and couldn't help but smile at her. This was starting to look good; maybe Hachiro was overthinking this whole meeting his family thing, maybe….."

"So Chibi, when do you and Hinata plan on knocking boots?" Both Hachiro and Hinata gasped and turned their gaze to Akihiko who was simply smirking at their embarrassment.

"W-What the hell kind of question is that?!" Hachiro stuttered while trying to hide his blush from his siblings.

"Don't bother Akihiko." Fumiko chuckled. "Apparently Chibi and Hinata haven't even gone past kissing yet." Akihiko's smirk widened at this information. He never would have guessed that Hachiro, a Nakamura man, would wait as long as he has known Hinata to seal the deal.

"Wow Chibi I never knew you were celibate." Akiko smirked at her younger brother.

Hachiro turned to Akiko quickly gave her a death glare. "S-Shut up Akiko!" Akiko ignored Hachiro's comment and continued her deadly teasing.

"Maybe she isn't giving it to him." She turned to the Hyuga heiress to see that she too was blushing uncontrollably.

Hideo noticed Hinata's uncomfortable aura and sighed. "I don't think this is a proper subject around the dinner table." Aimi giggled at her brother.

"Well this is new for us, like first like little Chibi like comes with a girlfriend and like now he's like totally telling us that they haven't even done it."

"They could be simply waiting for the right moment." Tadao said with a concerned gaze at Hachiro and Hinata. Neji sighed with hidden anger. He did not want to make a seen in front of these people but if this conversation continues he might have to.

Hanabi was too starting to grow a little irritated at how they were talking about her sister. She was actually starting to like Hachiro for not behaving complete how his brother's apparently seem to act and behave.

"I believe that Tadao and Hideo both have a good point." Everyone turned to see Hachiro and his sibling's father standing at the door. Hinata was surprised to see a well-built man with a very strict looking face. He had long brown hair tied into a low ponytail and a goatee gracing his chin. He wore a simple black robe with light brown trimmings. Hinata never imagined him to be as tall as he was, and how strong he looked. Aimi stood up and ran to him with a smile on her face.

"Daddy!" She giggled and embraced her father. "Like what's up?"

"Nothing Aimi, return to your seat." Aimi nodded and ran back to her seat next to her twin sister. The man sat down at the head of the table and nodded at his children. "I see that we have guests….Hyugas if I'm not mistaken." Hinata stood up and motioned for Neji and Hanabi to do the same.

"Hello I am Neji Hyuga, sir." Neji bowed to the strong looking man.

"Hanabi Hyuga…." Hanabi bowed as well.

Hinata saw that it was her turn to bow and took a deep breath. _'Here I go….' _ "Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga clan….it is a pleasure to meet you…"

"Hinata Hyuga….?" Hachiro's father pondered. "Would that by chance make you the Heiress to the Hyuga clan?" Hinata raised her head slightly and nodded. The man nodded. "I have heard of your clan amazing kekkai genkai as well as their renowned shinobi, including both Neji and Hanabi Hyuga." The man folded his hands together. "It is an honor to be in the presence of such a renowned woman of such a high ranking clan. I am Akihiro Nakamura." Neji quickly looked up at the man before him. Akihiro Nakamura was known throughout many nations as one of the great shinobi of the Land of Fire. His skills in almost every single art known to the shinobi of any generation has rivaled by that of a Kage. Not also was he known for that but he was also known for being one of the only men to have ever fought and defeated the fourth Hokage, which by itself is a feat that deserved recognition. To simply be in his presence was an honor. "But I must ask why is the Hyuga Heiress of Konoha is gracing my home with her presence?"

Hinata immediately blushed and looked down. "U-Um ….."

"Apparently Chibi and her are an item." Aimi giggled. Akihiro raised his eye brow and cast a small gaze at his youngest son.

"Is this true Hachiro….?" Hachiro nodded, trying to not look at his father. Akihiro nodded and turned back to Hinata. "Well….You may sit Hyuga family." The three nodded and quickly took their seats. "Its funny son, I would have thought that you would have worked more on your ninja skills then your personal affairs." Hachiro narrowed his eyes at the ground and nodded.

"I am sorry father…." Hachiro muttered. Akihiro nodded, not looking at his son's face and simply picked up his plate and stood up.

"Well son, I am however interested that you have meet a woman with such prestige as the Heiress to the Hyuga clan." Tadao noticed Hachiro's shaking shoulders and sighed.

"Father, why don't you stay for dinner?" Tadao offered.

"I am sorry son but I have work that needs to be attended to." He looked down at Hinata. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Hinata." He said then walked out of the room, leaving behind him a quiet room. Hinata looked over at Hachiro and noticed the hurt look in his eyes before he turned back to face Hinata. She seriously wanted to do nothing but hold him and tell him it was okay but she was in this situation before and knew that at this moment he did not want anyone to see him for how he truly felt. Lost and broken, abandon without the love of someone that should bring you nothing but love but instead give grief and shame, This was something that Hinata knew well, it was something that she had felt for so long. So instead she just touched his hand and gave him the softest smile that she could conjure up. Just the sight of her smile brought on to his face, which surprised his siblings greatly. Never have they truly seen anyone cause Hachiro to smile the way he was now, not the fake grin he puts on to hide his pain but a genuine smile that came from the heart. Tadao let a small smile on his face and stood up.

"Now that dinner is done, if you would like I would like to show you the guest rooms-."

"Actually Tadao, I was wondering if maybe I could walk with Hinata for a bit…." Hachiro said softly to his brother. Tadao smiled down at his brother and nodded. Hachiro grinned and grabbed Hinata's hand before walking away with her. Toshio looked at Hachiro's direction and rolled his eyes. _'Love sick moron…..' _

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro and Hinata were taking a very romantic walk through his garden, simply enjoying the love the other was giving.

"So….how'd it go with my sister?" Hachiro finally asked. He feared that maybe Fumiko might have said something to Hinata that might have changed her impression of him and seriously wanted to disprove anything that she said. "If she told about that time with the toads, I was young and stupid and-."

"What toads?" Hinata asked with confusion in her eyes.

Hachiro blinked. "N-Nothing!" He chuckled nervously. _'Thank god she didn't tell her about the toads.' _

"Your sister is actually very nice; I think everyone in your family is nice." Hinata gave him a truthful smile.

"Yeah you say that now….." Hachiro muttered. "I um…sorry about what happened at dinner with that whole….conversation….about um….us…." Hinata blushed and looked down.

"I-It's alright…." Hinata giggled. "But um I was wondering um….."

"What….?"

Hinata had no idea how to word this. "W-Would you um….like to um….you know do…I'm n-not saying now but….eventually…..sometime in the future…." Hachiro slowly got what Hinata was trying to say and blushed uncontrollably.

"O-Oh um of course I mean….if you want too…." Hachiro was seriously going to curse someone if he found out that this was all a dream. The girl of his dream was basically asking if he wanted to eventually have sex with her.

"I-I don't want it to be too soon but….let's say in about a year or so….." Hinata turned to Hachiro with a look of both love and fear. "…..I want you to…..be my first…." Now if someone were to wake up Hachiro right now Hachiro was defiantly going to kill someone.

"Hinata…..I don't just want to be your first….." Hachiro grabbed her hands. "Being your first means that you're going to have a second…..I want to be your only…. " Hinata blushed at the seriously look in Hachiro's eyes. Hinata thought about it for a second and realized that they were basically promising each other sex. This thought brought a smile to her face. "What's so funny?" Hachiro felt that he needed to ask.

"N-Nothing….." Hinata gently peck him on his lips. "….I love you…." Hachiro grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too….." Hachiro whispered. "….but do we really have to wait a whole year I mean I have a room all to myself and all we need to do is just be very quiet-." Hachiro shouted in pain as Hinata punched him hard in his cheek sending him flying into the pond.

"Your sister is right about you! PERVERT!" Hinata shouted at the now wet Hachiro.

"But you love me either way Cutie." Hachiro winked at the now blushing Hinata. Hinata turned on her heel and began to walk away. Hachiro quickly stood up, not realizing that a frog was sitting peacefully on his head. "Hey, hey wait up!" Hinata stood and noticed the new companion on his head and smiled. Hachiro gave her a confused glance before watching her pick something off his head and placed it down on the ground. As soon as he saw that green thing blinking up at him he quickly screamed and jumped away. "G-Get that t-thing away from me!" Hachiro shouted while pointing at the frog.

"Hachiro what's wrong?"

"F-Frogs and Toads, they freak the hell out of me!" Hachiro stuttered. Hinata was surprised that of all the things that he could be afraid of and it turns out to be frogs and toads. Hinata giggled and placed the frog into her hands gently and placed it back into the pond. She turned to Hachiro and smiled. _'Great now she thinks I'm some dork who's afraid of stupid frogs…..' _ Hachiro was surprised to see Hinata taking his hand. Hachiro smiled at her but frowned when he remembered that she needed to know where her room was. "Come on….I'll show you your room." Hinata nodded and walked hand in hand with Hachiro.

**Hinata's Respite**

Now Akihiko has seen many things in his life that he deemed strange. From an eight-headed man to a strange blob monster, he's basically seen it all. But never would he think of seeing Hachiro walking down the hall, dripping wet, with a goofy smile on his face and his cheeks as red as a freaking tomato.

"….um, what's up Chibi?" Akihiko said with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing Akihiko….everything is perfectly fine….." Hachiro muttered with a distant look on his face. He wanted to ask him why was he wet but decided that maybe it was best if he didn't know.

"Okay then…." He said then walked away. Hachiro was completely in heaven, the pure memory of how passionate Hinata's goodnight kiss, how raw that passion was. _'I love being in love with someone as awesome as Hinata…..'_

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter cuz I sure did! XD Anyways so the net chapter should up sometime soon….I think lol. Thanks for reading! **


	27. Time for Some Fun

**A/N: Hi Everyone! So like I was writing this chapter and like as soon as I finished it I was thinking 'I wanted to continue' so I decided to continue with the other chapter and just upload them at the same time! So instead of one chapter upload I decided to upload both Chapter 27 and 28 soooooooooooo yeah. **

**Oh and for future references**

**Akihiko: 20 yrs. old**

**Hideo: 19 yrs. old**

**Fumiko: 18 yrs. old**

**Aimi & Akiko: 17 yrs. old**

**Tadao: 16 yrs. old**

**Toshio and Neji: 15 yrs. old **

**Hachiro, Kiyomi, Tamotsu, Hinata and Miki: 14 yrs. old. Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 27- Time for Some Fun**

_There was nothing but darkness that surrounded the young heiress….pure darkness that was consuming her sight, blinding her from any ounce of light. Questions started to flood Hinata's mind on where she was and how did she get there. Was she dead….? And if she was….was she in the cross road to heaven or….hell? Hinata tried to look around and find some evidence of light, any light….that was all she wanted. Suddenly the quiet was finally broken by an eerie sound piercing through the darkness that surrounded her. She tried to look for the location of the sound but all she could see was the darkness that blocked her vision._

"_Hinata….." It called her. "Only you can stop them….." _

"_W-Who are you….w-what do you want….." Hinata asked with a heavy feeling of fear over her heart. Suddenly a blinding light started to grow from the pitch black until it became so bright that she had to shield her eyes. Eventually she felt the heat of the light being replaced by the heat of the sun and the smell of grass and wood filled her nostrils. She reopened her eyes and was surprised to find that she was back at the Hyuga Compound in Konoha. But….It looked slightly different….smaller than it was when she last saw it which was not that long ago. The stone walls did not have the small cracks _

"_Hiashi, Hizashi come on!" Hinata looked back and was shocked at who she saw. For one she saw an older man with short grey hair and dark eyes. He had the appearance of a normal Jonin captain but his vest was an older model and his headband was sown onto his long black sleeve. Hinata started to remember a picture of him in her father's office….he was her father, Uncle and mother's sensei from their youth. From what Hinata heard he died about a year ago from old age yet here he was in full health and youth. What really surprised Hinata however was the young girl next to him. Her hair was a long indigo color with side bangs framing her face. She wore a long dark blue sleeveless jacket with a white skirt and fishnet leggings with black ninja sandals. Hinata could not believe it….it couldn't be….It was…her mother….Tears started to fall from her eyes at the sight of her mother alive and well. This had to be a dream, a sweet dream that she never wanted to wake up from. She wanted to run to her, call out her name and tell her how much she loved her….how much she missed her. But neither her voice nor her body was doing as she said which frustrated the young woman. _

"_Fine make Hikari and me wait-." _

"_We're coming!" Hinata looked over to see two young men running out of the compound with deep blushes on their faces. Both boys rushed up to her mother with smiles on their faces. _

"_Hey Hikari…" One of them quickly pushed the other away. _

"_Hello Hizashi." She smiled softly. Hinata let a small tear fall from her eye seeing her kind uncle once more. Another surprising fact however was how young he looked, sharing almost the same appearance as Neji. He wore a grey long sleeved jacket with black armguards and black ankle high pants and sandals. His head band was right tightly around his forehead, possibly to hide his curse mark. Just the thought of that monstrous leach brought a frown on her face. Seeing how some clan members abuse that mark, torturing the branch members gave Hinata an even more ambitious attitude on becoming the Leader of her clan. She wanted to change the clan, make it better, stronger. She wanted to get rid of that curse mark and give the branch members the freedom that they deserved. To rid the past mistakes of her ancestors was her true goal in life._

_The other boy narrowed his eyes at his twin and pushed him back. "Hello Hikari…." He smiled at the blushing girl in front of him. _

"_Hello Hiashi." Hinata gasped realizing that the boy in front of her mother was in fact her father from his younger days. Also having a striking resemblance to Neji, he had on a white Short kimono like robe with a sash underneath his waist and around his waist as well with white ankle high pants with black ninja sandals. Like his brother he wore his head band around his forehead. Hinata saw the look in Hizashi's eyes and now fully believed that what her father said about him and Hizashi were true, both wanted the undying attention of her mother. _

"_Hey Hiashi back off!" He growled at his brother. _

"_Make me Zaza!" Hinata covered her mouth to try to stop herself from laughing uncontrollably. _

_Hizashi glared at his brother. "I told you to never call me that!" Suddenly a smirk came to his face. "….Shishi…" _

_Hiashi blushed and looked away before narrowing his eyes at his brother. "That's it I-." _

"_Hiashi and Hizashi I don't know what you two are arguing about but can you two please stop…." The two brothers looked over at Hikari and nodded with lovesick blushes on their faces. Hinata now realized that she was in fact in the past, but how she came to the past was a mystery to her. _

"_Yes Hikari…." They said in unison and quickly walked behind Hikari and their sensei, leaving the compound. Suddenly the scenery started and change. The sky became black and covered with stars; the compound disappeared and instead was replaced by forest and grass. Eventually Hinata found herself on top of the Hokage monuments as Konoha was having a festival with the moon illuminating the night sky. Konoha was lit up with bright lights and music filled the air. Hinata looked over and saw her mother and father sitting comfortably in each other's embrace. Both were dressed in expensive looking Kimonos, Hikari in a midnight blue with light blue trimmings, and her father in the traditional Hyuga robes. _

"_Hiashi….." Her mother whispered as Hiashi wrapped his arms around her lovingly. _

"_Hikari….I know it's something new to get used to but-." _

"_I-I won't see you as much as I do now….You'll be too busy with your Clan…." Hinata knew what was happening….This festival was to celebrate the day that her father was named head of the Hyuga clan…." Hinata remembered how her father told her that this a day would be both a day of celebration and worry. The price of being the Head of her clan was large, having to sacrifice time outside of the clan and involving yourself both with the clan and the Konoha government in general. You spend most of your day in meetings, doing mountains of paperwork, practically never even leaving the compound. You lose friends…..you see how cruel the Elders can truly be…..To bring someone into that world was even harder… _

"_Hikari, nothing will change I promise…."Hinata has never seen her father so tender towards someone before, it was actually kind of cute. Due to Hinata being too young when her mother was alive, the memory of when her parents were together in a loving way was minimal in a sense. It was nice to see them so in love and young; the stress of running a clan was non-existent on her father's face. It was nice….The moment however was interrupted by the sound of her uncle calling Hiashi's name. _

"_Hey Hiashi!" The two looked back to see Hizashi waving at them "Congratulations!" Hizashi walked up with a grin on his face. Beside him was none other than her late aunt as a young girl with brown hair tied into a bun and smile on her face. Unfortunately she died shortly after Hizashi's death of a broken heart. Hinata still remembered the sweet smile she used to give her, it brought a tear to her eye to see her alive and well. Both she and Hizashi were matching black and white Kimonos and smiles on their faces. _

"_Thank you Hizashi…." Hiashi smiled at his brother. "I am however slightly nervous about this whole thing." _

"_Don't worry Hiashi I'm sure you'll do an amazing job." Her aunt smiled at her father. _

"_Thank you Kumiko." Hiashi said then looked down at Hikari. "Um….can you guys leave us alone for a bit." Hinata looked over to see Hizashi and Kumiko nodded._

"_Okay but remember that you still have to come with me and the guys for some late night fun." Hizashi chuckled gently placing his hand in Kumiko's hand and walked away from the couple. _

"_Hiashi….I'm happy that you're the head of your clan I truly am but….I'm worried that you might end up forgetting about me…..that you'll stop loving me…." Hinata was surprised to see her father wrapping his arms around her with a tighter hold. _

"_Never…will I ever stop loving you. You mean more to me than that stupid clan and I would give up everything just to be with you. The clan may have my body…..but you have my heart and I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you were gone." Hinata had never seen her father so emotional before yet her she is seeing her father staring down at her mother with such love and affection that it almost made Hinata shed a tear._

_Her mother smiled and placed her lips on top of his own lips with a gentle touch. "Thank you Hiashi…..I love you too." Hinata smiled until the scene began to change again and Hinata suddenly found herself back at the compound behind her mother yet something is different….her mother is in fact pregnant. This was weird for Hinata due to the fact that she knew that she was pregnant with her. What was also different was that she was not alone. Standing in front of her was a shadowy figure with a black hood covering his face. _

"_What do you want?" Her mother said with hidden anger in her voice. "If you are after me again I will not hesitate to kill you like I did last time…."_

_The figure chuckled. "It's almost time for her to be born, is it not….my master would be so pleased to see that your clan's power has not died off….."Hinata saw a sudden change in her mother's eyes. _

"_Don't you dare come near my child!" She shouted while holding onto her stomach. "Hiashi! Hiashi!" Hinata looked to see her father running out with his Byakugan quickly activated. Once he saw the figure his eyes narrowed in anger. _

"_How the hell did you get here?!" Hiashi wrapped his arm around Hikari's shoulder protectively._

"_I am merely here to give her a message." The man chuckled and pointed towards her stomach. "You can try all you want to hide her from us but we will get you and your child. Be sure of that….." The figured looked and smirked. "….It looks like we have a guest…." Her mother and father turned around and gasped, looking straight at Hinata._

"_Who are you…?" Hinata gasped as the world around her started to fade and darkness started to fill the area. _

"_N-No mother!" Hinata shouted with tears falling from her eyes. _

Hinata gasped in horror as she awoke her apparent dream. She looked around the quiet room, the only sound being the silent breaths of her sister, and sighed before returning to lying down. Was that really a dream? It felt so real like she was actually there, like she really was there with her family. She felt the wind blowing through her hair, her feet gently touching the wet grass; it was just too real for it to be just a mere dream. Suddenly the image of that strange figure talking to her mother and father appeared in her mind. Who was that strange man and why was he threatening her mother and her. Could he be a descendent of the demon that her ancestor had bested long ago? Knowing that this was going to continue to run through her mind she quickly switched her thoughts onto other things.

Hinata blushed as the memories of what happened not too long ago flashed within her mind. How could she just ask Hachiro to be her first? What kind of girl does something like that?! Of all the romance novels that she has read, none of them suggested that you go up to a guy and say _'I want to have sex with you one day'_ she felt like such an idiot. _'How can I show my face to him again?' _ She knew that someone like Hachiro would of course agree to something like that but…..what if he now expects them to be more intimate? What if he starts to become more physical to her, well more than he was being already at least. Hinata pulled her blanket over her head and sighed. _'Why am I such a freak…?' _

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro awoke with a huge grin on his face. Yesterday may have been slightly awkward but it certainly ended perfectly. He still could remember the red face that Hinata had when she asked him about their future….intimate moments. Never would he have dreamed of a girl wanting him to be her first. He couldn't wait to see her again, to embrace her and kiss her till they both drop dead on the ground from oxygen lose. He wanted to be near her, to just bath in her aura. To breath the same air that she breathed….in shorter terms, he truly loved her and being around her. He looked around his room and sighed. _'Nothing changed….'_ And by nothing changing meant that the floor was still covered with scattered clothes and scrolls around and posters of famous ninja on his dark brown walls. He yawned before jumping out of his bed. _'It's was nice sleeping in my old bed again.' _ He smiled and stretched before he looked outside of his window to see the beautiful water rushing down to their trademark waterfall. He truly did miss his village, its quiet beauty, and its peaceful aura that always brought a light feeling in his heart. Today he was going to show Hinata his village like she had shown hers to him. He wanted to show her all the activities, the food, the people, just everything that made his village so great.

"Hey Chibi you up?!" He sighed, hearing his older brother shouting from the other side of his door.

"Yes Akihiko….." Hachiro would have liked to believe that his brother would have grown out of waking him up in the morning but it seems that once again Hachiro was proven wrong.

"Well then hurry the hell up! Tadao is making breakfast and you know how he gets when people don't come on time." The mere thought of his brother's silent but deadly anger quickly got Hachiro running around his room trying to find clean clothes to wear before Toshio decides to come and retrieve him himself.

**Hinata's Respite**

Neji was never one to judge people by their first impression. He believes that first impressions can tend to be very nerve wrecking and may cause people to act like someone that they are not. But from what he was seeing now, his opinion on the Nakamura family has yet to be proven wrong. Not only were they awoken abruptly by the one named Aimi but they were basically rushed down to their dining area for breakfast, resulting in Neji's mood to decrease slowly.

"So, how does it feel being known as a prodigy by so many people?" Aimi asked with a small blush on her face.

Neji did not see any harm in asking such a question so he cleared his throat and answered in his usual calm tone. "It is an honor to be considered as such, though sometimes I do not see it myself. It is however slightly tiresome to be placed on such a pedestal with high expectations always being the main issue."

"Dude I totally know where you're coming from." Neji glanced behind him to see Akihiko walking in with Hachiro by his side. "But that's the price people like you and me gotta face, what with being the strongest people around and all." Akihiko said with pride irrupting from his voice. Neji has never met anyone as into themselves as the man before him right now. _'Honestly he has no shame…..' _ "But what ya gonna do." He sat down and quickly grabbed a plate and piled on it a large amount of food.

Hinata gave Akihiko a shaky smile before placing more of her breakfast into her mouth. _'He certainly has a lot of confidence….' _Her thoughts however were interrupted by the feeling of someone wrapping their arms around her shoulders tenderly.

"Good morning Cutie." He whispered into her ear before placing a small peck on her cheek.

"Good morning Hachiro." Hinata smiled up at him with a blush gracing her cheeks. Hachiro grinned and sat down next to her.

"So how did you all sleep?" Tadao walked in while wiping his hands with his apron.

Hanabi yawned and grinned up at the kind man. "You guys have like the best beds ever." Tadao chuckled at the smaller of the Hyugas then sat down himself.

"I'm glad you like them." Hinata couldn't help but give the man before her a small smile. Out of all the siblings that Hinata has met, he was probably the only one that did not seem too…..outgoing. Suddenly a thought came to her.

"E-Excuse me but where are the others?" Hinata felt herself ask. Now that Hinata mentioned it Hachiro has not seen nor heard of Fumiko, Hideo, Akiko, or Toshio this morning. Usually they all would be running around getting ready for whatever task that the village asked of them but this quiet and peaceful morning was defiantly out of the ordinary.

"Oh they were called in by the council for some very important meeting, they actually asked for all of us but Father thought that maybe we should simply leave it to them." Tadao said. What he was saying was partially true….his father did say that they should stay behind from the mission but with very different set of words.

"_But father if the council called for all of us then shouldn't we all go?" Tadao asked his father as he was preparing to leave. His father glanced at him for a moment before returning to organizing his desk. _

"_I think that the best choice right now is for you, Akihiko and Aimi to stay behind and tried to train Hachiro…..give him some pointers on his weak points." Toshio sighed knowing the true words that his father wanted to say. Those thoughts however were put to the back of his mind as a question sprouted from his mind. _

"_Father….do you know what this meeting might be about?" Tadao knew that his father was a very important member of the council which meant that out of all the people that would know of the reason for this spontaneous meeting it would be him. His Father refused to give him an answer and simply walked passed him with a serious look in his eyes. _

"_I believe it is almost time for you to prepare breakfast." He said then left Tadao by himself to his own thoughts. _

Tadao hated to be suspicious of his father's intentions but for him to leave a select few from this apparent meeting was defiantly not of the norm in their family. His father was a stickler for the rules, always willing to obey and carry out anything that the council asked of him to do. It was him that said if the council requests your presence that you should drop whatever you were or was planning on doing and go to them. Yet here he was contradicting himself….which happened to be another trait that his father rarely did. If there was one thing that his father was it was a man who sticks to what he says, and to see him disobeying something even as small as not appearing at a meeting was defiantly something to be wary of.

"_I think that the best choice right now is for you, Akihiko and Aimi to stay behind and try to train Hachiro….give him some pointers on his weak points." _

What did his father mean? At first Tadao merely thought that he was just being his usual hard self but….his tone was different, almost concerned…..What was it that his father needed them to prepare Hachiro for? Did it have a connection to the meeting? And if so….what could this meeting truly be about that would cause for such a change with his father? All these questions with little time to answer…..

"Tadao….?" Akihiko poked at his brother's shoulder. "Dude you spaced out for a minute." Akihiko grinned at his brother. Akihiko has known his brother long enough to know that the same thoughts that are running though his head are racing through his as well, though to a much higher degree. He was just as surprised to find out about the whole meeting thing but he was more of an _'It'll make sense later' _kind of guy. That however did not stop him from wondering.

"So, I was thinking that maybe today we can all go and show Hinata and everyone else around the village." Hachiro said with a grin on his face.

"Oh I think that's a great idea." Tadao stood up and started gathering the plates. Hinata stood up as well and bowed.

"It wouldn't b-be right for me to sit by and watch you clean up after you went and made this wonderful breakfast. Please allow me to help." Tadao was taking back by this. No one has ever really asked to help him before, not even Hachiro, so this was defiantly a surprise for the young ninja.

"Oh um that would be nice." Tadao smiled before walking with Hinata to the kitchen. Tadao was very interested in the apparent chemistry that his brother and this girl share. It was almost like they have known each other there whole life or something along that line. It was nice….to see his brother give a true smile for once. Seeing his brother so happy, so truly happy was something that Tadao has wished for since the tragic death of their mother. Tadao looked down with a heavy heart. Hachiro was the closest to their mother out of all of them and her death must have hit him harder than they could ever imagine. But to see him as the Hachiro he knew before….just by meeting this young girl, Tadao could not have been happier. They walked into the kitchen with its polished marble flooring and its white walls and motioned for Hinata to set the dishes into the sink. "Lady Hinata….You and my brother are very affectionate."

Hinata was caught off guard by his sudden speech but smiled. "Yes, he is a very physical one when it comes to showing how much he cares." She giggled still remembering the first time that she met him.

_"So…you're single?" He said slowly getting closer to Hinata. Hinata didn't notice and just nodded. "Well that's a relief now isn't it" He grabbed her by the waist. "Now I don't feel bad about doing this…" He said as his face was slowly getting closer to Hinata's. Hinata closed her eyes and put both of her palms on his chest. He looked down and grinned. "What was that?" he said but then found himself flying into trees. He looked up from the rumble to find Hinata glaring at him._

_"Do that a-again and I won't hold back!" She shouted with a blush on her face._

To think of how she treated him back then…..brought a horrible feeling of guilt. Never has she ever treated someone with such rash anger and yet Hachiro seemed to open up some new feeling that Hinata has never thought she would be able to feel let alone express.

_"Hachiro seems to like you, Hinata" Kiba said while smirk at the blushing Hyuga. Hinata huffed and walked a little faster._

_"W-Well I don't like him. He's so rude!" She crossed her arms._

Hinata felt guilt clinching at her heart at the words she used against him. How could she treat him like that? Hinata has seen how some girls within her village would treat men who would merely express their care for them by yelling and calling them names, she saw the hurt looks in their eyes….She never would have thought that she would have turned into those girls….that she would cause hurt in someone's eyes as they have done.

Tadao saw the sudden changed with the Hyuga's emotions and gently touched her shoulder. "Lady Hinata, are you okay?"

"It's just….." Hinata looked away. "….Hachiro was not afraid to express his feelings for me….he may have come off the wrong way but it still showed that he cared and…..before we became a couple I treated him so poorly….I'm just…." Tadao smiled down at the Heiress and sighed.

"Lady Hinata….people like you and me are not fully familiar with people like Hachiro. Love and affection is very easy to give but to be given it….it seems odd. But for people like Hachiro affection is easy on both ends, they tend to give affection in a way makes people like us slightly uncomfortable, mainly because we are more of quiet affection while they are more of a more vibrant, physical affection. Your reaction to his affection is no different than anyone else who would be in that situation; especially with Hachiro who does not truly know the concept of personal space." His chuckled softly. Hinata giggled and looked up at him.

"I….guess your right about that." Hinata giggled until she saw Hachiro walking inside the room with a grin of his own.

"Come on Hinata, I want to show you around!" Hinata looked at Hachiro then back at Tadao.

"Thank you for the small talk." Hinata bowed and ran over to Hachiro. Tadao watched his brother wave at him before running out with Hinata's hand in his and sighed. _'I never thought that a girl that he met not too long ago could affect him so much…..I'm almost jealous.' _

**Hinata's Respite**

"So where are we off to first?" Hanabi asked while walking with behind Hachiro.

Hachiro glanced at Hanabi and flashed a smile. "Well we first got to go and get Kiyomi and Tamotsu, and then I was thinking that I could show you guys surfing."

"What's surfing?" Hinata asked her excited boyfriend.

Hachiro was shock to find that Hinata had no idea what surfing was. Then again she did live in a village that was not known for its large body of waters or beaches so he guessed it made a little bit of sense. "Man….how do I explain surfing? Um well you basically balance on a board while riding on a wave. It's really fun!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Sounds like a waste of time." Hinata glanced at Neji and sighed. _'You don't have to be so rude…..' _

"Well I'll let you judge it for yourself." Hachiro grinned until he stopped in front of an apartment building. Hinata was about to step up onto the stairs until Hachiro stopped her.

"But I thought that we were going to go get-."

"What a second." Hachiro whispered in Hinata ear, which brought chills down her spine, and pointed up at the railing above them. Not a second later Kiyomi jumped on top of the railings then flipped down next to Neji and Hanabi. She turned around and waved up at the man running out with a panic look on his face. Like Kiyomi he had blonde hair but it was short with bangs over his forehead. He wore a light brown shirt with black ankle high pants and sandals.

"Kiyomi! What have told you about jumping off the railings?!" Hinata looked over to see Kiyomi grinning at the man in front of her.

"Daisuke, you need to relax." The man need Daisuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'll relax when you stop acting so reckless." Daisuke muttered then looked up at the group. "Oh hey Hachiro."

"Hey Daisuke." Hachiro greeted until a something hit him at the back of the head. "O-Oh um this is Neji, Hanabi and Hinata Hyuga." He motioned at the bowing Hyugas.

"Ooohh so your Hinata…." Daisuke smirked. "….Hachiro she is very pretty, I can see why you're so much in love with her." Hachiro blushed and looked away. "I'm just messing with you Hachiro, but really it's a pleasure meeting you all."

"So, what are we doing today?" Kiyomi asked.

Hachiro smiled. "Well since these guys don't really know what surfing is, I think it would be fun to teach them." _'Plus it gives me a chance to see Hinata in a bathing suit…..' _ Hachiro snickered in his head. Neji noticed the apparent blush on Hachiro's face and narrowed his eyes. _'What could he be thinking about….?' _

"Oh yeah! I haven't surfed in forever!" Kiyomi jumped. "Let me just go get my bathing suit!" She said then ran passed her brother up the stairs.

"W-Wait Kiyomi what kind of bathing suit?!" He ran up behind her. Hinata couldn't help the giggle that irrupted from her mouth. _'Kiyomi was certainly right about her brother.' _

"Wow, he's like an extreme version of Neji." Hanabi chuckled. The male Hyuga looked down at the young girl and narrowed his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Neji asked before Hinata turned over to Hachiro.

"Would I need a bathing suit too?" Hinata asked innocently. Hachiro blushed and nodded quickly.

"O-Only if you don't want your clothes getting wet." Hachiro said just as Kiyomi ran back down with a bag in her hands.

"Kiyomi?!" Daisuke stopped on top of the stairs trying to catch his breath.

"What I used the stairs this time!" She shouted then glanced over at Hinata and Hanabi. "I knew you two didn't have a bathing suit so I got you two of my favorites." She pulled out one black one piece and one tiny white bikini.

Hinata blushed as she was handed the bikini. "U-Um….."

"I have the same one but in yellow." She pulled out her bikini and grinned. Both Daisuke and Neji widen their eyes in both anger and shock.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE WEARING THAT!" They both shouted at the two teens.

**Hinata's Respite**

"Come on Neji stop moping." Hanabi sighed at Neji continued narrowing his eyes at the bag that Kiyomi was swinging around. To think that his own cousin was going to run around in that….thing….was almost too much for him to bear. The only bright about this was that he was at least going to be there to make sure that no man, especially Hachiro, dares look at her with nothing but lust in their eyes.

"So we're getting Tamotsu too right?" Kiyomi asked while jumping around Hachiro and Hinata. Hachiro nodded and stopped once more at an apartment building, though this time Hinata stayed where she was. About a second later Tamotsu walked down the stairs with a yawn escaping his lips.

"Yo what up?" He waved and stepped next to Kiyomi.

"We're going surfing today!" Kiyomi said in her usual cheerful voice. Tamotsu let a smirk grow on his face and glanced over at Hachiro.

"This isn't some excuse to see Hinata in a bikini is it?" Neji narrowed his eyes and glared at the now fearful Hachiro.

"N-No I just what to show them what surfing is!" He chuckled nervously and glanced at Neji who already had his Byakugan activated. _'Damn it Tamotsu!' _

"Whatever you say." Tamotsu rolled his eyes and turned back to the stairs that he just walked down. "Now I gotta go back upstairs to go-."

"Tamotsu!" They jumped back as a woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a black short-sleeved short with a long black skirt with a white apron over her clothes.

"Yes mom?" Tamotsu said with a tired tone.

"What the hell were you doing leaving without putting your plate away?!" She walked up to him.

"I thought you were-." He stopped as his mother grabbed his ear and pulled him back up the stairs.

"Well you thought wrong! You're a grown man now and I ain't cleaning after your lazy ass!" She continued to shout as she pulled him up the stairs and into their apartment.

Hinata was shocked at the woman that just manhandled Tamotsu. "That was his mother….?"

"Yep, she's a tough one isn't she?" Kiyomi smiled. Hinata nodded with a little fear in her motions. _'She reminds me of Kiba's mother.' _ Hinata thought before she heard Tamotsu yelling while walking down the stairs.

"Yeah I know Mom, geez!" He rolled his eyes and walked over to the small group of teens. "Geez woman are annoying….." Kiyomi giggled and jumped on his back.

"Oh don't be a mister sour puss!" Tamotsu rolled his eyes once more and looked over at Hachiro.

"Well are we going or not?" Hachiro quickly nodded and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Now we're off."

**Hinata's Respite**

Hinata looked around and was surprised at how many teenagers were around this large beach that laid underneath their village. Thousands of young adults were around either chanting, riding on those strange shaped boards or any other thing that most teenagers would do at the beach. Hachiro ran over and laid down a beach towel and placed and umbrella over it. He turned over to Hinata and her family and grinned.

"Well I guess we should all start changing into our swim gear." He chuckled nervously, knowing that Neji's death glare was burning his skin. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"U-Um….where do we change?" Hinata asked innocently. Kiyomi quickly grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her and Hanabi towards her.

"Oh, we change in the changing rooms over there. Come on!" She said with excitement and ran over to the girls changing area. Hachiro watched Hinata leave and sighed.

"So….um we go this way…." He pointed over to the men's changing room with his head down, still feeling Neji's gaze. Tamotsu notice Neji's obvious anger and chuckled. _'This is gonna be fun!' _ He thought before whistling over to the changing area with Hachiro and Neji following.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope that you all enjoyed this nice little chapter of mine and that you come back for another thrilling chapter. The next one should be up in another hour or so, at least some time today I think. ANYWAYS thanks for reading!**


	28. Surfing The Waves

**A/N: Hi everyone, Well here's the next chapter of Hinata's Respite. Um I tried hard describing what surfing feels like but I don't know if it's any good because I've never surfed before lol but I tried my best! So besides that enjoy the chapter blah blah blah **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I just really like the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 28- Surfing The Waves**

To think that things could not get any more awkward was a dream that Hachiro unfortunately could not realize. Here he was sitting in his black and red trunks with his girlfriend's extremely protective older cousin who was barrowing Tamotsu's grey trunks, glaring daggers at him with Tamotsu who was wearing plain red trunks smirking throughout the whole ordeal. _'Okay….You can do this….'_

"Come on guys, we're not going to go through the same awkward silence that we went through back at the Hot springs." Tamotsu sighed. His words however had no effected on the two men, which seem to slightly annoy him.

"CHIBI!" Scratch that….now he's highly annoyed. The boys turned and saw none other than Miki running up to them with nothing but a small red bikini that showed off her developing figure and breast. She ran over and wrapped her arms around Hachiro, pressing her breast onto his back. "I'm so happy that you're here…." She whispered into his ear.

"Um….." Hachiro said awkwardly. He truly hoped that she gets off him before Hinata comes out. Going back to his first time seeing Hinata and strong she attacked made him for both Miki's life and his own.

"Hey Miki wanna try not being a slut for five minutes." Tamotsu muttered as the young girl continued to practically molest the young boy.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes at the man before her. "Shut it you asshole!" Hachiro frowned and was about to say something when he heard His name being called softly. He looked over and nearly fell over seeing Hinata in such an appearance. The white bikini that Kiyomi gave her was smaller than he thought it would be and showed off Hinata's perfect body and large breast. He has imagined many times on how Hinata would look in nearly nothing but never would he ever imagine her looking as good as she did now.

Hinata on the other hand was not as cheerful or turned on as Hachiro. She saw nothing but red as she walked up to Hachiro and the others with that woman Miki on his back. At first Hinata was completely embarrassed that she was walking around the beach with almost nothing on, especially with all the men that were staring. Hinata was never comfortable with showing her body. Even when she was with the other girls at the hot spring she still felt awkward and weird. That was the main reason why she wore those large coats, so that she could hide her body from wondering eyes. But all her insecurities flew right at the moment when she saw that girl with her boyfriend.

"H-Hinata…!" Hachiro jumped up and chuckled. "H-Hi-."

"Oh it's you…." Miki said with a smug attitude.

"Yes it is me." Hinata said while pulling Hachiro over to her. "But what I'm wondering is why are you here….all over Hachiro." Miki smirked and flipped her long black hair.

"Oh just showing him what a _real _woman feels like."

Hinata narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "Like _those _things are real…." Hanabi couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips. Miki narrowed her eyes at the young girl that was laughing hard.

"And what are you laughing about short stuff?!" Hanabi stopped laughing and glared at Miki. Hanabi was about to say something when Hinata stepped in front of her.

"Never….talk to my sister like that." Hinata said with venom in her tone. Hanabi was surprised to see the instant killing intent in her sister's eyes and couldn't help the smirk grow on her face.

Miki stepped back and huffed. "Fine…." She turned away but gave Hachiro a quick glance and wink. "…see you on the waves." She giggled and ran off, leaving behind a furious Hyuga.

Hachiro looked over at Hinata and shook with fear at the look in her eyes. But what seriously scared and caught him off guard was look in her eyes. They were glowing once again in a dark purplish hue, but not just the color but the emotion within her eyes was so dark….hungry for violence….it was angry….evil…..Hachiro walked up to Hinata and gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hinata…..wake up….." Hinata's eyes widened and the demonic-like look in her eyes quickly vanished and was replaced by the look of complete surprise and slight guilt. "Hinata are you okay?" He asked her in a soft and gentle tone.

She nodded slowly but for some reason she was still slightly out of it. "Yeah just…..I don't know…." She said before almost falling back into Hachiro's arms.

"Lady Hinata!" Neji rushed over to Hinata with concern in his voice. "Are you-."

Hinata nodded once more. "Y-Yes, I'm fine…." She smiled up at the two concerned men and slowly walked out of Hachiro's embrace. "Come on….I really want to know what surfing is." Hinata tried to change the subject. Hachiro and Neji glanced at each other before mentally sighing in defeat. Kiyomi walked over and placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"You sure, because we can just sit here for a bit." Hinata was seriously starting to get tired of them worrying so much about her. All this attention on her was starting to make her feel like they only see her as some sick child or something.

"Really I'm fine." Everyone nodded and tried to place fake smiles on their faces.

"Well then…let us go and get some boards." Hachiro gently placed his hand in Hinata's and grinned.

**Hinata's Respite**

"Sir we must do something about these disappearances!" An elderly man with grey hair said with traditional grey and white robes. Another man nodded with a serious look on his face.

"I understand elder….but we still have no evidence of neither where the missing people are or who is causing the disappearances in the first place." The young boy said. He wore the same robes as the other man and plenty of the other men and women in the room but unlike theirs he wore a loose fitting black jacket with the Takigakure symbol on the back. He had long dark brown hair and black eyes.

"Lord Shibuki, These disappearances are starting to become uncontrollable, the numbers are increasing as time is going by. We've done our best telling the families of these people that they were simply taken on an extended mission but how long do you think that we can keep up with these lies?!" The elder shouted at the young Leader. Akihiro glanced at his young leader before returning his eyes to the floor he was sitting on. They have been discussing this serious matter for two hours now and yet they have come to no conclusion or solution to this growing problem. He looked over at his children who had focused looks and nodded to himself for making the right choice on not bringing Tadao, Akihiko or Aimi to the meeting. Akihiko would be too rash and only suggest that they'd go and attack anyone that looked suspicious. Aimi would not be able to keep her mouth shut and would continuously discuss this matter with people that _she _deemed worthy. Tadao…..was difficult….the main reason why he did not allow him to go was simply because he was probably the only one that could control Akihiko's and Aimi's curiosity. This whole matter has been going on for about two months now….and by each month the numbers start to increase.

"W-Wait….." Fumiko stood up. "I have a suggestion Lord Shibuki." Shibuki nodded slowly and motioned for her to continue. "What if we ask Konoha for assistance?" The atmosphere within the room grew cold.

"K-Konoha?! Why must we crawl to them for assistance every time we are facing a problem?" One of elders said with anger.

"This is a village matter that should not involve outsiders such as Konoha shinobi." Another said with a frown on his face.

Hideo stood up as well. "But Elders, this matter is far too great for our village to handle on our own. Let me remind you that this village is not known for its skilled trackers." Fumiko nodded to her brother.

"I don't see why we have to whine to Konoha." Toshio rolled his eyes. "If you ask me, I'd say we just leave it in our own hands instead of putting the problem in someone else's. I say we go out and take on anyone suspicious." Akihiro sighed towards his son and was starting to rethink his decision on letting him get involved instead of Tadao. _'He's just as rash and impulse driven as Akihiko….' _

Shibuki cleared his throat, silencing the bickering Elders and smiled. "Even though I do not mind Konoha's assistant…..It would be far too much trouble for them to send over ninja just to investigate something like this…."

Suddenly a thought came to Akihiro. "Lord….what if Konoha ninja were already here?" Shibuki gave the older man a confused gaze. Akihiro knew that this was much to ask but if they could help his village then it must be done.

"What do you mean Akihiro?"

**Hinata's Respite**

"So basically what you do is swim up to a wave, jump on the board and ride the wave while keeping your balance on the board." Hachiro explained.

"Will we be able to use chakra?" Hanabi asked while holding onto the strange looking object.

Kiyomi giggled. "Of course not! That's cheating! These boards are coated with a special type of wax that blocks your chakra from the board." Hinata looked over at the people on the waves flipping high into the air and landing perfectly on the blue waves.

"So all that is just balance?" Hinata asked in astonishment.

Kiyomi nodded. "Yep all that is nothing but balance." Hanabi felt a strange feeling in her stomach and bit her lip. The one thing that she could not do right had to be the key ingredient in surfing, that's just her luck. Hinata noticed the look in Hanabi's eyes and smiled.

"Hanabi…just remembered what I taught you…" She said softly, which gave her a slight boost. Hinata nodded and gently picked up the board. "Okay…I'm ready." Hachiro smiled and motioned for her to follow him. Hinata nodded but stop realizing, after about half an hour of being there, that Hachiro was completely shirtless. His toned abs and muscles brought a huge blush on her face, the way the water touched his skin and rolled down from his chest…to his stomach….to….well you get the idea. Hinata started to get thoughts that she knew were not something that she should be having, but she was certainly not complaining. Imagining his naked torso pressed against her, his hot breath breathing down her neck…

"Hinata….are you okay?" Hachiro woke Hinata out of her day dream and nodded quickly before rushing into the water. She stopped when she heard the sickening voice of Miki calling out to Hachiro. They both turned and saw Miki riding on a wave with ease, which only angered Hinata more.

"Hi Chibi!" She said before twirling above the wave. Hinata growled and narrowed her eyes at the show boating Kunoichi. Hinata huffed and laid onto the board on her stomach. Hachiro watched as Hinata swam up to the wave and skillfully jumped onto the board and rode the wave with slight ease. _'Took me forever to get that right! ' _

"Relax Hinata, just ride the wave!" Hachiro grinned seeing her waving her arms around with scared look on her face but as soon her eyes met his….she felt like she could do anything. She had to admit….surfing was fun. The feel of the water around you as rode onto its back, the wind blowing through your hair….it was an amazing feeling that she never thought one could feel without chakra. In any normal circumstance Hinata would have never tried something like this but….seeing Hachiro's smiling face, his sparkling blue eyes, it gave Hinata confidence that she never had before. But that always seemed to happen whenever Hachiro was around. He would give such a charge from just staring at her. Just his presence was enough for her to go up against an Akasuki member. The feeling she gets when she's around him is such an amazing feeling that she knew that he had to be the one….The connection that had was too strong. Hinata giggled loudly as she continued to ride the wave until it became too much for her and she slipped into the fresh water. Hachiro swam over to her and chuckled. "Wow Hinata, you did amazing and it was only your first time!" Hinata blushed and kissed Hachiro passionately. She slowly backed away and smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without you…." She said softly. Hachiro blushed and looked deep into Hinata's eyes.

"I love you….." He said as he swam, grabbed his board and jumped onto it as a seat. Hinata quickly grabbed hers and did the same.

"I love you too…." The moment however was ruined by none other than the sound of Neji screaming in horror as he fell into the water. Hinata gasped and quickly swam over to her fallen cousin. "Are you alright?" Hinata asked as she helped Neji onto his board.

Neji nodded and moved his now dripping hair out of his face. "This is ….more difficult than I thought it would be." He said slowly, trying hard to regain his composure. Like Hanabi, balance was not something of that Neji boast about, especially to people that do not know him well. Hinata giggled and help squeeze the water out of his long hair.

"You're worrying about falling off the thing too much." Tamotsu floated over to the two Hyugas. "Just go with the flow, relax."

Hinata watched Tamotsu continue to teach Neji about surfing and a thought came to her. "W-Where's Hanab-."

"WOOHOO!" Everyone looked back and gasped seeing Hanabi ride the waves like a pro. "Holy crap Hinata that balance training thing we did together works!" Hanabi shouted with excitement and joy as she continued to surf. Hanabi giggled as she fell into the water and swam over to them. "That was so cool, I never thought of someone doing anything like this on water!" Hanabi has never had such an amazing rush in her life. The feel of the wind blowing through her hair, the water splashing around her face, it was so thrilling. Hinata had never seen Hanabi so excited in her life. It was nice to her act like this, refreshing actually. "I wanna go again!" She said as she grabbed Hinata. "Come on Hinata!" Hinata giggled and cheerfully followed her sister.

Hachiro watched the two Hyuga sister's swim away and sighed. He knew surfing was the perfect idea to show Hinata how his village is. He just hoped that the rest of this trip goes well.

"So, has Masami-sensei told bout when we meeting Lord Shibuki?" Hachiro shrugged at Tamotsu's question.

"I haven't seen her yet." Hachiro said with little interested due to his prime attention focusing on the surfing blue haired beauty. Neji noticed this and sighed.

"I am surprised that you get anything done with your attention spanned." Neji shook his head. It did not surprise him that Hachiro probably did not even here him, with his attention still on his cousin and all. _'This boy is so obsessed with my cousin it's starting to appear slightly nauseating….' _

**Hinata's Respite**

It was mid-afternoon when they all returned to the shore to dry off while relaxing on top of the sands. Kiyomi disappeared for a moment before coming back with some strange looking liquid. Skeptical at first, the Hyugas finally taste the blue beverage and was surprised on how delicious it tasted. Hachiro told them that it was a traditional Takigakure beverage called the Blue swirl dance. After devouring the delicious beverage, they all started to go onto their own business. Neji was busy chasing Hanabi after she placed sand on his face while he was sleeping; Kiyomi and Tamotsu were playing an extreme game of volley ball while Hinata and Hachiro were lying underneath the umbrella wrapped in each other's arms.

Hachiro looked down at Hinata and smiled. "This is nice, just you and me lying here on the beach." Hinata blushed and nodded.

"So comforting…." Hinata moved in closer into Hachiro's embrace, completely forgetting that her head was lying on his naked chest. This was like a dream, like some pleasant Genjutsu that someone had placed on them. The fear and worrying of their daily lives as ninja were not of much importance at the moment. For a moment they were normal teenagers, they were normal lovers just basking in each other's affection. "Hachiro I have a small question?"

"What is it?"

Hinata blushed and looked down. "W-Well I was wondering…..why do they call you Chibi?" Hachiro blushed and turned his gaze away from the beauty within his arms.

"U-Um….well….." Hachiro hated telling people how he got the name Chibi. "When I was little, I was playing with my brothers and sisters till I um….saw a frog…." He muttered. "It um hoped on my head and I started freaking out and crying and um…..my sister Fumiko said that I looked like a Chibi so that's how it started….." Hinata couldn't help the giggle that irrupted from her mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry but..." Hinata covered her mouth. To imagine a young Hachiro crying over something as small as a frog was something that she couldn't help but find adorable. Even the look on Hachiro's face was priceless, with his lip pouted and a small blush gracing his tattooed face. "Hachiro…." Hinata smiled and placed a small peck on his cheek. "I'm sorry for laughing but you have to admit that it was slightly funny."

"I guess….." Hachiro muttered. Hinata sighed and moved her lips to his mouth then pulled back. Hachiro smirked and rolled the young heiress onto her back with his hands placed next to her face. Looking at the radiate look of Hinata's face, her surprised lavender eyes and a brush of red on her cheeks was too much for him to control. "Hinata….you are so beautiful…." He whispered. Hinata couldn't control giggle that she let out. Hachiro slowly moved his lips down and gently grazed her own. He firmly connected their lips and moaned as Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. Hachiro was in cloud nine as he pressed his body close to hers and slipped his tongue into her awaiting mouth. Hinata was not far from the same thoughts that he was having as well. To think that Hinata was making out with a man that not long ago was a headache was almost laughable but now she was completely head over heels for this man and really could care less how she might have felt months ago. Something however seemed wrong. Not the kiss, it was perfect but….like something was poking her leg or something. She moved leg and was surprised to find Hachiro shook and moan. _'What was that all about….?' _ Hachiro stopped and moved away with a face that's as red as a tomato.

"H-Hachiro what's wrong….?" Hinata said with a confused and slightly disappointed look on her face.

"U-Um….I-I um…." Hachiro had no idea what to do? He couldn't just tell her that by them kissing like that, him with no shirt and her with nothing but a small bikini resulted in him becoming….aroused. He looked down and quickly covered his aroused area and looked away. "….I just thought that maybe Neji might you know….." Hinata gasped and quickly nodded.

"You're right." Hinata smiled. "I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry." Hachiro was surprised that Hinata had no idea that he was trying to hide his erection but was also very thankful.

Hinata was about to crawl over to Hachiro until he quickly moved back. "I'm….I think he's calling you right now." Hinata looked around and tried to hear out for Neji.

"I-I don't think-"

"Yeah um I think I heard him again." Hachiro interrupted. "W-Why don't you go and see what he might need you for?" He chuckled nervously.

Hinata looked at Hachiro with confusion. "Um okay….." She stood up and slowly began to walk away until she stopped and glanced back at Hachiro. "….Do you want to come with me?"

Hachiro shook his head rapidly. "U-Um no thanks I'll just be right here for now." Hachiro gave Hinata a nervous grin.

Hinata gave him another suspicious glance. "Okay….." Hinata said then walked away in search of her cousin. Hachiro sighed in relief until Tamotsu is walking over to him with a smirk planted on his face.

"Gotta issue there buddy?" Tamotsu chuckled at the distressed ninja. Hachiro narrowed his eyes at Tamotsu and looked away.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Tamotsu rolled his eyes and sat down next to him.

"Dude if you have a boner there's no point in hiding it." Hachiro's eyes grew in both anger and embarrassment.

"Shut the hell up!" Hachiro blushed uncontrollably. This could not be any more embarrassing for Hachiro.

"Dude just think about like something disturbing to calm yourself down, like our old Genjutsu teacher." Hachiro shivered in horror at their Genjutsu teacher that they had to deal with during their academy days. Her wrinkled face and attitude with her horrific black eyes certainly made Hachiro quickly lose the feeling that he once had. Hachiro sighed and grinned up at Tamotsu.

"Thank Tamotsu…." Tamotsu nodded with a small smile of his own. He was truly Hachiro's best friend. Though it seemed impossible at first, due to the fact that they both hated each other, but somehow in some way they have grown to become somewhat like brothers. Even though they still argue like madmen and each other's nerves, that did not mean that they did not care for each other or that they did not have each other's back. The moment however between the friends was interrupted by the appearance of his brother Toshio, much to Hachiro's dismay.

"Hello little Chibi." HE said with his usual stuck up attitude.

Hachiro narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "What do you want Toshio?" Hachiro said with an angered tone.

"Aw what's wrong little brother, girlfriend finally realized how much of an idiot you are?"

"Well girls already realize how much of an ass that you are which is why you don't have one."

Toshio glared at the younger male. "You little brat."

"You big asshole."

"Child."

"Jerk!"

"Idiot."

"Moron!"

"Loser."

"ASSHOLE!"

Tamotsu growled. "SHUT UP!" Suddenly there was silence between the two brothers as Tamotsu stopped their constant arguing. "Toshio is there a reason why you're here."

"Oh yes I forgot." Toshio turned his glance from his brother to Tamotsu. "Lord Shibuki needs to discuss something with you." The once angry attitude that Hachiro had for his brother has subsided to be replaced with a focused and serious mind.

"Do you know what it's for?" Hachiro asked.

"Yes but I was told not to inform you, you must be briefed by Lord Shibuki himself." Toshio said with just as much as a serious tone as his younger brother. Hachiro and Tamotsu glanced at each other before nodding. Toshio smirked and turned around. "Well guess I'll be off now…..oh and Chibi….."

"What?"

"I need to start controlling your hormones or you might scare Lady Hinata away." He chuckled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Hachiro's eye twitched before anger returned to his once calm body. "YOU LITTLE ASSWIPE!" Tamotsu sighed while hold Hachiro back. _'I swear those two are going to kill each other someday…..'_

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro looked over at Hinata who gave him a small smile before looking back up at the Leader of the village who sat in front of him.

"Well I must admit it was a little bit of a surprise to me when I found out that not only was their Konoha ninja here but Hyugas, not to say I'm not happy about your arrival."

Hinata bowed with a small on her face. "Your village is most relaxing Lord Shibuki."

"Thank you…..I am glad that some people are enjoying living here." Hinata looked back up with confusion. Shibuki turned his glance over to Hachiro and his team. "Masami….I have a mission for you….but you will need the help of the Hyugas in order to complete it." Masami looked at Hinata and the other Hyugas before returning her glance back to Shibuki.

"What's going on Lord Shibuki?" Kiyomi asked with a smile.

"There is….an growing issue within the village." Shibuki said in a low tone. "….Someone is causing our ninja to disappear." He said with a serious tone.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you guys go, I'm going to start on the next chapter sometime this month but I'm trying to get New Androids updated so Idk. Hope you all liked and enjoyed :D **


	29. Love & Family

**A/N: So…Here you guys go! I'm sorry for the wait but with all the other projects I have going on right now, getting to do this was hard lol. But anyways! This is a fun little chapter that has some nice Hachhina (just made that up) fluffy goodness with some family warmness. :D Hope you like!**

* * *

**Chapter 29- Love & Family...**

Masami and the other ninja stood in horror as Shibuki finished informing them on the dire situation that they were facing during their absence. People were disappearing, never to be seen again….but how? Come to think of it the usual ninja that they would usually spot were nowhere to be found. Could they have been a part of the growing group of ninja that have disappeared?

"But….my Lord how is this possible?" Masami felt herself say.

"Apparently someone out there is luring our shinobi from their post and into the forest, only to have them never be seen again." Shibuki said softly but still held the firmness of a leader. _'Someone is luring them away….' _ Masami thought.

"Have you sent anybody to search the area?" Tamotsu asked with his heart starting to race.

"We have but like the others….they have disappeared as well." The air in the room quickly began to thicken. "That isn't the worse of it. The numbers are starting to increase by each month. People are starting to accuse other villages."

"You think it could be like some sort of Genjutsu?" Hachiro asked the Lord.

"That is what we're speculating though the evidence is few." Shibuki sighed. "We are all starting to lose solutions to this serious problem…..except one."

"You want us to go and look for them?" Kiyomi said confused. Shibuki nodded slowly. "But if the other people that went looking for them disappeared, wouldn't the same thing happen to us?"

Shibuki gave them a short nod. "That would be the case scenario….but…." He glanced over at Hinata and the other Hyugas. "Lady Hinata, it is true that the Byakugan could see through any Genjutsu." Hinata nodded slowly. "Well with your help and eyes, we can speculate wither it is a Genjutsu or not and might be able to find the culprit." Masami was shocked to say the least at Shibuki's solution to their problem. It was a huge risk to go and ask a clan to help them with this particular situation, knowing the consequences.

"Lord Shibuki, though we would like to help you at your time of need. This is not the purpose of our arrival." Neji said with his arms at his side. "Our purpose for coming here was only on diplomatic terms. To do this we would have to report back to the Hokage and be assigned a mission that would involve this situation."

"Yes….that is true….." Shibuki said with a heavy heart. "….I am sorry to burden you but…I cannot think of another solution. And I…don't want to let my village down." Hinata gave him a soft look and stepped in front of Neji.

"We will do it." Hinata smiled.

Neji and Hanabi stared at Hinata with awe. "L-Lady Hinata….?" Neji stuttered. "You do realize that this is something the Hokage should be informed about."

"Not if it is of the Hyuga clans personal affairs." Hinata smiled at her cousin before glancing at Shibuki. "It would be an honor to have the Hyuga Clan assist you in your time of need." This brought a bright smile to the face of young leader. He quickly stood up and bowed to Hinata.

"Thank you Lady Hinata, Takigakure will forever be in your debt." Hinata giggled and help the man back to his feet.

"R-Really there is no need for that." Shibuki blushed and nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes um you may all begin your search tomorrow." Shibuki said with energy into his body. For some reason knowing that the Hyugas were willing to help was a charge in his spirit. Hinata smiled and nodded. "Thank you once again, Am I glad that there are more ninja out there like Naruto." This surprised not just Hinata but everyone in the room.

"N-Naruto…?" Hinata stuttered.

Shibuki nodded. "Oh yes not long ago Naruto Uzumaki and his team helped this village greatly…and me…" Hachiro felt a frown grow on his face as he watched Hinata's cheeks redden. _'Is this Naruto guy everywhere I go….?!' _ "Are you friends with him?"

"O-Oh um yes, we were classmates during our academy days." Hinata stuttered once again. Neji glanced at Hachiro whose face fully showed his emotions and sighed in his head. _'Great…..' _

"How is Naruto?" Shibuki smiled, completely oblivious to the tension between Hachiro and Hinata. Hinata blushed and looked down, which to Neji was a signal to answer for her.

"Naruto has departed with Lord Jiraiya for an unknown time, seeking training from him." Shibuki nodded.

"Well, when you do see him, whenever he comes back, give him my regards." Shibuki nodded. He looked up at the clock and sighed. "Unfortunately I have a meeting with the Elders soon so you are all dismissed for now." They all nodded and started to head out of the room, all deep within their own thoughts.

**Hinata's Respite**

Naruto, Naruto Naruto! Hachiro was so sick of hearing that name. What kind of name is Naruto anyway? If he was not mistaken wasn't Naruto something that has to do with Ramen? At least his name isn't as stupid as that! He looked over at the now quiet Hinata and sighed. He was truly hoping that she would have forgotten about him, that he had replaced that guy in her heart. But by the look in her eyes he knew that he still has a long way to go. At this moment they were all just simply walking around his village, informing the Hyugas on the history, the best places to shop, and other things that they thought would interest them. Hachiro gently touched Hinata's shoulder, awakening her from her thoughts.

"Hey….." Hachiro said softly.

"O-Oh Hachiro I'm sorry." Hinata blushed and wrapped her arms around his. "Is there something you need?"

"No….I was just wondering why you were staring into space like that." Hinata bit her lip and looked down.

"I was just….thinking." Hinata said, not looking at Hachiro.

"About….."

"Nothing really…." Hachiro sighed, knowing full well that it was defiantly nothing. "B-But let's not talk about that, we're going on a mission together again, aren't you e-excited." Hachiro wanted to be excited but…..how can he be excited if his girlfriend is thinking about some guy she used to but probably still does?

"Hinata….."

"Hey Hinata I have a question?" Kiyomi jumped in between the two and grinned.

Hinata stepped back. "U-Um yes?"

"Well back there you said that the Hyuga clan will handle this, what does that mean?"

Hinata giggled and continued walking. "Well, it is a written rule within the Konoha government that any clan related matter is between the clan and that Konoha cannot interfere. If I say that the Hyuga clan will personally help you it automatically makes it a matter between the Hyuga clan and Takigakure, which means that we do not need the permission of Konoha to act."

"And since Hinata is the heiress to the clan, she has the power to give the Hyuga clan's word on helping out your village." Hanabi stepped in. Kiyomi nodded and grinned.

"Wow, so guess that means Takigakure is now buddies with the Hyuga clan."

"Not necessarily." Masami said in her cool, deep tone.

"What do you mean?" Hachiro asked.

Masami stopped and turned to them. "This actually means that Takigakure has a debt with the Hyuga clan. And being that this matter is a large as it is…..This debt might last for decades…." Hachiro glanced at Hinata then back at his sensei.

"What…so we might never be able to repay it?"

"Well, I'm not saying that either, what I'm saying is that it would take Takigakure a while to repay the Hyuga clan if the Hyuga clan decides to call in on it." Hachiro nodded. "Of course Hinata would later have to have this written in order for her and her family to really provide their assistance."

Tamotsu yawned and placed his hands at the back of his head. "Blah blah blah, all this political talk is boring!" He said to them with a bored expression on his face. "I gotta go anyway before my mom starts bitching again." He said then began to turn the other direction.

"Oh I have to go too or my brother's gonna blow a fuse….again." Kiyomi giggled ran behind Tamotsu.

Masami sighed and flicked her black hair back. "I have to leave as well; I'll see you tomorrow morning 5 sharp." She said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, Leaving only the Hyuga family and Hachiro. The dark haired boy glanced at Hinata and gently placed his hand into hers and tried to give her a gentle smile.

"Come on, I'm sure Tadao probably already has dinner ready." Hinata nodded, noticing Hachiro's attempt at a genuine smile but did not express her concern. Neji looked at the two and rolled his eyes.

"Those two….are going to be the death of me I know it." Hanabi chuckled and nodded.

"I think it's kind of cute." Hanabi said while staring at her sister and Hachiro. Neji rolled his eyes once more and crossed his arms before walking ahead of the youngest Hyuga. Hanabi shook her head and quickly followed _'Such a moron….' _

**Hinata's Respite**

Dinner was quiet, which was odd in a since seeing as his family is not known for their quiet behavior. Hachiro looked around at the table and saw that most of their eyes would glance over at him then would return back to their food. Hachiro may not be the smartest man in the family but he could tell that the news of his recent mission must have quickly traveled to them, probably due to the fact that his father and half of the family were in the meeting that decided the mission. But usually they would joke about the mission not silently think to themselves.

"Okay if no one is going to say it I will!" Akihiko slammed his fist onto the table and glared at his father. "What the hell were you thinking of sending Hachiro out on this mission?!" His father glanced at him before staring back at his food. "Don't you realize how freaking dangerous this thing is, He might not freaking come back!" This was defiantly strange for Hachiro. To see his brother Akihiko, who is known as a thrill seeker, was shouting at their father for agreeing to send his son on such a dangerous mission. Fumiko was just as surprised and tried to calm down her furious brother.

"Akihiko, Chibi is a grown boy and-."

"And you, you were the one that suggested the freaking idea in the first place!" Fumiko narrowed her eyes at her brother and stood up.

"Hey I suggested that the Hyugas help out not that Chibi and his team should go with them!" Fumiko shouted back. "And I don't really like that tone you gave me!"

Akihiko stepped his foot on the table. "Well then you gonna do something about it?!" Akihiko glared. Fumiko was just about to respond when their father came into the picture.

"Enough!" Their father stopped their arguing with his booming voice. "Do you not see that we have guest?!" Fumiko and Akihiko glanced at the Hyuga before returning their gazes to each other and sitting down. "Now…we all decided that, being that Hachiro and his team have history with the Hyugas, that it would be the best choice to have them team together with Hachiro's team than with ninja who the Hyuga do not personally know. It was a decision of the council so we mustn't fight it." Hachiro was surprised to see his father actually in a since defending him, in a since.

"Thank you Father…." Hachiro spoke softly.

"Do not thank me Hachiro; it was not my vote that made your team the chosen team to carry out this mission." Hachiro frowned at his father's harsh words and looked down at his now empty plate. Hinata noticed his change of mood and gently touched his hand, comforting him silently. Hachiro looked up at Hinata and gave her a small smile before looking back at his father.

"I won't fail…." Hachiro said with confidence in his eyes. His father nodded and stood up.

"Well words mean nothing without action." He turned. "I have some work to attend." He said before walking out of the room, leaving his family to themselves. Hachiro sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Well, let's hope little Chibi doesn't go and screw this mission up." Toshio chuckled with a smirk on his face.

Hachiro narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Shut up Toshio!" Hachiro stuck his tongue out and turned to glance at Hinata. Hinata smiled at him and gently pressed her lips to his then pulled back. Hachiro grinned with a small blush on his face until he heard snickers from Akiko and Aimi.

"Awww you two are so cute!" Aimi giggled. Hachiro lowered his body in his chair with a blush on his face.

"Oh now look what you did! You made him embarrassed!" Akiko shouted at her twin sister.

"Oh I did not!"

"Yeah you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

Fumiko slammed her hand on the table. "SHUT UP!" The twin turned to their older sister with fear in their eyes and sat back down, having a stare off while doing the deed. "Now, enough about Chibi and his girlfriend's kissing goodness, It's time we talk about something serious." Everyone quickly gave her their full attention. "Now….Hachiro…..this is not an easy mission. Many of our comrades…our friends…have disappeared in those forests." The room's light energy quickly changed into a more tense energy.

"We did not want to wish you or your friends to do this mission." Hideo said with concern in his voice. "To lose a friend is one thing but a brother…." Hachiro saw the concern in his family's eyes and couldn't help the small smile grow on his face.

"Just be careful little bro." Akiko said while trying to look somewhere else besides Hachiro.

"Like it would so tragic if like we get a report that….." Aimi stopped herself from speaking it into the air.

Hachiro grinned at his family. "Awww you guys do have hearts after all." He chuckled. Akihiko shook his head and ran over to wrap his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"We don't have to worry about him; He is _My _Brother after all. The blood of a true hero runs through him." Tadao chuckled softly and nodded.

"I agree; Hachiro is going to be fine." He stood up and started to collect their plates. "Hachiro is not a child anymore, I'm sure that he's able to handle himself." Akihiko chuckled.

"Exactly Tadao!" Hachiro watched his brothers with a grin on his face. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the sweet scene before her. Seeing Hachiro with the smile before him…..was just so beautiful to her. She gently placed her hand onto his and kissed him on the cheek.

"Seems that everyone believes in you….." Hinata giggled. Hachiro was shocked that all his brothers and sister showed him something that they have never showed him before….concern. When he usually went off on missions they would just tell him to watch his ass or something in a teasing matter but just by the looks in their eyes he knew that they were not teasing, they were truly wishing him the best of luck. This was both a huge relief….and a slight worry. Was this mission why more than he thought it would be? Hachiro was actually started to get nervous, which was the opposite of what they wanted. Hinata noticed Hachiro's change in emotion and gently tightened her hold on his hand. "It's gonna be fine Hachiro, we'll both be there for each other….." Hachiro gazed into Hinata's eyes and felt the worried feeling in his stomach vanish into thin air. It still amazed him how just by her gaze Hinata could defeat any negative feeling he has inside and replace it with a warm fuzzy feeling, like a soft breeze.

"Thanks Hinata….." Hachiro said softly. The look in Hachiro's eyes made Hinata's heart skip a beat. It was so warm and loving.

"Aw that's so cute!" Aimi squealed, breaking the loving moment the two were sharing.

"I think that maybe we should all call it a day, after all Hachiro and the others need their rest for tomorrow." Hideo stood up and grabbed Aimi.

"But I want to tease them more!" Aimi struggled. "You're like no fun!" She pouted.

**Hinata's Respite**

Hinata sighed looking up at the night sky. For some reason this sky was different….more peaceful than Konoha's. She didn't know if it was the pure air around the village or the peaceful flow of the water but something about this place brought a peaceful calm to her.

"It's nice isn't it….?" Hinata looked back and smiled as Hachiro walked over in his night clothes, which consisted of a plain white shirt and black shorts. Hinata nodded and turned her gaze back to the sky.

"I don't know why but….I feel at ease right now…." Hachiro wrapped his arm around her shoulder and nodded.

"You're a water nature right?" Hinata looked up at him with a confused look before nodding.

"Yes….why….?"

"Well…." Hachiro began. "There's a legend here that the waterfall calls to water nature shinobi. That those with the gift of water could hear its calming call, which eases their minds of any bad omen or warns them of one." Hinata saw the downcast look in his eyes and frowned slightly.

"Hachiro you've been acting strange lately…." Hachiro looked over at Hinata and tried to give her a gentle smile but failed. "….You know that you can tell me-."

"It's about what Lord Shibuki said….about Naruto…." Hinata's mouth opened slightly in realization. Hachiro saw that Hinata was not going to speak so he continued. "….I don't know why but…whenever some mentions him…I see this look in your eyes and….I feel…"

"Hachiro…." Hinata gently pressed her hands onto his.

"I don't you know….I don't want to have to compete with him all the time, I haven't even met the guy and I already feel like he's winning…that he's winning your heart…." Hinata gasped at his words.

"Hachiro I….."

Hachiro turned away from Hinata. "It's just….everywhere I go it's Naruto this and Naruto that and I start to feel like I'm just replacing him….that when I leave and he returns….you'll forget about me…" Hachiro hated to feel like this but he couldn't help it. Every time Naruto is mentioned he can see this look in Hinata's eyes, a look mixed with sadness, longing…..love….She would get this look that would make him seethe with anger. He wanted to be the only man in her sights. He wanted to be Hinata's only love but….he knew that he wasn't. Wither he liked it or not Naruto would always be her first love….That why he hated to think about leaving her. He knew that once he was gone and that Naruto returned….he would be nothing but a faded memory. An old picture put away into the dresser….never to be seen again.

He was surprised however to see the angered look on his girlfriend's face. "Hachiro, don't ever think like that." She said to him in a calm yet furious voice. "Yes there was a time where I…where I truly thought that I could only love him….that I could only care about him but….Not anymore. Sure there will always be a place for Naruto…he was my first love….." Hachiro looked away as she said those words, like bullet penetrating his heart. "….but you are my only love." Hinata said with a smile on her face. Hachiro turned towards Hinata with widened eyes and a blush on his face. "….Now…the only person that I can imagine my future with is you. I no longer dream of a world where Naruto and I are together….All I see is your face….your smile….All I see is you…." Just as Hinata said that she felt Hachiro's arms wrapped around her.

"Hinata I….." Hachiro had no idea what to say….all those times that he thought of her leaving him….forgetting him faded to the back of his mind as a pure feeling of love and joy rose to his chest. "….I'm sorry I….I…."

"Hachiro…the only person that I could ever love will always be you…" Hinata said softly, causing Hachiro's grip on her to tighten.

Hachiro had never felt this before, this strange feeling like a warm and cool breeze flow through his body, like he was free of every negative thought he had ever had. "….Hinata….I love you…." Hinata giggled and smiled up at him.

"And I love you, I will always love you." Hinata pecked him on his lips. "So, please stop thinking about Naruto and what I felt for him back then." Hachiro nodded slowly.

"Okay…" Hachiro muttered. Hachiro knew deep in his heart that would be impossible. No matter how much he wanted to forget it….he will always wonder about her and Naruto, about her feelings for the man that once had her heart. But he also knew that in the end, Hinata would always choose him. That Hinata and him were meant for each other, that fate brought them together and that nothing, not even Naruto, would be able to break them apart.

"So now that we've settled that, I think we should probably head to bed." Hachiro frowned and refused to let her go. "Come on Hachiro, we have to wake up early tomorrow."

"But I want to spend more time with you…..this is like the only time we've been alone this whole trip."

"I know but we need to be at our top condition tomorrow." Hachiro pouted and looked down. Hinata giggled at his childish behavior and pecked him on the cheek. "I/m sorry…"

He looked up and sighed. "It's fine…I guess when the mission is over we can have some _alone _time." Hinata blushed as she saw the look in his eyes.

"U-Um…." She jumped when she saw him chuckling.

"I was just kidding….but if you want…" He stopped seeing the look in her eyes. "I-I um…Oh look at the time! Guess we do have to head off to bed." Hachiro chuckled nervously while pulling Hinata back inside his home. The last thing Hachiro needed before he sleeps and goes on this mission is a sore body.

**Hinata's Respite**

"You nervous…?" Hachiro turned around and saw Toshio with his arms crossed as he leaned on the wall of his room.

Hachiro smirked and crossed his arms as well. Him and Toshio never truly got along, being that Toshio thought of himself as being better at most things than Hachiro and Hachiro trying hard to prove him wrong. Hachiro honestly could not remember a time when he and his brother actually had a decent conversation that did not end in either throwing insults at each other or fist. So to see him in his room was not something Hachiro considered a good thing.

"What are you doing in my room?" Hachiro asked.

Toshio chuckled and walked over to sit on Hachiro's bed. "You haven't answered my question."

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and sighed. "No I'm not nervous. Now answer my question."

Toshio shrugged. "I don't know, I felt like it."

"That's not a good excuse." Hachiro chuckled.

"Good enough for me." Toshio smirked at his brother. Eventually a silence fell over the two, not an uncomfortable silence….just a silence. "Yo Hachiro….you better not die on this mission."

This surprised Hachiro greatly. Never has Toshio ever wished him well on any mission. He was always cheering for him to fail. Yet here he saying that he better not die on this mission. "What….?"

"I said you better not die on this mission." Toshio repeated. "It would be a shame if you'd up dead before I got to show you once again at I am stronger than you." Hachiro rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right! I'll have you know that during my travels I've ten times stronger than before!"

"Ha..!" Toshio stood up and chuckled. "We'll just see about that when you come back." Hachiro smirked and nodded.

"Yeah and then you'll see how weak you are against me."

"Poor Chibi; living in a dream world." He said as he walked to the door. Hachiro glanced behind him to see his brother smirking back at him. "Till then…." He said then exited the room. That was surprising, very surprising. Not also did his brother wish him luck on this mission but that the argument that they just had…..it had no animosity, no hate….it was weird to see his brother actually act human towards him, to act like he was at the same level as him. Usually his brother couldn't care less what happens to him on a mission. Yet something on this mission has gotten Toshio worried enough to actually tell Hachiro to be careful. There was something that they were not informing him on and Hachiro was starting to fear that this is more than what they have told him. But what could be so big on this mission? What is out there that is causing everyone in his family to worry over him? Hachiro looked outside his window, staring out into the stars. Whatever they were not telling him….he was sure to find out tomorrow. Hachiro sighed and walked into his bathroom to prepare for the night.

After a few moments Hachiro finally walked out and jumped into his bed, staring at his window. This mission was defiantly more important than he first assumed. Sure missing shinobi was a serious problem but Hachiro was starting to feel that maybe there was more to the story than they were letting on. He slowly started to close his eyes. Tomorrow was defiantly going to be something.

* * *

**A/N: Hi hi hi hi so yeah that was it. I hope you liked and stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks and come again! XD**


	30. Into The Forest

**A/N: Omg 30 chapters! I'm still in shock about it. So if you guys have noticed I created sort of a temporary cover for Hinata's Respite. It's not my best work but I'll do for now. Lol So this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be but I wanted to keep all the good stuff for the next chapter. Now before you guys start reading I just want to say Thank you all the support that basically fueled me into getting this far. You guys are awesome. XD Okay now enough of my babbling, time to start the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 30- Into The Forest**

Neji _hated_ mornings….Everyone in Konoha knew this. They knew not to bother, talk or even be in speaking distance of the Hyuga at least until around 11 o clock. Neji did not know why but for some reason waking up early in the morning was always something Neji found so unbearable. Maybe it had something to do with Rock Lee and Gai's early morning chipper-ness that caused Neji to have a sour attitude in the morning. Well whatever was the case, he, Neji Hyuga, disliked morning to a large extent. But unfortunately unlike the people in Konoha, The Takigakure shinobi had no idea of how much he cannot stand Mornings. So Neji was a little understanding when the Takigakure ninja decided to wake him in such a way. In the early morning he was awoken rudely by one of the twins that names escape him. Usually he would have shouted at them but being that they did not know, he simply got up and walked over to their loud and noise producing breakfast, which lead to an argument between Hachiro and his brothers.

"When is Hinata gonna be done with that stupid signing thing?" Hanabi complained as they all sat outside the office of Lord Shibuki. Before going on the mission, Hinata needed to first sign an agreement that states that the Hyuga clan was offering their services as Clan members and that the waterfall village was in debt to them. In truth Hinata did not want to have them in debt with the Hyuga but in order for this to work without the consent of the Hokage, they needed to have a legal agreement that not also bound the Hyuga to their word but the Waterfall village as well. The only issue for Neji and Hanabi was that since Neji was of the Branch house and Hanabi was too young, the two must wait outside while Hinata and the Elders finished with the signings, which they were taking their precious time doing. Truth be told, Neji was just as bored as her but refused to show his true emotions. His mind wondered to the shinobi that they were to meet at the gate later on. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sad puppy that Hachiro became when he found out that Hinata would have to meet up with him due to the fact that she needed to sign this agreement. He will never admit it to anyone but it is nice that someone cares for Hinata enough to be sad when she must leave; even it is for a moment. Neji was actually starting to see why Hanabi insist that those two were meant for each other. Ever since Hinata met Hachiro she's defiantly changed for the better. She's more confident and outspoken; she's not as depressed as she was when Naruto left. Hachiro gave something that Hinata had wanted along, true love. Neji sighed as he looked at the time. _'This is certainly taking its precious time' _Neji thought while trying to control the urge to peek at what they might be doing with his Byakugan. _'Come on Neji, control yourself…..' _Unknown to Neji, Hanabi has thought of the same idea but unlike him, she actually went through with it. "Man, it looks like they're just talking…."

"Looks like they're…." Neji turned to see that Hanabi had her Byakugan fully one with a frown on her face. "Lady Hanabi?!" Neji spoke in a whisper. "What are you doing?!"

"What you were thinking about doing." She smirked at her older cousin.

"I-I was not!" Neji crossed his arms. "This is completely not the behavior of a Lady!"

"Oh come on Neji, you're pretty easy to read." She giggled. Neji rolled his eyes and turned away. Hanabi sighed and continued what she was doing.

Neji crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the end of the hall. "…..So….are they really just talking….?" He muttered.

"No actually now they're attempting to rape her." Hanabi said with a straight face. Fear grew on Neji's face as he quickly activated his Byakugan to see nothing but Hinata sitting with her back to them with a table full of old men discussing with her nodding slowly. Neji heard the laughter of Hanabi and growled. "Hahahahaha I can't believe you fell for that!" Neji stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Y-You little-."

"Thank you once again Lady Hinata for your assistance." Neji stopped and turned to see Hinata walking out with Lord Shibuki by her side and an older man who was bowing down to her graciously. The young man quickly gained back his composure and stood up straight.

"Oh its n-no trouble at all." Hinata smiled and helped him back up. She glanced at her family with a nod. "It is a pleasure to be assisting you in your time of need."

"I promise we will repay you for your services." The old man said with a smile on his face, something that Neji knew this guy didn't do often. Hinata nodded and turned to Lord Shibuki.

"I think it is time for us to go."

Shibuki chuckled. "Yes, Hachiro Nakamura is not a very patient Chunin." Hinata giggled while nodding at his statement. Neji sighed while Hanabi chuckled as they followed the young leader to their gate.

**Hinata's Respite**

"Hachiro, will you calm down?" Tamotsu rolled his eyes as Hachiro continued pacing around like a puppy waiting for their master to come home. It was both hilarious yet sad.

"But Hinata hasn't come yet! She said that-."

"If I'm not mistaken brother but didn't she say that she would meet you guys up here?" Hideo said with a soft smile. "I do not remember her giving an exact time." Hachiro pouted at his brother before sitting down on the cold dirt road. He knew that….but he couldn't help but worry about her. It wasn't just because of him wanting to be near her, which of course is one of the larger reason for his worry, but because of….a dream he had last night. He shivered as the memory of the dream flashed into his mind.

_He was walking around in a dense forest; a piercing silence hovered around like a plague. He looked around and noticed how dead and old the trees around him looked, with claw marked ripped through the thick bark. He continued to walk around aimlessly, hoping to find a way out before the creature that caused those marks finds him. He however stopped when he heard the soft sounds of crying coming from behind him. 'Could that be…?' He stepped back and quickly turned around and ran towards the noise. 'Hinata….I'm coming!' He chanted in his mind while jumping over fallen branches and flying passed large yet burnt trees. He stopped in his tracks as the vision of a body covered in his own blood was caught by his eyes; his once silky hair now brittle and covered in dried blood. He gasped realizing that this dead body was….._

"_Neji…?!" He stepped back in horror before tripping over another body, this time smaller and female. "H-Hanabi…?!" he said in a shaken voice as he stared down at the lifeless body of Hinata's sister. He looked around and realized that the whole area was littered with the bodies of his comrades, his friends….his family…..He felt small tears fall from his eyes as he stared into the lifeless eyes of his brothers and sisters. _

"_H-Hachiro…." He gasped and looked to see Tamotsu still moving, though from the looks of it not for long. Hachiro ran over to his friend and placed him in his arms. _

"_Tamotsu?! What happened?!" Hachiro said with anger in his voice. "Who did this?!" Tamotsu gave him a sympathetic look and coughed harshly, staining his face with blood. _

"_H-H…..Hinata….she's…." Tamotsu muttered before death finally grabbed him. _

"_Tamotsu….Tamotsu!" Hachiro shouted as he continued to shake him with no results. He bit his lip as tears fell from his eyes and onto the ground. He looked up as he once again heard the crying and quickly stood up. 'I can't let this thing take Hinata!' He looked back at his friend once more before continuing running to that direction. What if this thing was chasing Hinata? What if…..what if….He shook his head; trying not to think of the worst case scenario. He jumped over to another branch and looked around to see Hinata curled in a ball underneath a tree. "Hinata…." _

"_I did…..it…..I…" He stepped closer then crouched down to her. _

"_Hinata it's me…" He said in a whisper. "…Hinata we have to leave, something is trying to kill us, they already got-." _

"_Hachiro…" Hinata said in a deadly whisper. Hachiro was confused until he fully looked at Hinata as the moonlight hit her gently. She was covered in blood yet she had no scars….but that could only mean…. "Hachiro….I need you to…." Hinata looked up at him with illuminated eyes. "…..to kill me…." Hachiro stepped back in horror at what his love had just told him to do. Why would she want him…no…would she think he ever would even think about killing her._

"_Hinata what the hell are you saying….?" Hachiro said with fear written on his face. Never would he ever do such an action. To kill Hinata would be like killing a part of him, like he was killing half of his…no…his whole heart. _

_Hinata looked down with tears falling from her eyes. "I killed them….." Hachiro stepped back, nearly falling on the ground, his heart rate increasing. What did she say….? Why would she even…she couldn't….but the blood….Hachiro grabbed his head and shook it rapidly. _

"_No, no, NO! You couldn't have, I won't believe you!" _

_Hinata slowly began to stand up and walked to him with a steady pace. "…I killed them. Every last one of them….their blood, I'm covered it their blood….." She looked back up at him. "Kill me….You have to do it or else…" _

"_Hinata…." Though the evidence was right in front of his face, he just couldn't believe that his Hinata would ever harm her friends. His Hinata was kind and gentle who hated conflict to the point where she would try and find a different solution than harming another living thing. So….why would she say that she did this horrible act? Why would she commit such a crime against humanity? This was defiantly some sort of hell, some nightmare that he never wanted to experience. 'Wake up damn it wake up!' "No…..WAKE UP DAMN IT!" He shouted into the air. _

"_If you won't kill me…." Her eyes turned cold as her voice lost its voice. "…Then I will have to kill you…." Hachiro stepped back with a tear falling from his eye. _

"_Please Hinata….Please Hinata stop acting like this!" Hachiro shouted before Hinata grabbed him by the throat, her cold purple glowing into a dark shade. _

"_Goodbye….Hachiro…." She said before raising her other hand and thrusting it towards his heart. _

"_HINATA!" HE shouted as shot up from his bed with sweat pouring down his face. He looked around and sighed as the cool silence of his room brought comfort to his rapidly beating heart. He laid back down with tears falling from his eyes as the nightmare replayed in his mind. Never has he ever had such a horrific dream in his life….not since his mother's death. He continued to cry until he fell asleep once more, this time no nightmares plagued his mind. _

Hachiro bit his lip while crossing his arms. He was never one to ever keep a nightmare into his thoughts for long, realizing quickly that it was merely a dream and nothing more. But this one….it was just so real that it was unnerving. The look in Hinata's eyes, the sick smell of blood and death…just thinking of it brought a pain to his chest. The Hinata in that dream was so….dark, so evil and cold. She was not the Hinata he had fallen in love with. She was not the Hinata that took his heart without much effort. This Hinata was….like a demon, a monster that only saw joy in the agony and pain of others. _'Hinata…..' _ He looked down at the road with no sight of his girlfriend in sight. Maybe the reason why the dream continued to play in his mind was that it meant something? What if this dream was some sign or warning of the future? Hachiro didn't want to believe it, he wanted it to be merely a nightmare and nothing more but until he sees Hinata once more, this nightmare will continue to re-play again and again.

"Hey Hachiro are you okay?" Aimi said while poking at his arm. Hachiro shook his head and smiled at his sister.

"Yeah I'm fine."

She placed her hands on her hips and hmmed. "Well you like sure don't look fine. You've been like staring into space with this weird look on your face." Hachiro blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"He's probably still thinking about Hinata." Akiko chuckled as she leaned on a tree.

Aimi giggled. "Like yeah that's probably it." Tamotsu chuckled as Hachiro blushed as his sister's continued to barrage him with questions. Sometimes he feared that when his little sister grows older that she'll either end up like Aimi or Akiko. Merely thinking about that caused him to shake in fear.

Speaking of siblings, Kiyomi was having a small issue with hers. "Now Kiyomi, be careful out there okay?"

"Daisuke I'm gonna be fine stop worrying." She grinned while her brother frowned.

"Kiyomi….." He said softly. How can he stop worrying? She was his only family since their parents died….she was the most precious thing to him and to have her gone for so long was the hardest thing that he had to do. Sometimes he would wake up with worry in his heart, thoughts of his sister's wellbeing continuing to rush through his mind. Now that she's back he wasn't as worried anymore but now that he recently found out about this unimaginably dangerous mission….the worry was coming back. He knew that she was going to be fine but it did not stop him from worrying. He will always worry no matter how hard he tried.

"Daisuke, I promise I'll be safe."

Daisuke sighed and nodded. "I know you will, just come back alive." He smiled at his sister who grinned and pulled him into a tight embrace. Daisuke chuckled and returned the embrace.

Hachiro watched on how Kiyomi and Daisuke embraced and chuckled to himself. It's nice to see those two being civil to each other. It's funny how though they may be siblings, Kiyomi and Daisuke were polar opposites of each other, one being more outgoing and wild while the other being gentle and calmer. To see Daisuke not worrying over his sister or dotting over her was a nice site. But unfortunately this was not a good distraction from his earlier problems that seemed to plague his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, his mind still turned back to the fact that Hinata was still nowhere to be found. This was seriously starting to worry him until he saw four shadows walking through the fog what seems to always appear every morning in his village. A grin flew on his face as he saw the person that he has been waiting for walking towards them and ran up to her with excitement in every step he took.

Hinata…!" He caught her into his arms and lifted her off the ground. "What took you so long?" He asked in an innocent tone, completely oblivious to Hinata's shaking.

"U-Um can you please put me down Hachiro?" Hachiro chuckled and settled the young Hyuga down.

"Sorry." Hachiro said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. HE looked over at the Lord and quickly bowed. "I-I'm sorry Lord Shibuki." Shibuki smiled at the browned haired ninja and waved.

"It's quite alright." He said before looking at the other ninja before him. "I am sorry to be putting you in this situation, especially after you have just returned from such a long journey. But I am in complete belief that you all will figure out this horrific mystery and return victorious." Shibuki said to them with a smile on his face. "Now, to ensure that we still have at least some contact with you, I have given Neji a communication device so that you can radio in any information you come across." He motioned to Neji, who simply nodding in acknowledgement.

"Well, I guess we better be going now." Masami turned her body so that she was facing the entrance of the gate. Hachiro glanced around and sighed. _'I was kind of hoping that my father would have been here…..' _He thought to himself. This was not some small mission that would only take about a week to complete. They were going to an area where they do not have full confidence that they will return or not. He may not be able to see his siblings….his father….ever again. Yet with this knowledge in his head, his father still refused to show up, to even wish him well or say goodbye. Hachiro bit his lip, refusing to show his anger in front of everyone. Why did his father treat him like this? What was so bad about Hachiro that his father would continue to hate him? Then suddenly the thought came to him. That was it…..that was why he did not show up, why he did not care…..because he simply hated him. He hated thinking that, that this thought or realization would come to him at night, when he would wish for once that his father would treat him the same as he treated the others. But….maybe it was time that he accepted it. Maybe it was time that Hachiro would simply accept that his father was not very fond of him and move on….but how can he? How can he just accept that his father was not fond of him…..how does a son accept that?

"Hachiro, are you okay?" Hachiro blinked and looked down to see Hinata looking up at him with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." He shot her his trademark grin. He didn't want for Hinata to worry over him just because of his father issues. She has enough on her plate right now and to have her worry because of his personal problems was defiantly something that he did not want. Staring into the eyes of his love brought back the nightmare that plague his mind the whole morning and caused him to quickly look down at the ground. This did not go unnoticed by Hinata and it only made her more worried for the ninja in front of her. He's been acting so strange since she left to go to that meeting. He acted….scared….He acted like he was scared for Hinata, like he feared for her life. At first Hinata assumed it was merely because of the mission that he and her were assigned, more him being that he is an actual ninja of the village, but seeing his face, so full of worry and fear, it made her believe that maybe there was something that he was not telling her, and she was starting to contemplate going up to him and asking but at a later time.

"Okay….." Hinata said slowly, knowing that this will not be the last time they have this particular conversation. Masami was just as suspicious as Hinata. Hachiro has been acting very distracted with this thoughtful look on his face. If there was one thing that Masami knew about Hachiro was that thinking was not his strong suit so to see him gazing off into the distance with worry in his eyes was something that Masami caught on quickly. She also knew however that whatever Hachiro was thinking about was not going to come out into the air easily. She knew that the only way for him to come clean on what he was so worried about was if Hinata would talk to him about it. It still surprised her that that a shy girl young girl could have such an effect on one man, it was amusing to say the least. _'She would make a fine leader if she knows how to use her power as a weapon' _Masami smirked to herself before clearing her throat.

"Okay, I want Neji Hyuga as the lead while Kiyomi and Tamotsu follow him. Hinata I'm going to place you in the middle with Hachiro and Hanabi behind you." Everyone nodded and went into their respected positions. Hachiro looked behind him to see his siblings smiling towards him and grinned. Masami gave one more glance behind her before stepping in front of Neji. "Let's move." She said before beginning to walk forward, the group of young ninja following behind her.

**Hinata's Respite**

"**So….they finally decided to bring her to me….." **A shadowing figure said as he watched threw a pool of black water, showing him the group of ninja walking into the forest. The figured moved his arm over the pool, causing the image to ripple and fade into the black waters. **"Fools….falling right into my plan…."**

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope that you liked and stuff! So I'm not sure when I'm gonna upload the next chapter (mainly because I haven't started it yet) but do not fear I will begin it soon. Again thank you to all of you who have helped me with your kind words and input on Hinata's Respite. Till next time :D**


	31. With The Night Comes Terror

**A/N: I actually really like this particular chapter, I don't know why though, you guys can think of this as a very late Christmas present from me to you lol. OMG OMG am I the only one that was freaking out when I saw chapter 615 hahaha sorry but I had to let that one out. So um yeah…..ENJOY Oh and Remember when I first brought Masami in the story and I said that her hair was like purple or something….Well I'm changing her hair to like black because I can't really imagine her hair purple lol just wanted to point that out in case you guys were confused lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 31- With The Night Comes Terror**

At first Hachiro was a little skeptical on the whole disappearing ninja threat that was apparently happening within the forest of his home. He has traveled in between these woods for years and nothing seriously bad or eerie has ever happened to neither him nor his team, worse case scenario is the occasional ambush. But besides that the forest was a fairly peaceful place. So you cannot blame him for not truly believing that anything beyond some crazed rogue ninja was causing the disappearances. When he was told about these disappearances….it brought a strange feeling to him….He did not want to believe that the forest that he trained in, grew in, became the person that he was today would become a place of fear, a place that needed to be avoided. But seeing it now, feeling the air that touched his skin, the cool wind brushing him softly…..he knew that something was defiantly wrong. There was nothing but silence, not even the animals made a sound. The silence was piercing and uncomfortable; something that he has never experienced in these woods before. By the look in Masami and his teammate's faces, they all were probably having the same thoughts as well.

"It's quiet…." Masami noted to herself. She stopped and looked around, trying to find some sign of life, before signing and continuing walking. She glanced at the Hyugas for a moment before clearing her throat. "Hyugas….I think it is time…."

Hinata and Neji nodded while Hanabi grinned before taking in deep breaths. **"BYAKUGAN!" **They all said in unison before searching the grounds with their now widened field of vision. Hachiro stared at the determined look in Hinata's eyes and a small blush graced his face. It was well known throughout the whole Country that the Hyuga were a strict clan to deal with. To most people the Hyuga clan is powerful but cocky; their pride and loyalty to their own clan can borderline pompous and hard headed. It is known that they have a tendency to carry themselves in a way that would make them appear as if they think of themselves as a higher class than others and that most ninja were, to them at least, inferior to their all seeing eyes and powerful taijutsu. Because of those rumors Hachiro was never too thrilled with meeting any Hyuga in his life time. But the fact that not only has he meet one but that he fell madly in love with one defiantly changed his perspective of the Hyuga to a great extent. Seeing the determination in her eyes, in all their eyes, for a village not their own…..He will never judge a clan by rumors again.

"Have you come across something yet?" Masami asked. Neji closed his eyes, ceasing his Byakugan, and shook his head.

"I cannot find anything out of the ordinary." Hanabi and Hinata ceased their Byakugans as well with the same results.

"Everything seems to be normal here." Hinata sighed. "I tried to see if there might have been a presence here that seemed out of place, like another human, but unfortunately I found nothing.

"I got the same thing." Hanabi shrugged. "It's like the forest is dead or something, no life anywhere."

Masami crossed her arms and sighed. _'Something is obviously wrong.'_ She narrowed her eyes at the ground.

"Someone or something is hiding their chakra signatures, though how they are doing it is beyond me." Neji concluded.

"They could use a chakra repelling barrier seal." Tamotsu pointed out.

"That could be a possibility…." Neji said with a thoughtful tone. "I do not however know of any that could become invisible to the Byakugan." Hinata nodded with just as much confusion as him. Though she chooses not to boost about her clan's Kekkai genkai, she does take pride in her eyes and was just as confused that something could actually avoid them.

"Maybe this might actually be some kind of Genjutsu." Hachiro scratched the back of his head.

"Impossible." Neji grunted. "If this was a Genjutsu than the Byakugan could have easily seen it coming." Hachiro frowned at the smug attitude that Neji was subconsciously using. _'Maybe some of those rumors aren't complete crap…..' _ "Anyways, it would have to have been a pretty strong Genjutsu to take over the whole forest." Hanabi nodded and looked over to her sister.

"Hinata, Kurenai taught you and your team about certain types of Genjutsu, right?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes but to her knowledge the strongest Genjutsu that she has ever heard of is the Uchiha clan's own Tsukuyomi." Masami sighed, knowing full well that what Hinata was saying was the truth. Through all the records of many Genjutsu throughout the world, never has anything large or strong enough to take a whole forest has ever even been mention let alone recorded.

Neji hmmed, bringing the attention of the other group members. "It could be that…."

"Could be what?" Tamotsu asked.

Neji crossed his arms with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "There was a time where I have encountered a barrier that was in fact too strong for me to see through it." This brought the full attention of both Hinata and Hanabi.

"What….?" Hanabi said in disbelief. "But that's impossible! Father said-."

'"Lord Hiashi and the other Hyuga members are correct that the Byakugan could see through most to any barrier…..but this one….."

Big brother, when was this?" Neji looked up at Hinata and sighed.

'During the mission where we were to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha, he was locked within this barrier that my Byakugan could not see through."

"Do you think that the barrier that you experienced back there has some sort of connection to the one now?" Masami asked.

"I'm not entirely sure but….it is a possibility." Neji was trying to remember the feeling of when had tried to look through that barrier back then, but the feeling of this barrier was different….more cold and deadly….

"Well if they do then this might have something to do with you know who…." Hanabi muttered. Hinata nodded with her heart racing in what this might mean.

Kiyomi scratched the back of her head. "What do you mean?"

Neji looked down. "The barrier that I had encountered was when Sasuke Uchiha was leaving to go to Orochimaru….." Masami stepped back, finally realizing what they are speculating. "So if I'm hypothesis is right and that these barriers might have some connection….we might be dealing with….Orochimaru…."

**Hinata's Respite**

Hinata sighed as she sat in front of the fire. If what Neji said was true….then they were going way over their heads. Hinata has heard from many people on how deadly Orochimaru is and that she should avoid him at any cost. Though she hated to admit it…it would make sense on the disappearances….Orochimaru is known for his human experimentation so she could conclude that this could just be him getting more lab-rats for his mad experiments. But if that was true then that would mean that they would have to….that they would have to go and infiltrate wherever he was hiding and that could lead to a conflict with the Sanin. Hinata may have grown in the past year but she was no way up to Orochimaru's level of skill. If what Neji speculates is true than….this might be the last mission that she might have….ever.

Hachiro looked over at Hinata and looked down, knowing what thoughts might be going through her head. He was just as nervous as she was. If Orochimaru was involved with this then that could only mean that….they might not make it out this thing alive. He was fine dying to protect his village, that was the life of a ninja, but he couldn't help but feel broken that the future that he wanted with Hinata might not happened. He wanted to do so much with her….he wanted to marry her, have two kids and live the life that his father refused to live; the simple life of a man with his wife and children. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, not only half a year. His fist balled with anger and worry. He was startled out of his thoughts however when he felt someone sitting next to him.

"Hey….." he looked over and sighed, seeing that it was just Hinata. "You look like something i-is on your mind." She said with her usual soft tone. Hachiro cracked a small smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I could be saying the same thing about you." Hinata blushed and looked down.

"It's just….I never thought that I would ever be going up against Orochimaru…it just hit me hard that's all." Hachiro saw the look in her eyes and knew that she was scared out of her mind. "But, I guess this is the life of a ninja, to die in battle in order to protect those that you love." He was surprised to see the fear flow away and a new look appear in her eyes. This look was full of determination, the look one gets when they are facing death himself.

Hachiro gently kissed her forehead and smiled. "You don't have to worry Hinata….I'm going to protect you with my life, I swear it." Hinata looked up, fear returning to her eyes but for a much different situation.

"Hachiro….but if he comes after me…."

"Then I will stand right in his way." He said in the most serious of tones. This brought a clenched pain in Hinata's heart. She did not want Hachiro to risk his life for her own again. That was something that she could never allow.

"Hachiro, you can't do that….I-I won't-." Hinata was stopped by his hand gently touching her now blushing face.

"Hinata, I told you once that I was going to protect you, I will not go back on what I said." Hinata mental gasped at his words. "If something happen to you…." He could never let anything like what happen on their last mission together repeat itself. He could not and will not have Hinata in danger ever again. He looked into her lavender eyes, trying to relay his emotions through their contact. "Hinata…" Hinata let a small tear fall before embracing him lovingly.

"Hachiro I….." She said softly. She did not care if he promised to protect her….she would not let him die just for her own life. She could never live with herself knowing that because of her weakness he was dead. That because she could not defend herself against an enemy….She could not have Hachiro, the first boy that has shown Hinata true love, die in front of her eyes. She vowed in her mind that if they do in fact in encounter Orochimaru, she would die defending him.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Hachiro said, now realizing that they were the only ones at the campsite.

"O-Oh they went with Neji to go scout ahead, I thought you knew that." Hinata giggled.

Hachiro chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "O-O yeah…" He blushed. "I guess that I forgot." He did not want Hinata to know that he was too busy staring at her…um…assets to pay attention to what his Sensei was saying at that time. Suddenly a thought came to him and a mischievous grin grew on his face. "So….we're alone?" Hinata blushed and nodded slowly before gasping as Hachiro pushed her to the ground.

"H-Hachiro….?!" She stuttered.

"Oh come on Hinata, this is the only time that we can be alone, might as well live it up before they come back." Hachiro whispered into her ear in a husk tone. Hinata blushed at the feeling that his breath was giving her ear and looked away. Hachiro chuckled before gently moving his hand onto her cheek and pulling her head towards him. "You're so cute..." he whispered then gently placed his lips onto hers. Hachiro felt Hinata gasped and gently moved them so that they were underneath a tree, his back on the tree while Hinata was in between his legs. Hinata moaned as Hachiro snuck his tongue into her mouth and pushed herself closer to him, not wanting this moment to end. This was how she wanted to spend her life. She wanted to spend the rest of her life in his arms. This only made both of their resolve stronger, they needed to survive this mission…they could not simply die when they had only known each other for such a short time. They could not let their love go….they would never let their love go.

**Hinata's Respite**

"I still don't see why we had to let Lady Hinata stay back there with only Hachiro to protect her." Neji complained for the hundredth time. Hanabi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Neji will you shut up already?!" Hanabi shouted.

"Yeah dude, Hinata's gonna be fine." Tamotsu tried to assure the protective Hyuga. Truthfully what he really wanted to do was pound the living daylights out of him. For a whole 20 minutes he has done nothing but complain about Hinata being left back there with Hachiro, which was driving everyone insane.

"Seriously what are you going to do when their married?" Kiyomi giggled, oblivious to the obvious discomfort of Neji.

"M-Married…..?" Neji stuttered. "What, who was talking about marriage?! It was Hachiro wasn't it?! I swear I'll-."

"Calm down Neji she was joking." Hanabi stopped Neji from his many questions. She swears that he was more dotting than her own father when it came to Hinata. Hanabi was glad that Neji was not as overprotective to her as she was to Hinata. _'Sometimes it's good to be the youngest….' _ Neji glanced at Kiyomi, who was giggling uncontrollably, and narrowed his eyes.

"I do not see the humor in something as serious as marriage." He crossed his arms. Masami rolled her eyes and looked up into the before stepping back with caution, gaining the attention of the other teens.

"Sensei is something wrong?" Kiyomi asked, complete alert of any movement within the darkness.

"We are being followed." Masami said before quickly dodged a kunai that shot out from the darkness; becoming more alert and ready to fight. "Everyone get ready for an attack." She shouted before pulling out a Kunai from her pouch. Neji nodded and quickly activated his Byakugan. He quickly scanned the area but found that no one in his sight. What confused Neji was that if no one was here then how did that Kunai appear? He glanced around once more before barely dodging another attack by a Kunai, this time the attacker has shown themselves.

Masami turned back and gasped, seeing that person before her. "I-Isao?" Masami said in disbelief. Before them was a tall man with black sunglasses and paled skin, with signs of his skin once having a brown shade, and short black hair. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a grey strapped vest, signifying him as a Jonin of Takigakure, with black torn pants and shoes. His eyes, however, were the main thing that stood out from his appearance. They were glowing a crimson red, staring down at the group with blood thirst. Masami read his hand signs and quickly stood in front of the young ninja.

"**WATER STYLE: LIQUID BULLET!" **The man shouted as he shot out a large blast of water from his mouth.

Masami frowned and preformed quick hand signs. **"EARTH STYLE: EARTH DOME!" **Masami quickly summoned a large earth made dome that covered both her and the team from the blast. She looked back at the ninja with a serious look on her face. "I need you to stay in here; I will call you when I need your help."

"Masami-sensei…." Kiyomi muttered as she saw Masami poof out of the dome and back into the battle field. Isao gazed at her before beginning to recreate the hand signs he used before. Masami jumped into the air, dodging another bullet, and landed behind him gracefully. Masami jumped back as he tried to slice her with a Kunai and narrowed her eyes.

"Isao it's me Masami, snap out of it!" But unfortunately she had received no answer. She sighed before setting her hands down to her sides. _'I'm sorry Isao…..' _ She thought. "Forgive me Isao….." She whispered as she narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. **"EARTH STYLE: EARTH DRAGON!" **She shouted as she summoned a large and deadly earth created dragon from the ground and shot across the field to the man, who simply stood there waiting for the blow. Masami caught him smirking and frowned as he quickly dodged the attack and appeared next to her. Taking a deep breath, Masami crouched down to slide kick him to the ground but he easily flipped back and shot a whole set of throwing stars that almost touched her, if it wasn't for her quick reflexes. Seeing him rushing at her, she quickly blocked his fist that was almost close to touching her face and soon the two were sharing blows until Masami kneed him in the stomach then flip kicked him to a nearby tree. Quickly sensing him slowly getting up, she skillfully preformed another set of hand signs. **"EARTH STYLE: QUICK SAND!" **She slammed her palm onto the ground and watched as Isao started to sink into the recently appearing quick sand from under his legs. **"HARDEN!" **Suddenly the once thick quick sand started to harden and trap him into the ground. She walked over to him with anger in her eyes. "Now, tell me why are you attacking us?" She asked with a serious yet sympathetic tone. She and Isao were once on the same team as Genin…He was her rival, her closest friend. If it wasn't for him she would have never become a Jonin. To see him just attacking her and her team out of nowhere was completely unlike him. He was a loyal friend and comrade that truly believed in the value of comradeship. She looked into his glowing red eyes and saw nothing but hate and anger in them. _'Isao….' _

She quickly returned to her feet and looked around to see others jumping out from the forest, all old classmates and comrades. _'What is going on?!' _ She glanced around and knew that she could not take them on by herself. Taking a small step, she ran over to the dome that she created and slammed her fist into it, smashing it into nothing but dust and debris. Neji glanced around at the group on Neji and frowned.

"I'm going to assume that these are the missing ninja that were reported." Neji quickly went to his earpiece, growling that he was not getting a response from the others. _'Damn it, this barrier must be blocking the signal….' _ He quickly stepped in front of Hanabi. "Lady Hanabi, step back." Hanabi frowned and jumped in front of Neji.

"I'm not a child anymore Neji." The look in Hanabi's eyes brought a smirk to his face. She has not been a child in a long time and he should know better than to try and defend her like she was. "Bring it on weirdos!"

"Be careful not to harm them." Masami said to the group. "Though they may be our enemies now they were my comrades and still are." Kiyomi nodded before pulling out two Kunai from her pouch.

"Don't worry Masami-sensei, they are our friends too." Kiyomi said flipping to the side as a female ninja rushed at her. Quickly landing on her feet she rushed at the female ninja, placed her foot onto her chest and pushed her away, landing onto her feet again. Tamotsu chuckled and focused on the ninja in front of him. **"EARTH STYLE: EARTH FIST!" **He rushed at the ninja, knowing him as a friend of his mother and father, and slammed his fist into his stomach, sending him flying away. _'That's for getting me socks for my birthday! I wear sandals every day; what the hell was I gonna do with socks?!' _ He chuckled to himself before jumping away as a fire ball shot from the direction that the ninja was sent. Tamotsu chuckled as he got back into a fighting stance.

"This is gonna be fun!" Neji glanced at Tamotsu with slight annoyance. _'He reminds me too much of Kiba…..' _ Neji thought before turning his thoughts back to his cousin who was back at the grounds. _'Lady Hinata…..' _

**Hinata's Respite**

"Hachiro….stop…" Hinata giggled a Hachiro continued to kiss up and down her neck. "They might be coming back soon." She tried to push him off playfully but Hachiro would not budge.

"So….let them see." He chuckled as he placed his lips back onto her. He really was not thinking about his team or her family at the moment. The only thing that was really going through his mind was on how soft Hinata's skin and lips were. They were however interrupted by a large boom irrupting from the distance. The two teens quickly got up and looked around with both confusion and fear.

"H-Hachiro what was that?" Hinata asked, getting into her gentle fist stance. Hachiro looked at the smoke appearing from the distance and gasped.

"Sensei!" He shouted before grabbing Hinata's hand and rushing to the source of the smoke. _'Damn it…..that had to have been Sensei's Earth Dragon, which means that they must be fighting someone….or something….' _ Hinata looked at the determined look in his eyes before something click in her mind. _'Big brother….HANABI!' _ She pulled herself out of his grasp and starting running beside him. Hachiro gave Hinata a glance before nodding and facing the front. They needed to hurry before it was too late.

**Hinata's Respite**

Hinata and Hachiro jumped through the many branches of the very tall trees until they came to see all of their comrades fighting against a group of ninja. Hachiro stepped back realizing that these were ninja from his village, some that he knew very well. Hinata saw the look in his eyes and gently placed her hand on his. Understanding the situation, he nodded and jumped down to stand next to Kiyomi and Tamotsu.

"What took you so long?" Tamotsu chuckled before dodging a kick. Kiyomi giggled as she flipped over Hachiro and slammed her foot into the face of the attacking ninja. Not wasting time chatting, Hachiro ran up to a ninja that was about to rush at Kiyomi and connected his fist to his face, sending him to the ground. Meanwhile Hinata quickly ran over to Hanabi and jumped in front of her.

"Hanabi are you okay?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice. Hanabi blushed at her sister's obvious worry and nodded slowly. Hinata sighed in relief before glancing over at her cousin. Neji turned back to see Hinata and felt relief in his heart before returning to facing his opponent.

"**EIGHT TRIGRAMS AIR PALM!" **Neji shouted before thrusting his palm towards his opponent, blowing him away with ease. Hinata has and always will admire Neji's strength. He was in a sense her idol, someone that Hinata wanted to be someday, and fighting beside him was a greater honor than he or anyone would ever know. Neji ran over to Hinata with small amount of concern and worry in his eyes. "Lady Hinata are you-?"

"Big brother I'm fine, I think I should be a-asking you the same question." Neji let a small smile grow on his face then a serious look in his eyes. Hinata and Hanabi glanced at each other then faced the opposite directions.

"Everyone, come near us at once!" Neji shouted to the surrounding ninja. Masami nodded and commanded her students to follow her. "Stand right behind Lady Hinata." He told them before facing the rushing enemies again.

Hinata noticed Hanabi's odd look and smiled. "Hanabi, you'll do fine, just be graceful and balanced." Hanabi nodded then took a deep breath. Hinata smiled then did the same. **"BYAKUGAN!" **They all shouted in unison.

**EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALM ROTATION!" **Hanabi and Neji shouted in unison, spinning rapidly as the chakra covered them and the group.

"**PROTECTIVE EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" **Hinata rapidly began motioning her arms around, sending out large, sharp streams of chakra around the group. Both her, Neji and Hanabi's attacks starting to combine and form into a rapidly moving sphere of chakra, protecting them from the attacking enemies. Hachiro is in complete amazement at the beauty and grace of his love as she protected them from the attackers, the blue hue of the chakra giving her a mystical look. _'Wow…..' _

"Woah….." Kiyomi said subconsciously. Never has she seen such a beautiful yet deadly attack, the rotation chakra fused with the sharp lines of Hinata's jutsu created an indescribable design. Both Tamotsu and Masami were in just as much shock as she was. They never knew how amazing it would be to be inside of the Rotation, the peace at knowing that they were in what many would call absolute defense. Eventually however the rotation started to diminish and fade until they were greeted once again by the large moon floating up in the sky. Masami got up from her crouching position and looked around to see the ninja that they were fighting were now lying on the ground unmoving.

"They aren't-."

"No, they are merely unconscious." Neji said with a heavy breath. Hinata fell to her knees then smile at her sister.

"You did an excellent job Hanabi." Hanabi looked over at her sister with a tired grin. The grin however fell when she saw her sister's tired look in her eyes.

"Hinata?!" Hanabi struggled to get up and kneed down to her sister. What was surprising however was that Hinata's eyes were….glowing….. "Hinata….?" Hachiro quickly glanced over to Hinata and rushed over to her side.

"Hinata…?!" Hachiro cried out, gently placing her in his arms. Everyone soon gathered around the Hyuga Heiress, each with concern in their eyes. Neji saw the look in her eyes and bit his lip in hidden anger. _'She used too much of her chakra…..that damned curse must be trying to take advantage of the situation.' _ Neji's thoughts seem to have connected to the future because just as that thought came to his mind, a loud scream of pain irrupted from the girl in Hachiro's arm. "Hinata….it's gonna be okay…." Hachiro whispered into her ear with care. His words seem to have reached her cause the light purple hue of her eyes started to revert back to the normal lavender shade. But before comfort could wash over the group, a strange fog covered the field that once held their battle. Everyone quickly got up and surrounded the fallen Hyuga, ready to fight whatever was approaching. Hanabi glanced at her sister before returning to the area in front of her. For years Hinata has tried to protect Hanabi, to be the shield to the darkness within the Hyuga clan and the battles of war. But this time….Hanabi was going to protect her. They all tensed seeing a cloaked figure walked out from the fog, not making a single sound.

"_**Not bad…..but too bad you do not have enough chakra or energy….to fight me." **_Just as the cloaked man said that, everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Well Thanks for reading lol I'm still in shock that I'm at 31 chapters haha wow I never thought I would make it this far but here I am! So the next chapter should be up soon, don't know how soon though lol but it will be soon I promise. Till then…..R&R cause I need the feedback from you guys**


	32. Trapped

**A/N: Hello everyone! I've got another chapter just for you guys! Oh and guess what? I have my own DeviantArt account now. It's basically gonna have some art for like Hinata's Respite and a bunch of other crap. I'm gonna a link on my page and I do hope that you guys go and visit. So besides that….enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 32- Trapped**

"What the hell just happen?" Tamotsu shouted from within the darkness, anger screaming out of his voice.

"I do not know." Neji replied with a calmer tone. "My Byakugan cannot see through this." As Neji said that the area started to once again gain light but in some way he had wished that it did not, after seeing their surroundings. The once quiet and tree covering forest has transformed into a tomb like place with tall stands that held from Neji could see black flames. They placed seemed to be a large and long hall from his perspective with stone walls and floor. He looked behind him to see Hinata and everyone just as confused as him, though slightly more verbal.

"This place…" Hinata whispered as she got up from the cold ground. Why did she feel like….she's been here before….? This didn't know why but this strange feeling was starting to fill her. This place was….something special, something of great importance happened here…yet how would she know that?

Hachiro gently placed Hinata back down into his arms. "Hinata what's wrong?" He said with concern.

Shaking her head, Hinata tried to remove the thoughts from her mind. "I-I'm fine." She smiled at him to try and convince him that she was in fact okay. Hachiro nodded slowly, not believing in what she said. Hanabi was just as suspicious as Hachiro. That look in Hinata's eyes, it was if she has returned to some nightmare.

"You sure Hinata?" Hanabi asked. The older female nodded and stood up once more. Masami glanced at the teens before moving her gaze in front of her. What was running through her mind was where were the whereabouts of the man that brought them here, wherever they may be.

Kiyomi's mind must have been traveling in the same direction for she too was confused about this subject. "Masami-sensei, where did that guy go?" Masami looked down at her student before shrugging.

"I don't know but there is only one-."

"_**Do not worry young one for I am not far from where you stand."**_ Everyone quickly formed into a circle and scanned the area. Eventually they all glanced down the hall and saw the hooded man walking up towards them, his eyes glowing a monstrous red. _**"You do not have to fear me; I will not attack you…" **_He glanced at Hinata before returning to the whole group. _**"I am merely here to take what rightfully belongs to my Master." **_Hachiro stepped back, the memory of Katsuro's word echoing in his mind.

_"__**Do you r-really believe that….?"**__ Katsuro chuckled. __**"You think that I'm the only one that wants Lady Hinata's power? Again y-you've proven to me how stupid mortals truly are…..I am not the only one who wants her power. I-I was just a pawn like that demon you faced n-not too long ago…"**_

Hachiro growled in anger before pulling out a Kunai and stepping in front of Hinata, facing the man with a killing intent. If this guy thinks that he was going to get his Hinata then this guy has another thing coming. Hachiro made a vow long ago that he would be Hinata's shield. That he would bring down anyone that is a threat to Hinata, no matter what.

_"Then I-I will protect her….." Katsuro stopped and looked over at Hachiro. "If there is more people who want Hinata, t-they're gonna to have to go through me….I'll be Hinata's shield against your master and everyone who's u-under him." Hachiro said with determination. "N-No one is going to get Hinata…..N-Not if I can help it."_

_"__**Y-You**__**really do love h-her don't you…?"**_

_"More than anything in the world." Hachiro grinned._

Hachiro narrowed his eyes. "Stay away from Hinata!" This brought the attention of everyone before they surrounded the young Hyuga with Kunai out as well.

The man chuckled, his voice deep and booming. _**"Do you really think that you can do anything to stop me?" **_Hachiro growled and rushed at him, ignoring the calls of his friends. Surprisingly though, Hachiro's attack fazed right through the man and caused him to fall on the floor. Hachiro was about to get up when he felt a sharp pain going through his shoulder.

"Argh!" He shouted in pain as a hidden blade that the man apparently had was stabbing through his shoulder.

"Hachiro..!" Hinata tried to run over to him but was blocked by Neji. Tamotsu narrowed his gaze at the man and began to run at him as well. Quickly pulling Hachiro up from the ground by his shirt, he threw the young teen at his friend, causing both of them to roughly fall on the ground.

"_**Do you feel it yet Lady Hinata….the anger of the Miyamoto clan rushing through your veins?" **_Hinata gasped before falling to the floor on her knees. All she could here was screams of terror, torture beyond her imagination. Neji crouched down and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Lady Hinata what's wrong?"

"T-The screams…! Make them stop Big Brother!" Hinata cried out.

"_**Yes, hear their cries; remember the blood that once covered these walls, the torture of your people….REMEMBER IT!" **_Anger was quickly filling Neji as he quickly stood up, his Byakugan staring at the man with animalistic aggression.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Neji thrust his palm, sending a gust of force that the man had not expected and push the man away. _**'Such strength…..' **_The man thought before standing back up.

"_**That was a nice shot boy…." **_He chuckled. _**"But you are still a bug to me." **_

"I'll kill you…." Neji muttered but brought no fear to the man before him.

"_**I think you should worry more on the well-being of your Lady Hinata than my death." **_He said before stepping back slowly. _**"But if you and your friend's truly want to kill me…..than follow me down the hole…." **_They all watched as he started to fade into the air, leaving them alone within the dark tunnel. Neji growled then looked down at his cousin who had stopped screaming and was now simply whimpering with her eyes close tight. _'Lady Hinata…..' _He turned his gaze to the now in pain Hachiro and Tamotsu.

"Hachiro…give me your shoulder." Masami crouched down and placed her hand over her shoulder. Hachiro sighed as his wound was slowly being healed and glanced over at Hinata with concerned eyes. He needed to be there, he needed to be with Hinata while she's like this, to tell her that everything is going to be okay and that he was there. Masami's grip on him was firm.

"There….now you can go." He nodded and stood up to run to Hinata. The older woman sighed before helping Tamotsu up. The look in Hachiro's eyes…..it reminded her of the look in Isao's eyes when they were team together. She would not lie; she did and probably still had feelings for the man. To her he was everything that she tried to be, strong, brave, kind hearted. Just thinking about him brought a smile to her usually stoic face. When he looked at her…..he would always have this protective gaze that would make her feel safe. To see him like that….so full of rage and fire….It broke her inside. She did not want to fight him; she did not want to hurt him. She…..she…..

"Do we go after him?" Masami was broken out of her thoughts by the boy next to her.

"I say let's go kick his ass." Kiyomi said with her usual cheerfulness, how she keeps that cheerful personality in this situation is beyond anyone.

"We can't go anywhere if Hinata's acting like this." Hachiro said while gently holding Hinata in his arms. Tamotsu was surprised to hear this from Hachiro. Usually Hachiro would be with Kiyomi in the whole _'jump in and kill em'_ tactic yet now he decides to be the 'let's think about it first' guy. _'Who knew that a girl like Hinata could change a guy like him….' _

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and tried to stand up. "I-I'm fine….." She tried to assure them. Neji narrowed his eyes at her, knowing that she was lying to them.

"Lady Hinata, I do not think that continuing on would be wise. You are not-."

"B-Big brother I'm fine." Hinata said, with a little anger hidden in her sweet tone.

"You're fine? Not five minutes ago you were crying out in horror!"

Hinata bit her lip and looked away. "I was just….."

"Lady Hinata, I'm only trying to do what's best-."

"That's your excuse all the time." Hinata nearly shouted. "I think that I know what's best for me."

"You continuing on in your condition is _not_ what is best for you!"

"Stop treating me like I'm a child!" Hinata was sick of Neji always treating her like some poor child who doesn't know any better. She was now Chunin, she wanted to be treated like an equal. She was tired of everyone treating her like that. Even her own teammates tend to go easily on her during training, no matter how many times she says not to. Her own Hokage even went easy on her than the other Kunoichi. She hated it! She hated being treated like she did not know any better by everyone that she knew; she hated being underestimated

"I am only trying to help you!"

"Treating me like a child is supposed to be helping me?!"

"I am not treating you like a child!"

"Yes you are!"

Hanabi growled. "Well both of you shut the hell up?!" The two bickering cousins stop and stared at the young girl in between them. "Fighting against each other is not going to do anything but drive everyone crazy!" Hanabi watched the two glanced at each other before staring at the floor. "Now, I think that the decision making should go to the one in charge!" She pointed to Masami, who looked dumbfound for a moment.

"Um right…." Masami cleared her throat. "…I think that we should proceed with caution. This place might have an end and the only way to know is to go down and find out." Hanabi nodded then turned to her sister and cousin.

"Now, shut up and get over yourself." Hinata stood up and looked at Neji who sharply turned away and began to walk. Hinata sighed and began to walk as well with Hachiro behind her. Hachiro wanted to say something but just the mere look in her eyes told him to let her calm down before even approaching her. He was actually on Neji's side in the matter. Seeing Hinata like that, crying out as if someone was stabbing her….He knew that the man had something to do with that. He did not want her to come to any contact with that guy; not knowing what would happen if she does. He could not risk her life; he will not risk her life. But he had no choice in the matter. Masami is the one in charge and he had to follow her orders, whether he liked them or not.

**Hinata's Respite**

Hanabi has never been in this situation before. Sure she has argued with Neji on a lot of things…that was how they showed that they cared for each other. Sometimes Hanabi does think that maybe Neji does tend to treat Hinata like she was a child but for some reason he sees Hanabi in a different light. Personally she did not like how he can treat Hanabi as a Ninja yet treat Hinata as if she was a baby, it bothered her to know end. But that was beside the point….the huge point was that it was normal for her and Neji to be at odds with each other but never has she ever seen her sister and Neji arguing. Sure there was that time period where Neji practically hated her but…

"_What the hell are you planning?" Neji stopped walking down the hall and glanced over to see the young Hyuga narrowing her eyes at him. _

"_What do you mean Lady Hanabi?" Neji asked with a confused look on his face. Hanabi growled and stepped forward. Hanabi has been watching in the shadows as she saw Neji, the boy that cursed not just the main house but Hinata as well, starting to actually talk and even offer training advice to Hinata as if nothing between them happened. It wasn't until she saw him actually smiling with Hinata, somewhat laughing together. That tore it, she needed to find out for sure if Neji was truly trying to better his relationship or just teasing Hinata with the idea. _

"_Last time I checked you almost killed my sister and now you just decided to go and train with her like nothing has happened?" Hanabi did not like how Neji could just sneak his way into Hinata's heart, especially after he nearly stopped it. She never liked the way he would act towards and she spoke vocally about it to him multiple times but every time she did he would just say 'it is nothing that a child like you would understand' and then walk away. She did not want to speak about it to her father, not wanting to grow the seed of hate in Neji more than it already was. But if he is trying to lure Hinata into something she was defiantly going to do something about it. What surprised Hanabi however was the look in her older cousin's eyes. They were not filled with hate or rage but….guilt. _

"_Lady Hanabi….I know that I have treated your sister with hostility and hate but…." Neji stopped. "…I know that I cannot truly make amends for what I done, I know that there will always be a scar on Hinata's heart….that she will probably never forgive me but I want to at least try to prove to her that I am truly sorry for the things that I have done." Hanabi was taken aback by his eyes, now full of regret and guilt. "I want to prove to her that I am not the monster that would always push her down anymore, that I have changed. The past sins….the past deeds that I have done that have broken the relationship that her and I once cherished…that she probably still cherishes. I am…" If Hanabi was ever asked what would be the weirdest thing to see, she would defiantly say that it would have to be seeing Neji shedding tears. But here she was seeing the prodigy child, the genius of the clan….actually letting a small tear drop from his eye. "…I am still surprised that she still calls me Big Brother, even though I have not been a brother to her for a long time. This time I want to live up to that title, I want to be the brother that she always wanted, that she deserves." Neji said serenity and honesty, both emotions that Hanabi never knew he had. This was a side of Neji that Hanabi never thought that she would ever see. Hanabi wanted to believe that he was lying to her, that this was just a plan for him to humiliate her and her sister but….the look in his eyes, the way that his body was shaking…._

"_How am I supposed to be sure that you're telling the truth?" Hanabi asked slowly._

"_I do not expect for you to either believe me or trust me but….I just want you to know that I am trying hard to change and make amends with Lady Hinata." Hanabi stepped back as Neji practically laid down on the floor with his head low. "But I promise you that I will not be the man that I once was." Even Hanabi had to admit that she was starting to actually feel bad for him. Should she trust his words? Deep inside she knew that she shouldn't, that his words would not mean anything….but also deep down inside she was starting to warm up to his words. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he was truly apologizing and trying to rebuild the broken relationship that he once had with her and her sister. Hanabi did not know but what she did know was that, even though she hated it when her sister said this, everyone deserves a second chance. _

"…_.fine….but I'm watching you." Hanabi said before walking away. She hoped that what he said was true to his heart. _

Back then; all Hanabi saw was the bad in Neji, the Neji that she had grown up. But now…she finally saw that Neji has in fact changed. He was a more understanding man now; He did not let fate and destiny control his life as he did before. He has become more relax and caring. She even had to admit that he became a lot cooler than he was before. His change also shown in his strength as well. Hate no longer crippled him, no longer held him back from the man that he could become. It was refreshing to say the least. The only real downfall to the new Neji was the fact that he has become a much more protective cousin to Hinata and her, mainly Hinata. Neither Hinata nor Hanabi could be around the opposite sex for more than one minute before Neji's glare would scare them off. It was especially worse for Hinata, probably because of her…womanly figure. Hanabi knew that Neji knew that Hinata was growing into a beautiful woman, which meant the men would be chasing after her like a dog with meat. But again that was not the point. The point is that Hanabi has never seen the two getting into something as odd as an argument. Hanabi had no idea how to handle this, how to handle them being so cold towards one another. _'Why do I have to be in the middle of this?' _ She glanced back and forth between Hinata and Neji who were trying their hardest to ignore one another and sighed. _'Great….' _

Hachiro was having almost the same issue as well. They had been walking down this hall for what seemed like forever without any sign of the end. What was really making this seem so long however was the awkward tension between Hinata and Neji. Just to talk would seem like the beginning of another argument between the two Hyuga, which was the reason why everyone was so quiet. Masami sighed and stopped the group from moving any farther. _'Anymore of this silence and I'm gonna lose it.'_

"Okay, we'll take a break for now, and then continue onward." Masami said before sitting down and yawning. Kiyomi grinned and sat down as well with Tamotsu right next to her. Hachiro sat down next to Hinata while Neji simply walked away over to the other side, still giving Hinata the cold shoulder. Hanabi watched him move and sighed.

"What a baby." She complained while sitting down next to Hinata as will. "I mean Hinata disagrees with him one time and he acts like she cursed him out or something."

"Maybe I was a little harsh…." Hinata muttered. 'He was after all trying to help…" Hanabi rolled her eyes.

Hachiro gently touched her hand and looked away. "Hinata…would you be mad if I said that I agree with Neji." He said softly. "I mean, I know that you're not a child or anything but….the way that you were screaming, and around that guy. I don't really thing that going farther down here is such a good idea…." Hinata was about to say something when Hachiro continued. "…Hinata, Neji wasn't trying to treat you as a child; he was just worried that something beyond what happened to you back there would happen again. I think that maybe…Neji is scared that if something happens to you, then he wouldn't know what he would do." Hinata stopped and looked down. Was Hachiro right? The look in his eyes when she was in pain, the pain that he was showing was as if the mere thought of anything happening to her would kill him on the inside. She truly did not mind Neji worrying for her but she just doesn't like it when he tries to sound out what she tries to say. Sometimes she feels that her opinion never matters for Neji. That everything he said was right and that Hinata did not know better. Hinata sighed and stood up from where she was sitting and stared over at Neji, who was crouching over with his arms crossed. She really did not want Neji to be upset with her and she knew that he would not be the one to apologize, so she had to be the one to do it. Hanabi wanted to say something but just by the look in her eyes told her be.

Neji has never felt so low in his life. How could he have argued with Hinata? What brought him to be so…..he sighed. He was only trying to help her. He did not think of her as a child, like she said that he did. He merely worries for her safety and knows that she, from what his uncle has told him, is in great risk. Not only is this thing tearing Hinata apart from the inside but now Neji has to be on constant alert for people who are after Hinata. When he found out about this man and his servant who are after the Miyamoto Clan's power, which lies within Hinata, he couldn't help but worry for his cousin. She will now forever be in more danger than she is now as the Heiress to the Hyuga Clan. He was her protector...no…her brother; he needed to assure that Hinata's safety was above anything else. He could not risk any harm to happen to her, whether Hinata liked it or not. But deep down Neji knew that he was wrong to try and push Hinata into doing what he said. When he saw her screaming….when he saw her telling him to help her in this fearful voice, he felt so pathetic. All he could do there was watch as she cried out in fear….in pain. He told himself long ago that he would make sure that she would never cry out anything like that yet….here he was with the mental image of the event that happen back there playing in his mind.

"Big Brother…." Neji was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of his cousin's voice. He turned around and saw his blushing cousin looking down at the floor, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Lady Hinata…." Neji did not know how to face her. He had done the unspeakable; he had caused Hinata to be angry with him. He never wanted this to happen, he tried his best to make sure that it could never happen, but now Neji sees that maybe his best just wasn't good enough.

"I-I…." Hinata stopped and sighed. "I-I'm sorry for what happened back there I was just a-a little upset and-."

"It is I who should be apologizing Lady Hinata." He stopped her. "I am sorry for making you feel like a child. I was only worried for your safety….When I saw you on the floor, crying out for someone to help you…it hurt me inside knowing that I could not answer your cry for I could not do anything but watch and hope that it would end. I was scared that if we moved any farther down the road than something like that might happen again…or worse."

"Big Brother…."

"I wanted to protect you from anything, everything….I promised myself that long ago. I promise myself that I would try and repent for the sins that I have committed to you. The hurt that I caused you…That I would live up to the title that you gave me…I'm sorry that…I took it too far." Neji waited for Hinata to say something, to shout at him but all he felt was the embrace of his cousin full of love and warmth.

"Big Brother, you do not have to try to live up to the title I gave you. To me you have and always will be my Big Brother, You do not have to prove yourself worthy of me calling you that if that's what you are thinking. I love you as a brother and I always will." Hinata giggled. "So there is no reason for you to try and atom for any sin that you've done to me. The past is the past after all." Neji was in complete shock. How can she be so forgiving, what has brought Hinata to become is benevolent and kind. For years Neji and her father have beaten her with verbal attacks, for years she was ignored and hated by the clan for her timid nature….yet here she was as kind as any saint could be. He may not know what kept her from living a bitter life as he had for so long but he will not question it.

"Lady Hinata….." Neji blushed, not knowing how to say what he wanted to say. "I-I….I love you too…." Hinata stepped back and stared at her question in disbelief. To her, saying I love you to Neji was as easy as saying hello. But Neji….he has never said anything like that to her before. This was so new and….nice. Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around her cousin with love.

"I hate to ruin this warm family moment but Masami says were going to start moving again." Tamotsu smirked before walking back to the group. Hinata and Neji smiled at each other before nodding and walking side by side.

**Hinata's Respite **

"We've been walking for hours!" Hanabi complained as they continued to walk down the dark hall. Everyone was defiantly starting to feel the time on their feet, wanting so badly to just stop and turn back. But they unfortunately they had walked too far to simply turn back now, even though the thought was comforting.

"I know Hanabi but we have to keep going." Hinata tried to assure her sister. Truthfully Hinata really wanted to continue down the hallway because…she was getting this strange feeling from the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why but the nostalgic feeling she was getting from this place was growing by each step. She could no longer deny that she must have been here before but…She does not know how…She did not know why she would pause and try to control the headaches that would continue to attack her. She has not had these fits in such a long time….why do they dare to show up now?

"Hinata are you okay?" Hinata looked to see Hachiro holding her shoulders. He could tell that Hinata was going through something and the fact that she wasn't telling him was bothering him to no end. "Hinata….?"

Y-Yeah I'm….." Hachiro gasped as Hinata fell into his arms, calling attention to the others around them.

"Hinata?!" Hachiro shook her.

"Lady Hinata….?!"

"Big Sister!" Hanabi and Neji ran over and surrounded Hinata and Hachiro. "What Happened?!"

"I-I don't know I just asked if she was already and-." Hachiro stopped and looked to see Hinata's eyes opened but now they were glowing a light purple hue. Hachiro knew that her eyes glowing like that was never a good sign.

"This place….It was…." She said while standing up. "This was where the Miyamoto clan was….this was the first home of the Miyamoto Clan….."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and enjoying. Now the next one might is going to be pretty hard to write so it might take a while for me to get it done. But don't worry it won't take that long I promise. Don't forget to leave a review for feedback!**


	33. To Protect Those That You Love

**A/N: Hey um I'm sorry for the long wait but this chapter was very difficult for me to complete, due to me not having any idea how to advance but eventually I thought of something. Hehe. I hope that you guys like! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto DOES!**

* * *

**Chapter 33-To Protect Those That You Love**

"Wait…what?" Tamotsu glanced at the strange acting Hyuga. What was she saying? Of course there has been Legends about the Miyamoto clan once living near his village but he never thought that those stories were true.

"_This is where the clan was created…where they thrived before migrating to Konoha…"_ Hinata said as she continued to walk down the hall. Her actions where strange, as if the person that stood before them was not the Hinata that they know and care for. It brought fear and worry to the group, not knowing what exactly what she was saying or how she would even know of this place. Masami crossed her arms and ran up to Hinata, who apparently was now leading the group down the hall.

"What do you mean?" She asked but just as she said that….something even stranger was happening to Hinata. Her whole body started to glow, radiating light that cancelled out the darkness that flooded the corridors. Everyone stepped back as the walls started to gain color and the floor started to shine like marble. Kiyomi suddenly screamed as people starting walking through her, all with dark indigo colored hair. They all wore white robes that shined as bright as the light radiating from Hinata, all looking either very busy or relaxed. Neji had no idea what was going on and his concern for his cousin grew more and more. Hiashi had warned him of particular things that Hinata would be going through but he was never told of something as strange as this. Was this some kind of jutsu? Did Hinata bring them into a Genjutsu subconsciously or…was this something beyond that? Was this something that could not be created by just mere chakra but something more powerful…and deadly?

"They all kind of look like Hinata…" Hachiro said in awe. Hachiro was just as worried for Hinata….many more sense he did not know as much as Neji. He wanted to run over to Hinata, to break her out of the trance that she was in. But something was holding him back, like a force was blocking him from Hinata. Every step that he took for reason felt wrong, like if he moved any closer…something horrible might happen. He shook his head and continued to stare at the strange men and woman with kind faces.

He was not lying either about their strange resemblance. The kindness in their eyes, the smiles that they were sharing with one another, they all had some similarity to his love. He did however feel bad for Kiyomi, who was never too keen on seeing dead people.

"_Before my people traveled to the land now called Konoha, this forest was our home. This was our palace, so to speak." _She said as more people walked down the hall._ "This place holds a special connection to the Clan..." _

"How come?" Just as Hanabi asked the area started to change. The people that walked along the hall started to fade away into the air. The faces that brought comfort to the cold place disappeared back into the memory of halls, forever to float and wander. What was more shocking was that even the walls that trapped them started to fade as well, which had become a huge relief in a sense. They were however replaced with sprouting trees that towered over the group as they covered the night sky. Neji's speculations of this being some sort of Genjutsu were starting to shatter as he felt the wet grass with his hands. The cool feel of the wind blowing through his hair was too real. He was about to say something when he saw that Hinata was moving forward. Forgetting for a moment about the question he was going to ask, he quickly started to follow her with the others tailing behind him.

"_Long ago, before the palace was created as the home for the Miyamoto clan. A lone man walked through this forest. He wandered here many times, connecting with nature. This was his home."_ She said with a soft tone. _"Unfortunately, the day came when he eventually met up and was capture by a demon."_ As she said that they all stopped near the center of the forest where two figures stood in the center. One was a young man with long indigo hair tied into a high pony tail. His eyes were bright purple with light skin and soft features. His wore a dark blue robe that flowed into the wind with a Katana holster on his waist. The other figure was much larger with black hood cover his body. The only thing that could be seen though was his sick blood red eyes. Neji stepped back as the stories that he was told by his Uncle flashed through his mind. He now realized that what he was looking at right now was….the battle between the demon and the Miyamoto that set the family for power….and death. _"The demon and the young man fought viciously, leaving nothing but destruction and ruin in their path."_ She motioned at the trees that were now either on fire, turned to ash, or pulled right out of the ground. The once green grass turned back as night and as dead as the silence that over flood the area. They quickly looked up at the two men who were both breathing heavily with splashed of blood on the ground. _"But eventually they came to a deal, a bargain. Since they were both equal in strength and skill, they decided to settle this with a simple game of Shogi."_

"Wait a game of Shogi?" Tamotsu asked. "What kind of-?"

"Shut up and let her finish!" Kiyomi punched him in the arm.

Hinata glanced at them before looking forward again_. "The bargain was simple, if the demon won, he took the life of the young man, but if the man won, he gained the powers of the demon. The game went on for days, weeks, months…. Many wondered how a mortal man could live for that long without food or water but the truth was that he survived through will power alone, something that no normal mortal could do without true strength."_ Hachiro was surprised at what he heard. He knew that he could never just sit and play a game as boring as Shogi without eating or drinking anything. "Eventually though, he young boy outsmarted the demon and won. The demon did not take defeat will and vowed that his power would bring him and his family down, that his power would not rest until he has killed every last of his clan." Hinata looked down.

"So this place significance is that…" Masami whispered.

"_That this was the battlefield of the Miyamoto vs. the demon. This was how they had obtained their power."_ She sighed.

"But why did they leave, what brought them to Konoha?" Hanabi asked.

"They….were forced out…."

**Hinata's Respite**

"F-Forced out….?" Neji stuttered. What force could possibly chase an entire Clan out of their former home? "What do you mean they were forced out?" Hinata was about to answer him until she screamed out in pain and fell to her knees. Forgetting every question that was running through his mind, Neji, with every behind him, quickly ran over to Hinata and placed her into his arms. "Lady Hinata!" Unnoticed by Neji or the others, the trees that surrounded them started to fade back into the darkness and become the tall and empty walls that held them trapped within the halls. The once lifeless and burnt ground transformed back to cold stone with darkness covering over them once more.

Going into her back pouch, Masami pulled out a small tag and pressed it down on the floor. She took a small breath before she pressed her finger on the tag and watched as it started to glow a bright green. She moved the tag over to Hinata and released a breath of release as she saw her chest going up and down slowly.

"Is she okay?" Hachiro asked with concern in his voice. He hated seeing Hinata like this….he wished this was something that she did not have to go through, that she did not have to suffer this way. Just the mere thought of something to happen to her was enough to break his heart but to see her like this….it was too much for him.

"She's breathing but….what was that that we just saw?" Neji asked softly.

"I don't know but it was defiantly not a jutsu." Masami was starting to think that this mission was starting to get more and more confusing and difficult. Sadly though there was no way that she could lead them out of this place without knowing where they were in the first place. She slowly stood back up and looked around with her eyes wide at the wall in front of her. Did they really walk all the way down here? Did Hinata really lead them to the end of the hall? She gently touched the cold wall and quickly looked around to see if there was some sort of door.

"Sensei…?" Kiyomi asked with hope that Masami has found some way out of this dungeon. Masami gazed her hand on the wall and sighed, unfortunately only feeling the smooth cold stone of the wall that blocked them from the outside. Kiyomi noticed the expression on her Sensei's face and looked down. How were they to get out now?

"You're telling me that we walked aimlessly down this damn tunnel just to come to a dead end?!" Tamotsu shouted. "Great, I'm going to die here!" Masami rolled her eyes before staring at the wall suspiciously. There was something about this wall that seemed strange….like it was not really there yet it was there, if that made any sense. Something seemed just so off….but Masami could not put what on her mind. Suddenly Masami felt a rising chakra level and looked down to see Hinata gazing at the wall with a blank stare. What was she looking at? From what Masami saw, there was nothing but stone in front of them. The tall woman turned her head back to the wall once more, only to step back in shock due to the wall was no longer there…but now out of nowhere…a room stood in front of them. The room was large with an incredibly high ceiling with pillars holding it up. At the end of the room was a tall golden throne with black flames at each side of the chair. What made them unnerved however was sitting in the throne with nothing but a sickening smirk on his face…was the mysterious man from before.

"Well, well…." He chuckled evilly, his chuckle vibrating through the room. "It seems that you have finally made it down here, took you a while though." Hachiro narrowed his eyes as he held Hinata tighter in his arms. He still remember the fear and pain that the man has brought to Hinata…how hurt she was….Hachiro felt nothing but pure anger flow through every vein in his body as the man continued to stare at Hinata with hunger in his eyes.

"You bastard….." He muttered.

"Oh are you going to come and attack me again like before….." He chuckled "Did we forget what happened before?" This only caused Hachiro to growl, ready to once again fight for Hinata, but he was luckily stopped by Neji's hand on his shoulder. The man shrugged and looked down at Hinata with amusement. "I see that Hinata has finally awakened the power within her….or at least has tapped into the well of her power."

"What are you….?" Hanabi glanced down at Hinata who was had a far out look in her eyes. _'Sister….' _ Hanabi narrowed her eyes and jumped in front of her sister. There was no way that this weirdo was going to come one inch near her sister. Her Father had once told her that as the second heir to the Hyuga Clan, it was just as much her duty to protect her sister as much if not more than Neji. She did not understand it at first and was in fact angry that she had to guard her sister but as time went by…she started to slowly understand why she must do this. It was not as a member of the clan but…as her sister. She vowed that she would protect Hinata with her life if necessary, for she would do anything for her older sister.

The man smirked before slowly rising from the throne and slowly stepping closer to them. "I had warned her mother long ago that it would be sooner or later before my master would finally gain the power of the Miyamoto clan, but the poor woman was stubborn. Her and her husband thought that they could protect her from her fate but….." He gazed down at Hinata. "They unfortunately have failed." Just as he said that dark hands rose from the ground and pushed everyone excluding Hinata to the walls that surrounded them.

"HINATA!" Hachiro shouted as he struggled to be released from the binding hands. He needed to save her; he needed to protect her before…..

"It is too late for you to resist now child…." He stepped down to Hinata, who was lying motionless on the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Neji, Hanabi and Hachiro roared in unison. The man shook his head at their cry and continued to stare down at her. He could feel the power flowing through her, the hidden potential that lied within. His master would defiantly be pleased with him after he brings her to him, then the world will once again know the true power of a demon.

"No…" Hachiro muttered as small tears started to roll down his face. He couldn't do it, he couldn't protect her…All he will ever be is weak. His family proved it to him every day since he was born. He couldn't protect anyone, he couldn't protect his team, he couldn't protect his family…he couldn't protect Hinata…His father was right all along, his father was right that Hachiro did not have it in him, he did not have the will of a ninja…he was pathetic. "HINATA!"

**Hinata's Respite**

All Hinata saw was darkness, nothing but pure everlasting darkness. What was she…? Was she a monster…..was she a demon…..? This wasn't how her life was supposed to be, she wasn't supposed to have this curse. She was just supposes to be a normal Kunoichi, nothing more and nothing less, but this…this was starting to become too much for her. She wanted to run and never look back. To just leave everything behind and never have to worry about demons or her mother's family ever again. But that was a dream that she wished would come true. Her body would not move. She could not escape this darkness that shadow over her. She could feel though, she could feel the cold stone floor…..the chilling wind of death that brushed past her skin. She could feel the fear that her cousin and sister felt when she fell into this darkness; she could feel the frustration of Tamotsu, Kiyomi and Masami as the mission became more and more difficult fused with the fear for Hinata's life. But most of all…..She could feel Hachiro….she felt his worry, his pain at seeing her in this state, the warmth of his arms as they wrapped around her motionless form. She hated that she was doing this to him. She hated that she was causing him this worry, and she wanted to do whatever was in her power to help him.

But this other force, this darker force was slowly approaching her. She felt many emotions from this force but the one that she felt the most was…hunger. The hunger for power, for glory, the hunger to satisfy….this feeling, she knew, meant only danger for not just her but the whole team. She knew that this was the end. That these were her final thoughts before….."HINATA!"

Suddenly a light cracked through the darkness and shined down on Hinata. No….She couldn't give up….she couldn't let them down. She needed to protect them with every ounce of her being.

**Hinata's Respite**

Neji watched with anger boil in his heart as the man was slowly moving his hand over her body with a gleam of sinister joy in his eye. Once again he could not do anything to save his cousin from danger. Once again he has shown how truly weak he was…..Neji looked down, not wanting to look any more however….something was starting to feel strange…..He looked up again and shock spread across his face as he gazed at the scene before him.

The mask man quickly stepped back as he felt a surge of power coming from the body underneath him. _'hmm….' _ He looked to see the girl rise from the ground with her eyes narrowed at him.

"Stay away from me and my friends!" Hinata quickly got into her gentle fist stance and activated her Byakugan. Something about her seem different, seemed familiar….wait…The mask man smirked. This was the same look that her mother wore when he had met with her years ago.

"Oh so you're awake….how unfortunate." Hinata narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Let us see who is unfortunate in this match." She said before rushing at him with her palm glowing with Chakra. The man smirked as he dodged her attack and kneed her before throwing her to the wall.

"BIG SIS?!" Hanabi shouted. She knew that her sister has grown in strength but….can she handle this monster alone?

Hinata glanced at her sister before standing up once more. She needed to protect her….she needed to protect everyone. With determination in her eyes Hinata rushed at him once more. The man was impressed about this girl's determination, far stronger than anyone he has seen since he saw her mother. _'Well Hikari…it seems that your mindless will has passed on to your daughters…'_ Hinata took in time in vain as she ran over to him and gracefully tap his chest with her palm before spinning behind him and sending him flying with an Air Palm. Quickly rolling back onto his feet, the man slapped his hands together before slamming them to the ground and sending a wave of black energy towards Hinata.

Hinata did not know what this feeling inside of her was but she had no time to think and slowly let the feeling take control and watched in awe as her hands started to glow a light purple. She didn't know how but she automatically placed them together before slamming them to the ground and sending a similar wave of light purple energy towards him as well. The waves clashed and caused the room to shake uncontrollably. Hinata and the man flipped back onto opposite pillars, watching as purple and black combined. She couldn't waste any more time, she needed to defeat him. Sliding back down to the ground she pulled out a hand full of Ninja stars and shot them right at the strange man, who skillfully dodged them. She glanced in between him and the others and smirked as she saw the hands that held them start to weaken. _'Maybe he can't hold them and fight me at once…..' _She glanced back at the man _'I have to keep distracting him…' _ Hinata thought before jumping over to him. The man stepped back as he dodged a kick and quickly pulled out a sword from the ground. Hinata spun around and counter his sword with her Kunai before jumping a distance away. The man smirked as he ran towards her and swung his sword skillfully at her direction. Hinata barely dodged his attack before throwing her kunai at his arm, piercing it.

"DAMN!" He shouted as he grabbed his arm. Hinata looked over and saw the hands slowly beginning to fade. She then looked back and jumped as he swung his sword at her neck. "You little…." Hinata continued to duck, dodge and block the blows that were sent towards her, almost getting cut in the process.

Meanwhile Hanabi was confused as she had ever been. From what she was seeing, it looked as if Hinata was merely toying with him. But why would Hinata do such a thing? Was she really confident in her skills that she would play around with before finishing him off? Hanabi shook her head, knew her sister well and knew that she was not one to toy around in battle. To Hinata who did not like violence much, she wanted to get the fight over with, while making sure not to have too much blood shed. So the think of Hinata as someone that would toy around in battle was almost laughable. Hanabi looked down at where Hinata was staring at and gasped as the Black Hand that trapped her started to fade away. Being the intelligent girl that she was, she quickly started putting things together. Could it be that her sister was merely distracting him so that his focus on her and the other's would be weaken? Hanabi glanced at Neji, who figured out Hinata's plan moments ago, and nodded before moving her body enough to slide out of the grasp of the hand. The others saw her actions and quickly did the same, falling on the floor roughly.

Hinata saw the others escaping and smirked before dodging another attack from the man. Hinata flipped over him and ran other to the others with a smile on her face. As soon as Hinata was at a close distance, Hachiro quickly jumped up and embraced her lovingly. The man frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Damn it, Master has mentioned how unwell I am at multitasking….." He growled. "But no matter I shall-." He stopped and stared into the air with a blank stare. "Damn it….." He muttered before turning away from them. "I'm afraid that I have other matters to attend too, till next time my dear…." He smirked before disappearing into the air. Neji quickly ran out but was too late as the only thing that was left was the sickening sound of his laughter.

"He got away…." Neji muttered with anger in his voice. The anger however quickly changed to worry as soon as his eyes landed on his cousin.

Masami slowly stood up and dusted herself off, staring at the space that was once held by the mysterious man. "And that probably isn't the last time we will the chatting with him either…" Masami sighed as she stepped forward.

"But do you think that he's done terrorizing the forest?" Kiyomi asked with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know why but I don't think he will be bothering the forest anymore…" Hinata muttered. Hachiro stared down at her.

"How do you know that?" He said with his arms still around her.

"I don't know but….I no longer feel a dark presence in the forest…it feels normal…"

Hanabi smirked. "I didn't even know that you felt a dark presence in the first place." Hinata smiled and nodded. She had felt a dark aura long ago in the forest but for some reason…the only that she could feel was the cold air gently blowing through the room. She sighed and quickly tried to activate her Byakugan, relieved that it could once again see through these walls. "I can see an exit!" Everyone turned to her with shock.

"You're Byakugan works?" Masami said before looking over as Neji touched his ear.

"It seems as though I have regained communication with the others." Neji said as he tried to find reconnect with Shibuki.

"_W-What is….H-Hey…..We need…." _ Neji clenched his teeth, not liking what he was hearing. _"Who is that?!...WHAT….AHHH!" _ Neji growled as the connection died and turned to the other group with panic on his face.

"We have to get back to the village at once, something is attacking it!" The four waterfall ninja gasped in horror at what they were told.

"What do you mean?!" Masami nearly shouted.

"Something is attacking the village as we speak." Hachiro frowned with pure anger in his eyes before glancing at Hinata.

"Hinata please show the way." Hinata nodded and motioned for them to follow her. She ran over to the throne and took a deep breath.

"This place is not real; this is merely an illusion of the past manifested into physical form." She muttered. Letting a small ounce of purple energy being released from her hand, she placed it in front of the throne with a determined look in her eyes. They all watched as the walls that confined them slowly started to fade away and disappear into the darkness. Eventually they could see the trees that once surrounded them and the moon shined down on them once again. Unfortunately there was no time to admire the outdoors; they needed to go to the village before it was too late. Not wasting any more time Hachiro and the others quickly took off with the Hyuga closely following behind.

**Hinata's Respite**

"Fumiko watch out!" Fumiko spun on her foot before dodging an attack by the strange monster that was attacking their village. Fortunately they were keeping it at a bay in the forest, so that no damage would come to the citizens or the village, but it was starting to become too much to handle. It looked like a rapid dog but was so large that it towered over the forest like it was walking through tall grass. This day started out normal, except for a course that call they had received from Lord Shibuki to go and search for Hachiro's team, due the communication between them and the team has so how been disconnected. This worried not only the Lord but Hachiro's family as well. Their worst fear could have possibly came true. Even Akihiro, though not verbally, was worried for his son's safety. Fumiko and Akihiko were the first to volunteer, not wanting any harm to come to their brother. Aimi and Hideo offered as well with the Lord offering as well. However as soon as they had entered the woods, something started to manifest in front of them. Eventually the monstrous appeared and started to charge at them. Akihiko quickly commanded that Aimi would take Shibuki back to the village and warn them of the threat in front of them. Shibuki refused but was too slow for the skilled ninja to grab him and take him away. At this moment Fumiko and her brothers have been holding this beast back with little strength left. Its red eyes glanced down at the ninja before sending out a loud roar towards them, blowing half of them away. Akihiko quickly grabbed onto a branch and swung himself on top of it with ease.

"**WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUSTU!" **He shouted as a dragon of pure water rose from the water that surrounded the village and shot at the monstrous beast. The attack however left no effect, much to the dismay of the Nakamura.

"Do you really think that your weak attacks could do anything to my precious child?" They all looked up to see a man with a hood over his body. "Now, feast my child on the souls of these humans, gain their power so that soon we shall have Lady Hinata in our grasp."

"Lady Hinata….?" Fumiko asked with a confused look on her face.

"Chibi's girlfriend?" Aimi jumped next to her sister, returning from the village. "What does he want with her?"

"I don't know but we can't discuss this now!" Hideo flew passed them with his hands already performing hand signs. **"WATER STYLE: BLACK RAIN!" **He smirked as black rain drops starting to fall onto the monster, bringing it down to its knees.

Fumiko nodded. **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!" **Soon a bright dragon of fire burst from her mouth and shot at the enemy. A loud explosion was seen as the fire blasted at it and quickly set it on fire. Fumiko stepped down with a tired smile on her face. The small victory however was short lived as the monster started to rise from the ground without even a scratch on it. "Damn…" She muttered as she quickly jumped back onto the tree branch. This thing is defiantly no joke, obviously sense whatever attack they throw at him would have no effect. "Aimi, return to the village and inform Lord Shibuki of the enemies status!"

Aimi frowned. "What about you-."

"Do as I say!" Fumiko shouted loudly. Aimi stepped back and nodded before taking off to the village with fear clenching at her heart. _'Stay safe….'_ Akihiko and Hideo watched Aimi leave and sighed before jumping down to Fumiko. The young girl turned to her brothers. "Any ideas?"

"Well, we can't do anything but try to hold him off." Hideo said.

"Man, this was not how I wanted to spend my relaxing break from missions." Akihiko whined. "But the three heroes of Takigakure must do what they must in order to protect the village." Fumiko rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Akihiko." She said before quickly dodging a claw that almost fell on them but instead merely smashed the tree. The three landed on another branch and glanced up at the enemy.

"What are you two talking about down there?" He chuckled. "Are you finally going to give in to your fate as food for my pet?"

"Yeah right weirdo!" Akihiko smirked before flipping his hands together. **"WATER STYLE: TWIN DRAGON DRILL!" **Suddenly two dragons created by water spun high in the air then smashed down into the monster, piercing it straight through the monster's back. The monster however roared as its body started to reconstruct the hole on his back.

"You still have not learned….all well….I see that I'm going to have to teach you what happens to those who don't accept their fate!" the man roared as the monster began to stand on its back legs, making it even taller than it was before, and glared down at the three remaining ninja.

"Well….he's certainly has been eating his vegetables." Akihiko said nervously.

"More than I can say for you…." Hideo smirked at his brother.

"No time for joking guys, we have a situation right now." Fumiko said before Akihiko could respond. "A very, very big situation…"

**Hinata's Respite**

"I see….." Shibuki muttered while sitting with the other members of the council. After quickly being taken away as soon as that thing manifested out the thin air, all Shibuki wanted to do was to go and fight with the Nakamura family and the other ninja sent out to fight that thing. But unfortunately he needed to inform the council before anything else. Shibuki could not stand by anymore, he needed to do whatever he could to protect the village he cared for. The young lord stood up with determination in his eyes. "I want every citizen to report to the safety chambers behind the waterfall, all ninja able to fight must guide them there than return to take their post around the village. I don't want to see any innocent blood."

"Sir, where are you going?" Shibuki glanced at the elder that spoke before removing his robe, revealing a standard Takigakure jacket with black pants and ninja shoes.

"I'm going to go to the battlefield, do not try and stop me or you shall face treason." He said before disappearing into the air. The elders whispered among themselves until Akihiro stood up.

"What are you all doing just sitting there?! Lord Shibuki has just given us an order!" They all nodded and stood up to go and do what there lord has ordered. Akihiro sighed and looked out of the window, fully seeing the monster attacking his children. He knew that they could handle themselves but that did not stop him from worrying for their safety. _'Be strong my children….'_ He thought before rushing out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha and thus the battle to protect The Waterfall Village has begun! The next chapter is going to be more or less hard so yeah it might take a while for me to update but you guys won't mind that…hahahaha, right? Who knows maybe it'll come soon. Anyways, don't forget to Review and tell me what you think cuz I love feedback and every review is a boost to my self-esteem haha :D **


	34. The Battle Begins

**A/N: Hey….um…..how's it going? I-I can explain everything…well I wish that I could explain everything but um…yeah. Here's the next chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 34- The Battle Begins**

"Damn it…." Fumiko swore as she and her siblings dodged another attack by the monstrous beast that was hell bent on attacking their village. She frowned as she jumped onto the ground as its fist fell down onto the tree. She looked back up and stared into its cold eyes before staring around at the damaged forest and badly wounded ninja. This battle was certainly not becoming any easier with the help of the other ninja from the village. The hope that she gained when they arrived to assist was slowly starting to deplete as she saw that even the other ninja's help; their results remain the same as before.

"Lady Fumiko, we have set up the explosives." A ninja said as he landed next to her. She nodded and glanced over to Akihiko who looked back and grinned.

"Set them off!" he shouted before jumping back as the forest started to blaze in an explosive attack that surrounded the enemy. The monster roared as it swung its tail through the wall of fire and stormed through it like it was nothing. It stared down at them and began to take a breath. Sensing the danger, Akihiko quickly jumped in front of them.

"**WATER STYLE: GIANT WATER WALL!" **He shouted before a giant wall of water surrounded the remaining ninja in a protective orb. The monster roared before it shot out a beam of dark energy from its mouth towards the ninja. The beam smashed into orb of water, which was thankfully protecting them from the attack. Soon the beam seized and Akihiko quickly deactivated the orb of water and fell down to his knees, slowly starting to feel his chakra depleting.

The mysterious man looked down with amusement. He did not know why his master wanted him to absorb this village's chakra but with all this wonderful destruction he was certainly not complaining. Just looking at the miserable and defeated looks on their faces brought joy to his sinister face. _'These fools will soon know that true power of a Demon Lord.' _

Meanwhile Shibuki landed next to Akihiko with a huge frown on his face. "Damn….this guy is tough." He said with heavy breathing. At this rate he won't be very useful to them for long.

"It's like every attack we throw at him means nothing…."He had never faced an enemy with such power before. Every move, every attack, every technique that they tried to show no results…No matter what they did to attack him, he would find some way to counter them and release an attack ten times stronger than what they were going to deliver. What he continued to wonder about in his mind was why this thing was attacking his village in the first place. What could his village have that it wants so desperately? He has lived in The Waterfall village his entire life and from what he knew nothing besides the sword that he held in his hand was of value to something like this. Could there be something that he did not know or was it seeking something that only his ninja could give it?

"Lord Shibuki, our men are starting to feel the pressure and from what I see…."Hideo stopped. "We don't have that many options on our hands."

Shibuki knew that one day he would be in a situation such as this, maybe not with a monstrous beast but something along that lines, but had hoped that this situation would be have been so….soon. He glanced at his men and frowned.

"Send back the forces; we need people at the village to protect the citizens." Hideo nodded and began to retell Shibuki's orders to the others. "Akihiko you and your siblings stay, you are the strongest family and thus we need you on the field." Akihiko and Fumiko nodded and stood strong next to Shibuki. If they were to die….then they would die to protect their village.

**Hinata's Respite**

"Hachiro wait up!" Kiyomi shouted as she and the others raced across the forest like shooting stars race across the sky. Instead of answering the young Kunoichi however, Hachiro simply stayed focus on the task at hand with nothing else on his mind but the danger that his village was now facing. As soon as they had escaped the illusion that contained them, the Hyuga teens quickly activated their Byakugans to scan the grounds and see what has caused such a horrifying message. What they had found however was more horrifying than they could have ever thought. A monster that hovered over the tree tops was fiercely charging towards the home of the waterfall ninja. But what was tearing at Hachiro the most was that….his family was the one's going up against it. He shouldn't be so surprised that they were on the front lines, being that they were in fact the Nakamura family, but that did not stop him from worrying for them. Unfortunately from what the Hyuga were seeing…they were showing no sign of taking the advantage in the fight. Not wasting any more time than they had already have, the group of ninja quickly began to race through the forest in hopes of getting there before it was too late. Hachiro could not believe that this was happening. This was too surreal; this whole situation did not make sense to him. But worrying about how it wasn't making sense was not going change the fact that this was in fact happening. Something horrific from what Hinata and her family have described was attacking his home….his family. He could not stand by and watch this happen; he wouldn't stand by and watch this happen.

Hinata watch the look on Hachiro's face change with a worry look on her face. She had never seen him with such a determined look in his eyes. The aura around him was so strong, so thick. She had never felt something this anger coming from Hachiro before. She never even once thought of him ever possessing such an aura. Usually it was full of warmth, full of happiness and optimism. But….now it was cold….dark and vengeful. She jumped closer to him and gently placed her hand in his, breaking him out of his apparent trance. He looked over at her and tried to crack a smile but found it too difficult.

"It's going to be okay Hachiro…." She whispered to him.

"Yeah, I think we all know that they can take care of themselves." Tamotsu tried to assure him.

"But why is something as dangerous as you guys say attacking the village?" Kiyomi asked to know one in particular.

"You think that the weird dude back there probably have something to do with it?" Hanabi wondered.

"I'm pretty positive that he might have something involved with this." Masami said with a serious look on her face. She knew that that man had something to do with this attack. But why attack the village? Is he trying to draw them out or something or did he want something that only her village could provide him. "Neji, do you see anything?"

Neji nodded before quickly jumping back. "EVERYONE BACK AWAY!" They all stopped and jumped back just as, what appeared to be a tail, was heading down towards them, smashing and crushing trees in its path. Hachiro looked up in horror as the tail rose up again and readied itself for another attack. The group quickly rushed out of the way right before it smashed into the ground. "Move quickly!" Neji shouted. They quickly hoped from branch to branch, continuing to dodge the massive figure that chased them through the trees. Seeing that the tail had finally stopped chasing after them, Hachiro looked up and gasped in horror while staring into the massive red eyes that were returning the stare.

"Well look who decided to join the party?" Anger quickly rushed to his body with the memory of the battle not long ago. "Well I'm certainly glad that you could have arrived, I was starting to get quite bored."

"Hachiro..?!" Hachiro and the others turned to see Akihiko and his other brothers and sister rush over to him. "Hachiro are you alright?" Fumiko pushed past the two men in front of her and crouched down to Hachiro. Hachiro blushed and looked away.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Fumiko smiled softly and shook her head before her eyes changed back to the commanding force that she was raised to be.

"Listen, I need you and the other's to hurry back to the village."

"What? We're not going to leave you guys out to fight this thing alone!" Tamotsu shouted.

Hideo sighed. "Listen I know that you want to help but he is too much for you to handle. The only thing that you can do right now is to go back and make sure that everyone is safe." Hideo knew how he sounded but the last thing that he wanted was to put his brother or any of his friends in any danger. He made a promise long ago that he would do anything to protect his brother….even if that meant sounding like their father.

"Too much?! How weak do you think we are?!" Tamotsu argued. He was not going to sit by and be treated as a child. He has been through too much crap today to have someone try and be little him.

"Yeah, we can still do something!" Kiyomi agreed. Though she knew that they probably won't be of much help, she was not going to run like a coward.

Neji frowned. "With all due respect Lady Fumiko-." His was however interrupted by the loud roar of the beast that hovered above them.

The hooded man looked down with a bored expression. "Are you quite done with your babbling? I do believe that my friend is starting to become bored." He chuckled evilly. Akihiko frowned then looked back at his brother.

"Chibi….leave…." He said in a dark tone.

Hachiro stepped closer. "But Akihiko-."

"Do as I say Hachiro! I am your older brother and superior and you will obey my orders! Now I command you to return to the village now!" They all watched in shock at the force of the command in his voice. Akihiko may have been known throughout his whole family and the village as the strongest ninja around but he had never in his life acted on it on purpose. He was goofy in its purest form; flirtatious and childish but….to hear him talk in such a tone. With such a call for order and command…it brought some sort of strange feeling in Hachiro…was it fear….anger….? Another sign that arguing with his brother was pointless was that he had said his full name. Hachiro could not for his life remember a time that he was not called Chibi by his brother but now that he has finally heard out of his mouth, he knew that his brother was not the one to challenged.

Hachiro narrowed his eyes before turning away. "Come on guys….we can't do anything here…"

"But Hachiro-."

"Hachiro is right." Masami finally spoke. "This is no place for a group of Chunin, we need you guys to hurry and lead the other citizens to safety before it is too late." Tamotsu and Kiyomi wanted to argue more but from the look in their Sensei's eyes told them to not disobey her orders.

Hinata turned to Hachiro and gently touched his arm, only for him to shake her off and sprint away. _'Hachiro…..' _ Hinata thought before racing after him as well. The other three Chunin and one Genin stared at each other before sighing and following the couple. Masami hated what she had done but…they were right to be going back to the village. This has become something that she doesn't even think that they could handle let alone Hachiro and the others.

"Masami…." Fumiko stepped to here. She glanced at her before looking up at the monster.

"Well know that the children have finally left…" He chuckled as the monster roared loudly. "Let Adult swim begin."

**Hinata's Respite**

"Hachiro…!" Hinata called out for the hundredth time. She had been calling his name for a while now and yet he has still at least acknowledged her existence. She hated seeing him like this. Seeing him filled with so much anger…she just couldn't bear to see him like this. "Hachiro will you please talk to me?!" Hachiro skillfully landed on a branch and turned to Hinata.

"What?" Hinata stopped and stared at him. The look in his eyes….was it defeat?

"Hachiro….I know that you're upset but they do have a point." Hachiro looked away in anger.

"Yeah…they always have a point, not to do this or not to do that. No matter how strong I become, no matter how much I grow, I'm always gonna be in the way. I'm always going to be looked over like some child." He said with his fist balled. "To them I can't do anything right…the only thing that I can do is…be their little brother!" Hinata stepped back with her hand close to her heart. _'Hachiro….' _"For once I just wish that…that they would stop treating me as their baby brother but start treating me as an equal…as a ninja of Takigakure like them." Hachiro felt tears come to his face. Was he always going to be that to them? Was he supposed to spend the rest of his life as nothing but a child to them, as nothing but something that needed to be protected? He wanted so badly for them to finally look at him in a new light. But he was starting to think…that what he wanted was nothing but a dream.

"Hachiro…." Hinata pulled him into a small embrace. "It's going to be okay because in my eyes….You're the strongest person I ever met." Hachiro stared down at her with pure surprise in his eyes. "And I know that someday, your family will see you the way that I see you. You just have to keep trying and know that no matter what you may think, they only act that way because they love you." Hinata knew that feeling of wanting to protect someone. She too wanted to do whatever she can to protect her sister. She knew that they were seeing Hachiro the same way that she sees Hanabi, as something precious to them that should never be harmed. "…But right now we can't dwell on these emotions. Right now…the village citizens need you. Right now they needed you to protect them for…they look at you in the light of a protector. They believe that you have the complete strength to keep them safe." Hachiro gazed down at Hinata and smiled.

"….Thank you Hinata…." He gently kissed her lips before moving back to her side. He moved his hand so that it was now in connected with hers and looked back to see Kiyomi and Tamotsu rushing up to them.

"Dude, are we seriously going back to the village?" Tamotsu complained. He was no fool and he knew even with their Sensei's help, defeating that thing would be near impossible. So he knew that they needed whatever help that they could get.

"Kiyomi and Tamotsu….I need you guys to go back to the village and help them get the citizens to safety." Hachiro said in a commanding voice, which was something that they were defiantly not used to hearing.

"What?! Why the hell do we have to go back?!" Tamotsu crossed his arms.

"Yeah Hachiro, what about you?" Kiyomi asked with concern written in her eyes.

Hachiro grinned. "My family needs me whether they want to admit it or not. I can't abandon them." Hachiro really wished that they could understand where he was coming from and do as he said. He could not let his family fight that thing by themselves. What Hinata said was true….the village did need them but they did not need them there. They need them on the field doing whatever they can to stop this thing from attacking.

"Well you can forget about going out there alone. Whether you like it or not we're a team and we're not going let each other down."

"Yeah if you go we go!" Kiyomi jumped with a huge grin. Hachiro wanted to argue with his team but knew that no matter how hard he tried…they would not go back without him.

"Fine….Hinata I-."

"I'm going with you as well…." Hinata touched his hand. "We do this together…." Hachiro sighed and nodded. He glanced at Neji and Hanabi and knew that they were just a persistent about staying together as everyone else.

"Fine….come on team!" He shouted then rushed back to where they last saw the others.

**Hinata's Respite**

"Come on we need everyone to get to a shelter now!" Miki shouted as she tried to get everyone into a safe location. What was really on her mind though was how Hachiro was doing during this time. She had heard from a source that he was to return to help them in a matter of minutes but it's been more than a minute and Hachiro has yet to arrive. She looked down and frowned. That Hinata….what does she have that Miki does not already possess. Miki was strong, smart and beautiful yet Hachiro wouldn't even give her the time of day….he won't smile at her like he did when they were children.

_Miki could not think her life could be any worse than it was now. Here she was trying to make friends with some of the girls but all they did was make fun of her. They continued to chant and point saying how ugly she was and how she'll never get a boyfriend. This has always been her life. She was always the one to get picked on, stepped on or abused verbally by her peers. She did not know why though. She didn't call anyone names, didn't make fun of them. She tried to be friendly and kind but all that got her was ridicule and hate….maybe she wasn't meant to have friends maybe….she was meant to be lonely. This thought only caused her to let out more tears, covering her face with her knees. _

"_Hey why are you crying?" Miki seized crying and looked up to see a boy with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed to be about her age with a white t shirt and black shorts. A blush grew on her face as she had realized that he was talking to her. _

"_U-Um nothing…." She stood up. "I wasn't crying." _

_The boy grinned. "Hey I may not be the smartest kid around but I know when someone is crying." Miki frowned and looked away. _

"_I don't see how it's any of your business if I'm crying or not!" She shouted but was confused to find the boy still smiling at her. _

"_Hey if someone was crying in your favorite spot you would wonder what was wrong too." Miki's blush grew as she stepped back. "So, are you going to tell me why you were crying or not?" She suddenly felt a wave of emotion come to her as tears started to flow out of her eyes. _

"_N-No one l-likes me!" She sobbed. "T-They all think t-that I'm u-ugly a-a-and…" She gasped as she felt arms wrap around her and looked to see him grinning at her. _

"_Don't listen to what those jerks have to say!" He said softly. "Cause they obviously don't know pretty!" _

"_H-huh?" She said in a confused tone. _

"_I think you're the prettiest girl that I've ever seen so forget what those losers have to say, okay?" She had never in her life been called pretty before. For years she has had to endure words such as ugly, weak, pathetic…but to hear the word pretty being directed towards her…it almost made her cry again but not from sadness or anger but…joy. _

"_You really think I'm pretty?" She asked softly. _

"_Well yeah who wouldn't?" He grabbed her hand. "Come on, I wanna show you to my friends so that they know who's the prettiest girl in this village is!" He cheered before rushing her away from the hidden cave behind the waterfall and up towards the village._

Ever since that day….ever since he gave her that one smile that brought her out of that darkness….she wanted nothing more than for him to give her that smile once more, only for her. Because of him and his words, she had become a new person. She had made friends, she had created bonds, she no longer let the words of some break her spirit. Because of him she had changed into something she never thought she could be. She knew from that day that she had loved him. That she would do anything to be near, beside him. She hoped that one day he could see her as she has seen him and fully accept her feelings. But apparently that was a dream never to come true.

"Miki what are you doing we have-." Toshio stopped, seeing the look in her eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Has….Has Hachiro ever talked about me?" Toshio stared at her as if she had three heads.

"What the hell kind of question is that?! Do you think that this is the time to be-?"

"Just answer me!" Toshio stepped back. "Just….please…."

Toshio sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine…." He looked away. "No….he hasn't…at least not the way you want him to." He looked back up at him. "Listen, I am not going to lie to you. He does not like in that way, he cares about you as a friend and only a friend. Whether you like it or not, he is in love with Hinata. Now will you stop deluding yourself and get your head in the game! This is no time to be thinking about you're stupid feelings for my brother." He shouted then ran off, leaving Miki to her thoughts. Was…was Toshio right. Has she been holding onto something that was never meant to be? She shook her head and faced the people running down to the shelters. Toshio was right about one thing. This was no time to think about Hachiro. Her village was in dire danger and she needed to focus on that and not her feelings for the Nakamura. Returning to commanding the citizens to the shelters, Miki refocused her mind onto the problem at hand.

**Hinata's Respite**

Masami had never felt such a pain before in her life. This was no battle, a battle involved two parties with equal strength fighting each other….this was a simple game to their opponent. He was simply playing with them like they were his toys. She looked down at her wound and frowned at the blood that was slowly starting to leak out. Using whatever knowledge she had when it came to medical ninjutsu, Masami quickly started to heal herself.

"Masami…!" She looked behind her to see Fumiko and Aimi, who had returned to the scene moments ago, running up to her. "Are you okay?" Aimi crouched down and quickly started to heal her as well. Thankfully Aimi was known for her amazing knowledge of Medical ninjutsu so this was no huge issue.

"You don't look so good yourself." She said while staring at the cut on Fumiko's arm. Fumiko noticed Masami staring at her arm and covered her wound before returning the stared.

"It's nothing, right now I don't have time to-." She was not able to finish her sentences before the tree that they were standing under started to fall down towards them. Aimi quickly pulled her and Masami out of the way. She looked and sighed in relief seeing her sister escaping as well. The three women looked up and cursed in their head seeing the beast staring down at them.

"Where is Akihiko, Hideo and Lord Shibuki?!" Masami shouted.

"I…I don't know…" She said before looking up at the chuckling hooded man.

"Oh, do you by any chance mean these fools?" The three gasped in horror as an unconscious Akihiko, Hideo and Shibuki were in the grasps of the Monster.

"LET THEM GO!" Fumiko roared.

"Oh but they are so much fun to play with!" The man said then commanded the monster to tighten his hold on the trapped shinobi.

"A-ARGH!" Akihiko shouted. Was this how he was going to die….was this his final hour? He had also thought that he would die protecting his village but he had hoped that it would have been a little bit later than now.

"AKIHIKO!" Aimi and Fumiko shouted. They tried to move closer to their brothers and leader but stopped as soon as they saw the monster's hold on them tighten even more.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you might cause me to do something that I don't feel like doing at the moment."

"You bastard…" Masami muttered. This situation had completely gotten out of hand. How were they to win this battle now? How were they to win? Where the light at the end of this dark tunnel…how were they to defeat this invincible enemy? Suddenly however a loud cry could be heard and bright fire balls shot at the monster's hand, causing it to release the people it held onto and back away. Masami and the others quickly leaped into the air and caught the captive people before they hit the ground. The group looked over at the direction of fire balls and gasped seeing none other than Hachiro standing with a smirk planted on his face.

"Did you really think that you can get rid of me that easily?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this isn't my favorite chapter but I still kinda like it. Now the next chapter should be soon, or I want it to be soon. So I hope that you guys like this chapter and don't forget to leave a Review :D **


	35. The Battle Ends For Now

**A/N: Hi everyone! Now I'm super excited about this chapter! I hope that you guys are too! This chapter was super hard to name cuz so much crap happens in it but I finally thought of something, pretty crappy but you know what can you do? **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter 35- The Battle Ends…For Now**

'_What the….' _Fumiko stared along with everyone else in complete shock as Hachiro and his team stood up on top of a tree with a confident smirk on his face. _'Why is he back here?!' _ Did he not know of the danger that he is now in, does he not know how strong the threat is?!

"Oh it's you…." The man said with disinterest evident in his voice. "So you decided to come back…how unfortunate for you." Hachiro's smirk only widen as he punched his fist into his palm.

"You think that I'm gonna let you go on an attack my village and family?" Hachiro jumped down next to his siblings, the other's quickly following suite. "You must not know how I am when it comes to that kind of stuff."

"Hachiro…." Fumiko muttered. "….Why did you come back?" She didn't know what was going on his head. If they could not fight off this monster then what made Hachiro think that he could do any better. "Why didn't you listen and stay back?! There's nothing you can do here just-."

"You didn't hear me did you….?" Fumiko stared in disbelief. "I said that I'm not going to just go back knowing that my village and family are in danger…" Fumiko shared a glance with her sister before sighing. He was turning more and more into Akihiko as time goes by. Hachiro gave his siblings a quick grin then turn back to face the man with determination surrounding him. "Now back to what we were doing."

"Oh you mean preparing to admit defeat?" he chuckled evilly. "Go my pet and kill them quickly….but leave the Hyuga alive." Neji narrowed his eyes and stood in front of them.

"Over my dead body…." Neji growled before stepping into his gentle fist stance. The monster roared before throwing it's fist down onto them. **"EIGHT TRIGRAMS AIR PALM!" **They Hyuga male thrust his palm towards the approaching fist and sent great force of air, pushing fist backwards and causing the monster to step back, creating the earth beneath them to shake. Tamotsu smirked before rushing at the monster.

"**EARTH STYLE: EARTH DRAGON BOMB!" **Tamotsu quickly jumped back as a dragon head formed of mud sprouted from the ground and shot a blast of mud towards the monster. Hachiro flipped over Tamotsu and sucked in air before shooting out balls of fire towards the mud blast, transforming it into a deadly ball of fire.

"**LIGHTNING STYLE: SHOCK WAVE!" **She said as balls of electricity shot from her body and combined with the fire balls, creating an electric ball of energy hurling towards the beast. The monster however roared once more and quickly slapped the ball of energy away, sending it crashing and exploding at a far distance from the others, unfortunately for the man.

Tamotsu frowned. "Man this guy is tough."

"Yeah, that's kinda what we've been telling you this entire time." Aimi rolled her eyes.

"Every attack that we've thrown at him he just blocks. It's like he's indestructible." Masami said with obvious frustration in her voice. This battle has been going on for far too long and her chakra level was slowly starting to deplete. She was starting to actually believe that they won't be making out of this alive. She hated thinking like that but…what else is there to do? There attacks are useless and they can only dodge for so long. So what in the world made Hachiro and her team think that they could do anything, what gave them that hope? What gave Hachiro that hope? She glanced over at Hinata and sighed. _'It has to be…..' _

Meanwhile Hanabi was busy trying to search for a small weakness that could benefit them in this battle. Hanabi stared up at monster _'This guy has to have a weakness but the question is where….' _As she continued to stare at him an idea suddenly popped into her head. _'Why didn't anyone think of it before…? Instead of attacking the puppet…' _"Hey I-" But unfortunately he was unable to convey her thoughts due to her and the others being caught off guard by the beast as he let out a loud howl like scream towards them, creating a massive wind that threw them and many trees a distance away. Hanabi let out a gasp, feeling her body being wrapped by someone, and screamed as they crashed into a tree before falling down to the forest floor. Thankfully the person twisted in the air so that they would get the full impact, keeping Hanabi safe from any true damage. The young Hyuga slowly opened her eyes, which she had subconsciously closed, and stared down with fear quickly sprouted on her face seeing her sister staring up at her with a kind smile on her soft face. "H-H…HINATA?!"

**Hinata's Respite**

"Damn….." Akihiko muttered as he stood up from his crouching possession, his younger sister wrapped in his arms. Thankfully he was not as injured as he thought he would be.

Aimi looked up and glanced around to see the forest almost leveled from the attack, fully showing how powerful their enemy was. Moving out of her brother's arms, she stood up and scanned him and saw that he had no fatal injuries. "What the hell was that?" She muttered while healing her slightly broken arm.

"That freaking monster obviously." He chuckled, causing Aimi to frown. "Geez Aimi did you hit your head or something?"

"Like jerk!" Aimi shouted. This was no time to be joking around and even she could see that. She gazed past Akihiko then let out a soft gasp. He young man turned his head and saw Fumiko and Hideo holding Shibuki up, who seemed to have been badly injured.

"Lord Shibuki!" He ran over and crouched down to Shibuki was barely breathing.

"I-I'm gonna be fine just…." Akihiko growled and narrowed his eyes at the direction of the monster before turning back to Shibuki. "Aimi, take Shibuki back to the village and heal him." Aimi knew not to argue and placed Shibuki on her shoulders. Shibuki wanted to protest but he found that he could not speak without pain shooting through his body. Hideo frowned and looked around with a worried expression spread across his face.

"Where's Hachiro?" They all stopped and stared at each other in fear. Thankfully they heard a voice from the distance and looked to see Hachiro running up to them with a few scratches and tore clothes. Behind him were the rest of his team and one Hyuga. _'Where's Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi?' _ Hideo questioned with concern and worry.

"Hey are you guess okay?!" Hachiro ran up with concern written in his voice. This was a defiant first for them to actually see their brother show concern, at least to them. It was almost touching. But the look on Hachiro's face showed that something horrible has reached his mind and panic slowly to creep in his eyes.

"W-Where's Hinata?" Hachiro looked around hysterically. "Where's Hinata?!"

**Hinata's Respite**

"B-Big sister….?!" Hanabi shook as tears started to flow down her eyes. How could this…..why would she do that?! "W-Why would you-."

"Y-You are my little sister…." Hinata spoke slowly. "I-I have to protect you…no matter what." Hanabi gasped. "I-I…haven't been the best when it came to that but…now…I actually…"

"Shut up Hinata!" Hanabi shouted with tears burning down her face. "You sound like you're going to die or something!" Hanabi was not going to let her sister talk as if this was their final moment together. She was not going let her sister talk as if she was about to die….Hanabi was not going to lose her….not like her mother…"I'm not going to lose you….not like….not like I lost mother…." The two sisters sat in silence as the memory of their mother flashed in their minds.

"Hanabi….did I ever tell you about the day that you were born?" Hinata spoke in almost a whisper, breaking the depressing silence that hovered over them. Hanabi immediately looked back at her sister and shook her head.

"No…."

Hinata giggled. "Well…it was a spring day, I was just coming home from picking flowers with Ko when I heard from an Elder that I was about to have a little brother or sister, I was so excited that I demand that they take me to the Hospital to take me to see you." Hanabi couldn't help but giggle at those words. Just imagining her older sister demanding to see her was almost too much for her. But eventually she stopped and continued to listen to her sister's words. "I was so nervous though, I wander if you would like me or….if you would hate me." Hanabi never thought that Hinata had thought that she would hate her. "When I walked in the room and saw you, I literally jumped over in joy. Mother told that you were named Hanabi and that I was now going to have to be a big sister and protect you….I took that to heart so much that I would follow Mother everywhere so that I can be sure that no harm would come to you. But as you grew older and stronger….I felt that you no longer needed my help…I felt like I failed Mother…I'm just glad that I could protect you and be the Older sister that you need." Hanabi sniffed as tears started to fall from her eyes. Why would her sister think like that? Did she not know of how much Hanabi looks up to her? Does she not know about how Hanabi wants to grow up to be someone like her? Why did she think that…that she failed her?

"You…." Hanabi spoke softly. "…You were always the big sister I needed Hinata. In fact…You're my role model." Hanabi looked into her sister's eyes to convey that every word that she spoke of was indeed the truth. "I've always been told by everyone in the Academy and on the compound about how kind you were…how much of an amazing Kunoichi you were. Everyone is always talking about how Beautiful you are…how much of an excellent cook you are…..I was so fascinate by you and how the Hyuga Clan did not affect the way you viewed life….I was so…I was so interested…I wanted to be like you so bad….." Hinata was in complete shock as her sister said these words. She never thought that someone as strong willed and brave as Hanabi would actually look up to someone like her. Hinata felt tears rolling down her face. "But enough talking, you need to save your strength so that when-." Hanabi stopped as a dark shadow hovered over her and her sister.

"Aww how touching, two sisters dying together…" The man chuckled as he stared down at the young Hyuga females. "Well…my master will surely be upset about this but….you can't fight nature." He stopped and stepped back seeing the dark look in Hanabi's eyes.

"Don't you….ever….touch my sister!" She quickly got into her fighting stance.

"Hm, the same look as your father?" the man straightened up. "But mere appearance alone never wins any battles." He cleared his throat and smirked as the monster stomped over to them with his clawed hand out. The man jumped onto that hand and motioned for the monster to face the young Hyuga. "Farwell little girl…I so wish that we could've known each other better but all is well that ends well." He chuckled and commanded the beat to lift his foot into the air. "…Now die!" Hanabi quickly activated her Byakugan and narrowed her eyes at the monster before stepping once again in her stance.

Hanabi needed to protect her sister….she was not going to let her die! **"EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALM ROTATION!"** Hanabi spun around rapidly, creating a chakra dome around her and Hinata. Memories of Hinata guided her through the technique flowed through her mind, motivating her to move fast and release more chakra. The dome grew larger and wider as she continued to rotate, surprising the man above her. _'Where did such a girl get such power from?' _ He questioned in his mind. Hinata too was surprised by this sudden burst of power from her younger sibling. _'Hanabi…..' _

The monster howled in pain as its foot was continually attacked by the girl's technique. "Don't stop you fool! She can only handle this much pressure for so long." He smirked. Hanabi knew that his word's held truth. Her body could only stand so much chakra and right now she was exerting way past her limit. But she could not stop….not while he continued to threaten the life of her dear sister. She needed to push herself past her limit, past the barriers that confined her. She needed to protect her sister!

"Lady Hanabi!" She gasped and quickly stopped and pushed her and her sister away as the foot of the beast smashed down to the ground, causing debris of earth to spread around and a crater the size of a small room. She looked back up and smiled in relief seeing her cousin and the other's running towards her. He stopped however with horror written on his face. "Lady Hinata?!" He sped over to Hinata's side with concern and fear.

"Hinata….!" Hachiro followed and wrapped her in his arms. "Hinata wake up!" He screamed with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. No….he can't lose her….not now…not ever…His heart however jumped when he saw her lavender eyes staring up at him, though it looked like she was forcing them to open. "Hinata…." He muttered.

"…!" Fumiko and Hideo rushed over to Hinata's side. "Is she going to be okay?" Fumiko asked to no one in particular.

""Where's Aimi?!" Hachiro glanced around in a panic.

"She went to go take Shibuki back to the village." Hideo said softly as he tried not to look his brother in the eyes. Hachiro cursed under his breath.

"It's going to be okay Hinata….I promise…" He tried to assure the young Heiress.

"Turn her around!" they all looked up to see Masami speeding up to them. Hachiro nodded and slowly placed Hinata on her back. Masami crouched down and ripped Hinata's shirt opened, revealing a deep and blood covered gap in her back. Hachiro bit his lip with a tear falling from his eye, glancing at the amount of blood leaking out of the gap. Masami placed her hands above the wound with a calculating look on her face. "Thankfully we came just in time before the wound became more fatal then it is now." Masami assured them. She took a deep breath and allowed a hue of green chakra to release from her hands, slowly repairing the opened wound.

Kiyomi walked up to Hachiro but stopped, feeling the dark pressure exuding from his body. _'Hachiro….' _ The brown haired boy stared up with pure rage in his eyes. "You…..are going to pay for touching my Hinata!" Hachiro ran up to the monster, ignoring the calls from his friends and family to stop. This man…no…this monster dared to touch his Hinata…he was going to pay for what he did.

The man chuckled evilly. "Well I see that this is going to be a fun match….let's make it so that it isn't interrupted!" He raised his hand into the air and smirked as a black ball shot into the sky and covered around him, the beast and Hachiro.

"Hachiro!" They all shouted and banged their fist at the black barrier that shielded the battle.

"No…." Fumiko muttered and fell on her knees. _'Hachiro….no….' _

**Hinata's Respite**

"Lord Shibuki!" The elder's cried out as Aimi rushed past them within the hospital and placed him on a stretcher. Aimi was thankful to whoever was watching over her that she had made it before his wounds grew more and more fatal. Not even taking the time to rest, she ripped open his wound and started to release enough chakra to heal their fallen leader. She couldn't however ignore all the injured ninja that laid next to her leader. How could a monster be the cause this much damage?

"What happened?!" She heard her father say as he and members of the consul ran in hysterically. She however paid him no mind and continued her work on Shibuki. Aimi did however take a small glance and saw that he too had experienced wounds but defiantly not as fatal as Shibuki.

"This monster thing is way stronger than we thought." She muttered while not removing her eyes from the Lord. "I don't know how Akihiko and the others are going to beat it…."

"What others?" Her father asked.

"Fumiko, Hideo, Masami-sensei's squad and the Hyugas." She said softly. Akihiro's eyes widened in both shock and fear, much to the surprise of Aimi.

"Masami's squad….you mean Hachiro is out there?!" Aimi nodded slowly. "And you just let him out there?!" He shouted. "What kind of judgment-."

"Hachiro is a ninja just like the rest of us!" Aimi stopped her father from going further. "Hachiro…..Hachiro is like not some child anymore. He is a ninja of this village and like everyone he must be in battle…he must fight." She stopped and stared at her father. "Daddy, it's time that you stop treating him as if he's a child because whether you like it or not….He's not."

"Do you think that I don't know that?!" Aimi gasped. She never saw her father with such look in his eyes, such pain and sorrow in his eyes. "You think that I don't know that….he's becoming a man….? I know that but…."

"Daddy…." She said softly. "Why are you so hard on him then, why do you-?"

"Because I can see the potential in him…" He muttered. "He has the potential to become the strongest ninja in this village but he won't if someone isn't hard on him. He needs to be pushed."

"What he needs is a father!" She turned sharply back to Shibuki and returned to healing him. "Something that he hasn't had in a while."

Akihiro stared in disbelief at his usually bubbly daughter speaking to him in such a way about his son and her brother. What did she mean by what she said? "I….."

"Don't tell me that you've been his Father because like you haven't." She said coldly. "Always beating him down, never acknowledging his strengths but criticizing his weaknesses. You never once told him that you were proud of him…." She stared up at him again, her bright blue eyes showing nothing but anger. "….Don't lie and say that what I'm saying is a lie because you know that it's true." She turned back to Shibuki and sighed, finally done healing him. She stood back up and turned towards the door. "Now if you like need me…I have a brother to help." She was about to move when she felt her father's hand on her wrist. She looked back at inwardly gasped at the look in his eyes.

"You….." He spoke but stopped. "You're right…."

"Akihiro do you honestly expect on going back out there and-."

"My children are out there damn it!" He narrowed his eyes at the older man. "Now if you don't mind, I need to protect them." He stared down at his daughter who nodded and smiled at him. "Protect Lord Shibuki while I'm gone." He said before running with his daughter out of the hospital and into the streets. His daughter was right…he has not been a father to his sons and daughters, especially Hachiro. But he was going to change that, he was going to do whatever was in his power to save his children from this threat….even if that meant sacrificing his life.

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro quickly flipped onto a tree branch before hopping off and landing onto another, seeing that the monster's tail was coming towards his direction. _'This monster is tough…..' _ He thought. _'Completely unbeatable but….there has to be a weakness.' _ He narrowed his eyes at the beast. _'Wait….' _ He gasped. _'I know what to do!' _ He jumped out of his hiding spot and stepped in front of the beast.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Akihiko shouted towards his brother. What the hell was his brother thinking about running out in front of that thing? He cursed under his breath and banged his fist on the barrier. _'Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!' _

"He figured it out…." Hinata muttered, causing everyone to give her their attention. They were all surprised on how fast Hinata had healed from such a wound, but Neji knew that it was due to the Miyamoto blood that ran through her that caused her to heal so quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Tamotsu asked. Hinata slowly stood up, with the help of her cousin and sister. Neji quickly removed his vest and wrapped it around her body, covering her body. "He found out how to beat him….." They all gasped and turned back to the fight.

Hachiro smirked. "Come on big guy come and get me!" The monster looked down at him and roared before throwing his fist towards Hachiro. Thinking on his feet, the young ninja jumped backwards, allowing the fist to land in front of him, and flipped forward, landing on the monster's fist. "If I can't beat the puppet, then I'll just beat the once controlling it!" He ran the monster's arm. The beast growled before quickly sprouting spikes from his arm, trying to throw Hachiro off. The boy however would not give up and quickly motioned around the spikes that threatened his life. Everyone watched as Hachiro twisted and turned around each spike that sprouted in front of him with amazement. _'When did Hachiro become this fast?' _Hideo thought. But he was broken out of his thoughts by the gasps of everyone around him. He looked back up and bit his lip seeing as one grew a few inches to Hachiro's body, knocking him off the arm. _'Not giving up!' _ Hachiro pulled out a long wire from his back pouch and tossed it around the monster's arm. Hachiro thrust himself forward and swung around the arm before landing back where he was before.

"My, you are annoying." The man frowned. "You just don't know when to die!" He slammed his hand on top of the monster head and smirked as a wave of hands headed towards Hachiro. Hachiro stepped back and pulled out a scroll and quickly summoned the sword he had used before and rushed at the hands approaching him with killing intent.

Hinata and the others watched as Hachiro continued to battle through the hands with pride and excitement.

"I never thought that Hachiro was so skilled." Hideo said in astonishment.

Kiyomi giggled. "Well with how much he trains, I thought that you would have guessed." Hideo glanced at the blond before nodding.

"I guess I should've."

Akihiko smirked. "Well when he has a brother such as me, my greatness has to have rubbed off on him eventually." He gloated with a sparkling grin on his face. Fumiko rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Honestly I hope he doesn't have your ego." Akihiko stuck his tongue out.

Masami shook her head and glanced at Hinata. "Is your back okay?" Hinata jumped and turned to smile at Masami.

"Yes thank you for healing it." She bowed. Masami patted Hinata on her shoulder and gave her a rare smile.

"I should be thanking you actually." Hinata quickly looked up and blushed.

"F-For what?"

Masami chuckled. "For giving Hachiro this strength….." Masami said with her smile still on her face. "I never saw Hachiro like this about anything before….he never had such a fire in him, such motivation…..It's because of you that he has a reason to fight, to become stronger. He used to only want to improve for the benefit of becoming noticed by his father, his friends, and his siblings….understandable but selfish reasons. But now….he wants to become stronger so that he can protect you….he's doing this all for you….so thank you for giving him a better reason to fight than for his own benefit." Hinata gazed back over back to Hachiro who continued to slice through the many arms and hands that were heading towards him.

'_Hachiro…..is fighting for me…..' _ Hinata looked down. "Hachiro…."

"AHH!" Everyone gasped, causing Hinata to look up and gasped with them as she watched Hachiro being held up in the air by a black claw like hand. Hinata bit her lip. _'No….' _ Hinata let a small tear fall from her eyes.

Hachiro narrowed his eyes as the man motioned for the arm to come to him. "You really thought that you could defeat me….how pathetic!" He grabbed the arm and sent an electric shock from his arm to the arm holding Hachiro, shocking the young ninja.

"AHH!" Hachiro screamed in pain.

"It was a nice try though….but now I must end-." He stopped and stared down at the group with fear hidden in his eyes. Everyone looked around and wondered what he was looking at until they felt a dark and ominous presence near them.

"What is that?" Kiyomi asked before looking towards Hinata, regretted it as soon her eyes landed on the Hyuga.

Hanabi and Neji stepped back with worried yet scared expressions. "H-Hinata…..?"

"Don't you…" Hinata muttered, her eyes starting to glow a dark and ominous purple. "…Dare touch…_**MY HACHIRO!"**_ She roared as she smashed through the shield and rush towards him in an animalistic fashion.

The man stepped away from the waterfall ninja. "S-Stay away from me!" the monster roared as it was about to stomp on the young Hyuga but unfortunately Hinata was ten times as fast as before and there for was much harder to catch. The young heiress hopped high into the air and landed straight onto his arm. "I SAID BACK AWAY!" He summoned another wave of hands but as he feared, the attack held no result in his favor. She sliced through the hands as if they were nothing but mere grass that stood in her way. The man called back summoned hand that held Hachiro and ready for Hinata to arrive. Hinata flipped in the air and landed in front of the man with a demon like stare.

"_**You…you tried to touch my Hachiro….." **_

"S-Stay back!" The man down and stayed to crawl away.

"_**You're trying to run….pathetic!"**_ Hachiro watch as Hinata, at least he thinks that woman before him was Hinata, slowly approached the man. _'Hinata….this isn't you….' _ Hachiro stood up with a slight struggle and slowly started to walk over to Hinata.

"H-Hinata, stop…." He called out and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't let this power take over you…." Hinata's eyes widened before she let tears fall from her eyes. _'What have I become?!' _ Hinata fell down to her knees, bringing Hachiro with her and turned into his embrace. "Hinata….." He muttered into her hair. Suddenly he felt a presence and looked up to see the man hovering over them with a clawed hand out.

"DIE!" Hachiro quickly rolled Hinata and himself off the monster's head and watched as the man stabbed through the monster's head. "W-What….?!" The man tried to pull his hand out but unfortunately it was stuck within the monster skull. _'Now's my chance!' _ Hachiro summoned back his sword and tossed it straight at the monster's chest. He quickly did a hand sign, with Hinata still in his arms, and smirked.

"**FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUSTU!" **He breathed in before sending out a large blast of fire towards his sword, causing the blade to become consumed with the fire and bursting it faster toward the monster's chest. The monster's roaring seized at the flaming weapon sliced through the monster's chest, and pulled out its heart. Everyone watched as the giant heart cracked onto the ground and disintegrate into dust then looked up to see Hachiro and Hinata falling down towards the ground.

"Hachi-." Akihiko was about to run forward when he felt two strong chakra's running past him. _'That felt like….' _

He had no time to think, he needed to save him and Hinata from the fall but unfortunately he had no chakra left….._'At least I saved you before….' _ He stopped his train of thought when he felt his body hovering over to the ground. He looked up and gasped seeing someone that he never thought would even think about saving his life his concerned in his life "Dad…." The look his father was giving him was almost too much for him to handle. In his Father's eyes was a look of concern…worry….emotions that he never thought his father could ever express. He was about to say more as soon as they had landed safety on the ground when a loud howl was heard from behind them. Him and his father looked back and saw the beast slowly transforming into complete stone before crumbling down towards them. Hachiro wrapped his arms protectively around Hinata then ran with his father away from the crumbling giant. Hachiro was confused, why was his father here and why did he save him? Wouldn't he be happy if he wasn't around? Hachiro shook his head and faced forward. He had no time to think about why though. He needed to get Hinata somewhere safe. Putting aside his thoughts on his father's strange behavior, Hachiro let out as much chakra as he could and sped up with his father by his side.

"HACHIRO!" Hachiro felt himself being pushed and looked to see his father tossing both of them aside as a piece of the monster fell from above them. They both watched as the piece started to fade and turn into dust before their eyes. Hachiro looked back at his father who once again showed concern. "Are you okay son?"

Hachiro nodded his head before quickly turning to the direction of his name being called. "Hachiro!" He saw Akihiko and the others running up to them. "Are you guys okay?" His brother asked worriedly.

Akihiro nodded. "Yeah, just a few scratches though." Aimi sighed in relief.

Neji on the other hand was running up with complete panic in his eyes. "Lady Hinata?!" He crouched down and gently touched her face and smiled seeing her eyes slowly opened.

"B-Big brother….." Hinata whispered before trying to stand up, but was caught off guard by Hachiro's embrace. She looked down and blushed at the worried look on Hachiro's face.

"Hinata…..I was so worried…" He pulled her back into his embrace and buried his head in hair as before. "You really did scare me there…." He whispered in her ear. Hinata looked down and felt tears being pushed back.

"I'm sorry Hachiro…" She said softly.

The small moment between the two was quickly interrupted by the sound of Neji clearing his throat. "I would be most appreciated if you would let me see my cousin." He said with held back anger in his voice. Hachiro did not want to give Hinata up but knew not to try and argue with the Hyuga genius, so Hachiro slowly loosened his embrace and allowed Hinata to walk over to her cousin. "Now…Lady Hinata are you okay?" Hinata nodded slowly. Neji sighed. "That's good but don't ever do something like that again Lady Hinata, you nearly scared me and your sister to death." Hinata looked down at Hanabi who nodded quickly.

"I'm sorry Big Brother…." Hinata said softly. Neji and Hanabi glanced at each other before sighing and smiling towards the heiress.

"It's o-." The stopped and quickly turned to see the mysterious man struggling while walking over to them.

"Y-You think that….that this is the e-end?!" He roared. "I-I'm not finished with you yet!" Everyone quickly got into their fighting stances and prepared to battle with the man once more. The man was about to attack when he stopped mid step. "What? But Master!" He growled in the air. Everyone watched as he once again argued with himself. _'Who is he talking too?' _ Hinata thought. "….Yes sir…" he muttered then glared at the group. "This is not the last time that you will see me…I'll be back for my revenge." he growled then to everyone's surprise, starting to fade into the ground, leaving them all in both confusion….and fear. Hachiro narrowed his eyes at the stop that the man disappeared with a determined look. _'I'll never let you touch her…..' _

"Hachiro…." Hachiro looked up and turned to see his father staring at him. "….Good job." Akihiko and his other siblings turned to face their father with shock in their eyes. Did their own Father just say good job to Hachiro…did he just praise him? Hachiro stood there frozen in his stop, to shock to move his body or his lips. His father, the one man that has been the hardest to please in his life…..had just the two words that Hachiro wanted to be for him since he could remember. All his life he has been dreaming of this moment. He spent nights thinking about how he was going to react….whether he could hug his father or shake his hand or pound fist but….all that planning, all that dreaming left his mind. There was only one word that Hachiro could say at this moment.

"Thanks Dad…" Hachiro bowed to his father. His Father smiled, shocking everyone even more, and returned the bow with his own. Everyone knew that this was more than a simple thank you….this was a moment of regret, a moment of sadness and a moment of forgiveness. This was a moment between the two men who fought bravely to protect their village. Akihiko grinned at the scene with hidden pride in his brother. He always knew that Hachiro had it in him and what Masami said earlier was in deed correct. Hinata Hyuga drew that strength out of him. He and his whole family were more than eternally grateful to the young girl for what she has done for their brother.

"Now, let's all head back to the village and inform them that the threat has been dealt with." His father returned to his usual stance they all nodded and started to jump into back into the trees. Hachiro however stood there staring at Hinata, who also did not leave with the others.

"Hinata you…." Hinata smiled and gently grabbed his hand.

"I want to walk with you…." She blushed and looked away. Hachiro slowly grinned at Hinata and nodded then walked with her side by side towards his home. "You know I…I was really worried back there."

"I can tell." He chuckled but stopped feeling his body beginning to ache. Hinata noticed this and quickly helped him remain upright.

"Hachiro be careful you-." Hachiro silenced his worried girlfriend by trapping her lips with his own. Hinata moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepening his kiss with a large blush on her face. Hachiro backed away slowly before pecking her cheek.

"I love you Hinata….and I don't want you to lose it like that, it scares me." Hachiro lowered his gaze. He didn't want to see Hinata with that much anger in her eyes. He wanted her to stay sweet and kind….not angry and blood thirsty.

Hinata gasped and looked away. "I'm sorry Hachiro I…I just didn't want you to get hurt…" She said with a small tear coming down her cheek. She looked up and saw Hachiro's hand on her wet cheek.

"Hinata…." He said softly. Hinata blushed and slowly moved her head closer to his and placed a small kiss on his lips. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to die…I'm not going to leave you ever." Hinata smiled at his words and nodded.

"Neither am I." She said then pulled him with her. "Come one, we have to get back to the village." Hachiro wanted to stay with her more but knew that she was indeed right about that. The two lovers walked hand in hand down the dark forest, not fearing the shadows that surrounded them. Being around each other gaze them strength and bravery that they never knew they could possess.

Suddenly a thought came to Hachiro and a sly smile grew on his face. "Hey Hinata….?"

"Yes Hachiro?"

"Since when did I become _'your'_ Hachiro?" Hinata stopped and narrowed her eyes at the Nakamura, with a face as read as any tomato out in the world.

"I-I um…" Hinata had no idea what to say. She didn't want to appear selfish in front of him but…When she saw him about to be attack; she couldn't help but let out the anger within her.

"You know, I kinda like that actually. It's really cute." He teased. "Isn't it Cutie?" He winked.

Hinata crossed her arms and walked forward. "Okay well when did I become '_your' _Hinata?" She giggled. Hachiro blushed and looked away.

"You were awake for that?" Hinata nodded with a smile. "Well um…..I can't help it if I'm possessive." He countered.

"And I can't help it if I am too." Hinata covered her mouth with widen eyes. Did she reveal too much? Hinata gasped feelings arms wrapped around her.

"I guess we're just two possessive people." He said softly into her ear. Hinata nodded slowly only to jump, feeling herself being picked up bridal style. She and Hachiro shared a gaze while he walked forward. It amazed Hachiro on how light Hinata was for someone her age but then again he should be grateful, knowing that he could barely hold up Kiyomi for a long amount of time before falling on his back.

"Hachiro you don't have to-."

"I know that…" Hachiro chuckled. "But I want to." Hinata stared at the man holding her and slowly kissed him on his cheek. Hachiro blushed and cleared his throat. "I-I um….." He gazed into Hinata's eyes and smiled softly. "I love you…"

"I love you too." She giggled.

"Awww how cute!" Both looked up and gasped at the scene before them.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was it for now. Pretty long huh? I'm actually pretty happy about this chapter (Especially being the almost end of this part of the story) I'm so tired though haha but I just want to give everyone a heads up. OKAY so this story has pretty much two or three sagas. **

**The beginning**

**-Hachiro and Hinata met, Katsuro mission, they get together. **

**The middle**

**-Basically seeing how they are together, building the relationship and blah blah blah, and learning more about Hachiro and the other team's past**

**Now here's the thing, **

**-The end is coming soon (not really soon but soon) there might be like a few chapters or before the ending saga but basically it's coming to a close. **

**I wanted to like give you guys a head's up cuz I hate it when I'm blind sited when a story ends hahahahaha but you guys don't have to worry for a while sooooooooooooo yeah :P**

**Anyways, that's pretty much it….Don't forget to review or something **


	36. The Heroes Set Off Once More

**A/N: Hey guys so here's the thing. I thought that I had put this up right so I started working on chapter 37. I finish the chapter and was just about to upload it when it found that I only had 35 chapters on ff. I'm like "Wait what?" So I look at my story and realized that I haven't put this up yet so basically I was this close to confusing the hello Kitty out of everyone hahahaha annnyyywayyss so yeah I'm uploading both of them today so I guess that's good haha so here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 36-The Heroes Set Off Once More**

"Aww how cute!" Hachiro and Hinata looked up to see the whole village smiling and cheering as the couple walked towards the crowd. All of them were roaring praises for him saying phrases like _'Takigakure's new hero' _and _'Hachiro the great'_ Hachiro never thought that there would ever be a crowd cheering for him in his life so this was a huge shock for him. Seeing all of them cheering him on, celebrating his victory against the threat…his father and his family showing pride in their eyes and smiles…it was almost like a dream. He looked up and saw Shibuki grinning in his direction. Of course due to Shibuki's massive injuries he now had to walk with a crouch under his arm but that did not stop him from joining the crowd in cheering on the new hero of Takigakure.

"Hachiro…." Shibuki chuckled. "Thank you…" Hachiro smiled at his leader. Hinata jumped out of his arms and gently touched his hand. The both stared at each other before facing the leader of the village and bowed with respect. Shibuki did not see this coming but smiled and bowed to them as well. Now the debt that his village had for Konoha has certainly grown but that was not an issue for neither him nor the villagers of Takigakure, for they were far too overjoyed that their village was now save to care about something as minimal as that.

Hachiro jumped, feeling a hand on his back and looked up to see Akihiko smiling down at him. "Well look who it is, the Hero of Takigakure." He chuckled.

"Like you and Hinata were like sooo awesome." Aimi giggled. Akiko rolled her eyes but smirked.

"Not bad little bro." He punched his arm lightly. Hideo and Tadao smiled at Hachiro, knowing that they did not need to say anything to show their brother that they were proud of him. Fumiko giggled and shook his hair.

"Nice job Chibi." Hachiro smiled at his sister but stopped seeing Toshio with his arms crossed staring at him. The two brothers stared at each other for a moment until Toshio gave him a small smirk and nod, catching the new hero off guard. It is well known that Hachiro and Toshio have a love hate relationship; they loved to hate each other. But Hachiro would have never thought that the brother that had always been better at him in nearly everything that he had tried to do. The brother that got on his nerves the most…would give him a nod of approval. This warmed Hachiro's heart to the point where he almost shed a tear….almost.

"Wait a go Hachiro!" Tamotsu chuckled loudly .Kiyomi jumped over the man in front of her and embraced Hachiro with a huge grin on her face.

"You were awesome!" Hachiro chuckled as everyone continued to congratulate him and praise him for his amazing work in saving the village. Hachiro had finally felt loved, he finally felt accepted…..but…then again he had always been accepted, he had always been loved. Hinata….she had accepted and loved him since the very beginning. She had cheered him on and gave him the courage and strength to move forward. If it wasn't for her….he would not have been strong enough to fight that beast, he would not have been brave enough to defend himself against his family. If it wasn't for her….Hachiro looked around and saw Hinata walking over to her family and quickly ran up to her.

"Hinata…." Hinata turned and gasped as Hachiro gently placed his lips onto her, sending a wave of awes throughout the large crowd of citizens. Hachiro back away slowly with a blush on his face. "Thank you….for believing in me…" Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll always believe in you Hachiro…." She whispered into his ear. Hachiro grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, tightening the embrace. Any with a good head on their shoulders could tell that those two were truly in love, and that Hachiro was loving the view of Hinata's bottom from where he was standing.

**Hinata's Respite**

"Man let me tell you I have never been so happy!" Fumiko shook her head at her obviously intoxicated brother. "Who wants to sing with me?" She watched him wander off to a crowd of young ladies and sighed. She would never understand how Akihiro could be so powerful yet so…simple minded.

"Like omg Hinata I like love your hair." Aimi said while touching the soft locks of Hinata's head. "Like for real I would like die to have this hair, wouldn't you die to have this hair Akiko?" Akiko glanced at her sister with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Geez you're annoying…" Aimi gasped with an offended look on her face.

"You just can't appreciate the finer things in life like I can." She stuck her tongue out before facing Hinata. "Soooo you and my brother make like the best couple like omg you guess are sooo cute!" Hinata blushed. _'She's like Ino and Sakura combined.' _ Hinata thought to herself.

"Aimi, don't you think that you're bothering her a little bit." Fumiko stepped in.

"Oh she's not bothered with us!" Aimi waved her hand. "I mean we're practically like sister now so don't be mad because I'm her new bff!"

"Hey I thought I was Hinata's new bff!" Kiyomi whined. Hinata's blushed deepened as the girls continued to argue on who is Hinata's 'BFF'

"Like we'll just let Hinata decide!" Aimi turned to face Hinata. "So like who's you're BFF?" Hachiro chuckled at the scene before him but looked to see Miki standing off in the distance. Being the social butterfly that he was, Hachiro slowly began to walk up to her with concerned look on his face.

"Hey Miki." Miki turned to see Hachiro walking up to her. "Why don't you join the party?" He grinned. Miki gave him a soft smile before returning to frown at the floor. Hachiro did not like to see his friend's frowning so he quickly took her hand, causing her to blush and pulled her outside of the restaurant. "Okay Miki what's wrong?"

Miki looked away for a moment before facing him. "Remember when we were kids and you found me crying at your secret spot?" Hachiro gave her thoughtful look before nodding with a smile.

"Yeah and I called you the prettiest girl in the village." Miki smiled and nodded. "But what does that have to do with why you're upset?"

The smile quickly disappeared being replaced with a frown. "It has to do with everything you idiot! Can't you see that after that day I…?" She stopped. "After that day I started liking you…." Hachiro stepped back and a large blush grew on his face.

"Y-You like me…?" Miki rolled her eyes.

"Of course I like you why the hell do you think I act the way I do around you?!" Hachiro scratched the back of his head.

"I um…" truthfully Hachiro knew that she had a small crush on him but since he did not feel the same way he thought that maybe if he had pretended that he did not notice…she would move on. "But Hinata…"

"What about Hinata?! I knew you the longest I was there-."

"You may know me the longest but you don't know me the most." Miki stepped back. "Hinata…Hinata understands me more than I understand myself, she gave strength that I never thought I could have. I…I love her Miki and I'm sorry but I…just don't feel the same way." Miki looked down, trying hard to fight the tears. "But you are one of my best friends and I don't want anything to come between us….You know that right?" Miki nodded slowly.

"It's just…you were the first person that was kind to me…you saw me for who I was."

"I may have been the first person but…" He glanced over at his brother who was trying hard to not be noticed. "…I'm not the only person." This confused Miki. "Miki, there are guys out there who would kill to be on your radar, don't waste your time on me." Miki saw the sincere look in his eyes and sighed. "Wanna come back into the party?" Miki shook her head.

"I'm…just gonna stay out here for a bit." Hachiro nodded and slowly walked back into the restaurant where he spotted his brother Akihiko losing a drinking contest to Neji.

Miki stood out there and sighed into the air. Maybe Hachiro was right…Maybe she should stop wasting her time chasing him and look for someone who returned the feelings that she would send out. Maybe….She jumped feeling a presence behind her. She looked to see Toshio walking up to her.

"Guess you heard me getting rejected huh?" Toshio shrugged with his hands in his pockets. "All well, I guess Hachiro and I weren't mean to be…."

"Yeah…" Toshio muttered. "But he is right you know."

"About what?" Miki glanced at Toshio.

"He may have been the first but he's defiantly not the only one." Miki blinked and watched Toshio running inside and if she was not mistaken….he had blush on his face. _'What was that all about?' _

"Come on Neji teach this guy a lesson!" Hanabi cheered.

"Don't let this guy beat you Akihiko!" Hachiro cheered on his brother. Both men narrowed their eyes at each other before passing out on the table, causing the crowd to roar with laughter.

"It's a tie!" Hideo shouted, causing Hachiro and Hanabi to groan. Hinata watched with a small smile on her face. It was nice to see Hachiro and Hanabi bond, even if it was at the expense of her cousin and his brother…._'They would make great in laws….' _ Hinata gasped and shook her head. What was she doing thinking of such thoughts, she was way too young to be thinking of something as serious as that. Then again….Hinata stared at Hachiro who was laughing as Hanabi tried to drag Neji back to his seat. Usually she would be full on against Neji engaging in a drinking contest, due to the strict drinking laws in Konoha. But since they were slightly more laid back in the Waterfall village, she figured what harm could it really do? She stared at the smile on his face, the joy in his eyes…..Maybe….

Hachiro chuckled with Hanabi until he felt a presence from behind him. He turned and saw his father standing behind him with a serious look on his face. "Hachiro….may I have a small word with you." Hachiro nodded slowly and followed his father out of the bustling restaurant and out into the quiet streets.

"Yeah Dad…." Hachiro asked his suspiciously behaving father.

"Hachiro I…" His father stopped for a moment. "I'm…sorry about how I've treated you these past years…" Everything stopped…Hachiro could not breathe; he could not move…his brain was frozen in place. Was this a dream…was this an illusion…If this is a dream then what kind of cruel monster would do this to him? Did they not know of how he dreamed of this? Did they not know of how much he longed for this moment…why did they do this to him….why….? "I know that I haven't been the best father…in fact I do not even believe I was ever a father to you." He looked away. "I was just…." Hachiro looked into his father eyes and saw nothing but sadness, regret and pain.

"Dad…."

"When your mother died…I was so hurt I was…" He stopped as more emotions flooded into his eyes. "….I didn't want any of my children to share the same fate so I tried to push you eight so that you would be able to protect yourselves. I only did what I did and said what I said because my father did the same to me…He was hard and critical but…" He stopped as the memories of how he felt when his father had compared him to his siblings; how his father had hurt him so much….He remembered the loneliness, the pain…had he caused his own son to have the same feelings that he had been forced to experience. Has he…repeated his father's legacy? "Hachiro I….I don't deserve you're forgiveness…I don't deserve to have you as a son. You are a brave, strong and kind shinobi that I am proud to say is my son and you shouldn't have gone through the hell that I had subconscious created for you." Akihiro knew that he would not be able to win back his son's affections but…he wanted Hachiro to at least know that he was sorry for the things he has said and done in that past and that he hoped, as small of chance that he had, that his son would find it in his heart to forgive his father for being such a bastard to him.

"Dad I…." Hachiro stopped for a moment. "…I forgive you…" Akihiro stared at his with such bewilderment and surprise. How could this…why would he…?

"Hachiro…."

"I mean...for a while I thought that you hated me." Hachiro looked at his feet. "I thought that I was the problem child, the misfit. I wasn't the smartest and I wasn't the strongest. I didn't excel in much of anything in the Academy and I'm still struggling to understand what the hell goes on now. I thought that because of all that…you hated me. I thought that I would never be able to receive your acceptance because I was just too unacceptable…" Seeing the hurt in Hachiro's posture, hearing the hurt in his voice broke the older male down. He wanted to scream at himself for being such a horrible… "But now…I don't feel like that…" Hachiro looked back up and stared at his father with confidence. "…I no longer feel that loneliness…I can smile a true smile now. I don't have to hide my pain anymore because I have someone that accepts me for who I am. They understand me and love me for being just me and not a Nakamura child. So Dad…there's no need to apologize because I've forgiven you a long time ago." Hachiro grinned and stuck his hand out. "So why don't we just put the past behind us and start over."

Akihiro stared at his son's hand before slowly taking it. The two slowly shook each other's hand before turning to face the entrance of the restaurant. "Hachiro…thank you…"

Hachiro gave his Father another grin before facing the entrance. "No problem…Dad." The two smiled as they walked back inside with a new found bond between them. Sure there will always be that fear in Hachiro, that fear that he would disappoint his father and his father will always have that fear that he would hurt Hachiro…But…to them it only motivated each other more to try harder and to not let the past relationship that he had with his father affect the way he treated his children.

**Hinata's respite**

"Are you ready Hinata?" Hinata turned to see Neji and Hanabi standing at the doorway with bags in their hands. It was finally time for them to begin their journey back to Konoha and back to their somewhat normal lives. Hinata was actually pretty excited about going back to Konoha and telling her friends of the adventure that she had experienced. And to tell her father of the enemy that she had fought.

"Yes…" Hinata grabbed her bag and walked out of the room and into the long hall. She jumped as someone ran up to her but sighed seeing that it was just Hachiro. He quickly grabbed her hand and gave her his usual grin.

"Hey Cutie." Hinata blushed at the nickname that Hachiro had given to her since the first day that she had met him. Hinata noticed that he did not have his protector on his forehead and giggled.

"Why don't you have your protector?" Hachiro gave her a confused expression before realization came to him.

"Crap! Be right back!" He hurried down the hall to his room, leaving the Hyuga smiling to themselves.

"Man you sure know how to pick them, huh Hinata?" Hinata giggled and nodded.

"I must say your taste in men is very….interesting." Neji chuckled to himself. It is so strange that Hinata would fall in love with someone who was so similar to the boy that she had once cared for long ago.

"Yeah what's with you and hyperactive dumbasses?" Hanabi chuckled at her blushing sister. What surprised her though was how Hinata was reacting. She was…laughing. Hanabi and Neji had just mentioned her past crush on Naruto and she didn't respond with a distant look or saddened expression but she…laughed?

"Yeah…my taste in men is strange isn't it?" Hanabi and Neji glanced at each other before small smiles grew on their faces. "But…I guess you c-can't help who you fall for….right Hanabi?" Hinata smiled down at her sister who had a confused look on her face. "What about you and Konohamaru?" Hanabi immediately blushed and looked away. "I see that I'm not the only one interested in loud boys." Neji smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh yes I forgot about Konohamaru." Hanabi narrowed her eyes at the two older Hyugas before turning her back to them.

"U-Um aren't we going to go now….?" Hanabi quickly walked away with her face heating in embarrassment. Neji glanced at his cousin with a serious look on his face.

"So….you're telling your father of what has happened correct?" Hinata nodded slowly.

"I had a dream once…." Hinata stopped. "No…it was a vision of the past….that man has threatened my father and mother once before…." Neji was in complete awe at what his cousin has told him. _'Hinata saw a glance into the past.' _ "I know that it is my ancestors telling something. That something happened that day that not only involved my mother and Father…but now involves me." Hinata knew that they were trying to tell her something from the past and that the only person that could give her the right answers would be none other than her Father.

"Are you sure Lady Hinata?"

Hinata glanced at her cousin and nodded once more. "Yes…I know he is hiding something and I need to know what." Neji had never seen Hinata so determined before, it was so uncharacteristic and….uncomfortable….

"Lady Hi-."

"Hey I'm back!" The two cousins turned and saw Hachiro running back towards them with his head band placed back on his forehead. He bent down in front of Hinata trying hard to retake his breath. "….Man….my room's pretty far…" He looked and grinned. Hinata smiled and gently took his hand.

"Come on Hachiro, your family is waiting for you." Hachiro gave Hinata a soft smile before nodding and walking with her and ninja to the exit of his home.

**Hinata's Respite**

"Now Hachiro I pack you a lunch just in case you don't stop for food." Hachiro blushed at his older brother gave him the small back.

"Hideo…not in front of everyone…" Hachiro will certainly miss a lot about his family but the one thing that he could live without would have to be his older brother's dotting ways. He knew that he meant well but sometimes he could be a little overbearing.

Hideo smiled at his little brother before sighing. "Fine I'll stop." Hideo stepped back. Akihiko chuckled and patted his brother, rather hard in the back.

"Go on Hachiro and be as brave and heroic as your older brother!" Hachiro rolled his eyes and sighed.

Fumiko walked over and pulled him away. "Will you stop for one second?!" Hachiro chuckled for a moment before facing his father and Lord Shibuki.

"I know that you all will do well on your journey." Shibuki smiled at the young teens before him.

"Don't worry Lord Shibuki we got this in the bag." Tamotsu chuckled with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah don't worry about us!" Kiyomi said then looked over at her brother. "Don't worry Daisuke, I'm gonna be fine."

"I know that…." Daisuke smiled at his sister. "I trust you."

Tamotsu looked over at Kiyomi before jumping at the sound of his mother.

"Don't do anything stupid out there do you hear me?" Tamotsu rolled his eyes and nodded. She gave him a rare smile and nodded. Sure she was hard on him on plenty of things, always telling him to do this and to not do that, but Tamotsu knew that she only did that because she cared about him. In a way every shout was like a loud I love you to him, at least that's what he tells himself. "But I swear if you come back here and someone is pregnant I swear imam kick yo ass so hard-."

"Don't worry Mom geez." Tamotsu sighed and walked over to Hachiro and the others.

Shibuki turned to face Hinata and the other Hyuga with a small smile on his face. "Thank you so much for doing this…I can't tell you how grateful I am of you three." He bowed. Hinata blushed and bowed as well.

"It's no trouble Lord Shibuki, in fact thanks to you I have learned more about my mother's past so I should be thanking you." She smiled at him. It was still weird to see such a Hyuga in his presence, due to the Hyuga being notorious stoic and serious. But he did not want to question it, he was grateful that such a Hyuga existed.

"If the Hyuga or Konoha needs us for anything, do not hesitate to ask for our assistance." Hinata stood back up and nodded. "I guess you should be leaving." He looked behind him and saw Masami finally making her entrance but she was not alone. Walking next to her with a small blush gracing his now brown skin was a very familiar man.

"Isao-sensei?" Hachiro looked completely confused as to way Isao and Masami were walking together. Sure he had seen them together a bunch of times but never like this, as if they were trying to hide something.

Kiyomi on the other hand knew exactly what they were hiding and couldn't help her glee in seeing them together. "Yeah I knew this would happen!" Kiyomi jumped. "But seriously what took you so long?!" Masami frowned at her student before motioning for Isao to say something to the Hyuga teens.

"Hey um sorry about what happened in the forest um…" He said in a deep rich voice that had Hinata and Hanabi blush. "..I just wasn't myself I guess."

Hinata giggled. "Oh it's quite alright." She bowed. "I am happy to see that you are back to normal."

"Yeah Masami knock some sense into me good." He smirked, causing everyone to blush and avoided the two's eyes.

"Okay that's enough sharing!" She pushed him away. "It's time for us to go!" She marched on with a blush on her cheeks. Tamotsu chuckled and followed, waving goodbye to his mother. Kiyomi gave her brother a last hug before running to catch up.

"Hachiro…" Hachiro stopped and turned to see his father. "…Do your best son." He gave him a smile, something that no one thought he was able to do. Hachiro was shocked but quickly recovered and smiled back.

"Thanks Dad." Hachiro gave him a thumbs up before taking Hinata's hand. Hinata smiled at the ninja then faced his family.

"It was a great pleasure meeting you all."

"Well we might as well get to know our future sister in law." Fumiko chuckled, causing Hachiro great embarrassment.

"Hey um…let's get going!" He pulled Hinata away from his family with a smirking Hanabi and frowning Neji following suite. Hachiro took one last look at his home before giving it a sad grin. He always felt strange whenever he left his village to continue his mission. It hurt to know that he won't be seeing his family for a while, that he won't be seeing his friends either. Sometimes he wished that he did not have to continue the mission. That he could return to being a normal shinobi and live his life as he should be. But then he looked at Hinata and forgot those emotions. For if it wasn't for this mission then…he would have never met Hinata, so he guessed that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. He would still miss his old life but he is defiantly happy with his new one. A life where his father was proud of him and his siblings would see him as a shinobi and not just a brother was a life he never thought would be able to come true but now…he could see it, he could see his dream coming true but brighter, better.

**Hinata's Respite**

"Lady Tsunade, have you found anything yet?" Hiashi asked the busty Kunoichi. Tsunade hated seeing Hiashi like this, so full of worry and pain. She had hoped that this day would not come, that Hinata would have been spared the same fate as her Hikari. Unfortunately those prayers have been unanswered and she was left to work out this situation as best as she could. _'How did you do this Sensei…?' _ She had never wished that her Sensei was beside her as much as she does now. He was always good in these situations. He always had a well thought out plan. He was calm and collected; complete opposite of her. She wished that he could speak to her and he could tell her what to do next but no….he was gone….and she was left to handle this herself.

"I'm sorry Hiashi but….the blood work came back with no results. The lack of information on the clan has limited our research." She said with a heavy heart. After that whole incident with Orochimaru and the sound and sand village, most of the information that pertained to the Miyamoto clan was destroyed during the invasion, leaving Tsunade literally staring at pieces of paper. "I tried sending Sakura, Ino and Tenten out in search of something that could benefit us but unfortunately they too have found nothing…." She sighed. "…Hiashi…there has to be something that your wife has told you, something that could help us."

Hiashi shook his head. "Everything you know now is everything that she has told me." Hiashi sighed in frustration. He could not lose Hinata to this power, not like he had lost his wife. But there was nothing he could do. He looked through every scroll he could find but nothing told him of how to decrease the power from accelerating. He was lost…confused…scared.

"Hiashi…I don't know what else I can tell you. The seals that we have been placing on her secretly are not helping. This power…it's unstoppable. We can't figure out why it's doing this other than-."

"The curse…." Tsunade stopped and nodded.

"Yes, that demon that cursed her family was not planning games; this power will stop at nothing until…."

"Every last member is…." Hiashi stopped. "….dead…"

Tsunade saw the hollowed look in his eyes before looking away. "Hiashi I can't…I can't imagine how hard this is but…" She never wanted to be in this situation. "We'll run as many test as we can Hiashi." She stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I promise that we will beat this…no one is going to die." She tried to assure him. Hiashi nodded slowly before standing up.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade…now I must be going." He said then bowed and walked away. She knew that he was breaking inside, who wouldn't, knowing that their daughter was cursed to die. Tsunade touched her chest and bit her lip. She knew how he felt; watching helplessly as someone you care for disappears….She couldn't put someone else through that. Tsunade narrowed her eyes before grabbing her robe and walking out of her office. She looked to see Shizune walking up to her.

"Shizune, I need you to get Sakura and Ino here pronto!" Shizune was startled but nodded. "I also need you to retrieve sealing scrolls, highly advance ones, and the blood samples of Hinata Hyuga." Shizune knew what this meant and nodded once more.

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" She bowed before running off. They were going to beat this…no matter what the cost.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked! I know that it wasn't the best but hey I tried my best hahaha don't forget to review! Tell next time lol **


	37. More Than a Fleeting Moment

**A/N: Hey ya'll how's it going? again I'm uploading both 36 and 37 today because of a stupid moment hahahaha S block is a Beach Sooooooo I'm a little sad that I haven't gotten a review in a while but that won't stop me from finishing this story! I'm super excited about this chapter mainly because it's a major changing point in the relationship between Hinata and Hachiro. I'm actually a little nervous about this but hey what can you do? hahahaha enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 37-More Than a Fleeting Moment**

"Hachiro stop!" Hinata giggled as Hachiro continued to splash her with a grin on his face. Masami thought that they could use a small break during their travel back to Konoha and luck would have it that they were near a beautiful lake. This is a complete blessing since the weather decided to increase once they left the village. Now Hinata and the other Hyuga were used to hot weather but never had they felt such heat before. It was like they were walking through the pits of hell itself. So seeing this lake was like a breath of fresh air to them. Neji however was not happy seeing Hinata in the swim wear that Kiyomi had got for her back at the village but unfortunately had no control in the matter. Hachiro on the other hand was far too busy having fun with the Hyuga to think about what she was wearing, not that it did not cross his mind of course.

"Make me Cutie." He chuckled. Hinata smiled and splashed him just as much as he had splashed as him. Masami and everyone watched from a far as the couple continued to splash each other.

"Well aren't they having fun." Tamotsu chuckled.

"Yeah…It's good to see her happy, especially after what she's been going through the past year." Hanabi smiled. It was good seeing her sister not being as affected by the situation as she thought she would be. It's probably thanks to this boy that was now laughing with her.

"Yeah….I bet all this stuff about her family must be hard on her." Hanabi nodded. Tamotsu had no idea what he would do if he were put in a similar situation as Hinata, having so much power but not being able to control it. Forever being chased by some demon guy for her powers….just thinking about it gives him the shakes.

"I-." Hanabi stopped as she heard a loud scream and looked over to see her sister with her hands on her head in a crouch down position. "HINATA!" Everyone quickly ran over to Hinata with panic in their eyes.

"Hinata…!" Hachiro wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?!"

"T-The pain I-I…." She tried to speak but the pain was too great. "A-AAAHHH!" Hachiro bit his lip and tried hard to control the girl in his arms. He hated seeing her like this, in so much pain and crying out for help. He wanted so much to help her, to ease her pain but he couldn't for the life of him think of something.

"Hinata…it's gonna be okay…." He whispered into her head. "Shh….I'm here…" Hinata's sobs started to calm down but not seize.

"Lady Hinata…" Neji crouched down before glancing at Hachiro. "What just happened?"

"I don't you. We were just playing around and then she started screaming I don't know what I did I…." Hachiro's voice was starting to become shaky. "I don't know what to do I…." Neji sighed and touched Hinata's forehead. He took a small breath before releasing a small amount of chakra into her head, making her become unconscious. Hachiro watch the calm look on her face and bit his lip. _'I couldn't calm her down….' _ Hachiro had never felt so useless in his life, watching the one that he loved in so much pain and yet could not do anything to stop it….

**Hinata's Respite**

"So she'll be okay?" Kiyomi asked as they all stared into the fire with solemn looks in their eyes.

Neji nodded slowly. "Yes, the technique I used wouldn't bring harm to her. It was just a simple trick to calm her down." Neji was very grateful that he had learned this technique not too long ago. But it still hurt him that he had to use it out on Hinata. Neji took a small glance at Hinata before turning back to face the fire. He hated seeing her in such a state, in so much pain and knowing that he could not take it away. That he could not use some jutsu or medical technique to take those headaches away. _'Lady Hinata…..' _ He looked and saw Hachiro staring into the fire with a hollow look in his eyes.

"Hachiro, you know that this is not your fault." Hachiro looked up at him. "This is only because of the curse and has nothing to do with-."

"But I couldn't stop it." Neji stared at Hachiro before looking down. "I just sat there trying to calm her down but….it didn't help I….I couldn't….." Hachiro felt tears pulling at his eyes but he refused to let them out. "Seeing her like that and…not being able to do anything…."

"Hachiro there is nothing that any of us can do. I may have temporarily stopped it from continuing any further but she will experience the pain again." Neji knew what he was feeling. Not being able to help the one that you care about and only being able to watch as they continue to suffer is something that Neji is very familiar with. Neji knew the feeling of uselessness, of guilt and pain; of staring into those fear-ridden eyes and trying hard to control the tears from falling. But Neji had stopped blaming himself a long time ago and if Hachiro wants to truly be in Hinata's life, then he would have to do the same.

"Besides Hachiro…" Hanabi spoke up with a small smile. "If you haven't noticed, this is the first after a long time that Hinata has experienced one of her head aches." Hanabi saw it, the freedom in Hinata's eyes, maybe Hachiro was…. "Hachiro, you….you give Hinata ease. You keep her pain at bay by just being near her, by loving her. I don't know how but you give Hinata some sort of strength to fight back the pain." Hachiro heard Hanabi's words but could not understand them.

"How can I-."

"I don't know but you're doing something to keep her from behaving this way." Hanabi shrugged. "So don't think that you aren't doing anything because from what I'm seeing, you're doing more than any of us." Hanabi looked at her sister and sighed. She wanted to bad to take the pain away. She wanted to free her sister from this nightmare but….she knew that she couldn't. She tried hard to fight back the feeling of helplessness from gripping at her heart but it was defiantly not an easy task.

Hachiro did not want to answer but simply stood up and walked over to Hinata. He sighed before placing out a scroll and summoning his sword. He then placed his sword beside him and jumped in front of Hinata with his legs crossed.

"What are you-?" Masami asked but was interrupted by her student.

"You all get some rest, I'll watch over Hinata for the night." He spoke in a serious tone. Masami had never seen him so serious before, it was defiantly a sight to behold.

Hachiro stared down at Hinata with a worried look. If Hanabi's words were true then…Hachiro needed to always be near Hinata then. He needed to make sure that she will never have to suffer like that again. He needed to protect her from whoever wanted to bring harm to her. He needed to be her shield, like he had promised.

Neji sighed and stood up. "You heard him, let's all get some rest." Everyone gave the Hyuga male a small gaze before nodding and standing up as well. Neji hated to admit it but….Hachiro was starting to warm up to him. His determination to protect Hinata and his care for her was defiantly something that Neji admired in him. _'I just hope that he doesn't try any funny business on her….' _ Neji gave Hachiro a small glare.

**Hinata's Respite**

It was way past midnight and Hachiro was still in the same position, guarding over Hinata's body like a hawk. For some reason Hachiro did not feel tired. He didn't want to sleep or do anything like that. The only thing that was on his mind was the girl he was staring at now. He took a small glance at her chest and blushed. _'Wow she has nice-.' _

"Stop staring at her chest in her sleep pervert." Hachiro jumped with his sword in his hand, only to find that Tamotsu was standing there instead of some enemy ninja. Hachiro blushed and sat back at his post.

"I-I wasn't doing that." He stuttered.

Tamotsu rolled his eyes while sitting down next to him. "Whatever dude." He glanced at Hinata. "So….you really love her, don't you?" Hachiro nodded slowly. "So then tell me…what are you going to do when we have to leave?" This brought the brown haired boy's head up. Hachiro tried to not think about that but the time was coming where he would have to say goodbye to Hinata…but…..

"I…don't know….I…." Hachiro had no idea what he was to do. He didn't want to leave Hinata but he had no choice in the matter. Unless…..

Tamotsu saw the look in Hachiro's eyes and stood up. "Dude no! I've let you do a lot of dumb shit but that's crossing the line man!"

Hachiro stared up at his friend then back at Hinata. "But I…."

"Hachiro don't be an idiot!" Tamotsu was seriously starting to wonder what was with Hachiro. Yes Tamotsu can see that Hachiro cares for Hinata greatly, you'd have to be completely blind to not see that. But he was seriously starting to think that his friend had some serious problem in his brain if he was thinking about what he thought he was thinking about.

"Well then what should I do Tamotsu, I love her…." Hachiro was feeling completely frustrated that in a few weeks…he won't be able to see Hinata anymore. Just thinking about it was starting to shatter his heart. He never felt this way about someone before in his life. The feeling of never wanting to be without them, the pure anger in themself for seeing the person that they care about in pain….Hachiro had not felt this feeling since the day that his mother died….no….it was different. Hinata would still be alive, still be on this earth just…not with him. Besides…even if they did try to have a long distance relationship, what if that Naruto guy returns and Hinata starts to fall for him again. Hachiro narrowed his eyes at the ground. Naruto….he hasn't even met the guy and he already hated him, which is weird since Hachiro was never one to hate anybody. But knowing that some guy was out there that at one point had Hinata's heart, whether he knew it or not, just brought this bitter feeling in his chest. So being away from Hinata was defiantly something that Hachiro would like to not experience. Whether it's the jealous Hachiro feels for Naruto or just the feeling of Hachiro not wanting to be away from her side, he didn't care. He just wanted to stay with Hinata, to always be with her.

Tamotsu sighed. "Hachiro….I know that you love her, hell everyone knows that you love her but I mean…dude you're only 15 years old man, you have a whole life."

"What makes you think I do….?" Tamotsu stared at Hachiro as if he had three heads.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tamotsu had never seen this side of his friend before, so serious yet….saddened.

"Tamotsu….we're ninja. We put our lives on the line for our village every day….tomorrow is never promised." He said as if he was reading this off of a card. "So…if why would I wait for a future that might not come to do it when I can enjoy it now?" Tamotsu had no idea how to answer Hachiro's question, if it was a question. It was true that tomorrow was never promised, especially for a ninja. One day you can be enjoying life and then the next second…it's over…But Tamotsu still did not see the good in Hachiro's thinking. "Besides…It's not like I can ever be with any one besides Hinata…." Hachiro stood up. "I've made my decision Tamotsu, I hope you understand."

Tamotsu sighed once more. "Fine, but I hope you know what the hell you're doing Hachiro." Hachiro gave his friend a grin. Hachiro knew that Tamotsu was just looking out for him but this was Hachiro's decision and he was not about to go back on it. He just needed a good plan in how he was going to work this whole thing out.

**Hinata's Respite**

"Hachiro I'm fine." Hinata said for what felt the hundredth time to her worried boyfriend. She found it very warm hearted on how worried he was for her but that did not stop the feeling of slight annoyance. She knew he meant well but really…does he have to keep asking if she was okay?

"I just want to make sure Cutie." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Geez you guys are gross." Hanabi stuck her tongue out in disgust. Truthfully though, she was actually imagining Konohamaru being just as affectionate as Hachiro was being to Hinata, causing her to blush.

Hinata gave her sister a smile before turning back to face Hachiro. "You know Hachiro maybe we should…tone it down." Hachiro frowned and shook his head.

"I love you and I'm gonna show it no matter what!" Hinata blushed while giggling at his grinning face. _'Why did I even think that he would stop?' _ Hachiro stopped Hinata and turned her into his arms. Before Hinata could say anything to stop her, Hachiro's lips were already pressed against her mouth. The two slowly wrapped their arms around each other, completely oblivious to the people around them.

"Oh god…." Neji rolled his eyes and continued walking. Why wasn't he upset? Why wasn't he jumping in and pulling them apart? Neji had no idea why this did not bother him but he decided not to question it further. Hanabi on the other hand quickly pushed them apart with an annoyed look on her face.

"In this rate we won't be home till I'm Masami's age." She said while continuing to walk.

Masami's eye brow rose with a small frown on her face. "And what might that mean?" She asked. Hanabi did not answer but simply continued walking down the path. "Hey!"

Hachiro watched the two females walking away and chuckled. "You're sister's pretty awesome."

"Yeah…." Hinata smiled. "She's certainly not afraid to speak her mind." Hinata glanced at Hachiro and noticed that he had a contemplating look on his face. "Hachiro is something wrong?" Hachiro looked down at Hinata and smiled.

"No everything's fine I…." He stopped. "…Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hinata nodded and motioned for him to lead the way. They were practically at Konoha's doorstep so no one really paid much attention to the pair leaving….at least almost no one.

**Hinata's Respite**

Tsunade watched with a small smirk as she saw the traveling ninja coming within her vision. In all honesty she was a bit worried for her shinobi when she had gotten word that Hinata has agreed on behalf of her clan to assist the Waterfall village with their situation. What if they did not come back? What if they….Tsunade said and crossed her arms over her large bust. But she was nothing compared to the nerve wrecking antics of Hiashi Hyuga. As soon as he had got word of what his daughter has done he rushed to Tsunade's office and continued to complain that she should send in reinforcements immediately. Tsunade on the other hand had full faith in her ninja and knew deep in her heart and mind that they could handle whatever came to them. That however did not stop Hiashi from constantly returning to repeat his worries to her everyone five minutes. But thankfully he has died down as soon as he heard of their success.

"Lady Tsunade?" Neji asked with a confused look on his face. It is very unusual for the Hokage to be waiting for you at the gates, due to her heavy schedule, so seeing her smirking at him and the other ninja was certainly a surprise.

"Neji, glad to see you and everyone else in one piece." She chuckled while walking up to them.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well Lady Hokage." He bowed. Masami however simply walked past him and smirked

"Well you did trust your shinobi to me, it's not like it would have them killed."

"Glad to see that they weren't." Tsunade returned Masami's smirk with a smile. "I don't think that explaining that would be easy to a certain father…" As if on cue, Hiashi came running up with speed that only a skilled shinobi could possess. Hanabi and Neji were taken back by how worried Hiashi look, since he is not known to worry over much.

"Are you two okay?" He asked with a concerned look in his usually neutral face Hanabi had no idea what to do. She had never seen her father act in such a way before, as touching as it is.

"U-Um yeah Dad we're fine." Hanabi stuttered.

Hiashi let out a sigh of relief. It was bad enough that he had to constantly worry over Hinata and her condition but he did not need to see both his eldest and his youngest and his only nephew die….that would just kill him. Just thinking about something like that shook his body to the core. The day that his wife had left him on this world alone…he had promised that he would do everything in his power to protect his two precious children and he was not about to break that promise at any time in the future. But something was off….where was Hinata? "Hanabi….where is your sister?" Hanabi stared at her father with a confused look before looking around.

"I um…don't know." Panic quickly flew to Hiashi's face.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Hiashi and Neji both said at the same time.

Hanabi stepped back with a nervous smile. "I-I um…W-Well she was right behind me with Hachiro and-."

"WHAT?!" Hiashi shouted. He turned to Neji. "Why weren't you watching her?!"

This time Neji was the one stepping back. "I-I um….w-well…didn't see the harm Uncle I-."

"Didn't see the harm?! You left one of my daughters to some teenage boy alone?!"

"He doesn't seem that…Wait Uncle!" Neji shouted out to his Uncle who was already sprinting out of their view and into the heavy forest trees. _'Damn…I should've known he'd react this way….' _Neji just hoped that Hachiro was not doing anything indecent to Hinata, or else he and his Uncle would have to get their hands dirty.

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro felt his heart racing as the thoughts of his plan were rushing to him. How was he going to do this? Should he be discreet? Should he be calm about this? Wait…what kind of question is that? Who would be calm with what he was about to do? This is a serious life changing decision that he had never thought he would make in such a young age. He looked at the girl beside him and a small smile grew on his face. He needed to do this….for her…

The couple stopped in the middle of the forest, small butterflies flew around them as they stared into each other's eyes. Hinata could see the large walls of her home and knew that they would not be search for, at least not for a while.

"So W-What did you need to ask me?" She suddenly felt a strange mood coming from the man before her. Hachiro however did not answer. He continued staring down at her with a strange look in his eyes. Hinata has never seen Hachiro act this way before. First…he was quiet. From the day that Hinata has met Hachiro to at this moment right now; Hinata has never seen Hachiro as quiet as he was now. Even at those times that he was quiet it was either because he was in deep thought or something was heavily on his mind. But what could possibly be so big that it would keep Hachiro of all people as quiet as Shino. Hinata blushed realizing that she was starting to understand Hachiro more and more as time went on…like a real girlfriend understanding her boyfriend. It was still so new for Hinata to even admit that Hachiro was her boyfriend, for she never thought of the word ever coming out of her mouth. She had always thought that she would care for no other besides Naruto yet her she was falling more and more in love with this boy in front of her. It made her feel so flush and over whelmed with new feelings that she never knew she could feel. Hinata eventually shook her head and returned to wondering about Hachiro's strange behavior. She wanted to ask what about to ask him once again what was on his mind when she felt his arms wrap around her and his head lying down on her shoulder. She felt his breath gently brushing against her ear.

"Hachiro….." Hinata wrapped her arms around him and sighed. She loved the way he felt in her arms. How warm his body was, how his scent flowed to her nose, trapping her more in love with him. That's when reality set in…how was she to deal with the day that he departs from her. She tries hard to not think about it, to let it escape from her mind and enjoy the moments she has with him now. But every kiss, every touch, every whispered words always reminded her that this was but a fleeting moment. She loves him, more than she ever loved anyone outside of her family. Not even Naruto had caused her to feel this kind of love before. Hinata stopped her train of thought and stared at the ground with a smile. She has not thought of him in such a long time and yet….she does not feel that same rush. Her body no longer craves his touch, no longer craves his smile to be directed towards her. She has finally moved on and found someone who actually returns the love that she gives. This only made the feeling of losing him more painful. How can she live without him, how could she be without the boy that has giving her so much love and greatly embraced that love that she has given him. She felt tears trying to break out of her eyes. _'No….I don't want to lose him….I don't want to live a day where I can't see his smile…where I can't hear his voice….Hachiro…I….' _ Hinata however did not expect the words that Hachiro had whispered in her ears.

"….Marry me…."

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha didn't see that coming did you? Well I'm pretty sure you might have….ANYWAYS this was super fun to write, I LOVE writing romantic scenes :D So what do you think? Will Hinata say yes? What will Hiashi think ?! What about the danger that slowly looming on them? Well you're going to have to wait to find out :P ****Don't forget to review if you have any questions or want to tell me to go jump in a river (I can't swim so basically you would be telling me to kill myself DX) Bye for now :D **


	38. Truth Hidden Shall Come To The Light

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Personally I thought that this chapter was kind of boring and really hard to do but you know whatever. I still love it! I was seriously scared for a second cuz I thought I was gonna lose my Laptop for a second (long story) but thank the heavens that didn't happen hahahaha Hope you guys like :D**

* * *

**Chapter 38- Truth Hidden Shall Come To The Light **

"…Marry me…" Hachiro whispered in a soft tone, staring into her eyes with a pleading look. Were her ears playing with her? Was this some kind of joke? Hachiro couldn't be actually asking for Hinata to marry him…could he? She stared into his bright blue eyes and blushed seeing no hidden humor at all. He was serious…he wanted to marry her.

"Hachiro I….." Hinata had no idea what to say. How could she respond to him? Was she to say no, that they were too young to be thinking about something as serious as marriage? Sure she loved him more than anything but they still have only known each other for such a short amount of time. To jump into marriage would be crazy, insane….but….

"Hinata, I know what you're thinking. That were too young and that we haven't known each other long enough." How did he know that she was thinking of such thoughts? "But…I don't care. I love you and I can't imagine my life with anyone but you. I know that everyone is saying that we can't do something so rash but…I just don't want to lose you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you….I love you Hinata…" Hachiro wrapped his arms around the small girl.

She did not know what to do…" Hachiro…I love you too….but don't you think that maybe we are rushing into things?"

"Your father…he got married at this age too right?" Hinata nodded slowly. "And he and your mother loved each other long enough to have two amazing daughters. They loved each other enough to stay together from their teen years to their adult years. What makes their love different from ours?" Hachiro brought up a good point. It is true that her father had married her mother at such a young age and they had been together ever since, at least before her mother had passed. If they could make it then why can't she and Hachiro? But that also brings her to another set of problems….her family….Knowing her clan they would not be too keen on the Hyuga heir going off and getting married to someone from another village, besides the fact that they would be also letting an unmarked Hyuga out and about. So to leave the village could result in her not also losing her title as heir but she might be marked in the process. There was also the problem with her father. Yes he may have been young when he wedded her mother but that does not mean that he would be okay with this whole situation. He is a very protective man and to have her go off with Hachiro alone was not something he would have a party for. Hachiro saw the look in Hinata's eyes and bit his lip. "What if I ask your father?" Hinata looked up once more. "What if I ask your father for permission to marry you? I mean that does sound like something that your family would be into anyway, right?"

"Yes but…Hachiro that's very risking and-." She stopped when she felt his lips embrace her.

"I don't care…" He muttered. "I love you and I'm willing to stand in front of your whole family in order to be with you forever." Hinata felt a tear fall from her face. This boy….he loved her enough to do such a thing, to basically go up against her whole clan, just to be with her. She didn't know how she deserved someone like him; she knew she didn't deserve someone like him….but she was not going to let him go.

"O-Okay…." She smiled. Hachiro stepped back and stared into her eyes.

"Y-You mean…."

Hinata nodded. "Yes Hachiro…I will marry you." Hachiro felt a burst of energy shoot through his body. Never in his life had he felt such joy, such happiness. He wrapped his arms around Hinata and buried his head in her shoulder, her scent overcoming him.

"Hinata….you don't know how happy you're making me." He said softly. "And I promise as soon as we get to the village Imma buy you the most beautiful ring ever!" Hinata giggled.

"You don't need to do that Hachiro." Hachiro pulled back slightly to face her.

"But I want to! Someone like you deserves the freaking best in the world!" Hinata blushed at his proclamation before giggling. This was certainly not how she had imagined being proposed to but she felt that it couldn't be more perfect than it was now.

"I love you Hachiro…" Hinata smiled at him. Hachiro gave her a grin back before placing a soft kiss on her lips. That kiss quickly became more passionate as they wrapped each other's arms around them.

"THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" They quickly pushed apart and stared in horror at the fuming man before them.

"F-Father….?"

**Hinata's Respite**

Hiashi has faced many enemies, fought in many battles. He's dealt with ninja lords, powerful sorcerers, monster the size of the trees that covered his home. But nothing was more fear wrenching than this moment. His daughter was alone with a boy?! His own daughter was alone with some random boy that he has yet to have a conversation with. Call him overprotective but he was not about to hear about her becoming pregnant in the near future. He searched the forest with Byakugan only to see Hinata and the boy in a very intimate embrace. _'That little….'_ He rushed through the many trees and saw the two kissing very….passionate, only increasing his anger.

"THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" They broke apart and stare at him like an animal that was about to be eaten by their prey.

"F-Father….?"

"Don't Father me!" He shouted. "What are you doing out here alone with _him._" Hiashi narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Hinata stepped back with fear in her eyes. "W-We um….h-he's my um…." Hiashi wanted to jump pass his daughter and attack that boy that dare to touch his daughter. Hiashi had enough on his plate; he did not need to see his daughter becoming a mother at such a young age.

"L-Lord Hiashi." He bowed respectively. "I am sorry for you to find out um…like this but um….." Hiashi crossed his arms and waited for the boy to say what he wanted to say. "I um…" He took a deep breath and stared into Hiashi's eyes. "I love your daughter sir." Hiashi held back his voice and continued to listen. "Ever since I met her I had fallen in love with her….and I know that she loves me just as much." He's gaze turned to his to his daughter who nodded with a blush and a smile.

"Hinata…..is this true….?" Hinata nodded once more before hiding behind Hachiro. "Well then I-."

"Actually um sir….." Hiashi turned his gaze back to Hachiro. "I um have something to ask of you..."

Hiashi was afraid to say yes. "Fine…what is it that you want?"

"I-."

"H-He was um wondering if maybe he could join us for dinner!" Hinata jumped in nervously. Hachiro stare at Hinata with a questioning look. That was defiantly not the question he was going to ask. Hiashi was trained in the art of reading his opponents and he could tell from the slight shaking of his body, the way his hands would open and close, the way his eyes would avoid Hiashi gaze that coming over for dinner was not the question he was going to ask. For some reason he felt a strange similarity in the boys emotions, like he had dealt with it himself. But Hiashi had no time to dwell on that, he needed to find out what this boy was going to ask him.

"I don't see why not." Hiashi turned his back to them. "Let's move it back to the village." He began to walk. "And I wouldn't try anything behind my back; I do have the all-seeing eyes you know." They nodded slowly before following the Hyuga leader through the forest.

**Hinata's Respite**

Dinner?! Hachiro could barely stand that awkward moment back there let alone dinner. To think that his sweet, innocent girlfriend's father could be so…well cold was just strange. How could Hinata be the way she is with a father as scary as him; just staring into those cold eyes of his brought fear to the young ninja. All he wanted to do was run as fast as he can away from that man but he needed to stand his ground if he was going to ask him to have Hinata's hand in marriage. In fact he was going to ask him then and there but Hinata had to suggest…_dinner_….Then again he guessed that it wasn't the ideal place to ask a man something like that, even though he would have a better chance of running away then asking in Hiashi's own home. But Hachiro agreed either way. At least this gives him a chance to actually think of a solid way to ask him.

"Lady Hinata!" They all looked up to see Neji running towards them with a worried and fearful look on his face.

"Big brother…." Hinata smiled up at him. "Everything is fine Neji um….Hachiro is coming over for dinner later…." Neji stared at his younger cousin then Hachiro and finally his uncle. In all honestly Neji had feared that Hachiro wouldn't be in as good in condition as he was. He was actually fully ready to see nothing but blood but…..to see him undamaged was shocking at the least. What was more shocking was that Hiashi had actually agreed to have him over for dinner. He knew his uncle and knew that he was in fact very protective. So what could Hachiro and Hinata say to actually make Hiashi agree to have him over to join them for dinner?

"Wait he's coming tonight?" Neji asked his uncle.

"Unfortunately he cannot join us tonight." Hinata turned to her father.

"Why Father?" Hiashi crossed his arms.

"Hinata it's too last minute and besides, it has been awhile since we had dinner together." Hiashi smiled down at his daughter. Hinata let out a sigh before turning to Hachiro.

"I'm sorry Hachiro but-."

"Oh really it's no problem." Hachiro grinned. Inside his mind he was literally jumping for joy. He didn't know if he had the energy or the stomach to handle more than what he was dealing with when it came to Hinata's father. To think that this guy would eventually be his father in law….it was a very scary thought.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked once more.

Hachiro nodded again with an even larger grin. "Yep I'm perfectly fine….." He grabbed her hand. "…Whenever is fine with me…" Hinata felt a smile grow on her face. For some reason all the fear that she felt, all the questions that had been boiling in her vanished as soon as his hand touched hers. Something about him just brought a calm air around her. All those memories that haunt her mind vanish as soon as his smile came to her face. She knew that she would need more time into making such a huge decision as marrying him but….something inside her was telling her to actually consider it.

Hiashi watched with watchful eyes at the way his daughter and Hachiro were behaving with a heavy heart. The look that they were giving each other, the smile that was placed on her face, it brought back to many painful memories of his deceased wife. Everyday Hinata becomes more and more like her mother which is both a blessing…and a curse. And to see this boy…this Hachiro, would bring this smile on her face, this peaceful look in her eyes…the same look that he would try to bring Hikari back when he was their age. Something in his heart started to ache, something he tried to block away. "Hinata, hands where I can see them." Hinata and Hachiro jumped and quickly placed their hands at their sides. Neji looked over with mild amusement at the feared facial expression of Hachiro. _'Excellent work Uncle.'_

**Hinata's Respite**

"Hinata, Hanabi, Neji…" Hiashi called them out as he sat behind his large desk. He knew that coming to that area would spark up something, and from the report that he had heard from Tsunade, his suspicions where correct. "I have heard of how your mission progressed….and about who you have been battling against."

"Father…" Hinata spoke. "….Did you know about-."

"Yes….I knew about the forest and its hidden history." Hiashi said with a heavy heart. "I, like you three, have met with that man both within the forest and here in Konoha, when Hikari was still pregnant with Hinata. But….I had thought that…that we had finished him off. Apparently I was wrong."

"Father….who was he?" Hanabi asked.

Hiashi was silent for a moment. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to have this conversation with his family but unfortunately…..he had not finished that monster off as well as he thought in his youth. "Long ago…I had fought the enemy that you were facing back at the waterfall village with your mother and Uncle by my side. It was a long battle but we had held our ground. The next time though…."

"_Hiashi I think I can walk outside by myself." Hiashi stared down at his wife and smiled. They had waited nearly 10 years to have their child and now that they were finally able to build their family, Hiashi was not about to have it taken away from him. Many of his friends had called him crazy for even thinking about marrying Hikari at such a young age but he would not budge in his decision. He loved her and she loved him and that was all that mattered. Sure it was hard to convince the council, they even threatened him, but he still refused to step down. Eventually they had accepted, even though he and Hikari had to wait about 9-10 years to start a family. It was hard for both Hikari and Hiashi to accepted, for they wanted to start one as soon as possible. But thankfully they had waited long enough for them to finally begin building. _

_Hiashi was no fool and was beyond the intelligence of his age. He knew that the main reason for such a struggle was because of Hikari's clan history. They feared of her bringing the curse on to them. That by being around such a child would be the downfall of such a great clan. Hiashi had never been so full of anger in his life that day. To think that they would say such a thing to his then girlfriend but now wife? It was only by the efforts of Hikari and Hizashi that he did not attack them on point._

_Hiashi stopped thinking back and continued to stare at his wife. It still amazed him how such a gentle and kind girl could possess such power…. "Hikari remembered what I promised you, I'm going to ensure that both you and our child will be safe." _

_She simply smiled at him. "I know that Hiashi but I do not need an escort to go out to the garden." She giggled. "Besides, the little one loves it out here." _

"_How can you be so sure?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder while gently touching her stomach. _

"_Because I can feel it…" Hiashi looked down and stared into his wife's deep lavender eyes. _

"_Fine…but I'll be right here." He stepped back and watched his_ wife _walk forward with a smile on her face. Never would he ever get tired of seeing her beautiful smile, and hoped that whether their child be a boy or girl that they would inherit that smile. He sighed and turned away. 'Maybe I should let her enjoy herself and stop being so protective' He was just about to close the door when he suddenly heard his name being called by his wife and rushed out with his Byakugan activated to see that she was no longer alone. Standing in front of him was a strange cloaked man, a man that Hiashi and his wife have met before on the battle field. He still remembered how he, his wife and his brother had fought bravely to defeat him, only for him to escape. It was during a mission to the Waterfall village that they had met this man. It was how he had truly learned of Hikari's true past. It was then that he had sworn to protect her. But to see this man once more and in his own home was infuriating. "How the hell did you get here?!" He rushed over to his wife and wrapped his arms protectively around her. He was not about to let this man take his wife's life away, not while he was still living on this Earth. _

_The man smirked at him. "I am merely here to give her a message." He pointed at his wife's stomach. "You can try all you want to hide her from us but we will get you and your child. Be sure of that….."Hiashi narrowed his eyes at the man. "….It looks like we have a guest…." Hiashi turned his head and saw no one there. 'What is he….?' _

"_Who are you…?" Hikari whispered while staring out into nowhere. What was she talking about? Who was there that he, a Byakugan user, could not see. _

"_Hikari…?" She shook her head and looked up at her husband. "Who was there?" _

"_I-I don't…." _

"_It doesn't matter." The man chuckled. "You will most likely never be able to meet them again." Hiashi growled and stepped in front of his wife. _

"_You…." He said in a dark tone. "You…" He quickly went into his gentle fist stance. "You will not harm neither my wife nor my child…." He activated his Byakugan. "DIE!" He rushed at him. _

"_HIASHI NO!" _

He could still remember the fight that he had endured back then….he still had scars from it. He put his whole body and chakra into that fate, nearly used his Byakugan to the point where he would have gone blind. As risky as that sounded he would sacrifice anything for his family, for the people that he loved. But now he sees that even his own power was not enough to cast that demon's servant away.

"After that fight I was knocked unconscious only to awake in my bed with her mother sitting by my side." Hiashi finished his story. "I was told that they could not find his body but only his robe was left. I had hoped that I had damaged him enough to finish him off but….."

"Father…." Hinata had no idea that her father had fought such a battle just to protect her mother and her. She never thought her father had cared for her that much that….he would risk his life for her.

"Hinata we have had this discussion before but now it is time I truly explain to you why you have to learn to control this power." Hiashi glanced at his daughters and nephew with a sad smile on his face. He never thought that he would have them sit in front of him during such a circumstances. He had hoped that this day would never come but…..  
"I have told you that Orochimaru was a part of the extermination of the Miyamoto clan but...that was not necessarily the truth…"

"W-What…?" Hinata said softly.

"This curse….it eats at you. It torture's your mind and body till you can no longer stand it and the power overcomes you….destroys you….Orochimaru knew of this and surprising….wanted to help them. I do not know why he wanted to help but he tried hard. The experiments that he had placed on them were not to kill them and in fact were completely voluntary."

"But if Orochimaru wasn't the cause to their death then what was?" Hanabi asked.

"…The curse…" Hiashi finally spoke. "…The curse was not that the clan's pain would fall on the remaining member but…that the power of the demon would slowly eat them away." the room was quiet with tension.

"What do you mean eating them alive?"

"The power that you have been gifted will start to slowly consume you, till eventually you'll…." Hiashi did not have the strength in him to say it…he couldn't say it.

Neji bit his lip and narrowed his eyes at his lap, knowing full well what his uncle was about to say. No….this can't be happening…he can't be losing Hinata….he can't….

"Father…." Hinata spoke softly. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier…?"

"I…I didn't know myself until a few days ago…."

"_What is this?!" Hiashi stared down at the document before him. "How can….how can he keep this from me?!" He growled. Tsunade stared at him with sympathetic eyes. Everything he was told…everything he believed was a lie! He had thought that Orochimaru had been the cause of the extermination of the Miyamoto clan. He thought that Orochimaru was a monster…but…he was wrong. Everything he thought he knew was completely wrong. _

"_I didn't know this as well I…." She sighed. "I thought that he was a monster…."_

_Shizune stood up. "Wait so….Orochimaru wasn't trying to kill them?"_

"_No…." Tsunade glanced at her assistance before staying back down at the table. "He was assigned, or he himself had asked, to try and find a way to hold back or stop the curse from spreading to the point of killing them. These experiments however only resulted in two things, the person who he was experimenting one would die or…the curse would have gotten to them."_

"_But how many have died from the curse?" Hiashi asked. _

"_200 have died from the experimentation but…." Hiashi slid the paper she was holding over to him and growled in anger. _

"_That's not even half of the members of the clan." Hiashi had never felt so betrayed before. How could….how could the Third not tell him this? Why did he continue to lie to him by saying that Orochimaru had took the lives of the Miyamoto clan when….Orochimaru was only trying to help them. Suddenly a thought came to him and an aching feeling came to his heart. Hikari….she probably told him to keep it a secret. She didn't want Hiashi to worry more for her then he already was. She was trying to….protect him. "Hikari….." _

"_Hiashi, I know that these reports are….personal to you but I would like to look into them and many tried and piece together whatever Orochimaru has found and what we have discovered." Tsunade said in a soft but serious tone._

"_Of course Lady Tsunade." Hiashi did not know what lied in those papers but if any of them could help his daughter then he would not hesitate to share whatever he could. "Anything to help Hinata avoided her cursed destiny."_

Hinata sat there trying to take in everything that she could. Her power….it was eating at her…..She was slowly dying she was….

"What I didn't understand was…how could a clan of such kind hearted people go through such torture and not show it?" Hiashi spoke. "But I know that as the generations raised and fell, they had learned how to control their power to the point that they either no longer felt the pain or they were strong enough to ignore it." He turned his gaze to his daughter. "Hinata I believe that if you completely learn to control this power then maybe you might be able to at least hold this power back long enough for us to try and find a way to save you before…." He stopped himself from saying more.

"Father….I understand." All eyes landed on Hinata. "But what if I'm not strong enough what if…"

"Hinata have I not told you before?" Hiashi gave his daughter a smile. "You are not alone. You have family and friends that are willing to do whatever it takes to help. You don't have to do this alone."

"Yeah Hinata, We're here for you." Hanabi smiled at her sister. Hinata may not be see it in herself but Hanabi can see that her sister had the strength to control this power. She knew that her sister had the will strong enough to beat this; she just needed to see it as well.

"Yes Lady Hinata, we all believe in you." Neji as well knew that Hinata could do it. He had seen her transform from a small and meek child to a strong Kunoichi. He may have hated her back then but that did not blind him of her growing potential. He saw a power in Hinata that was certainly strong enough to overcome this.

Hinata stared at her family and couldn't help but smile. "I-I…I don't know what to say…"

"Hinata…I know you can do it…I believe in you." Hinata stared at her father with complete and utter awe.

"F-Father…." She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "….Thank you…."

You do not need to thank me daughter." He smiled for a moment until a serious look came on his face. "Now about this boy…."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked! Ugh so now it's time for some father/boyfriend who wants to marry said father's daughter time! This is gonna be fun to write lol So I might take a while on it cuz I really need work on DK5 but who knows lol it might be sooner than you think. Till next time XD **


	39. Promises

**A/N: Hi everyone! Okay I know I've been gone for a while but I can explain everything! You see I've recently started attending college and frankly it's taking up a lot of my time. I've been doing nothing but papers after papers after papers and random math that in retrospect doesn't apply to anything to me, what the hell do I need to know what a polynomial is?! But that's beside the point. I've decided that as an 'I'm sorry' I'm uploading new chapters for Hinata's Respite, New Androids, Deadly Kunoichi 5 and This Is Love at the same time! That's right everyone! And trust me that took a whole lot of time too :P but anyways. I hope you all are enjoying your holidays and stuff your faces with food! **

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own crap!**

* * *

**Chapter 39- Promises**

"You what?!" Kiyomi and Masami shouted at Hachiro in unison, which was at the moment hiding behind a couch in fear of the women before him. In all honest truth he had not imagine their reaction to be so….surprised. The group of ninja where just sitting in Masami's hotel room discussing plans after Konoha until Hachiro decided to spill the beans about…..his plans with Hinata. Unfortunately not everyone saw it as great news.

"You can't marry her! For the love of God you're freaking 14!" Masami had never shouted this loud before, in fact she usually never shouts at anyone. She finds it quite annoying and useless, but at this moment she did not care. She was furious at her student and felt that the only way to show it without beating him was by yelling. "Are you out of your freaking mind?!"

"I-I…." Hachiro was scared out of his mind of his teacher at the moment.

"Masami-sensei if you just let him-."

"SHUT UP TAMOTSU!" She screamed at the rough boy. She turned back to Hachiro with anger in her eyes. "Marriage isn't just some small thing idiot! Do you have any idea how big this is?!" She just couldn't believe that her own student would think that this was a good idea. Had she not taught him common sense? Has he even once listen to her 'think before you act' lectures?! Then again this is Hachiro she was talking about. He was known for his think first act second attitude and outlook on life. Sometimes Masami found that to be a good trait in his character…But not now. One would think that even someone like him would even think twice about something like MARRIAGE! Masami noticed Hachiro shaking and sighed. She needed to calm down; this was not like her to lose her temper like this. She needed to think about this logically and try to understand him. "Okay…..now tell me….what the hell are you thinking?"

Hachiro noticed Masami's slowly calming voice and sighed. "I know I can't live without her….I don't want to live without her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I don't care about how old I am or how old she is. I don't want to wait until I'm _old enough _when I know what I want now. I know you think that I'm being naïve or whatever but I don't care what you or anyone else thinks!" Masami had to admit…she was impressed. To think that someone who she had deemed very submissive when it comes to authority figures actually standing up for what he believes in. But that does not mean she approves of any of this madness.

"Hachiro…I know that you think that she's the one now but what about in ten years? Would she still be the one then? What if you meet another girl who you deem _the one_?" Masami saw fire burning in his eyes.

"That will _never _happen…." He said in a low voice. "I will never find anyone like Hinata; I will never love anyone like Hinata. I know that in ten, twenty, a hundred years I will still love her as much as I do now, maybe even more." He had never felt so determined before. He never showed such pride in a decision before. He never once felt so strongly about anything but just hearing about something like this infuriated him. There was no way ever that he would ever love anyone like he loves Hinata, ever.

"Hachiro, I know you feel that way about Hinata and trust me when I say I'm proud of you and her but I still think that you two are too young to be making such a decision. Yes I can see that you truly care for Hinata but do you not believe that maybe waiting until you and Hinata are a bit more mature would be the proper way of dealing with these things." Maybe a small compromise will end this whole thing. But she had forgotten that she was dealing with Hachiro Nakamura.

"My Dad was around my age when he proposed to my Mother." Hachiro argued. His Father was exactly his age when he had asked his Mother to marry him. So what's the big deal with Hachiro?

"That was a different time and even so they waited a good few years before officially wedding."

"So can Hinata and I." the room was now silent with everyone's attention on Hachiro. "What I'm saying is, if my dad and mother could do it then why can't I?" He looked down. "I love Hinata the same way my Dad loved my Mother so…."

"Hachiro…" Masami sat down on her bed and gave out a sigh. "…Even though I still feel sketchy about this whole decision…it's your decision to make so….I won't interfere." Even though she still thought this whole situation was completely and utterly ridiculous and that Hachiro and Hinata were certainly rushing it, she could not do anything to stop it.

"Really…?" She nodded slowly. "Great! Thank you Masami-sensei!" He jumped and embraced his Sensei with opened arms. Masami narrowed her eyes and growled, signaling him to let her go.

"But I am curious on how you expect on telling her Father." Hachiro's face quickly went from cheerful to nervous in a matter of minutes. This was another reason why Masami did not think that he was ready for something as serious as marriage. Hachiro has always had an issue when it came to truly defending what he believed in, especially when facing with authority figures. Now don't get her wrong. He was truly shown he can hold his own ever since he had met Hinata. He was shown true growth that she was incredibly proud to see before her eyes. But he still has much to learn and grow and running into this marriage with Hinata isn't probably the best thing. Sure his Father and even Lord Hiashi have been around his age when they had married their wives but there is a huge difference in the way they are and the way Hachiro is. They were raised to stand their ground, to never back down from a decision that they had made. Though Hachiro's father had tried to give his son the same teachings, Hachiro was defiantly more leant and not as strong willed as them, though his hyperactive and head first attitude would differ.

"I-I um….." He stuttered before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I'm going to ask him for her hand when I have dinner with her and her family." He said softly but still with a tone that said confidence. "I know that I'm not good with this kind of stuff. When it comes to trying to defend myself verbally….I run and I admit it but…" He looked up at his sensei. "I won't back down from this. I love Hinata more than anything and I'm willing to fight in order to be with her."

"And what if he refuses?" Kiyomi decided to jump in. Hachiro glanced at her then back at Masami.

"Then….I'll keep trying until he accepts. I'm not going to give up, not anymore…." Masami smiled at her student, who has now become more of a man than he had ever been.

"Well then…." She placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled down at him. "I wish you and Hinata the best of luck, you will certainly need it." Hachiro gave her his usual grin, but this time this grin had a light to it. Like it was full of new found hope and will.

"Thank you Sensei…."

**Hinata's Respite**

"He what?!" Ino shouted at the top of her lungs. Tenten narrowed her eyes at her and pushed her back down to her seat before facing her blushing friend again. Ino had thought that it had been a while since they all had actually hang out as girls so she pulled Sakura, Hinata and Tenten away from their busy schedules and brought them to this nice tea shop she had found one day with Shikamaru. She however had no idea that she would get big news like her friend's boyfriend proposing to her as a reward.

Hinata blushed and looked down. "H-He a-ask for my um….hand…."

"How the-what the-huh?!" Ino was utterly confused. Of course she knew that older and powerful clans were a lot different when it came to marriage but still! This was not the stone ages and marriage was certainly far from Hinata's mind, at least Ino thought so.

"Well what did you say?" Tenten asked with equal curiosity and confusing, though she was hiding it well. Hinata's face became even redder as she stuttered out what her response was.

"I-I um I-I…..accepted….." Now it was Tenten who was about to do most of the shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU ACCEPTED?!" She stood up. "YOUR ONLY 14 FREAKING YEARS OLD! HOW CAN YOU EVEN BE THINKING ABOUT MARRIAGE?!" Ino pushed Tenten down.

"I-I….um…." Hinata really didn't want to tell them about this until her father had approved but…they were really persistent.

"Tenten remember that Hinata and Hachiro's clans are different from what we're used to. Stuff like this is normal to tell you the truth." Sakura tried to calm the weapon ninja but deep down she was fearful as well. It is well known that traditionally the bride must live within the village that the husband resides. That was not just tradition for older clans but even regular citizens known of and obey this particular rule as well. Sure there are the occasional reverse roles but Hinata is certainly not a part of that category, as traditional as her family is. She was sure that was probably what was really angering Tenten, though another reason could be the fact that Hinata was far too young for marriage.

"I don't care if it's normal!" Tenten fumed and turned to Hinata. "Have you even thought this through?!" To tell you the truth Hinata was still debating whether she was making the right decision or not. She too knew that she was a little young for something like this, Hachiro was as well. She loved him more than anything but what if…what if he realizes that he does not. They are young after all and feelings right now are maximized so…what if he meets another girl who he feels a stronger connection to, what if he….doesn't want her anymore? Just the thought of that scares and saddens Hinata. The last thing that she would ever in her life would be for Hachiro to leave her…it would kill her….

"I….I have…..Many times I thought of whether I was truly ready to take this step. Both Hachiro and I are young, far too young to be doing something like this. I know that we are making a big step, a step that both of us are unsure of. B-But…I know that deep in my heart I could never regret or change my mind in accepting his proposal." She smiled. "I…I really do love him. When I'm around him I…I feel safe. I don't feel pressured or scared. I don't feel like the heiress to a clan or a Kunoichi that must protect my village. I feel like Hinata. I feel like I can make my own decisions and that I don't have to hide what I want or who I am for him. He loves me and notices me for just being me. When I'm with him I….I feel strong. I feel powerful and brave a-and…." She blushed.

"But Hinata…." Tenten had no idea what to say. She was happy that Hinata had found someone to love that loves her in return. That would do anything to make her happy but she was scared. She was scared of Hinata getting hurt, she was scared that this was all for the moment, she was scared of…losing her best friend.

"T-Tenten I….I know what this may all mean and I…." She looked away. "I know I might have to leave you guys and I don't want to but…"

"Hinata we….we understand." Sakura tried to smile. "And we'll support you on whatever you want just know that we're always here for you."

"Yeah Hinata, Konoha Kunoichi gotta stick together you know." Ino grinned.

Tenten sighed and nodded. "Yeah Hinata…we all gotta stick together." Hinata smiled at the girls. She was more afraid of telling them than anyone. They had becomes sisters to her, best friends that she would do anything for. They had all grown up together; they still are growing up together. But now that she knows that she has the support of the three girls that had become a part of her, she was feeling ready to face her father, at least she hoped. "It's just….We're really gonna miss you." Hinata looked down, knowing that she was hurting her friends.

"I-I'm gonna miss you all too…" Hinata said softly, trying to hold back her tears. Ino noticed this and quickly jumped in.

"Come on guys I didn't call us all here for a tear fest! This is a celebration now!" She grinned. Hinata wiped her eyes and smiled at the blond. "Now let's change the subject already!" Really she had never wanted this meeting with her friend's to be a cry fest, even though that's one of the only things she wants to do right now. They were now celebrating Hinata who was about to take a big step. A step that Ino feared was far too big for the young Heiress.

"Okay…How are you and Shikamaru?" Sakura smiled suggestively at her friend. Ino blushed but remained cheerful.

"Oh we've defiantly grown closer since my last mission." She giggled. She and Shikamaru have certainly gotten a lot closer these past few weeks. He's nearly always picking her up from her house to spend the entire day with her. He's become a lot more open about his feelings, at least around her, and even held her hand in public. She was so happy constantly and it was almost scary. She couldn't get rid of the smile on her face and she knew that Shikamaru was being less of a grouch. To think that it took her dying and coming back for him to confess his feelings for her. _'Typical Shikamaru….' _

"Man Hinata has a boyfriend, Ino has a boyfriend, Neji is practically Tenten's man, and who the hell do I have?!" Sakura complained while Ino stuck her tongue out at her and Tenten blushed and looked away. Hinata smiled at her friends. It was moments like these that….make her second herself. She has been through so much with these people, so many good times and bad times. But to just leave them behind like this….does this make her a horrible person? Was she being too selfish…?

"So um Hinata?" Hinata shook her head and looked at Tenten. Tenten, Ino and Sakura shared the same worried expression. "How is your um….situation?" Hinata knew what they were talking about and sighed. She should have known this would come up.

"I haven't b-been having any headaches lately and um…I don't know it's just they used to be frequent but now…they are starting to become rare." Hinata had no idea why her curse hasn't been affecting her like it used to. Could it be that over time these things become less likely to happen? Or was something helping her cope with it? She had no idea but she was certainly relieved.

"Well that's good." Sakura sighed in relief. "You know you really scared us." Hinata nodded.

"I-I know and I'm sorry…I'm trying to understand all this and it's just…" She felt Tenten touch her hand.

"We understand." She smiled. "Well not really but um you get the idea." Hinata giggled.

"Thank you everyone…"

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro sighed in bliss while tightening his hole on the girl in his arms. After he had his long discussion about responsibility from his team, he quickly ran over to find Hinata who was chatting away with her friends. At first he thought that maybe he should let her continue to hang with them but just looking at her made him become a little bit selfish. Her friends though didn't seem to upset about him taking her away, due to the fact that he heard them giggling from behind his back. Right now though, they were simply sitting underneath a tree while staring up at the slowly darkening sky in pure peace.

"Hinata…." She looked up at him with her large lavender eyes.

'Yes Hachiro…?"

"I love you." He grinned. Hinata giggled and moved closer in his arms.

"I love you too."

"Just think this could be our lives soon. Just you and me saying I love you to each other."

"It does sound nice…" She said in an almost dream like state. Who would have guessed that the pervert that she had met back in the forest so many months ago had become someone so dear to her that she would most certainly risk her life for him. That the man that reminded her so much of a love that was now lost had become the only love she would ever want. It was kind of funny when one thinks of it.

"Yeah…I just need to have your Dad's approval and it'll be smooth sailing."

"You say that like it's going to be easy." She giggled.

"Hell yeah!" Hachiro nearly shouted. "I'm gonna show him that I'm the perfect guy to take care of his daughter." Now usually Hinata would have said something along the lines of her taking care of herself but seeing his determined face caused her to be silent for a little longer. "And then after that we're gonna have the wedding of your dreams. All our friends and family are gonna be together and it's gonna be awesome!" He grinned. Hinata couldn't help but be excited now. Her past has taught her to never really have your hopes up but seeing the pure love and affection in Hachiro's eyes. The promise that he was making to her seemed so real….so true.

"Hachiro…" she moved so that she was now facing him and gently touched his lips. Hachiro wasted no time in responding and pulled her closer to him. He would never get tired of feeling her lips, of having her all to himself. He didn't know how possessive he was until he met her. He didn't know he could ever love someone as much as he loves Hinata now. But now that he knows he sure as hell isn't going to let it be forgotten.

Hinata pulled back and smiled. "You know, I'm sure my Father will approve." She really did. If her Father could just see how happy Hachiro makes her. How just his presence brings her to a calm that no one else could ever do. She's sure that if her father could see how dedicated they are to each other, she's sure that he would understand that this was something that she needed to do.

"Really Hinata?" For a small moment Hinata was actually seeing Hachiro's true feelings about meeting her father. He was….scared. He was actually afraid of her Father, which in retrospect does makes sense being that her Father can be slightly in intimidating.

Hinata smiled and nodded before kissing him on the cheek. "I do, you're a great guy and I'm sure he'll see that like I do…." She gasped feeling Hachiro embracing her with a tight grip.

"I just don't wanna lose you Hinata…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…." He muttered into her hair. "I don't wanna go on without you by my side…without knowing you'll always be mine." Hinata knew exactly how he felt for she too felt this way towards him. She didn't want to lose him. She needed him almost if not more than he needed her. She loves him so much that sometimes just thinking about him being far away from her was painful.

"You won't…Just don't leave me either…"

"Hinata I would never leave you, I'll always be with you no matter what happens." He slowly backed away and smiled.

"D-Do you promise…?" He gave her a small peck on her lips before muttering softly into her ear.

"I promise…."

* * *

**A/N: Didn't that make you all warm and fuzzy inside :D Nothing like writing those kind of scenes to make you happy again. So the end is near...not that near but near! I'm going to assume that this would end around chapter 50 or at least close to it but lets not think of that right now! Hope you all liked! Till next time! **


	40. Oh Goodness

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you all had an amazing Valentine's Day with your loved ones and for the singles like me…better luck next year? Okay so I had like chapters for Deadly Kunoichi 5, New Androids, this story and like a billion one shots done and ready but….my computer had to be completely restarted which had every one thing vanish into thin air. So now I have to try and remember everything ( -_- ) the struggle! But anyways I'm still alive! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 40- Oh Goodness…**

"I can't do this…." Hachiro muttered for what seemed like the hundredth time within the hour. Tamotsu sighed as he continued to try to read a scroll he had been planning on reading for a while, but he was starting to believe that continuing to read would be more trouble than it should be. Tonight was the night and though Hachiro had known that it would happen eventually…he was still not prepared. Tonight…Hachiro was about to meet Hinata's family, including her father. Now Tamotsu could understand why Hachiro would be so nervous. Hiashi is a shinobi legend, completely ahead of Hachiro's own father. Rumors have mentioned him and his skills including being able to destroy an entire army with just the thrust of his palm. His eyes have been rumored to be so powerful that they could see through your very soul. This one man is known to have mastered all styles of Taijutsu and known through the Shinobi would and is claimed by many as one of the strongest Hyuga to ever walk on this earth. Tamotsu was no fool and knew that Hinata probably has a number of men asking for her hand and none of them probably went past the front door if her father had any say in it, so he could see why Hachiro would be so nervous. To have such a man also have the ability to either crush your future with his daughter or push it forward was a little nerve wrecking. "I can't do this…" But that does not mean that Hachiro wasn't being annoying at the moment.

Tamotsu sighed once more before rolling up his scroll, knowing he was not going to be able to finish it anytime soon at this rate. "Hachiro if you say that again I'm going to kill you."

"Well what do you expect me to do?!" Hachiro complained. "I'm about to meet Hiashi Hyuga, known-."

"Yeah I know." Tamotsu rolled his eyes. "But haven't you met him before? This shouldn't be something new man."

"Yeah I've kind of met him but never actually….MET him." Hachiro crossed his arms. "I mean this is the first time I'm actually going to be sitting down and having a serious meet and greet with him." Hachiro has fought many things in his life, he has fought creatures beyond his nightmares, dealt with political crumbles, mad lords, rogue ninja beyond his level, but this has to be the scariest moment in his life. He didn't know what he would say or what he would do once he meets him. The last thing that he wanted was for him to think he was some loser or something. He also didn't want to think of him as some idiot who couldn't protect his daughter, not that she needed to be protected anyway, but if he was anything like his father he probably believed in all that traditional stuff. Hachiro wasn't all smooth and stuff like all the other, and probably more deserving, guys so the pressure was really on. "What if I look like an idiot or something?"

"Hachiro you're going to be fine."

"But what if-."

"Oh for the love of-." Tamotsu stood up. "Do you love her?"

Hachiro was taken back by this question. Tamotsu was never one for this kind of stuff so hearing him ask him such a question was really out of character for him. "Huh?"

"Do. You. Love. Her?"

"Yeah of course I do." Hachiro said without hesitation, his eyes burning with determination. Tamotsu couldn't help but smirk and nod.

"Well then you just have to show her father that same fire that you have right now then I'm sure that he's gonna see that you're serious about your relationship with her." Tamotsu tried to explain to Hachiro. "You go in there with all the what ifs and shit then he's never gonna see that you are right for her."

Hachiro stared at his friend and knew that he was right. He needed to be strong and go in their not fearing for the worst but hoping for the best. "T-Thanks Tamotsu." Hachiro smiled. "I needed that."

"No problem now hurry up and get ready before you're late." Hachiro nodded and ran into the bathroom, leaving a chuckling shinobi shaking his head. _'I swear this guy when it comes to Hinata….' _

**Hinata's Respite**

"Hinata for the hundredth time your hair looks fine." Hanabi sighed as her sister continued to retouch her hair into a high bun. This has been a cycle for the past few hours, asking about her hair, asking about her makeup, asking about her breath, Hanabi was starting to lose it. Why is it that everyone is making such a big deal with this whole Hachiro coming over thing? Don't get her wrong she knows that it's important but is it really that important to have her dressed in such a way. Hanabi hated wearing Kimonos almost more than having her hair in a bun and just because Hinata's boyfriend is coming over she has to have both. What's worse is that this whole thing is turning her older sister into….a girl….Hinata never once cared about her hair or makeup like most girls, and Hinata found that admiring, but to see her succumb to such a state all for a boy is a little disheartening. _'Would I be like this if Konohamaru were to meet Father…?' _

"A-Are you sure?" Hinata asked softly. "Do you think I look alright if I have my hair up like this?"

"Yes Hinata, you look fine!" Hanabi said with a little bit of frustration coming out of her mouth. Hinata notice the way her voice sounded and blushed. She had a feeling that she was starting to get on her nerves.

"I'm sorry Hanabi…." Hinata said. "It's just…I'm a little nervous about something like this." And who could blame her. Not only was she having Hachiro meet her father for the first time but tonight was the night that Hachiro would approach her father about…their engagement, or semi-engagement being that he needed her father's approval first. How was he going to take it? Would he be happy or…would he be furious? Hinata was no fool and knew her father did not care much for men being around her or Hanabi, the fact that he allows Kiba and Shino over is shocking to say the least. But to have a boy just come up and say that he wanted to marry his eldest daughter….Hinata did not know what would happen but she hoped that there would be no violence involved.

Hanabi smiled at her sister. "It's alright…I guess."

"You know, this could be you when Father has to meet Konohamaru." Hinata giggled.

"Don't scare me like that Big sister." Hanabi shook in fear. "You know how much I hate makeup."

"Yes…I do not care for it too…." Hinata did not exactly hate makeup but she was certainly no fan.

"Then why are you getting all dressed up for this, in fact why are you making me dress up like this?" Hanabi said in curiosity.

"Well…." Hinata thought for a moment. "Because I want to look nice for him and I-I'm not making you dress up, Father is."

"But why?" Hanabi stood up with her arms crossed. "I mean shouldn't he like you for better or worse or something. Why do you have to prance around like some doll?"

Hinata giggled softly. "You make it sound like we're married Hanabi."

Hanabi smirked. "Well you guys certainly aren't far…" Hinata jumped and looked down. Hanabi saw her sister's actions with a confused look on her face. "What I'd say?" Why was Hinata so jumpy whenever she jokes about marriage with her? For example the other day Hanabi joked and said that she needed to get used to seeing her brother in law when they all went out for a training session and Hinata started becoming flustered and poking her fingers together, her nervous tick. Then Hanabi caught Hinata staring at a picture of their mother and father on their wedding day. It didn't take Hanabi long to put two and two together, realization flooding to her face. _'No way….?!' _"H-Hinata…..what is the status of you and Hachiro's relationship?" She felt herself asked.

Hinata looked up and stared at Hanabi. "I'm sorry what?"

"You and Hachiro….are you….?" Hinata blushed and looked down. She figured Hanabi would figure out eventually, they did not call her a prodigy and genius for nothing. "Oh….my….God…." Hanabi sat back down on Hinata's bed and stared at her sister as if she had grown two heads. "H-Hinata you and H-Hachiro are….."

"….Engaged….t-technically…." Hinata muttered.

"WHAT?!" Her sister could not be serious, she could not be….she can't be engaged to him, that's just crazy. This has to be some joke! There was no way that 14 year old sister was engaged to some Waterfall Ninja she met a few months ago. "HINATA ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She shouted. "This is crazy, you aren't even 18 yet and you're engaged to Hachiro?! Do you even know him?! I mean really know him I-." Hanabi stopped. "What do you mean technically?"

"W-Well um Hachiro and I both thought that…maybe he should ask father for my hand before we make it official." Hanabi could not believe her sister. Did she honestly believe that her father would agree to such a marriage? Was this Hachiro's doing? Did he fill her sister's head with false ideas like them getting married at THIS age? "I-I know what you're thinking and Hachiro has done nothing wrong! We both decided that we couldn't imagine being with anyone else in the future and….that we loved each other enough to take this step in our relationship…."

"Hinata…."

"I know we're young and I know that we are taking a huge risk by asking Father." Hinata looked down. "Truthfully I would never go with something like this but….but Hachiro gives me this strength, he gives me this optimistic attitude that anything could happen. For once I'm not afraid to stand up for what I want to say and it's all thanks to Hachiro….So please Hanabi try to understand." Hanabi couldn't believe her sister, someone so soft spoken, has said such a thing but then again this Hachiro guy have this tendency to bring this Hinata out.

"I….I will _try _to understand you and Hachiro but I still don't think that this is a wise choice." Hinata nodded.

"Thank you Hanabi." A silence fell over the two sisters, both deep in thought. To think that they would be having such a conversation so early in their lives….Hanabi stared at her sister and saw something she never saw before, a grown woman. She had always admired her sister for her beauty but seeing her like this….full of confidence and determination. She couldn't help but smile.

"So…when you gonna break it to Father?"

"Um….." Hinata was silent for a moment. "Tonight…." Hanabi felt a shiver up her spine. This is going to be a very interesting night.

**Hinata's Respite**

Hachiro took a deep breath as he walked to the entrance of the Hyuga compound. The two guards nodded towards him before stepping aside. Hachiro grinned up and them before quickly walking up. His heart was racing by each step he was taking, the sweat evident on his face. One of the guards coughed and quickly handed him a cloth before running back to his post. Quickly wiping his face and being sure that he was okay, he slowly knocked on the door in front of him to what he assumed was the main house, if his memory served him right, and waited patiently for someone to answer. Time ticked by as he stood there, slowly succumbing to his nerves.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened to reveal Hinata staring at him with a small smile on her face. Hachiro inwardly gasped at the beauty before him. She wore a long white and light blue Kimono with a swirl like design on the sleeves and bottom. Her hair was put into a high bun with her long bangs framing her face. Hachiro would tell that she had on some type of makeup but wasn't sure exactly what, being that he was never really interested in girl makeup, but she looked beautiful none the less.

"Hey Hinata…." He grinned. Hinata blushed and smiled up at him. He had on a pair of loose fitting black robes with red linings on the sleeves. His hair which is normally in a low pony tail was neatly slicked back and out. Hinata must admit that Hachiro truly took handsome, well more handsome than he already was which to Hinata was near impossible. "Do I look okay?" He asked. Hinata shook her head and nodded.

"Y-You look really handsome…." She said to him.

"Well you look beautiful." He gave her a soft smile and touched her face. Hinata really wanted him to just kiss her but knew that now was not the time.

"Come on, T-They are all sitting in the waiting room." She placed her hand in his and gently walked down the long hall of her home. It was interesting to Hachiro as he passed by many of the other Hyuga and truly saw how different Hinata was from them. While she had possessed long indigo hair that flowed like that night, all the others had either light or dark brown hair and while Hinata's eyes held a light lavender tint to them, everyone else's eyes were as white as the moon. Hachiro smirked; he certainly had a one of kind girl with him.

He also noticed how they looked at her…how the older Hyuga would stare at her like she was some animal, like some beast that was ready to pounce. Other older men and women gave them a disgusted looks, as if they were disgusting. He couldn't help but frown at them. Was it really wrong for him and Hinata to be together…did they hate her that much? He has only been here for more than a minute and he already wanted to punch some of them in the face for giving both her and him such looks. But he couldn't help but wonder; was this something that she had to deal with on a daily basis? Did she have to come home to these stares, to this fear? He bit his lip as anger started to boil in his veins. How could these people treat someone like her with such….how could they…?

Hinata noticed Hachiro's spark in chakra and tried to comfort him. She had forgotten he does not know about how she is viewed within her clan. Hinata does not know whether it is good that she is used to their stares or bad? One should never be used to such treatment from family but she did not have time to dwell on how they feel about her, she has for too long before. She didn't want Hachiro to dwell on them as well for what the thought of her or of him did not matter, that is what he himself had taught her many times since she met him.

Hachiro looked at Hinata and calmed down slightly. There are some who instead of gazing at her like she was some monster stared at her with admiration, love, care. Children bowed to her with smiles on their faces while others simply nodded at her direction. There were even a select few of the older Hyuga who gave them knowing stares, causing both of them to blush.

Finally, and thankfully, they had made it to the waiting room where her family resided. Hachiro felt the pressure returning to his chest. This was it, the moment of truth. The beginning of either a future with Hinata or….Hachiro stopped himself from thinking any further. He was not about let himself get nervous out of his mind by thinking of all the negatives. Taking a deep breath he waited for Hinata to finally open the door and walked in with him side by side. Hachiro looked forward and saw her sister, her cousin and most importantly her father sitting at a table with a set of tea cups and a small tea pot in the center. He noticed how all of them are wearing very formal looking clothing, what with her father and Neji wearing white robes, though Hinata's father have a black hoari over his robes, and her sister wearing a white kimono with purple linings on the sleeves. Around them was an air of confidence and superiority that made Hachiro feel completely powerless against their gazes.

"Oh so you have finally arrived." He stared up at her father, feeling his heart racing more and more, before bowing down low to him.

"I-It's an honor to officially meet you Lord Hiashi." Hachiro inwardly cursed himself for stuttering. _'Damn it Hachiro get a hold of yourself!' _

"It is truly a pleasure to finally meet the boy I have been hearing about for quick some time." Hiashi motioned for the couple to sit before him. Hachiro glanced at Hinata before walking towards the table with Hinata by his side. Hiashi stared at the couple before him and couldn't help but think about his time meeting the Third Hokage for the first time in this setting, though he preferred to keep that one memory with his wife at the back of his mind. He can still remember the hard stare that the usually kind hearted Hokage gave him. So it's only fair that Hiashi would give Hachiro a break….but who ever said Hiashi was fair? "So...You are the infamous Hachiro, the boy that seems to have captured my daughter's interest." Hiashi said as Hinata placed tea in his cup. "I must say my daughter has….interesting taste in suitors." Hiashi smirked at the nervous boy. He must admit his daughter does seem to have the strangest taste in men, first that Uzumaki boy and now this young boy. _'And to think she's Hikari's daughter….' _

"Yeah um…I guess she does." Hanabi saw Hachiro's nervousness and decided to be a good little sister and help.

"You should have seen him Father." Hanabi smiled. "He risked his life to save Hinata back in the Waterfall Village." Hiashi glanced at his youngest before glancing back at Hachiro.

"So I have heard…" Hiashi was actually surprised to find that this by would care for his daughter enough to risk his life.

"H-He was very brave…" She blushed as she poured Hachiro his tea. They glanced at each other and for a moment felt like they were the only ones in the room. They've been through so much together….so much has tried to push them apart yet it only in the end made them closer. Hachiro felt more determination flow through him as he stared into her eyes. He needed to do this; he couldn't live his life without knowing she was in it.

"So…shall we take this into the dining room?" Hiashi asked. Hachiro gave him a smile and nodded. He was ready to this for him and Hinata; he just hoped that it would go smoothly.

* * *

**A/N: OMG his officially meeting her father! How is it going to go?! Well Hiashi let Hachiro and Hinata get hitched?! Or is this the end of their romance?! I have no idea! Lol well I do but I'm not sharing. :P thanks for reading! Till next time XD**


End file.
